Into the Mystic
by littledove27
Summary: Elena Gilbert has recently returned to Mystic Falls to care for her brother after the death of their Aunt Jenna. She accepts a job as Damon Salvatore's (CEO of Salvatore & Sons) personal assistant. Can they keep their relationship strictly business? And what secret is he hiding that may be connected to all the disappearances in town? SEQUEL: INTO THE DARKNESS- COMING SOON.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- First impressions

"Elena you look fantastic, stop fidgeting" Caroline barked at me from across the table. It was my first day of work at a new job and I was completely horrified by the ensemble she had chosen for me. Granted, fashion wasn't exactly my greatest forte, especially corporate fashion, but I felt like her choice was a little too sexy for my taste. She assured me the high waisted pencil skirt and skin tight white blouse was 'Totally in right now', but I had a feeling my new boss wouldn't totally agree.

"I just want to make a good impression Caroline, and I feel like this is a little too come and get it, especially on my first day and _particularly_ because I haven't met this boss in question"

"Yeah, how does that work anyway? Isn't the _boss_ supposed to be the one who hires you?" I had had my interview at Salvatore  & Sons yesterday afternoon, and the overly nervous finance manager had hired me on the spot. I had the feeling she had never undertaken a job interview before, at least from the hiring point of view, and it seemed a little strange to me to give somebody a job after just a few minutes without asking them any relevant questions other than 'do you scare easy' and 'when can you start'.

"Mr. Salvatore is away on business and they need somebody to replace his personal assistant ASAP. I didn't realise the girl who had gone missing last week worked for the Salvatore's. Regardless, Penny said he's back in town this morning and would be too busy to conduct interviews himself. God I hope he's not disappointed" I huffed again and creased down my skirt again. My legs already felt longer than a giraffes in regular clothes, and this skirt was making them feel much much worse.

"Well trust me when I say that you won't be disappointed. Both of the Salvatore brothers are absolute _dreamboats_ , with millions and millions and millions.." Caroline began

"I know how rich they are Caroline. I might have only just moved back to town but I haven't been living under a rock" It had been a huge story when Giuseppe Salvatore had died two summers ago and left his multi-billion dollar financial investment and real estate conglomerate to his two trust fund babies. Stefan and Damon had been shipped away from Mystic Falls as children to attend the finest boarding schools in the world. They returned back every few summers to cause a stir in town but Caroline and I never knew them as they were much older than us. After they accessed their trust funds, they both travelled the world living the playboy lifestyle until their father had passed suddenly and left the business in their hands. I imagine returning from the life of glitz and glamour to living in Mystic Falls would have been a shock to the system to the two royal asses, but for some reason Salvatore senior was hell bent on keeping headquarters in his hometown. Lord knows why, nothing ever happened here. The only reason I had returned to Mystic Falls is to look out for my brother after our Aunt Jenna had passed away. He wasn't taking it very well at all.

"Whatever, just, wear the outfit, do your best, and report back tonight with all the juicy details on your hot hot hot boss"

"Emphasis on boss" I clarified. My correction was met with a scrunched face and I couldn't help but laugh at my best friend. For all her quirks, Caroline Forbes truly was one of the greatest people I had ever known. Her compassion and loyalty knew no bounds. I looked at the watch on my wrist and noticed that I should be on the road by now "Alright I'm off. Thanks a million for coming over to assist with the outfit. I owe you big time!"

"My pleasure. I forgot to ask, is Jere here this morning? I needed to get the projector back from him that he borrowed for his presentation a few weeks back." My eyes rolled back into my head at the question. Since moving back to Mystic Falls, my brother and I hadn't exactly been on the same page when it came to the rules of the house. For the first few weeks I had let his erratic behaviour slide, taking it as his way of losing our last adult immediate family member, but now the late night partying and underage drinking was getting out of control. He was a smart kid, and I didn't want him to mess up his senior year because of grief. Jenna had always been quite lax when it came to trusting us to make the right decisions, but I knew in his current state of mind he wasn't exactly thinking straight.

"Honestly if you find out I'd love to know. He comes and goes as he pleases and hasn't spoken a word to me in days. I honestly have no idea what to do with him anymore"

"Just give him time Lena, he'll come around. You have to remember that you've been out of state for 4 years at NYU, he was just a kid when you left. Things are different now and you both need time to adjust"

"You're right. Ugh, I'm changing out of this, there's no way I can go out in public like this!" She was absolutely horrified at the slacks and basic vest and blouse combo I had chosen, but the last thing I needed on my first day was to feel uncomfortable.

x

"Please tell me you didn't hire some incompetent fuckwit while I was in New York." It was only 6.45 and already I could tell I was in for a hell of a day. I hadn't even been gone a week when I got the call that my favourite assistant had gone and got herself on the missing persons list- as if I needed that on my plate as much as everything else at the moment. She had only been in the position for a few weeks but she knew how to keep out of my way and make me happy; which just happened to be two of my favourite traits in an assistant. I liked them to be efficient and almost like a ghost, and Emily Brown had been just that. Now as it turned out, she had turned herself into one completely.

"I assure you Mr. Salvatore, Miss Gilbert will fills her shoes nicely. I will have all of the bases covered by the time you land sir" I didn't mean to make Penny nervous, she had been at the company for a long time and was very good at her job, I just didn't trust that she knew exactly what I was looking for.

"Yes well she better not be completely useless or it will be your head on the chopping board. Anyway, I'm off, I'll call when I land." This was going to be one hell of a day.

x

I stood out the front of the forty story skyscraper, the only one of its kind in Mystic Falls, and wondered what the hell I was doing. I had graduated NYU in the summer with a degree in Social Sciences and was headed on to complete my Master's Degree in the fall. How had I ended up being the personal assistant to the richest man in town? Whatever the situation, Jeremy needed me, and I was going to apply myself completely to this job. Even if it's not exactly what I thought I would be doing with my life, the pay was excellent and it had built in insurance and dental in the job contract, I couldn't ask for much more at the moment. I finally gained the courage to walk through the revolving glass doors and into the extravagant lobby. I entered the lifts and automatically felt out of place with all the beautiful people who surrounded me. Most were gorgeous 5 foot something blondes with legs for days, and I immediately felt out of place with my dull as mud brown hair and matching eyes. I could tell they were all looking at me, wondering what on earth I was doing in a place like this but I had come across women like this before, and I would always get further in life with my brains than they ever would with their looks.

As the elevator started emptying out, I was relived to be riding the last ten floors by myself. Even though I was certain I could do this job with my eyes closed, I was nervous about meeting my new boss, Mr Damon Salvatore. He was notoriously short tempered, and from what I had heard his personal assistants didn't last very long if they didn't follow his orders to a t. My thoughts were broken when the doors opened and revealed Penny standing there.

"Good morning Miss Gilbert, I trust you found Mr Salvatore's office okay?" She greeted with a nervous smile on her face.

"Yes I did thank you"

"Well I hope you're eager to start, we have a lot to cover before he arrives this morning."

I didn't even have time to catch my breath as Penny took me on a whirlwind tour of the office. We began with my new work station, I would be working primarily as his Receptionist and scheduler, but was also expected to undertake any and all requests he put forward to me. Penny advised this would be everything from lunches, monitoring his emails, greeting clients, organising his schedule to other more domestic jobs like his dry cleaning and liaising with his house staff. I would in all honesty be his right hand woman who was constantly on his beck and call. It was during this conversation I realised just how demanding this role was going to be, and just why their salary offering was so generous. For the next two hours I took notes on everything from how he likes his coffee, to where and what type of food he eats to whom he took direct calls from and who he didn't. I was expected to arrive promptly at 7.00am every morning, an entire hour before he himself arrived to make sure there weren't any kinks in his schedule. He was, according to Penny, a man of routine, and wished to be greeted at the elevator door at 8am with his coffee order. From 8 we were to go into his schedule changes for the day and anything else that was upcoming, and before I was to depart in the evening at 6 we were to have an hour meeting going over his schedule for the next day. I got the gist that Mr Salvatore liked things done his way, and any deviation away from that was unacceptable. Penny left me at around 10am and I felt competent that I could handle this. That was, until, the elevator doors opened but a few minutes later, and my eyes were fixated on the most beautiful man I had ever witnessed in my life. Our eyes locked for what felt like an eternity, and the ice blue pupils felt like they were burning into my soul. I was shaken out of my trance when his gruff voice spoke.

"I'm assuming you're the new Emily" He stated, the emotions having disappeared from his eyes. His tone caused me to stand from behind my desk as a sign of respect

"Yes sir. Elena Gilbert, I will be your new assistant" I managed to say through the dry throat his gorgeous looks had caused

"Well that remains to be seen. I'm sure Penny advised you that I expect my coffee to be here when I arrive in the morning" _Dick_

"She did sir, it's waiting on your desk for you, as well as this morning's agenda and your pressing telephone messages." He looked taken back at my words

"Until I am comfortable with you _Miss Gilbert_ , I would prefer that you didn't enter my office when I am not there. And for future reference I would prefer my messages to be emailed through" Who knew a man so gorgeous could be so fucking rude

"Duly noted sir, it won't happen again. I'll give you a few minutes to settle in. When you are ready to go over your schedule please let me know" He eyed me warningly for a moment, and I noticed his glare go from my face, down to my blouse and to my pants

"Fine. And Miss Gilbert, for future reference, we're running a corporate business here not a Wal Mart. Tomorrow ensure that your attire is a little more professional." I didn't even have time to respond to his rude comment before he walked into his office and closed the door. His office doors were glass and I knew his desk was in perfect view of mine, so I would not give him the satisfaction of seeing that his comment had upset me. I made a mental note to make Caroline throw out all my clothes tonight and replace them with hers, but I couldn't focus on that now. I had an arrogant ass of a boss to impress, and even though I was not the kind of girl to kiss his ass to get acceptance, I would perform my duties and earn his respect. It was my short temper and sharp tongue that I would need to control around him.

My first day was nothing short of a nightmare. No matter what I did, it seemed to be wrong in Damon Salvatore's eyes. I thought I was doing everything that Penny and the 'Salvatore bible' she had left me wanted, but according to him, I couldn't put a foot straight. First his coffee was too cold, then the schedule wasn't what he was expecting, then I put a call through from his brother which he didn't want to take direct- and they were the minor things. When I ordered him the wrong lunch I thought he was going to fire me on the spot, but after a verbal lashing he let me return to my desk. I looked at the clock on my computer and noticed that it was 5.25pm, according to Penny he usually liked to spend the last half hour of the official work day going over his schedule. Not wanting to disturb him in his office, I sent him an instant message asking him to advise me when he was ready to go over it. I wasn't quite prepared for the response I received.

 _I will handle the schedule myself today Miss Gilbert. Please pack up your things and go. I hope for your sake your performance is better tomorrow._

 _-D.S_

His rudeness knew no bounds, but I was happy to be getting the hell out of there. I made a promise to myself that tomorrow he wouldn't know what had hit him. Nobody belittled Elena Gilbert like that, I don't care who you are. Yes, tomorrow would be the day that I knocked Damon Salvatore's socks off!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- I'll show you

My second morning in the elevator I felt a little better next to the _American's Next Top Models_ wannabes. I had called Caroline over after work for an emergency intervention, and she had laid out the next four days' worth of work attire for me, and even though none of the outfits screamed comfort, they did scream corporate. Today, I had recycled the outfit Caroline had wanted me to wear yesterday, with a few improvements. The waist high pencil skirt and almost see-through white blouse remained, but were teamed with a chunky black and red necklace and black pumps. Instead of the usual straight hair I donned, Caroline had fixed my dark brown locks into a low chignon bun and a quiff at the front, with red lipstick to finish off the look. I had to admit, she was a miracle worker, and even though I felt completely overdressed, I wanted to make Mr Salvatore eat his words at calling me a Wal-Mart employee.

I kept myself busy as soon as I got to my desk, and made sure every single one of his emails were answered. The coffee order from downstairs arrived five minutes before Mr Salvatore did and I had ensured that they had made it extra hot for his arrival. I also had a few more tricks up my sleeve for today, and I was going to ensure that he thought I was the best assistant he had ever had. Like clockwork, at 8.00am on the dot, I saw the needle of the elevator heading up towards the top floor. I quickly reapplied the lipstick Caroline had leant me, picked up the coffee cup and the stack of newspapers and headed to the door opening. Mr Salvatore was just hanging up a phone call when the doors opened and was almost startled when he saw me standing there.

"Miss Gilbert" He greeted in a strange tone

"Good morning Mr Salvatore. Soy Latte as requested, all urgent messages have been sent through to your primary email account in order of their relevancy, and I have taken the liberty of indexing your favourite papers with stories relating to the company." The look on his face was absolutely priceless, and this moment alone was enough to give me satisfaction for his cruel comments yesterday

"Err. Right. What papers?"

"Wall Street Journal, Washington Post, the Economic Times, Harvard Business Review and Financial Times. If there are any that I have missed please email through your preferences and I will update with them tomorrow" His face was still absolutely stunned and I knew I had won this round.

"No these are, these are satisfactory Miss Gilbert. Thank you" He walked into his office with his coffee, leaving the door open, and I saw this as an invitation to follow him with the papers. I placed them on his desk with a smile and turned on my heels to return to my desk. "Miss Gilbert?"

"Yes Mr Salvatore?" I asked

"I would like fifteen minutes to settle in then please come in to review my schedule. Your opinion is needed for a few appointments"

"Certainly" I said with a small smile and returned back to my desk. Elena 1 Salvatore 0.

The rest of the day went off without a hitch. His demeanour had softened quite a bit and I noticed that he had left his door open for most of the day, which I took as a good sign. Nobody would ever paint Elena Gilbert as an incompetent worker, especially not a rude know it all with a huge ego. I was also pleased at 5.30pm when he instant messaged me to ask if I was ready to discuss the next days agenda. After we had gone through his schedule and replaced a few meetings here and there, I was ready to go home and hit the hay. It had been a tiring day, and I had a feeling that once his trust in me was instilled, my duties would only grow and grow. I had finished gathering my things and shut down the computer for the day when Mr Salvatore walked into the reception area.

"Miss Gilbert. I just wanted to tell you that you, well you redeemed yourself today." The words seemed to pain him to say, but I knew this was his way of apologising for his treatment of me yesterday

"Thank you. Enjoy your evening sir, I'll see you tomorrow" 

"It's getting dark out, make sure security escorts you to your car please" 

"I'll be fine" I said almost shocked at his concern. And with the click of my heel I was out the door.

By the time I pulled up at my house I was exhausted. I had some lasagne from the previous night that I could reheat, and after a nice bubble bath I anticipated I would be in bed asleep by 8pm. I noticed that Caroline's car was parked on the verge of our property and I couldn't remember for the life of me whether or not I had forgot that we had made plans tonight. I walked into my parents two storey house that we could never bring ourselves to sell after their death and saw Caroline sitting on the couch, surrounded by tissues and mascara running down her face.

"Care" I said automatically, racing over to her side "What's going on? What happened?"

"Tieeeeleeerr" She whelped. Thankfully for her, I spoke crying girl language and realised she was talking about her good for nothing boyfriend; Tyler

"Oh care, please tell me you aren't fighting again?" Their relationship began in high school and had been a roller-coaster ride, especially for her friends who had to console her once a week whenever Tyler decided he was going to be an absolute dirt bag.

"We're over" She wept "He, he kicked me out" I was over to her in an instant, wrapping my best friend in my arms and cooeeing in her ears

"Well you can stay here as long as you need okay. You know that right" I felt her head nod against my shoulder. "Come on now, I'll make up the guest room for you"

"I don't want to be a burden. You and Jeremy are going through so much right now, it's not fair" She was becoming hysterical at this point. I pulled her face away from my shoulder and bopped her nose lightly

"Caroline Forbes. You could never be a burden. Now let's get your butt settled upstairs"

x

My next few days at work went off without a hitch. Not only did I do every task the way that Mr Salvatore wished them to be completed, I also suggested implementations we could use to make things run more efficiently, making him think they were his ideas of course so as not to bruise his fragile ego. His icy exterior seemed to be thawing, and he was almost pleasant to me by Friday. It was nearing lunch time on Friday and I received a message from Mr Salvatore's brothers assistant, confirming their lunch for the day. He hadn't discussed this in our agenda meetings so I called through to his phone to confirm

"Please tell his assistant that I will meet Stefan at the restaurant today. I am far too busy for him to bother me in the office" Something about his tone seemed strange, but I just assumed he was under stress with the new proposal he was working on for a merger.

"Certainly sir" I responded hanging up the phone. I continued on with my work for the next twenty minutes until I noticed the elevator on its way up to the top floor. We rarely ever received any walk in visitors, whenever Mr Salvatore had meeting with clients they were usually undertaken on the thirty eighth floor meeting rooms. In the last couple of days the only meeting that was held in his actual office was with Penny, the finance manager. The doors opened and a handsome, sandy haired gentleman walked out. He was donned in an impeccable suit, similar to the type that Mr Salvatore wore every day, but his expression and demeanour was softer, more boyish. "Good afternoon sir, can I help you?"

"Ahh, now I understand" Was all he said with a crooked grin on his face.

"I'm sorry sir? Did you have an appointment?"

"Not exactly" He smirked

"Well I'm sorry to tell you that Mr Salvatore is a very busy and important man. Without an appointment I am afraid you will be unable to see him as he is in meetings all day. If you would like to leave your contact details here with me and the reason for your visit I can certainly organise the next available with him"

"Sneaky bastard, of course he didn't want me to meet you" He smirked again

"Sir, I'm going to have you to ask you to state your business here or I will call security" he chuckled at my words and offered his hand over the desk

"I'm Stefan, I am 'Mr Salvatore's' baby brother, and CFO of the company" I could only imagine the sheer whiteness of my face as the all the blood drained from it. _I am going to get fired for this. Fuck, Fuck, Fuck_

"Mr Salvatore I apologise sir. Please forgive me, I did not know who you were." I began to ramble

"Please, it's fine, don't worry yourself" He smirked. We locked eyes for a few moments before he picked up my name plaque "So, Elena is it, how long have you been working for big bro?"

"It's my first week actually Mr Salvatore" I smiled

"Please, call me…."

"Stefan" Mr Salvatore said gruffly, walking out of his office with an angry look on his face "Miss Gilbert arranged with your office for us to meet at the restaurant, did you not get the message?"

"Oh I did big brother. But the only reason you ever want to meet me out for lunch and not at your office is if you're hiding something from me, and from the looks of Elena here, I think I know exactly what it is" Stefan laughed. I couldn't quite understand what was going on in this exchange, I just put it down to some kind of brotherly thing.

" _Miss Gilbert_ " Mr Salvatore corrected "Has nothing to do with where I wanted to meet you. And I would appreciate if you would stop antagonising my new assistant as she has plenty of work she needs to attend to."

"Sure, sure" Stefan laughed

"I have a phone call to finish before I am ready to leave. Join me in my office will you?"

"Oh, I'm fine to wait out here brother. I won't keep Elena from her work I promise" Stefan grinned cheekily. The air in the room was becoming tense and I had the feeling that Stefan enjoyed pushing his brother's buttons.

"Behave" My boss growled before returning to his office. I automatically returned to typing the press release I was working on and I felt Stefan's glare constantly on me. I looked up from my screen and looked at him

"I'm sorry Stefan, can I help you with something?"

"What are you doing tonight?" He asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, it's your first week working for my slave driver brother, I'm sure you've got something planned to blow off steam"

"Mr Salvatore is not a slave driver. I enjoy my position here" I returned very carefully spoken. I wasn't sure what kind of game he was playing here, was he trying to find out where my loyalties lie? If I was a trustworthy person?

"Ahh, you've got the political correctness down pat girl, you'll go far here" He smirked again "Seriously though, what are you doing tonight?"

I continued typing my press release as I considered my answer. The truth, I decided, was safest. "My two girlfriends and I are headed out for a drink to celebrate my new job."

"And what water hole will you be attending Elena?"

"The Mystic Grill. Our friend Matt is the manager there. We usually go every Friday"

"And is it a girl's night only, or are boys allowed?" He asked. I looked at him quizzically again

"I suppose it's, well, it's not a girl's night I guess"

"Fantastic, well do you think your friends would mind if I joined you for a drink Elena?" I nearly fell off my chair at this question. Was he hitting on me? I hadn't even noticed that Mr Salvatore had walked out of his office at this point and was growling at his brother

" _Stefan_ , Miss Gilbert has no interest in you crashing her plans" His voice was filled with fire, and I wondered why it bothered him so much that his brother has hitting on his assistant. From the sounds of it, it was a common occurrence.

"I'm not crashing her plans dear brother, it's more of a welcome to the company friendly drink, I'm sure Elena wouldn't mind if you tagged along as well?" If humans could breathe fire from their noses, Stefan would have been charcoal by now from the look that his brother was giving him

"You know my thoughts on inter-company interactions outside work, especially between superiors and their subordinates"

"Well lucky for you brother I'm not Elena's boss. What time shall I meet you Elena?" I was stuck between a rock and a hard place here. I didn't want to be rude toward Stefan as he seemed harmless enough, and I'm sure Bonnie and Caroline would be more than happy to entertain one of the infamous Salvatore brothers for the evening, but I also didn't want to overstep my bounds with my new boss.

"We're going straight after work" I told sheepishly

"Great! Well I'll meet you back here at 6. Ready for lunch brother?" Mr Salvatore didn't say another word as he headed toward the lifts.

After he returned from lunch, Mr Salvatore was in a right mood. He was stomping around his office, growling through the phone and was being extremely short and snippy with me. Was he that corporate minded that his brother having a group drink with his assistant so inappropriate? I decided after the third verbal lashing of the afternoon to confront him about it. I self-consciously knocked on his door and took his grunt as authority to enter.

"Mr Salvatore, I wondered if I may have a word with you."

"What?" He grumbled. I made sure to stand as close to the door as I could so I could make a quick escape once this awkward encounter was over

"You seem quite upset with me that I agreed to let Ste- Mr Salvatore join my friends and I for a drink this evening. I just wanted you to know that if you think it's inappropriate than I am more than happy to cancel" His eyes met mine for a moment with a fire that I didn't quite understand, before he composed himself and burst into a fit of condescending laughter as he leant back in his chair

"Miss Gilbert. I am the CEO of one of the largest financial companies in the continental USA. If I seem to be in a grumpy mood it may have something to do with that, it's certainly got nothing to do with the fact that my brother has honed in on yet _another_ one of my assistants to hit and dismiss. Please don't give yourself enough credit to think that you private life has any form of effect on me"

"I..." I mumbled, shocked and completely offended at his words

"Now, shut your door on the way out. I have _actual_ problems to deal with."

 **A/N Damon has a bit of a Mr Grey vibe going here, but I promise, the cheeky vamp we all know and love will reveal himself soon**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three- Stay with me

Mr Salvatore didn't speak another word to be for the majority of the afternoon, and he made it perfectly clear that our end of the day meeting would not be necessary. I had been working my ass off the past week to gain his approval and it disappointed me that something so trivial had obviously changed his opinion on me. The horribly cruel words he had spoken to me when I had tried to talk to him about it made it perfectly clear that whatever positive feelings he had towards me as his assistant were now over. As long as I still had my job, I would put my head down and follow his orders accordingly. On a trip to the ladies, I had sent a group message to both Bonnie and Caroline to let them know what was happening. Both of them were more than curious to find out exactly what had happened, detail by detail, but because the other Salvatore brother was coming for drinks, the blow by blow would have to happen on a more girls exclusive time. They were both, however, completely over the moon that Stefan would be joining us for drinks. No doubt one of them, or both, would attempt to take him home for the evening. I just hoped it wasn't Caroline, as I really didn't want the extra stress of Stefan having a sleepover at my house getting leaked to the boss.

Stefan arrived in the reception area three minutes before six and I cursed him for arriving while his brother was still there.

"You ready for that drink Elena?" He smirked leaning against the wall

"Sure thing Mr. Salvatore, I just have one more email to send-off"

"Elena, Mr. Salvatore is my father, please, call me Stefan" His words made me smirk a little as I looked over my computer screen.

"Once the work hour is done I promise I'll drop the Mr Salvatore's. Until then.." I laughed. He chuckled lightly to himself. I clicked send on the email and quickly typed an instant message to the boss asking if there was anything else he needed for the day. I noticed he was offline and took that for a no. I picked up my purse and my coat and went to walk with Stefan toward the lift when Mr Salvatore came trotting out of his office with a scowl on his face

"Can't get rid of you today can I Stef" He grumbled

"Not when your office is so beautifully decorated" He stirred. I had the feeling this little drink endeavour was more to upset Damon than it was to genuinely welcome me to the company. All three of us got into the lift and stood there in awkward silence for what felt like forever. I stood at the very front of the doors and I could feel both sets of their eyes burning straight through my back. Thankfully, we finally reached the ground floor and we all walked out, towards the doors. Stefan and I were just about to walk into the other direction when a hand grabbed Stefan on the shoulder.

"At least make sure she gets home safe Stefan. I would like _Miss Gilbert_ to arrive at work in one piece on Monday" Somewhere underneath the hostility, I sensed almost concern for my wellbeing, and it shocked me to my core.

"You're the boss" Stefan laughed, shaking out of his grip. I locked eyes with him for a moment and felt a jolt of electricity course through my body at the sight of his hooded icy blue eyes

"Enjoy your weekend Mr Salvatore" I smiled sweetly. My words were met with a huff and without another word he disappeared into the darkness. "Is he always so.."

"Asshole-ific?" Stefan responded with a chuckle "He's been under an awful lot of stress since taking over the company. It's not exactly what he had planned but, we all have our obligations"

"That we do" I agreed. We walked the two blocks from Salvatore & Sons building to the Mystic Grill and made light small talk along the way. I really hoped for his sake that he wasn't interested in anything romantic. He was extremely handsome and sweet, don't get me wrong, but I wasn't looking for anything serious, or anything casual for that matter. I had my job and my brother to worry about, and I didn't have any room for any distractions. We entered the grill and I noticed Bonnie and Caroline were already seated in our usual booth. What was unusual was the way they were both dressed. Caroline looked like something out of a Teen Vogue spread, with her gorgeous blonde locks curled into ringlets and an almost too low cut shirt that showed off her ample assets. Bonnie, who usually rocked the natural style like me, was wearing, what I assumed, was one of Caroline's dresses, and had a face full of makeup. Yes, both the girls were looking to impress the infamous Stefan Salvatore tonight. I was actually semi thankful that he would have someone else to direct his flirtatious comments at rather than myself. Getting involved with him would cause nothing but trouble with my boss.

After the introductions were made, and a few pictures of beers were consumed, conversation was flowing fantastically, and I was surprised to find out what a lovely, down to earth guy Stefan really was. He told us about the different boarding schools that he and Damon had attending, he told us about his four years at Yale, his summers cruising the Mediterranean with European models, and more recently his return to his hometown to take over the CFO position at the company. His heart was certainly not in it, that was for sure, but it seemed he had a loyalty to the incredible business his father had created, and both he and his brother were committed to turning it into everything it could be.

"So Lena tell us, how was the first week?" Bonnie asked. I had had a few too many beers by this point and I had to try to remind myself the company I was keeping. I couldn't flat out come out and say 'My boss is a complete asshole' in front of his business partner and brother now could I

"It's been great. I've learnt a lot. It's going to get a lot more full on once Mr Salvatore is comfortable with expanding my duties" I said very lightly. Stefan chuckled lightly

"What she means to say is, my brother has been treating her like a child with meaningless tasks until she passes his test and he trusts her enough with the big stuff" Both of the girls laughed at his omission and I looked completely shocked

"Stefan that's not fair. I understand that there needs to be a certain level of trust for a man in his position before he is comfortable with me to take on some of the more serious and personal aspects of the position"

"He's a control freak with trust issues Elena. A sweet girl like you will barely last two weeks under his dictatorship" Caroline burst into a fit of laughter

"I like you Stefan" She smiled "Your honestly is refreshing"

"Back at you Forbes" He grinned. _Oh no_. Potential houseguest in the guest room…

"Look I will be the first to admit he has a short temper and can have quite the sharp tongue, but he likes things done a certain way, I can respect that to some degree"

"I hear he's an asshole" Bonnie said curtly. Stefan burst into laughter at her response

"And on that note, I feel like we need a round of shots" He laughed. I shook my head in disagreement. I wasn't much of a drinker, a few beers on a Friday night was usually my limit, and shots, well shots were out of the question

"You will _never_ get Elena to do a shot" Caroline smirked

"Oh yeah? I smell a bet coming on" He grinned

"Fine, try your heart out"

"And what do I get if I win?" He asked flirtatiously

" _Me_ " She whispered across the table. Bonnie and I rolled our eyes at each other. Not even a week out of her relationship with Tyler and she was already onto her newest toy boy.

"Deal" Stefan said with wide eyes.

"Sorry to ruin the party guys but there is no way in _hell_ that I am doing a shot" I told. Oh boy had I been wrong. Four shots and two more glasses of beer later, I was feeling extremely drunk. My eyes were becoming sleepy and I knew that it was getting time for bed. It seemed as if my cab buddies were more than willing to keep the party going.

"Alright, one more" Bonnie cheered, calling over the waitress

"No, No, none for me, I need to get home to bed. It's nearing midnight and I want to make sure Jeremy is home" I told

"A fine example of soberness you will be for him" Caroline teased

"Shut up you" I grinned. I threw a $50 bill on the table to cover our drinks for the evening and bid farewell to my friends- old and new

"How are you getting home?" Stefan asked

"My car is still at the office and I am way too drunk to drive, I'm only a few blocks away, I'll just walk"

"I don't think that's a good idea Lena, you've had quite a few" Caroline warned

"It's fine, I've lived in this town my entire life, it's a 10 minute walk maximum. I promise I'll text as soon as I walk through the front door"

"Alright, fine" The all agreed. I bid them farewell and made my way out of the grill. The late spring air was quite fresh, and I cursed myself for leaving my coat in the car. The walk from the grill to my house wasn't too far, and it was very well lit the entire way. I had a million thoughts racing through my head as I walked, and they all surrounded one man; Damon Salvatore. I had never met anybody quite like him, and his temperament was like the weather- sunny one day and cloudy the next. I couldn't imagine the kind of stress you would be under working in such a high position for such a large company, but a week into this position, I already resented him for taking his frustrations out on me. My first day had been a bust, I would admit that but for the rest of the week I thought that I had done a fantastic job. And for him to speak to me the way he had this afternoon, basically calling me just another one of Stefan's whores, it had hurt me deeper than on a professional level, and I didn't quite understand why. Sure, he was one of the most handsome men I had ever seen. Not your traditional handsome, your blazing, smoking, sexy, bad boy handsome that made good girls think very naughty thoughts. But his demeanour was enough to spoil that completely. If there was one thing that put me off a man, it was a giant ego and a lack of respect, two traits that he had shown me he possessed on more than one occasion. I turned left onto Lockwood Crescent when I heard some faint voices and footsteps behind me. It wasn't too late and there were still people on the streets so I didn't think very much of it at all. I continued down the road and was thankful to realise that I was almost halfway home. I hoped that Jeremy had come home and had left the central heating on, the last thing I wanted was to go home to a freezing cold house. I continued down Lockwood Crescent and noticed that the footsteps were getting louder and louder. I looked over my shoulder and saw three or four guys walking behind me. Their lack of coordination told me that they were drunk, and I assumed they must be on the same route back home from the grill that I was. As they got closer, they began to holler at me

"Hey babe, slow down"

"Come on, we just want to chat"

I increased my pace, frightened at what a group of drunk guys might want from me, and began into an almost run when I noticed just how close behind me they were. I was still in the closed business district when I felt a hand grab me from behind

"Come on sugar, we just want to talk with you. Don't be rude" The alcohol on his breath told me he was seven drinks past drunk.

"Sorry guys it's cold and I just want to get home" I smiled politely, trying to turn back around and continue on my way. The hand grabbed me again on my shoulder this time, and with far more force than before

"Don't be a bitch" He spat with fire

"Get your fucking hand _off me_ " I warned warily. The other guys seemed to find this hilarious and started hollering, egging their friend on

"Or what? What are you going to do sweetheart"

"I'm not your sweetheart, and I said get your hand off me!"

"Come on, I just want a little taste, just one" He said, licking his lips eagerly. This _wasn't_ going to happen tonight buddy, not on my watch. In one swift motion I kneed him between the legs and attempted to make a run for it. My waist was grabbed my two sets of hands and I fell down hard. That was the last thing I could remember…

x

I felt warm. In horrible pain, but very warm. My eyes were still closed, filled with darkness, and I had no idea where I was. I could smell a mixture of sweet cologne, hydrogen peroxide and hospital grade cleanliness. I could hear murmured voices speaking in the background, and I couldn't for the life of me remember what had happened. A felt a hand gentle run across my cheek, and it must have given me the comfort to open my eyes because I felt, safe. I was lying down, and the roof that came into sight was unfamiliar. I hadn't seen it before. Was I in a hospital? Had I been in an accident? What was going on

"Hey there" I heard the voice coo. I knew that voice from somewhere, the deep, gruff velvety voice was so familiar to me, and I didn't know…. _wait_ , no, it couldn't be. My eyes darted from the roof to the direction of the voice and the thumb on my cheek and I saw him; my boss, sitting by my bedside.

"Mr, Mr" I attempted to say, but the words couldn't quite pass my throat

"It's okay. You're safe here. I'm not going to hurt you" He assured. Even though I barely knew him, I did feel safe. I knew it as soon as my senses started coming back. I sensed that I wasn't in danger, and that wherever I was, I was protected. "How are you feeling?" I tried to sit up so we were face to face, but was immediately struck by a sharp pain in my head and my neck. His hands quickly came to my sides to prevent me from moving anymore. "Just stay where you are, you've had a bit of a fall". I relaxed back into the pillow and tried to get my brain pumping. What had happened? Remember Elena, remember now! I had been at the grill, then I had decided to walk home, then…..oh.

"Those men" was all I could say. I was still so very confused and the pain that was coursing through my entire body wasn't helping my memory at all

"It's okay. I stopped them before they could do anything more to you" He sounded furious. Not just at them, but at me.

"I remember now" I said in realisation. They had been harassing me, I had turned to try and run but something had made me trip and fall, and that's all I could remember. "I fell, they made me fall down"

"You did a little more than fall down. You hit a concrete wall and sliced open your head, not to mention the nail that went into your neck" His voice was still gruff, and I couldn't quite comprehend how he had found me, what had happened after I had blacked out and just why he sounded so angry with me.

"My what!" I asked in shock, reaching up to feel my head. It was sticky with blood, and I could feel where the twenty odd stitches were in the top of my head

"You're all fixed up. I had my private physician tend to you and other than being very sore you're going to be fine" I was still so confused

"Where am I?" I asked

"You're at my house. Forgive me for not taking you straight to the emergency but I thought you would be more comfortable here" He told lightly. I looked at his pained face for a moment, and still couldn't quite put the pieces of the puzzle together

"How did I get here? Did you, did you find me? What happened to those guys…"

"Those guys are lucky that they're still breathing" He growled.

"Mr Salvatore.." I began

"You shouldn't have been walking home at that hour by yourself. It's too dangerous. There were plenty of cabs at the front of the grill, _why_ couldn't you have just taken a cab!" He was angry with me, angry that I had decided to walk, wait. How had he known there were cabs at the grill?

"How did you know there were plenty of cabs? How did you know I decided to walk?" I asked. His face almost blushed at the question, and realisation hit me "Where you, were you following me?" He stood up from the chair beside the bed and walked over to the windowsill.

"I knew my brother couldn't be counted on to make sure you got home safe, and I wanted to see to it that you did" Ignoring the pain in my entire body, I sat up, shocked, staring at him from across the room.

"So what you were sitting out the front of the grill, waiting for me to come out all night?" He didn't turn away from the window at my question, instead, he breathed heavily and put his head down, looking at his shoes.

"You'll have to forgive me Miss Gilbert. I know it might seem strange but I feel, very _protective_ over you." He finally turned to look at me again "I had my driver coast behind you for a few blocks and I thought you were out of harm's way before I saw, _them_. They were stalking you like a piece of meat. By the time I got out of the car to reach you, you had already fallen over. There was blood everywhere. I didn't know what else to do so I brought you here"

"To your house?" I asked, even more confused than before. Mere hours ago he was telling me that he basically despised me, and now here he was, telling me he felt protective over me? That he was following me? How hard had I hit my head

"I realise I have overstepped my bounds Miss Gilbert and I apologise for that" He said. The look in his eyes looked so shameful, so guilty for some reason, and I couldn't quite understand why. Regardless of the fact that he had been watching me tonight, I was grateful that he had been there

"You saved me tonight. Lord knows what would have happened if you hadn't been there. You don't need to apologise for anything" I told softly "And please, call me Elena" It was the first time I had ever seen him emit a smile that reached his eyes completely. He returned to the bed side and sat, silently for a moment

"How is the pain? I have a few tablets here that may help" He said

"It hurts, quite a bit. But I think I'll be okay. I really should be getting home though.." I began

"You'll do nothing of the sort" He told sternly. "Doctor Hammond gave me strict orders to monitor you until the morning to make sure you haven't done any serious damage"

"But my brother.." I began

"Is at home. I was in contact with Stefan who is spending the night with Caroline. They have both assured me that he is at home and safe"

"You were in …forgive me Mr Salvatore this is just a little strange" I told honestly. He chuckled lightly

"All is well, just please, take these tablets, get some rest, and I will drive you home first thing in the morning" I didn't know why, but for some reason, I trusted him. I felt comfort in knowing he was here looking out for me, and that was a scary thought.

"Will you stay? At least until I fall asleep?" I asked. The look on his face told me that I was the one who was now stepping out of bounds, but I needed some company, even if it was from my boss.

"Yes Elena. I'll stay."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four-Forgive me

I was awoken to the most horrendous headache I had ever experienced in my entire life, but it wasn't the pain that had awoken me, no, it was the smell of something heavenly. I knew as soon as my senses returned that I wasn't in my bed. My crumby mattress from the 80s had nothing on this slice of heaven that I was lying on. Then it all came tumbling back to me. Drinks at the grill had turned into a horrifying encounter with a bunch of drunk idiots, and Mr Salvatore, had, well, he had been following me for some unknown reason, but thankfully he had been there to save me when I fell. Last night I had seen a side of him that I didn't realise he had. He was caring, protective and almost, sweet. Underneath that hard exterior there seemed to be a man who was empathetic and soft, and I felt almost guilty for thinking he was such a monster. I opened my eyes and almost screamed when I saw his icy blues looking back at me. He was so smouldering, and I was sure that I had dribble on my chin from the eye contact.

"How are you feeling?" were the first words out of his mouth.

"Sore" I told honestly. The incredible smell took over my senses and my eyes wandered to his hands where it was coming from. He had a tray with coffee and French toast. "Is that, for me?"

"Yes. I ugh, thought you might be hungry after everything." He seemed nervous, almost boy like, and it shocked me to realise that I liked it.

"I am, thank you" I said sitting up. He placed the tray on the bed and nodded in encouragement for me to eat. One bite of the dish and my taste buds exploded in agreement. It was by far one of the best things I had ever tasted. "This is incredible"

"Good to hear" He chuckled. He sat down in the same chair he was sitting in last night and watched me intently, I felt almost uncomfortable under his gaze. I suddenly felt the need to start some kind of small talk.

"So this is your place?" I asked

"As disclosed last night Miss Gilbert, yes it's my place" His tone had changed now and was a little too informal. I wondered what had made him change it.

"So you live with your brother?" I asked lightly

"Why, don't you?" He said with a slight smile. My eyebrows crossed, confused for a moment

"How do you know that? You said last night you had called Stefan to make sure Jeremy was at home. How did you know I had a brother?" My words made him shift in his chair for a moment and realisation hit me again "Did you, check up on me or something?" He crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows in the way he always did when he was about to condescend me

"I'm a very wealthy man Miss Gilbert, I have a responsibility to make sure the people I surround myself with are trustworthy" Now _this_ pissed me off

"So you went and got some private investigator to dig up dirt on me!" I yelled. His face remained stern and unapologetic. "Well then, what did you find out? Anything juicy?" He looked shocked at my question, but the look of determination on his face showed me that he was not threatened by me

"Daughter of John and Miranda Gilbert, twenty four years of age, ex cheerleader, valedictorian of your class, went on to receive a full scholarship at NYU where you received your bachelor degree in social sciences, accepted into the master's program but returned to Mystic Falls two months ago after the unfortunate passing of your aunt Jenna in order to care for your younger brother Jeremy" That _ass_

"I don't suppose you know my blood type as well" I teased, half amused and half pissed off

"AB negative" He grinned slyly. Who the hell did this guy think he was?

"Well there you are, it seems you know everything about me. I guess nothing in there raised any red flags or I'm guessing I wouldn't still be in your employment"

"You shouldn't be angry with me Miss Gilbert. It's standard procedure for a man of my stature"

"Standard procedure for an _ass_ of your stature" I glared. The side of his mouth curved into a cheeky smile and I wanted nothing more than to knock it off his face. "Well thank you for the medical assistance and the breakfast but I really should be getting home now. If you can give me your address I can just get a cab to my car"

"Please tell me you're not stupid enough to think I would let you drive _anywhere_ in your condition" He said, standing up and walking across to the bed.

" _MY_ condition is fine _Damon"_ I snarled back at him. In almost super human motion, he knocked the tray from off my lap and came towards me, our faces merely inches apart

" _Do not_ say my name like that" He growled. The air between us was so thick, our eyes locked and hooded

"Or what" I exhaled. I could feel his hot breath against my lips, and every inch of my body was begging him to close to distance. His hand reached up and brushed a stray hair away from my face, my heart beating incessantly at the contact. His face slowly came closer to mine, and I could almost feel his lips against mine before he pulled away raggedly.

"Forgive me" He muttered "Get your things. I'll take you home." I stood up light headedly and picked up my handbag, not wanting to be in his presence any longer. Something about him was dangerous, and it both terrified and excited me at the same time. He led me out of the room and down an exquisitely carved wooden staircase. I had expected his home to be like him; cold and uninviting, but something about this place felt magical. It was old, but had been restored beautifully, and I couldn't help but stare around the large hall like rooms as he led me to the door. His usual town car was nowhere to be seen, he obviously gives his drivers the weekend off. Instead, parked at the front of the Salvatore mansion was a blue 1969 Chevy Camaro Convertible. I had not pegged him for a chevy guy. I climbed into the leather seat and we took off silently. I didn't even tell him what my address was, presuming that the know it all knew where I lived anyway, and as we pulled onto my street I had to stifle a scoff to realize I was right. He put the Camaro into park out the front of my parents two story home and sat silently. God I couldn't wait to be away from this asshole.

'Well thank you Mr Salvatore, for everything' I said, turning to get out of the car. In almost super human speed, he was around to the car door, opening it and helping me out. I looked up at him almost embarrassed, but mostly pissed off 'it's really not necessary. I can make it to my door by myself'

'You seem to have a penchant for trouble so don't mind me if I escort you to the door' He told sternly.

'Are you going to tuck me into bed as well?' I asked sarcastically. He locked eyes with me and I felt the jolt of electricity shoot through my veins again

'If that's what it takes to keep you safe' he told seriously. I humoured him and let him help me out of the seat and we walked silently to my porch.

'Thanks again' I murmured, attempting to walk in the door, but his hand flew up and blocked my path

'Please try and get yourself to the office in one piece on Monday. I've already lost one assistant this month Miss Gilbert, and I'd really hate to have to retrain another'

'Your assistant isn't 'lost', she's missing, the fourth person from this area in the last month- why don't you show a little respect...' I began to rant

'Precisely why you should be more careful. You're a young woman, you shouldn't be walking alone at night in the best of times, let alone in ones like these' who did he think he was? My father? I was a grown ass woman, I didn't need to be lectured by my _boss_

'I am more than capable of taking care of myself Damon' I began, but was cut off when he pushed his body against mine and pushed us back onto the wooden wall, growling through his teeth

'What did I tell you about that' I could almost taste his spiciness ' _Do not_ say my name like that'

'Why not?' I growled back, my blood pumping with both anger and excitement

'Because I struggle to control myself around you as it is let alone….' he offered, looking deep into my eyes. I felt his resolve crumble and I knew he was about to give into whatever it was that was holding him back 'Fuck it' he closed the distance and his lips were on mine. The pressure of his body was painful to my sore frame, but I didn't care, I wanted him to consume me. He had been a constant in my thoughts from the moment I met him, and his warm salty taste was welcomed by my eager lips. I opened my mouth, giving him better access, and I felt my body quiver as his tongue grazed mine. A soft moan escaped my lips which caused the rock hard bulge in his pants to grow harder. Just as I felt like I was about to explode, he pulled away from me and stood back, panting as hard as I was. 'I shouldn't have done that. Forgive me' and without anything more, he left me standing on my porch, more confused than ever.

I walked into the house after a few minutes of collecting myself, and was greeted by Caroline who was sitting on the couch. She jumped up and raced over to me as soon as she saw me.

'Oh my god Elena are you okay! I've been so worried' she gushed as she rushed over toward me. Her arms flew around me and hit the sore spot on my neck where the nail had penetrated my skin. I flinched slightly, cursing myself, knowing that this would worry her more

'I'm fine care I promise. Just a little banged up.'

'Well what happened. I mean I know what Stefan got told by his brother but I mean- what the hell!' Her mind was racing a million miles a minute, just as mine had been since I had awoken at Damon's place.

'I'm still a little fuzzy on the details but apparently a group of drunk guys were harassing me and I fell and knocked my head'

'They didn't..' She begun

'No no nothing happened. Fortunately he found me before it could'

'So he was just, in the area at the right time?' Her confusion, like my own, humoured me. It was one of the strangest things that had happened to me.

'Well that's the thing. It seems like he was sitting at the front of the grill all night, to 'make sure I got home safe'' I quoted. It still made no sense.

'He was following you!' Caroline screeched

'Apparently so' I said softly

'Well that's just, weird'

'You're telling me. I just can't work this guy out Caroline. One minute he's harsh and cold and the next thing he's my own personal body guard' what kind of boss was he?

'Well I mean, his other assistant just did go missing so it makes sense he's a little loopy'

'Loopy enough to kiss me just now?' I blurted out. I had been meaning to keep that little fact to myself but a part of me needed help in figuring out my puzzle of a boss

'He did what!' Caroline roared 'after the way he's been treating you at work' she continued rambling and I completely zoned out. She was throwing around words like _audacity_ and _disrespectful_ , but my traitorous mind kept wandering back to the taste of his salty yet spicy lips against mine 'You have to quit your job Elena, this guy is a complete wack job. Stefan says he's a total womanising work a holic'

'He's not..' I began, but the look on her face made me stop and select my words more carefully 'I'll be the first to admit that he is egotistical and curt, but last night I saw a different side to him. He was gentle and caring..'

'Elena you need to be careful' Caroline warned, cutting me off

'About what?'

'Listen to you. One act of kindness from this guy and you've completely forgotten about all the horrible ones. You're letting some crush impair you're judgement'

'I _do not_ have a crush on Damon Salvatore. I'm just saying, I think there is slot more to him than meets the eye, he's just got a guard up, and I can understand that, better than most people'

'Yes well, just be careful okay' I knew she was right. I would need to be more careful around him from now on.

X x x

I spent the rest of my weekend resting up and running over Friday nights events in my head. No matter what angle I looked at it from, I just couldn't figure out the enigma that was Damon Salvatore. I had butterflies in my stomach at the thought of returning to work on Monday. Was it going to be awkward? Would he want to talk about the kiss? I had no idea, and it was driving me crazy.

I didn't want Damon to think that I was dressing up especially for him on Monday morning, but I did put in a little bit more effort than usual to ensure I was up to his professional standard, or at least that's what I told myself. But he had told me that right? I spent the better half of the morning trying to work out the damn curling iron that Caroline had leant me, and after what felt like forever, my bland brown straight as nails hair was curled casually and pinned to the side. I quite liked how the curls framed my face, but when I put on the red peplum dress teamed with my black heels, I felt a tad overdressed. I decided a black blazer would tone down the outfit a bit, and once I was happy with the ensemble I grabbed my keys and headed out the door.

I was earlier than usual, but I needed time at my desk to gather my thoughts before I was ready for the day. Damon's inbox was flooded from being unmonitored for two days, and I made a mental note to hook the inbox up to my blackberry so I could monitor anything urgent. I looked at the clock and picked up the phone to order the bosses coffee when I heard the ding of the elevator. Wearing his usual perfectly tailored suit, out strode Mr Salvatore with a coffee in hand, and walked into his office without a word. So that's how he was going to play it was he?

x

Five days. Five days of absolute silence. The only time he ever spoke to me was when I would transfer a call, and he would cut off my speech on who was on the phone with a simple 'transfer it'. There was no good mornings, no good evenings- the only communication we had was through email and instant message. The six feet between us felt like six miles, and I didn't know how much of the silence I could take. He had taken the liberty of doing half of my job for me, and I felt completely and utterly incompetent. By the time the clock struck 6 on Friday, I was dying to get out of the office. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I decided to bite the bullet and walk into his office, I had a few things I needed to remind him of and I really couldn't be bothered writing it in email form. I collected my purse, shut down my computer, and walked over to the gigantic glass doors guarding his office. I knocked gently three times, and took the grunt that came from inside as permission to enter.

"A few things Mr. Salvatore. Dennis Brathewaite is still waiting on the New York contracts to be signed. Please ensure you complete them before Monday morning or the merger will be delayed again. Also, the Mystic Falls Black Tie Business Fundraiser is tomorrow evening, I sent your tux to be dry cleaned and they will deliver it to your home in the morning"

"Fine" He responded, not even looking up from his computer. It baffled me how a man could be so tender and caring one minute, and as cold as ice the next. If this is how our working relationship was going to be I might just have to look elsewhere for employment. I didn't have to love my boss, but we had to be willing to work together, which Mr Salvatore clearly wasn't. He looked up from his computer, obviously wondering why I was still standing there. "Anything else?" The ringing of my cell phone snapped me out of my thoughts and I shook my head

"That's all. Enjoy your weekend Mr. Salvatore" I told with a slight smile. I pulled my cell phone out of my bag as I turned to walk out and answered the call from Bonnie "Hiya"

"Where are you?" She asked

"I'm still at work. I'm leaving for the Grill now. I'll see you in ten" I told before hanging up and heading for the elevator. _Thank god_ it was Friday.

The entire drive to the Grill my thoughts remained consumed by one man and one man only. I just couldn't understand him, particularly this week. I needed to get to my friends and get him out of my head! As soon as I arrived and sat in our usual booth with the girls, he began to fade away.

"So do you think it will turn into something serious?" Bonnie asked Caroline. Since last week, Caroline had been on two successful dates with Stefan and a relationship looked like it was blossoming.

"I don't want serious. After the entire Tyler mess I just want to have fun" She told

"With a millionaire play boy? You sure know how to pick them" I laughed. Bonnie snickered but Caroline looked quite wounded. She could be such a drama queen when she wanted to. All three of our heads turned and noticed Matt, our friend and manager of the bar, standing there with a bucket of champagne.

"Hi Matty" I greeted with a smile. He, like Caroline and Bonnie, was one of my oldest friends in Mystic Falls. His posture looked overly formal and I wondered what the hell was going on. He placed the champagne down in front of Bonnie.

'Compliments of Mr Salvatore for you Miss Forbes and you Miss Bennet' Matt smirked at us, Damon had obviously paid him to act like an absolute robot. Before I realised what had happened, Matt put a glass of water in front of me "And for you Miss Gilbert, the finest H20 in town. Compliments of your boss." Caroline and Bonnie both looked at me confused and entertained, but it was who was sitting over their shoulders at the bar smirking that really pissed me off. There he was, in his eight thousand dollar suit, sipping a whiskey, and obviously enjoying his little stunt. I picked up the glass of water and marched over towards the bar, spitting fire and gearing up for the confrontation.

"Do you think that's funny?" I asked as soon as I reached him. A smirk curved on his painfully gorgeous lips and I wanted nothing more than to wipe it off his face

"It's a little funny" He smirked

"I'm surprised to see you here. I thought 'local dive bars' were beneath you?" I asked, quoting his previous comments about the Mystic Falls Grill.

"I decided to see what all the fuss is about" He told, sipping his whiskey neat

"Cut the shit Damon" I snarled. He placed his whiskey down on the table and finally turned to look at me

" _Excuse me_ " He asked, his dark eyebrows lifting up

"You don't say a damn word to be all week, basically treat me like a pariah, then you show up at the bar you know I come to every Friday and pull a stunt like that" I breathed heavily "What do you want from me?" He looked confused by my question, and after taking a deep breath I calmed down a little "Look, I don't know how it is you handle your business, but I can't work for somebody who won't treat me with the respect I deserve. If that's the way you treat your employees Mr. Salvatore than maybe I should find alternative employment." His face softened for the first time in a week and I felt his hand move up to rest on mine.

"Elena.." He began softly. Whatever he was going to say was cut off by the arrival of a dark haired woman who sat down right next to him.

"Sorry I'm late babe, the broadcast took forever!" Her nasally voice said. She sensed something was up and her eyes darted towards me. If looks could kill, I would be on the floor, because the look given to me was as fiery as the pits of hell "Seriously honey? You're punching way above your weight here. Men like Damon don't go for irrelevant small town trash like you" _Excuse me bitch_

"Andie, let me introduce you to Elena Gilbert. My new _assistant_ " He said in an almost growl. Was he pissed off that she thought I was hitting on him? I hadn't meant to cause any jealousy with his apparent girlfriend. "This is Andie Starr"

"Assistant. Right." Andie rolled her eyes, obviously bored with me

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Starr. I watch your broadcast nearly every night" I smiled politely. Maybe I couldn't kill the bitch, but I could try with kindness.

"You and the entire town honey" She smiled falsely "Baby are you seriously still on the clock right now? I thought we were going to have fun"

"My apologies I didn't mean to intrude. Enjoy the rest of your night sir" I smiled facedly and turned my back going back to the booth where Caroline and Bonnie were sitting. I wouldn't let them see how upset _Andie Fucking Starr_ had made me, I would not give her the satisfaction. I sat back down and made a lie up about my encounter with Damon. I didn't have the energy to talk about what was going on, especially not while he was sitting a few feet away from me. I would sit here, enjoy my beer, then go home and watch some Netflix.

Three beers later and I was exhausted. Bonnie and Caroline seemed to be getting a buzz on, but I didn't have the energy to keep going.

"I think I'm going to call it a night" I told. Their faces fell in disappointment, and I prepared myself for the begging to begin.

"No Lena come on! One more!" Caroline jeered

"Seriously Care I'm beat. I'm just going to head home and have an early night"

"Well let me go with you!" Caroline offered

"No stay! Have another drink, I'll be fine"

"Remember last time you said that?" Bonnie told "And you wound up with those stitches in your head!"

"I'm not going to walk this time girls I promise. There's plenty of cabs right out the front" I assured

"Well text me the second you get home, and not a minute later!" Caroline told "I'll be home in a few hours"

"Enjoy ladies, I'll see you soon" I smiled hugging them both goodbye and heading out the door. There was a bottle of red wine at home with my name on it, and I was excited to put my PJS on and watch the new season of _Homeland_ on Netflix. I had only taken a few steps out the door into the cold night when I felt an arm grab my on the arm I shrieked in shock, but felt my heart return to its normal beat when I saw it was only Damon.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" He growled

"I'm going home Mr Salvatore, and I'd appreciate it if you would let go of my arm." My order only made his grip tightened, and I hated my body for enjoying his touch.

"Did you not learn your lesson last time?" He asked

"I did. Which is why I'm catching a cab" I said smugly

"Like hell you are" He growled again

"You aren't my keeper" I warned

"No, but I'm your boss. My driver will take you home. At least then I know you'll be safe" He motioned over my shoulder and next thing I knew the black Lincoln town car pulled up beside us

"Mr Salvatore.." I began, but his hand had already opened the door to the car and he was pulling me toward it

" _Shut up_ and _get in_ " He ordered. If getting a lift home was the only way to make him fuck off and leave me alone than I would do it. I would save on cab fare anyway. I got inside the back of the car and politely told Frank the driver my address. I was not, however, expecting Damon to get in the back with me. When he said his driver would be taking me home I didn't think he meant with him as my guardian.

"I'm not 12 sir, I don't need a caretaker" His eyes squinted at me and I couldn't tell if he was amused or annoyed

"That mouth of yours is going to get you into trouble one day Miss Gilbert" Was all he said. He turned away from me and started looking out the window.

"You didn't have to come with me. What will _Andie Starr_ think" I asked sarcastically. I could tell immediately that he didn't like my tone

"Andie Starr doesn't think at all. That's the thing I like about her"

"You're a pig" I scoffed

"What, because I am honest?" He asked

"No, because you talk about women like they're objects. You know, you may be wealthy but you can't own everything and everyone. Nobody has that right, not even you"

"Andie knows what I use her for, just as I know what she uses me for" He said bluntly "Besides, not everyone can sit on their white horse and be so painfully moral all the time." We pulled up out the front of my house and I took this as the perfect time to make my escape.

"You know, I think I preferred it when you weren't talking to me. Let's return to that shall we Mr. Salvatore. Good night." I said, and with that, I leapt out of the car and made it safely inside without another word.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five- I need you

I didn't get a wink of sleep that night. The confrontation with Damon at the grill had just made things even more confusing than before, and I didn't think that was even possible. It frustrated me to no ends that such an asshole was consuming my every thought. Maybe Caroline was right, maybe in some twisted way I had some kind of crush on him. I would admit he was the most gorgeous, smouldering, sexy man I had ever met in my entire life, and one kiss from him was enough to make me nearly reach my climax. But he was emotionally abusive, controlling and egotistical, and that made him ugly in my eyes. Maybe it was just the fact that I hadn't been laid in so long that was making me obsess over this guy, I would need to sort that out eventually. But between finals, the death of my aunt and moving back to Mystic Falls, I hadn't really made sex a priority. Maybe next weekend I would change that, but for now I needed to try and relax and get my pig of a boss out of my thoughts.

I floated down into the kitchen around 10 and made myself the biggest cup of coffee known to mankind. I was either going to have to have a big nap this afternoon, or make best friends with the coffee pot. Jeremy walked through the door with a pair of sunglasses on, and I raced out into the entry to see him.

"You're up early" I commented

"Yeah well" Was all he said

"Take your sunglasses off Jere, we're inside"

"No" He grunted, heading for the staircase. I blocked his way and snatched the glasses off his face. To no shock at all, his eyes were bloodshot.

"You've got to cut this shit out Jeremy" I told him. I knew what I was saying wouldn't make any sense to him while he was high, but he needed to know how much he was hurting himself

"Or what?" He said with a chuckle and proceeded to walk past me up the staircase. I was at my wits end with him, and honestly had no idea what to do. I walked back into the kitchen and finished making myself my cup of coffee, it would be my only saviour today. To my surprise, Caroline came whirling into the kitchen, fully dressed and not hungover

"Good morning" She sung brightly. Caroline Forbes wasn't just a morning person, Caroline Forbes was an everyday person.

"Not so loud" I said grimly

"You barely drank anything last night how can you be hungover?" She asked as she started making herself an omelette

"I'm not I just haven't slept. My brain would not shut off" I sipped my coffee eagerly and savoured the taste as it slipped down my throat.

"It wouldn't have something to do with your ass of a boss now would it?" She asked, eyeing me suspiciously as she cracked another egg in her bowl

"Maybe" I offered lightly. She was still eyeing me over her bowl and I felt increasingly uncomfortable under her glare

"So when are you going to mention him bringing you home last night?" She asked. How did she…? "Oh come on Elena, as soon as you walked out the door Bonnie and I saw him chase after you. It was actually pretty funny to see his little weather girl sitting there calling him for half an hour wondering where he had gone"

"He didn't go back?" I asked, trying to seem casual and not curious

"No. She ended up going home with some drunk guy sitting in the booth next to us. Overhearing her conversation was delightful though. I never knew she was so, _basic_ "

"She's very pretty" I commented lightly

"Yeah well, personally I think Damon is more into dark haired dark eyed girls" She said with a smile

"Caroline.." I warned

"Oh come on the guy is infatuated with you. I saw the way he was looking at you last night. He may have been sitting with Andie Starr but his eyes were all over Elena Gilbert" She said with another cheeky grin

"I don't think it's like that" I told

"Hmm mm" She hummed in disbelief

"Annnnnd I'm done talking about this!" I told, grabbing my coffee and taking myself upstairs and into my bedroom. The coffee ensured that I wouldn't be getting any sleep anytime soon, so I decided to get lost in a book on my day bed instead. It had been a while since I had read _Gatsby_ , so I decided to pull it from retirement on my gigantic bookshelf. For a few hours I was lost in the words of Fitzgerald, and my problems seemed to float away. I could completely relate to the character of Jay Gatsby, wearing a mask in public to hide the inner pain he felt. Something about his character was so poetic to me, and I resonated with the words. Around 4pm my phone started calling, and I was shocked to see the number from security at the office.

"Hello?" I answered

"Hi Miss Gilbert, Lenny from security here. I have just had a dry cleaner drop off a tux for Mr. Salvatore. Just checking that he didn't need it for this evening?"

"Ugh, yes he does! Can you ask them to deliver it to his home please? I gave them the address" Absolute idiots!

"They've left Miss Gilbert. I would take it myself but.."

"You can't leave I understand. Okay, give me ten minutes and I will come and grab it" This was the absolute _last_ thing that I wanted to do today. I was not in the mood to put up with Damon, fingers crossed he wouldn't be home and I could just drop the tux at the door. I slipped a pair of my trainers on and tied my hair into a high pony tail before running out the door.

I was at the lobby within ten minutes, and a few moments later, tux next to me, I headed out of town towards the Salvatore boarding house. The house came into view and I once again marvelled at just how beautiful it was. It reminded me of the lavish home that Jay Gatsby purchased, and a part of me envied Damon a little for being so wealthy. _Better to be rich in other ways_ I thought to myself. I pulled up down the front of the driveway, not wanting him to hear my car, and set off toward the front door. I would leave it on the doorstep and text him to let him know it was there. My plan was perfect! What I wasn't counting on, was him seeing me through the living room window and answering the door as I reached it.

"Elena" He breathed deeply. The sight of him sent my traitorous body into overdrive. He had dark jeans on with a black button up shirt that was completely open revealing his perfectly chiselled chest. His hair was scruffy and unkempt, and it took me a moment to realise just how intoxicated he was "To what do I owe this pleasure"

"Your tux, for tonight" I said, trying to look anywhere but his firm and supple pecks "They delivered it to the office instead of here"

"Come in" He told, walking away from the open door and disappearing inside. No Elena, just give him the tux and leave, this wasn't part of the plan. "Elena?" I stupidly followed him inside and found him pouring another drink in the parlour room

"You won't make it out if you have many more of those" I commented lightly with a chuckle. The comment was supposed to lighten the mood, but I feared it did the opposite. I stood in awkward silence for a moment while he stood, with his back to me, drinking in front of the fire "Well I guess I'll just leave it here. Have a good evening" I placed the tux on the ottoman and turned on my heel to leave

"Elena" He said deeply. There was something different about his voice today. Sure he was drunk, but there was some kind of emotion in it that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"Yes sir?" I asked.

"Why is it that you think I've been dismissive of you this week?" He asked. I was semi shocked at the question, as up until now, he didn't seem to really care to discuss events of the past week

"I'm not sure sir" I lied

"For fuck sakes, enough with the sirs" He said. I was taken aback by his cursing "You do know, so tell me." I took a deep breath, thinking that he probably wouldn't remember this by tomorrow anyway

"I think it's because you don't like me very much. And that's okay" I told honestly. That had been the conclusion I had arrived at. After the events of last week, he felt like I was such a mess he had to watch out for me every second or I would get myself killed, and he resented it. He turned to face me at my comment and I was once again given a glimpse of his perfect chest. The look on his face was pure fury, and I immediately regretted what I said.

"You think I don't _like_ you?" He growled. He finished the rest of his drink then basically slammed his glass on the table. He began coming towards me, and for the first time since I had met Damon Salvatore, I was frightened by him. "Are you blind, or just completely and utterly stupid?"

"What!" I barked "Fuck you!" His face turned almost animalistic at my words

" _What_ did I tell you about that mouth of yours?" He snarled. I was beyond frightened by this point "Now answer my question, are you blind, or stupid"

"I am neither. And I am done with this conversation" I told, I turned to walk away and he grabbed my wrist for the second time this weekend

"You must be one if you cannot see the effect you have on me Elena" He was still raging, and his grip on me was firm "Ever since I met you I cannot think of anything else." My breath grew heavy now. What was he saying?

"You, _what?"_

"From the second I laid eyes on you Elena Gilbert I can barely function. I haven't been able to get any work done in weeks because the entire time you're sitting in the next room, in your tight little dresses and your high heels, all I can think about is walking out there and bending you over that desk" My heart was about to beat out of my chest at these words. He let go of my wrist and ran his finger from my neck, down onto my chest "And the worst part is, I know you feel it too. I can see it when I touch you. I can see the blush that covers your cheeks and moves down to _these_ " He ran his thumb over the top of my cleavage. I was about to _burst_. How could someone I hated _so much_ make me feel _so good_. "The reason Elena, that I have been so dismissive of you this week, is because every time I look at you, I feel guilty for wanting what I want" His face was so close to mine now, it would take one inch for me to lean in and kiss him, to get what I didn't realise I had been craving.

"And what do you want" I breathed. He leant in so his lips were covering my ear, and his hot breath sent a jolt of electricity into my sex.

"I think you know" He whispered. I was ready then and there to let him take me, to let him do what he wanted with me, but without warning he broke the contact. I stood there with my eyes closed, breathing heavily and trying to compose myself. When I opened them, he turned to face me again and his eyes were the darkest I had ever seen them. "No. If I'm going to feel guilty about something, I'm going to feel guilty about this" And then, he was on me. His lips were on mine and his hands were everywhere. He picked me up and backed us against the wall. My thighs wrapped around his waist and I felt how hard he was for me, _because_ of me. It amazed me that I could have such an effect on someone as gorgeous as him, but he wanted me just as much as I wanted him. His mouth moved from mine and made is way down to my neck where he kissed and nipped me furiously. A moan escaped my lips as he grabbed my head, pulling it back so he could have better access to my throat. I was going to combust. He didn't have enough hands, I wanted him all over me. He pushed me body hard against the wall, and I yelped in both pleasure and pain. His lips found their way to mine again, and we began to kiss feverishly. I couldn't get enough of him, of his whiskey taste and hard body. I wanted him _now_. I wanted him to fuck me right now against the wall of his parlour.

" _Damon_ " I moaned "I want you" And it was true. I wanted him inside of me, pumping me into oblivion.

" _Fuck Elena"_ He growled "Do you know what it does to me when you say my name?"

"Tell me" I groaned in between kisses

"All I can think about is hearing it while I'm fucking you" He growled, pulling my head back again and attacking my neck with his mouth. I was coming undone, and I was desperate for my release.

"Fuck me then" I begged " _Please_ " He stopped kissing my neck and I felt cold at the loss of contact. He pulled away from my body and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

" _I can't_ " He whispered. He lifted my body from his and placed me back on the ground, sending me plummeting back to earth. I stood in front of him, chapped lips, messy hair and completely vulnerable. I had offered myself to him, and he had rejected me. "You don't understand Elena. I'm not a good guy, the things I've done.." He stopped himself short, and came towards me again. I backed up against the wall and he placed his hands against it above me, so his face was nearly on mine "You need to stay away from me, for your own good"

"Shouldn't I be the one to decide that?" I asked nervously.

"What part of I'm not _good_ do you not understand?" He asked in a growl. I didn't care what he thought of himself, he had started something, and by god was he going to finish it. I closed the distance between us and took his lips into mine. My hands flew up and grabbed his messy raven hair, pulling him against me. His lust snarled deep in his throat and I knew he was going to give me what I needed. My left hand dropped from his hair and made its way to where I had been looking at ever since I arrived, his rock hard chest. I scratched him hard, begging his body to give into mine and he groaned loudly at the contact.

"I want you to fuck me _Damon_ " I pleaded. "I _need_ you to fuck me". His fingers dropped from the wall and zealously made their way under my t-shirt to my swollen breasts. He kneaded them eagerly and the whimper that escaped my throat showed just how turned on I was. I jumped out of my skin when his hand flew from underneath my shirt and hit the wooden wall we were pressed against hard. He rested his forehead against mine for a moment.

"You need to leave" He said as quiet as a whisper

" _Damon_ " I breathed back, but he flew off me again

"I need you to leave Elena" He roared "NOW!" Frightened, I peeled myself off the wall and flew out the door. It wasn't until I was safely in the confines of my car that I let the tears start to fall.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six-

I felt completely humiliated the entire drive home, and no matter what I did I couldn't stop the tears from falling. I had basically thrown myself at him, given into my uncontrollable desires, and he had thrown me out of his house. How on earth was I supposed to face him on Monday, let alone this evening at the Benefit? I had to think of an excuse to tell Caroline, and I'm sure Damon would understand exactly why I wouldn't be in attendance. I pulled up at the house a little after five and hoped to god that Caroline was already in the midst of her beautifying process. If I snuck into my room and feigned exhaustion, I might get out of this one. Unlucky for me she was downstairs as soon as I walked through the door.

" _Elena!_ " She beamed "Where have you been! Stefan is going to be here in an hour to pick us up!" Oh lord. Earlier in the week when she had told me that Stefan had invited her to the event I was actually happy that I would have my best friend there as an allied, but now it was going to be the thing that brought me undone. "Are you okay? You look really upset?"

"I'm just not feeling the best. I don't think I'm going to go tonight" I had to feign the performance of a lifetime, Caroline Forbes always knew when I was lying to her

"Oh no you don't. I don't care if you have the headache of the century, I did not spend six hours taking in that dress for you not to wear it!" Caroline had graciously leant me one of her many stunning formal gowns and had spent the better half of the week adjusting the size to fit me "Now get your butt upstairs and start getting ready or we are going to be late!" I knew I was never going to win a battle with her, so I put the best smile on my face that I could manage in my state and made my way up to the my bedroom.

I always hated dressed up, and wearing such an elegant gown made me feel like the ultimate imposter. There was nothing wrong with the dress at all, it was absolutely stunning, but I felt like a little girl dressing up in her mother's pearls in it. Caroline's figure was curvy and womanly, and she would _wear_ this dress, not the other way around. It was royal red, which was the only thing that I felt suited me about it, with cap sleeves, an empire waist and a sparkly silver belt around the middle. Caroline had taken the bust in so much that it actually made my tiny breasts look like they had some form of cleavage, but I could barely breathe in it. I didn't have the patience to attempt anything with my hair, so I just placed a few curls through it and left it hanging around my face. Caroline would not be pleased with my lack of effort, but unfortunately it would have to do. She came waltzing in five minutes before six, looking like she fell from heaven. Her gorgeous blonde hair was curled into a side bun, with a few trestles hanging lose to shape her face. She was wearing a beige mermaid style dress with incredible beading all over it. She screamed old Hollywood glamour and for a moment I found myself envious at how stunning she was.

"We only have five minutes Elena, have you not finished with your make up yet?" She asked, blitzing through the room

"I'm ready" I told, but the look on her face advised me that I most certainly was _not_

"Oh lord, quickly, come here, let me fix you, we might have enough time" She said in a frenzy, dashing towards my bare make up bag. The sound of the doorbell a few minutes later was our queue that Stefan had arrived, but looking in the mirror at Caroline's masterpiece told me that a few minutes was all she needed to make me look semi presentable. "There"

"Thank" I whispered kindly. She could sense that something was up with me, but she never pressed as to what it was. She knew I would tell her in my own time, and right now all of my energy was being focused on getting through this night unscathed.

We walked down the staircase in unison and opened the door to see a smiling Stefan standing there wearing a tux. Although they shared no physical similarities, he was just as handsome as his brother, but in a different way. Where Damon's features were dark and strong, Stefan's were light and pointy, and I found myself wondering what their mother looked like.

"Well, don't you both just look stunning" He greeted with a smile. I had realised over the past week that Stefan was slowly becoming one of my favourite people. He was always positive and friendly, and regardless of his stature in life he was very genuine with every word he ever spoke

"Looking quite dapper yourself Stef" I greeted with a smile. How could one brother be so kind and lovely, while the other so dark and moody

"Let's get going then!" He beamed. God, give me the strength to get through this night.

x

An hour into the benefit and I was thanking the heavens that I had no run into my boss yet. A part of me was hoping that he had continued drinking himself into oblivion when I had left this afternoon and was now safely passed out on the floor of the parlour he refused to sleep with me in. With no salvation in sight, I realised that my only hope for the evening was going to be champagne- and lots of it. An hour in and I was already on my fourth glass, and by god if it wasn't helping. Stefan and Caroline had floated away the second we had arrived together, and were now permanently glued to each other's side on the dance floor. I had to admit how wonderful it was to see Caroline so infatuated with someone, especially a good guy like Stefan. Her last boyfriend had never been able to put her first, and all of us had thought their relationship was toxic. I was standing quite close to the bar when I felt a tap on my shoulder, and my heart suddenly stopped beating. I gained the courage to spin around, and was surprised to see a familiar face from around the office.

"Hi, you're Elena Gilbert, Mr Salvatore's new assistant right?" He asked

"I am yes" I smiled politely.

"Zach Fell- I work in accounting" He told, extending his hand for me to shake

"Pleasure to meet you Zach. Are you enjoying your evening?" I heard the words come out of my mouth and I had no idea where the ability to be pleasant and polite came from. It must be the wine.

"I am Elena thank you" He grinned "I would enjoy it more if you would care for a dance?" I looked at his nervous face and decided there was no harm, he seemed nice and any distraction at this point was a good one. I smiled in agreement, placing my empty glass on the table and taking his hand as we walked towards the dance floor. He placed his left arm lightly on the ridge of my back and began leading me with his right.

"You're a wonderful dancer" I complimented, and in truth he was. It had been so long since I had attending any Mystic Falls Founders events, and I had forgotten just how much I enjoyed the dance floor, especially with a light waltz.

"As are you, but I couldn't expect much less from an ex- Miss Mystic Falls queen" He grinned

"How did you..." I began

"I was the year above you at school, I don't expect you to remember me, I was terribly shy" He offered. I could tell that it upset him that I did not recognize him, so I decided to humour him a little

"Fell, Zach Fell, no I do remember you! My apologies, I didn't recognize you straight away" He could tell I was lying, but he appreciated the sentiment

"I must say Elena you look beautiful tonight" He told. Uh oh, this was unwanted territory

"Yes, she does" Came _his_ velvet voice, and my head snapped to see Damon standing, tux in all, next to us on the dance floor. My face turned into a scowl which only seemed to amuse him "Fell- mind if I cut in?"

"Of course sir" Zach said nervously. I felt like a toy that was being passed around, with no choice in the matter. Damon's hands replaced Zach's and we began to move silently. I refused to look at him in the face, instead focusing on objects over his shoulder as we danced.

"Are you enjoying yourself tonight Elena?" He asked. His mood swings were seriously giving me whiplash, and I was _done_. Mere hours ago he was screaming at me to leave his home and to stay away from him, and now here he was, making small talk and requesting to dance with me. I decided to take my mother's advice that _if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all_ and keep my mouth shut. We continued moving for a few moments in silence, and I couldn't determine where he was annoyed or amused. "Going with the silent treatment this time? I didn't think that was your style?"

"I don't have any style Mr Salvatore. I am just trying to do what you told me" I told calmly. He was not going to get a reaction from me, not tonight, not here. This time, I would keep my composure and temper in check, and be the one to walk away

"And since when do you ever listen to anything I say?" He smirked. I felt his grip on my lower back become tighter and I tried to focus on anything else in the world but his touch

"Since now" I told sternly. He chuckled to himself as he spun me around, pulling me dangerously close to his face as he brought me back in. I was momentarily lost in his eyes until my embarrassment from today returned and my guard came straight back up "You know, for someone who wants me to stay away from him, you're making it a habit of purposely seeking me out" His grip around my waist returned and we continued dancing, but I could tell what I said had pissed him off

"What I said is that you _should_ stay away from me, for your best interests, not that I _want_ you to" He said "If I haven't made it perfectly clear by now Elena I'm not exactly in control of my behaviour when I'm around you, and take it from me, you want me to be in control at all times "

"Well lucky for you I am" I told coldly. The song finished and I dropped my hands away from him "Thank you for the dance Mr Salvatore. And enjoy your evening." It hurt me to be so icy to him, but it's what I needed to do. I had been vulnerable today, and I made a promise to myself that I would never be that way with him again. I made my way back over to the bar and ordered myself another champagne. My fingers began tapping the marble bar lightly as I waited, and I heard a snicker over my left shoulder

"He has that effect on you doesn't he" Stefan greeted, leaning against the bar

"Huh?" I asked confused

"My ass of a brother" He said, pointing to where my fingers had been tapping "Frustration"

"You can say that again. It's no wonder he's gone through so many assistants since he took over the company"

"Well maybe you should consider transferring to another department? There's a few other similar positions going around the place" He said, he ordered himself a glass of whiskey and I looked at him confused

"Has he, said something to you? That I'm not competent at my job or something?" Stefan nearly choked on his whiskey with laughter

"Oh no Elena that's not what I meant. On the contrary actually, he thinks you're the best assistant he's ever had. And that's where the problem lies" I picked up the champagne that the bar tender had placed in front of me and sipped on it, intrigued with what Stefan was saying. "He likes you. A little too much"

"Isn't that good though?" I asked confused

"No Elena. He _likes_ you. The way that I see him look at you, well, let's just say I haven't seen him look at somebody like that in a very long time. And whenever I bring up your name, he will always change the subject, like he can't bear it to have another man talk about you, even if it's me" I was completely shocked at Stefan's confession about his brother. Wasn't this the kind of stuff you keep between siblings?

"Why are you telling me this Stefan?" I asked honestly

"Because, I just want you to be careful" He told. For gods sakes if one more person lectured me about safety..

"I can take care of myself" I assured him. He smiled in amusement

"I'm sure you can Elena. But there are things about Damon, things about me and _our_ family that are dangerous. That could put you in jeopardy. And I don't want that to happen. You're a sweet person who doesn't deserve that"

"I appreciate your concern Stefan. I really do" I guaranteed him "I'll be fine"

"Alright, I better return to my whirlwind of a date" He smiled. I tapped him on the wrist lightly before he left

"She's a good girl Stefan. Take care of her" He nodded his head in acknowledgment and went on his way. I stood looking around the room for a moment, nursing my champagne, before I felt _his_ eyes on me. He was standing across the room, making conversation with the mayor but his eyes were solely fixated on me. I was beyond sick of his hot and cold ness, and I decided that I was not going to let Damon freaking Salvatore ruin a perfectly good evening. I was dressed to the nines and a beautiful dress like this deserved to be treated to a magical evening, not an angst filled one. I made my way over to the table where Zach Fell was sitting and politely asked him if he would be interested in another dance. I knew it was wrong to use him as a distraction, but I needed it. We made polite chit chat about what we had been doing since high school, and I found out that he went straight into a traineeship program at the company. He seemed like a nice enough guy and I wondered how it was that the Zach Fells of the world got pushed aside for egotistical assholes like Damon.

"You know I was real sorry to hear about your aunt. My Mom and her were quite close" He offered.

"Thank you Zach" I smiled politely. I had become a pro at receiving the sympathy apology ever since my parents had died in a car accident, by now with Jenna it was almost as natural as breathing

"I always thought you would be off changing the world someday, not working as a personal assistant!" He told

"Yeah well, I have responsibilities here. Maybe in a few years I can go back to college and finish off my degree. But until then, Salvatore & Sons is stuck with me" I smiled.

"I don't think anybody would be upset to be stuck with you Elena" He smiled lightly. _Please_ don't start flirting Zach, you're too nice for me to have to turn down.

"That remains to be seen" I chuckled lightly. I felt Zach pull me toward him and I began to feel very uncomfortable with the close distance of our bodies

"Would you maybe want to get dinner sometime? Or maybe even coffee? You know, catch up on old times"

"I'm quite busy the next few weeks Zach but maybe another time" I smile politely

"You know, I always had the biggest crush on you in high school" He said, leaning in so his face was close to mine. Our distance was broken suddenly when my arm was grabbed and yanked away from him

"Would you mind not slobbering all over my assistant Fell. She's not interested" Damon said. I could tell from his tone he was trying to sound casual but on the edge I could hear his growl. I tried to shake out of his grip but it was too tight

"I didn't mean anything by it sir" Zach said apologetically

"I'm sure you didn't. Now do us all a favour and return to being completely and utterly irrelevant" Damon told "Elena, I need to discuss some business with you" he led me towards the terrace, his grip still tight on my arm but standing behind me so it looked like he was _escorting_ me instead of commanding me. As soon as we had reached the terrace and closed the doors I spun around on my heel and slapped him clear across the face. The animalistic look from earlier today returned "Don't you _ever_ do that again"

"Don't you ever grab me like that again!" I warned, just as vicious "What the hell is your problem?"

"I needed to talk to you" He said. I wasn't buying it

"No you didn't" I accused. Did he think I was a complete fool?

"Fine I didn't" He exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air in defeat "I couldn't stand watching some other guy put his hands all over you okay. Are you happy?" His admission was honest, but it made me furious

"So let me get this straight, you don't want me, and you tell me to stay away from you, but you don't want anyone else to have me?" I screamed "How is that fair?" He was over to me in an instant, his face inches from my own

"When have I _ever_ said that I didn't want you" He snarled.

"I basically threw myself at you today Damon and you said no. So don't get mad because some other guy has decided to take the shot" I said

"When are you going to see that I'm trying to protect you?" He asked angrily

"Protect me from what? You?" I asked. It didn't make any sense

"Yes. God if only you knew.." He began

"Then _tell_ me!" I screeched

"You don't know what you're asking Elena. I'm not going to put you in danger like that" He said in an almost whisper

"And I'm not going to keep having the same conversation with you" I growled

"So what, you're going to go back inside and dance with Zach fucking Fell?" His voice was dripping with jealously, and even in my angry state it gave me satisfaction to know I was getting to him

"So what if I am. I'm just doing what you said. You want me to stay away to protect me? Fine!" I turned on my heel but he grabbed me again. I spun around, ready to slap him across the face again but he caught my hand before I could

" _What,_ did I tell you about that?" He roared

"And what did I tell you about grabbing me!" I yelled just as forcefully. We stood, glaring at each other, staring each other down for what felt like an eternity. We were both so full of fire, so full of lust, but neither wanted to make a move before the other.

"Come on" He said in an almost whisper, loosening his grip on my hand and starting to lead me down the steps of the terrace

"Where are we going?" I asked confused. He stopped and looked me dead in the eye, his icy blues hooded hungry

"Well since you're hell bent on getting yourself into trouble and the fact that I don't have the energy to stay away from you anymore, we're going back to my place" The shock must have been written all over my face because he felt the need to elaborate "The sooner we give into whatever this is, the sooner the tension will be gone and we can both get on with our lives.

"Fine" I said as strongly as possible, begging my voice not to break. So tonight was going to be the night that I fucked Damon Salvatore. My boss.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven- Damon

Elena Fucking Gilbert. Never in my entire life had somebody infiltrated my thoughts so aggressively. I knew I was in trouble the second I laid eyes on her. My last assistant Emily had gone and found herself on the missing persons list, unfortunately for her Stefan and I knew better and she wouldn't be back anytime soon. A part of me felt sorry for her family and the fact that they would never get any closure, but its better they had some form of hope that she would return rather than know the truth. The _real_ reason Mystic Falls had been surrounded by so many missing hikers in the last few weeks. But that wasn't even my biggest priority anymore, my biggest priority was getting through the day without bending Elena fucking Gilbert over her mahogany desk and claiming her for myself. The first day I walked into the office I was not expecting to be assaulted by not only her beauty, but her scent. Even in her ill fitted slacks and loose blouse I could see the curve of her perfect body underneath, and I wanted nothing more than to spend the next few hours exploring every inch of her skin. But that smell, Jesus that smell. It was a mix between fresh laundry, jasmine and the first rain of the summer. When she had told me she had put my coffee in my office I suddenly panicked, realising that now I was going to be stuck with her scent in there all day long. I couldn't believe the words that had come out of my mouth when I had criticised her clothing choice, but I knew it's because the deviant bastard inside just wanted to see her in something more tight fitting.

I will be the first to admit I was a raging prick to her on her first day as personal assistant to the CEO, but I didn't know how else to get my urges under control. I couldn't let a good smelling piece of ass jeopardise everything that Stefan and I had moved back to Mystic Falls for. Even if she was fucking _perfect_. Over the course of the next few days, my resolve began to fade as she proved just how good at her job she was and I realised I was in trouble. I consistently sat, re reading the same paragraph of merger documents over and over again, unable to get her smell and her image out of my brain. She would sit in her tight little dresses, squinting her eyes when she was confused, flicking her hair back when she was frustrated, and I wanted nothing more than to have her spread eagled on my desk, begging for my cock. Sure I'd been infatuated by women before, but after _Katherine Pierce_ I promised myself I'd never let a woman be more than a piece of ass again. My phone rang that first Friday and I felt my dick get hard as soon as I heard her sweet voice purr through the line.

"Sorry to disturb you Mr Salvatore, I have your brother's assistant on the line to confirm lunch. What time would you like him to arrive here?" _Fuck_ , I had completely forgotten about my catch up with Stef, but there is no way in hell I was letting him meet me here. He would take one look at Elena and immediately try to fuck her. We had a penchant for the same women my brother and I, and if I had it this bad for Elena fucking Gilbert, I couldn't imagine the lengths my shit of a brother would go to in order to bed her. I told Elena to get Stef to meet me at the restaurant, and I prayed to god that he got the message. Like the disobedient little bastard he was, he completely ignored my request and decided to come up anyway. He would have known I was hiding something, and came in to find out what it was. I had to resist the urge to tear his throat out when he invited himself along to her after work drinks, and I could tell from the doe eyed look she was giving me that she didn't want to be rude, but she didn't want to get into trouble with me. I wasn't angry with her, I was furious with Stefan. And he was going to fucking hear about it. As soon as we were safely in the confines of the lift, I turned and pushed him against the wall with as much force as I could muster

"What the fuck do you think you're doing baby brother?" I screeched at him

"Come on Damon, calm down, it's just a drink" He smirked. Little bastard. The amount of my secretaries and assistants he had bedded was becoming a joke.

" _Not_ this one. Do you hear me! If you fuck this one I will tear your heart out" I knew I sounded insane right now, but something about Elena _fucking_ Gilbert did that to me. She made me lose control of my emotions, and that was not good for anybody. Especially anyone with a _pulse_.

"You're falling for this girl?" Stefan smirked

"Don't be ridiculous, I've known her for four days" I growled at him. I was dead serious though. I would tear him limb from limb if he even laid a _finger_ on her. He promised me over lunch that he wouldn't fuck her, but would still join her and her friends for a drink just in case any of them were decent. I hoped for his sake that he took my warning seriously. After I returned from lunch, I couldn't even look Elena in the face without thinking about Stefan fucking her. The thought of him, or anybody, touching her the way that I so desperately wanted to made me want to explode. I was so lost in my rage that I barely heard her soft knock on my office door. I couldn't find the words to allow her to enter and noticed a weird cave man like sound come out of my throat.

"Mr Salvatore, I wondered if I may have a word with you." Her fucking _smell_ infiltrated my nostrils and I felt intoxicated again. I couldn't even look at her before grumbling at her. She seemed beyond nervous, and I felt guilty that I was making her feel so uncomfortable purely for the fact that all I could think about was burying myself inside of her.

"You seem quite upset with me that I agreed to let Ste- Mr Salvatore join my friends and I for a drink this evening. I just wanted you to know that if you think it's inappropriate than I am more than happy to cancel" Why did she have to be like this? So pure? So considerate. Most people wouldn't have thought twice about it, but her willingness and eagerness to please me was doing nothing for my attraction to her. I felt the urge to look into her beautiful doe eyes for a moment and found myself lost in them, overcome by lust, but the asshole I truly am surfaced again with a cruel and hurtful comment.

"Miss Gilbert. I am the CEO of one of the largest financial companies in the continental USA. If I seem to be in a grumpy mood it may have something to do with that, it's certainly got nothing to do with the fact that my brother has honed in on yet _another_ one of my assistants to hit and dismiss. Please don't give yourself enough credit to think that you private life has any form of effect on me." The look on her face said it all, and in that moment I wanted nothing more than to take her into my arms and apologise for hurting her. She was gone from my office and I swore that I saw the tears brimming in her eyes. But it's the kind of asshole I needed to be. I had no business being attracted to her, and it was in her best interest to stay as far away from me as possible.

X

I had no idea why the fuck I had my driver sit out the front of the grill all night, but as soon as I saw the two broads that Stefan would be drinking with, I knew he would take my advice on Elena and go for the blonde, which would leave Elena fending for herself. It seemed stupid to sit and wait to make sure she got into a cab okay, she was a grown women after all, but something I didn't quite understand was drawn to her, and I felt the need to protect her. I didn't know if it was because she was my assistant and the last had met such a gruesome end, or the fact that I thought of Elena fucking Gilbert as _mine_.

I saw her stumble out of the grill, and the flushed red that covered her skin told me that she had had a few too many drinks. The cabs were lined up at the front of the grill, but for some reason, she turned in the other direction and began walking down the street.

I had my driver coast behind her, watching to make sure she was okay but also not following close enough to alarm her. The looks my man was giving me in the rear view mirror told me he thought I was a fucking psycho stalker, but I didn't care. As soon as I saw she was inside her house safe I would be able to sleep tonight. The group of drunk frat assholes noticed her from across the street, and almost like clockwork, they began following her. I should have intervened before they had even caught up with her, but I didn't want to alarm her even more by letting her know her boss was following her. Then, it all happened so fast. She kneed one in the junk, tried to run, and was grabbed by another. I flew out of the car and got there a second too late, just as her head was hitting the concrete slab on the side of the road. Those fucking scumbags were lucky she was so injured, or I would have reached deep into their chest and ripped their hearts out. The sight of all the blood was enough to send them scattering, and I had to make sure I was not breathing through my nose as to get attracted to _it_. Who was I kidding, the blood was everywhere, it took every ounce of my strength not to taste her. But my concern was too overwhelming. I scooped her up into my arms, applying pressure to her head wound, and swiftly got her back to the boarding house.

My physician was there within eight minutes, and eventually stopped the bleeding and stitched her up. He was adamant that I take her to the county hospital, but the thought of her waking up there in one of those sterile and cold beds made me feel sick. No, she was to stay here so I could watch over her. I didn't even care how creepy it must have been for her to wake up with the realisation that I had been following her. Thankfully, she seemed more thankful than anything that I had been there to help, and the creepiness in question was never discussed. I gave her a few Valium's to ease the pain, and sat in the arm chair all night, whiskey in hand, watching over her. She was changing me, and it scared me. Her welfare was becoming the most paramount thing in my life, and it terrified me to my core. How could someone I had only known for such a short amount of time have such a powerful effect over me?

I looked at everything from all angles that night, and decided that I had to focus on keeping our relationship strict professional, and staying away from her. That is, until I heard her say my name. Just my first name, with such fire, and I lost all control. Hearing the word roll off her tongue gave me visions of her screaming it as she came from mine. Needless to say, I lost control with her twice that day, the first time I was able to control myself, the second, I had gone and done the stupidest thing of the weekend and _fucking kissed her_. Stupid because of the act- no. Stupid because now that I knew how sweet and soft Elena fucking Gilberts lips were, there was no turning back.

Stefan knew something was up with me the minute he got home on Saturday. I locked myself in my bedroom with a bottle of whiskey and he never dared knock once. I had so many thoughts racing through my head, and the closest I got to a release was thinking about her perfect mouth and her tight little ass while I touched myself in the shower. It was nothing compared to what the real thing would be like, but it would have to suffice. Because I made a promise to myself that I was not going to lose control with her again.

Avoiding her for an entire week was one of the most painful things I have ever had to do. Especially on Monday morning when I caught a glimpse of the ensemble she was wearing. Her usually straight hair was curled to the side, perfectly framing the delicate features she had on her face. And that _dress_ , that red fucking dress. I couldn't even say good morning to her with the rock hard erection seeing that dress had caused. I traipsed straight into my office without a word. Even though I had been keeping my distance from her all week, I wasn't sleeping and I was _not_ getting any work done. My thoughts, which was usually consumed by other needs for a _person_ like me, was hungry for something else, something that I was never expecting. Elena _fucking_ Gilbert. I had planned to stay late in the office, and at least try to get the New York merger finished, but after overhearing her on the phone saying she was going back to the goddamn Mystic Grill after the events of last week, I knew I needed to go and keep an eye on her. I didn't want her to think I was following her again, so I sent a message through to my favourite booty call- weather girl Andie Starr, to meet me for a drink. Andie was as dumb as rocks and just as interesting, but between the sheets she was phenomenal and that's what counted. It didn't hurt that with a little compulsion she was agreeable to feed most of my needs, but I had a sneaking suspicion that what she was offering wouldn't satisfy me any longer.

Elena confronted me after I pulled a cheeky stunt, and even after Andie arrived I couldn't keep my eyes from steering over to the booth she and her friends were occupying. After two weeks I still couldn't understand why I was so drawn to her. Sure, she was drop dead fucking gorgeous, but it was more than that, every single fibre of my being was drawn to her like a moth to a flame, and I couldn't understand why. Andie was less than impressed when I noticed Elena leaving the grill by herself _again_. Hadn't she learnt her lesson the last time? After some more cheek she finally let my driver take her home. She had decided after our brief conversation that she wanted to go back to me not speaking to her, and the pain that shot through my heart at those words was enough to send me over the edge.

At 4pm the next day, I was onto my sixth bottle of whiskey in nearly a 24 hour period. Most men couldn't handle that amount of alcohol, but I wasn't just any _man_. Women, booze, _feeding_ \- nothing could take away the craving that I had for her, and I was almost at my wits end not knowing what to do. I thought I was hallucinating when I caught her scent coming down my driveway, and a quick peek out the window confirmed my nose that she was here. At my house. Again. Thoughts of me picking her up and carrying her up to my bed crossed my drunk mind, but I knew I had to behave. She was angry with me, and I needed her to forgive me. I couldn't stand the thought of her being upset because of me. I answered the door and had to struggle not to sport a gigantic erection at how beautiful she looked. This, I decided, was how I liked her best. Dark hair tied back in a loose ponytail, with strands of hair hanging down, casual but tight enough t-shirt for me to see the curve of her breast and the cinch of her waist. Not a lick of makeup was visible on her face, and it was in that moment that I realised just what a natural beauty Elena as. I don' know what prompted me to invite her inside, maybe it was loneliness, or maybe I wasn't quite ready to be rid of her smell just yet, but I asked her in. I had an overwhelming urge for her forgiveness, and as I poured my, what felt like millionth whiskey for the day, I asked why she thought I had been so distant this week. The answer that came out of her mouth sent me into a rage spiral. How could she think I didn't _like_ her? Did she seriously have no idea the power she help over me? The fact that I'd barely slept a wink in a week? The fact that she consumed every thought in my brain, every second of every day. I shouldn't have kissed her, I shouldn't have closed the distance, but I needed her to see, to realise, just how much I craved her. I could tell in her words that she didn't believe me, so instead, I let my lips do the convincing. Her lips and her skin tasted like heaven, and I honestly thought my dick was going to explode from being so goddamn hard when she moaned four simple words " _Damon I want you_ ". I was lost in her, her scent, her essence, the feel of her body against mine, and I knew it was nearly impossible for me to turn back now. It wasn't until she was begging me to fuck her that something came over me, and I was petrified of hurting this angel on earth right infront of me. I was a monster, I was not _natural_ , and when I lost control, well, people got hurt. I couldn't hurt Elena. Not even her chaste kiss begging me to fuck her could bring me out of my resolve, and I knew what I needed her to do. I needed her to get as far away from me as possible. So with every ounce of strength I could muster, I sent her away.

The look of betrayal that was written across her beautiful face that night at the dance said it all. I had embarrassed her, and she felt rejected by me. It almost broke my heart to think she thought I couldn't want her, and all I wanted was to make her understand, that I was trying to protect her, from myself. My world was full of darkness, and I was a dangerous man, I couldn't bear it if she got hurt because of me, or from me. The way she wore that stunning red dress was doing nothing to uphold my resistance from her, and I found my eyes drawn to her all night, especially when she was dancing with that ridiculous fucking Fell kid from the finance department. I had felt jealousy before yes, but nothing could quite prepare me for the raw emotion that coursed through me when I saw his hands all over her, pulling her close, whispering in her ear. Doing the things that he didn't have the _right_ to do. I had no claim over her, but I saw her as _mine_ , and this little dipshit with his hands, everywhere, was sending me into a tailspin.

I didn't even realise I had stormed over there and staken my claim on her, but before I knew it we were outside on the terrace screaming at each other. The first that burnt inside her did nothing to kill the flame I was carrying, and I was at a precipice as what to do. It was clear that I couldn't stay away from her that I was helpless to fight whatever it was that was between us. There was only one conclusion that I could come to. We had to give into it. She needed to give herself to me so I could fuck her senseless, and hopefully, never have to think of her again unless she was handing me my morning coffee.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. They definitely prompt me to write quicker** **I'm glad you are all enjoying this story as much as I am enjoying writing it.**

Chapter Eight- Savour You

The ride from the benefit to the Salvatore boarding house was dead silent. Both of us were completely disbursed in our own thoughts. Damon sat calmly, with his hands in his lap, lightly tapping his thigh and staring out the window, while I was having an internal battle. Was he right? Was this the only way to get rid of the electric sexual tension between us? Or were we about to make a gigantic mistake. I couldn't decide what was worse. Giving into temptation, or wasting our energy trying to fight it. I lost track of where we were on the road until I realised the car had come to a stop. I looked over at Damon whose eyes were fixated on me, and I knew it was now or never. I could quite easily chicken out of this little experiment. Go home, run a nice hot bath, get out of this ridiculous dress and try to wash away the madness of the past few weeks. Or, I could take the hand that he had just extended, get out of the car, and give into my desires. I decided it was now, and I took his hand before my mind changed.

Damon led me inside his home for the second time that day, and I was pleasantly surprised by the heat that was coming from the fire place in the parlour. We walked to the same spot we had been mere hours before, and Damon poured himself a drink.

"Whiskey?" He asked

"Thanks" I responded nervously. He handed me the small glass of amber liquid and I sipped it eagerly.

"Easy now" He chuckled lightly. I glared at him unamused

"What, I'm not allowed to drink either?" I asked sharply

"No" He said in an almost whisper, taking the empty glass out of my hands "I'd just prefer it if you were lucid tonight." He placed the glass on the table and walked over to the stereo system that was next to the fire. I was surprised to hear one of my favourite Patrick James songs start playing, and the smile that crept across my face obviously showed him my delight. "You like this song?"

"He's one of my favourites" I smiled "I saw him this summer in New York"

"Hmm" He smiled. He took a swig from his drink and placed it back down on the table "Will you dance with me Elena?" His request startled me for a moment. I didn't know what to expect from tonight, but a private dance in his parlour to my favourite song sure wasn't it.

"Sure" I smiled. I placed my hand in his and he pulled me close to his body. We swayed slowly and I noticed just how good our bodies felt together. The hand that was resting on my hip moved up my body to my chest and my neck, and he tucked my hair behind my ear. The gesture was tender, sweet almost, and I didn't know if it was his touch or the effect of the whiskey, but my nerves suddenly began to float away. His hand found its way to my cheek and he brushed his thumb across it delicately. My eyes slowly fell shut as I embraced the touch. His thumb skimmed my jaw line as it traced down my neck and his hand returned to my hip. He pulled me into him so our bodies were closer, and he rested his cheek against mine. "I like you like this"

"Like what?" He smiled, entranced.

"Gentle" I smiled. He laughed at my words

"I can assure you, it doesn't happen very often" He told, pulling his cheek from mine and looking into my eyes "But something about you Elena Gilbert brings it out of me" The grip on my waist tightened as he dipped me to the ground and held me there, suspended, for a for moment. I let out an unintentional giggle as the song ended and he brought me back up to my feet. His eyes had changed again, and I noticed the child like look he had the night he had looked after me.

"I want you to know that you don't have to do anything you don't want to do tonight Elena" He told. His voice was shaky, and I knew whatever he was about to say was hard for him. He was being vulnerable, and I could tell that was territory he didn't enter often, and certainly didn't like being in. "I'm the guy who takes what he wants, regardless of the consequences. But I _won't_ do that with you. I can't be selfish with you, and it terrifies me." I wish there was a way I could show him that I appreciated what he was telling me. But all I could do was to place my hands around his neck.

"I want to be here" I told him "I chose to be here with you Damon. Believe that." Before I could say anything else, his lips were on mine, but it wasn't like any kiss we had had before. Earlier it was hungry, feverish and animalistic. But this. This was slow and indulgent, and I decided I preferred this side of him. Right now, in this moment, he was my asshole of a boss who was playing mind games with me. He was lax, caring and considerate of me. My hands fell from his neck and began to tug on his suit jacket, but his own flew up and stopped them.

" _No_ " He said in his deep growl of a voice. "I am not going to fuck you in the parlour Elena Gilbert. I have been thinking about having you in my bed for weeks, and that's exactly where I'm taking you" I blushed slightly at his confession, but took his hand eagerly as he led me up the grand staircase and into his room. I was a bit dazed when I had spent the night in here the weekend before, and I hadn't noticed just how majestic his bedroom was. Open plan, including a huge ensuite, the main feature of the room was a gigantic wooden four poster bed. I had, however, remembered just how comfortable it was lying in there, and I was looking forward to being in it again. I stood in the centre of the room and watched him as he dimmed the light and took off his suit jacket. I had to admit, he looked so handsome in a tux, and the vision of him standing in front of me taking off his cuff links was sending flares down to where I wanted him most. He must have noticed me watching him because a smug smile spread across his face. "Like what you see?"

"I did until you ruined it with your ego" I smirked. I knew my sharp tongue drove him crazy, and if he wanted to play that game, we could go there. He walked over the space between us and brushed my long hair over my shoulder. He slid down the strap on my right shoulder and placed the softest of kisses there.

"I'm not going to _fuck_ you tonight Elena. Not the way I want to at least. I'm going to take my time with you" He whispered against my skin, moving his lips from my shoulder up to my neck "I'm going to savour the taste of you, every single inch of your skin"

"Okay" Was all I could manage. The pressure of his lips subtly sucking my throat was almost too much for me to handle. I had no idea how I was going to get through the rest of the evening without my body exploding from pleasure. His fingers moved to the zipper on the side of my dress and he carefully pulled in down, watching the dress fall off me as he did. I stood bare in front of him, in nothing but black panties and heels, and I felt exposed. A gorgeous and wealthy man like him must have been with countless beautiful women, and my insecurities made me wonder how a plain jane like me would be in comparison.

" _Fuck_ " He snarled. He extended me his hand, and I took it, stepping out of the dress and letting him lead me over to his bed. He removed his shirt and revealed the perfectly cut chest I had been admiring so guiltily earlier today. I couldn't _wait_ to run my fingers over it again. I sat on the edge of his bed, my breasts bare and my panties already dripping at the sight of him, and he joined me, sitting but a few inches apart from me. His fingers skimmed over my shoulders and it sent a shiver down my spine. He placed a soft kiss on my cheek before pulling his face back. "I need to hear you say it again Elena. Just once more, and then I'm going to taste you"

"Say what?" I asked confused

"That you _want_ me. That you want me to _fuck_ you" The fire in his voice did nothing to quell my own, but he obviously needed to hear my permission just once more. For such a controlling man he was being quite gallant now. My fingers found their way to his bare chest and I dug them into the same spot I had this afternoon

" _I want you Damon_ " I told. And that was it. His mouth was on my skin in a feverish frenzy, moving from my throat to my lips, trailing down to my shoulders and my engorged nipples. He took one in his mouth while his hand pulled my body towards his and the flick of his tongue against it made my panties catch fire. If my body was responding like this from his mouth on my nipple, I had no idea what it was going to do once his cock was inside me. He pushed me down onto the bed, and sat beside me, staring at me for a few moments. I felt overwhelmed by his gaze, and wondered what the hell he was thinking. Was he disappointed in what he saw?

"My god. You are so _fucking_ exquisite" He breathed. His compliment washed over me and I let myself relax as his fingers gently ran over my body. I could feel how hard he was against me, and it pleased me that I had the same effect on him as he had on me. "I have no fucking idea how I've managed to resist this for so long" His honestly was refreshing, and I wanted to reward him for it. I sat up and pressed my bare skin against his, kissing his jaw line and making my way up to his lips. This time, our kiss was more urgent, but still softer than previously. There was no rush this time, we had all the time in the world to enjoy each other, and if our deal was correct, it was a one night only arrangement. Damon tilted my head back to gain better access to my mouth, and his tongue softly slid along my bottom lip. I decided I liked the taste of whiskey even better when it was on him. Getting increasingly more and more turned on by the second, I climbed into his lap and wrapped my legs around his waist, thrusting my saturated centre against his hard core. A heard a low growl escape his throat and I looked at him wondering what had caused it 'You're dripping for me already. I can _feel_ it through your panties" I smiled seductively at him and began rocking back and forth in his lap. His eyes rolled in the back of his head and it flew back at the contact, giving me perfect access to his throat. I began licking his Adams apple as I made slow and hard circles against his rock hard cock. "You need to stop what you're doing Elena or I'm going to fuck you this very second"

"If you want me to stop you'll have to make me" I smiled at him, continuing my circles, this time with more force. The deep, lustful growl escaped from his lips again and in one swift motion he picked me up from his lap and threw me down on the bed

" _Take them off"_ He ordered as he began taking off his pants "But leave your heels on." I followed his orders and slowly slid my drenched G-string onto the ground. As soon as my flesh was visible, he was on top of me instantly. His mouth was on mine, and his fingers traipsed down my stomach to my sex. He circled my nub for a second before plunging two fingers deep inside of me. I heard the high pitched groan that escaped from my lips, but all I could focus on was how good his fingers, just his fingers, felt inside me. "Now you're going to be a good girl, and you're going to _cum_ on my fingers. Then, after I've tasted you, I'm going to bury my cock inside you" I could barely comprehend what he was saying, my senses had gone into overdrive. The feeling of his thick fingers going in and out of my slippery centre was enough to make climb closer to the edge, and as I thought I was beginning to get it under control, his thumb slipped to my nub and began circling it. He hadn't even been touching me for more than a minute before I felt the orgasm building in my stomach. I was so close, and as he increased the pressure I knew I was about to feel my release. I came hard on his fingers, just as he wanted, and everything seemed to melt away as I rode out my orgasm. I heard him taste me, and the sound of pleasure escaped his lips "God you taste even better than I imagined". I was still coming down from my orgasm so his words were floating over me. "Elena?"

"Yes" I whimpered

"I'm going to fuck you now" He breathed. For some reason he seemed to need my permission. He needed me to know exactly what his intentions for me were, and I figured it had something to do with him feeling _dangerous_. It was kind of sweet that he wanted to make sure I was still wanting it, every step of the way.

" _Please_ " I begged, still enjoying the comedown but knowing that his fingers were going to be nothing compared to the rock hard erection I had felt in his pants. He position himself at my entrance and looked deeply into my eyes, searching for something I couldn't quite pin point. With one thrust, he filled me up, and I felt my head roll back into his black satin sheets.

" _Jesus"_ He growled. He pulled back and plunged deep inside me again, this time with more force. He slowly began driving himself in an out of me, slow and deep at first, then quickening his pace with more force

"Yes" I moaned "God _Damon_ , Yes"

"Your pussy is so tight" He grunted "So fucking _perfect_ " He used one of his arms to pull my body into him, giving him a better angle and deepening our connection. We both roared in unison at the change of angle, and the pleasure it brought. I wasn't going to last much longer, he was making me come undone

"I'm going to cum" I warned "You feel too good. God _Damon_ it feels so good"

"Cum Elena" He growled "I want to hear you say my name when you cum. I want you to tell me it's because of me"

"God" I screamed, moving closer and closer to my climax "It's because of you _Damon_. God, it's, because, uh, god, it's because of your cock"

" _Cum Elena"_ He ordered, and with two more thrusts, he finished me and sparked the little death that exploded in my throbbing centre. The orgasm started in my stomach and exploded through my groin, shooting jolts of electricity into my toes then all the way up to my swollen nipples and my face. I rode out the ecstasy as I screamed his name and just when I thought he couldn't take me any further, I felt him burst inside me, which triggered a second explosion of my own. We clung to each other, both in the midst of our ascension, lost and consumed in this act. Never, in my entire life, had I ever experienced an orgasm like the one Damon Salvatore had just given me. I could feel our rapid heartbeats beating against each other as he lay on top of me, still clinging to my naked form. He leant up on his elbows and kissed the top of my sweaty head. "That was. _Jesus_ ". He was out of breath, but I agreed with the sentiment. I had no idea what it was like for him, but I was sure of one thing. He had just given me that best sex of my entire life.

After a few minutes of catching our breaths, Damon climbed off me and made his way into the bathroom and then out his door. I laid there, awkward for a few moments, not knowing exactly what to do. He had said it was a one-time thing, and that time was over. Did he expect me to go straight away? He didn't exactly seem like the kind of guy who would want to cuddle after sex. Maybe he was giving me privacy to clean myself up and get dressed? Better to be safe than sorry. I managed to drag my overly satisfied body from his satin sheets and grabbed the ball gown that was now lying on the floor of his room. I began covering my body and was struggling with the zip when Damon returned in the room, still naked.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked, holding two Gatorades in his hand

"Getting dressed" I commented stupidly. _Obviously_ I was getting dressed

"I can see that, but what I want to know is why" He said. I looked at him confused for a moment as he came toward me, his entire form on show. His finger grabbed the sleeves of my dress and pulled them down, letting it fall to the ground again. He leant in and placed a chaste kiss on my lips

"Well you said..that we should..and we have" I baffled, embarrassed

"I also said that I planned on savouring you Elena and we still have all night. Get that gorgeous ass of yours back in my bed" The smile that covered my face made me feel idiotic, but who was I to disobey?


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Thanks so much for all your great reviews and follows** **If anybody is interested, I have started a tumblr account for the fan fic, with some photos and songs that tie in with the story. The website is blog/intothemystic-ff**

Chapter Nine- My Favourite Faded Fantasy

I woke up with warm limbs wrapped around me, and I cursed myself once I realised that in the early hours of the morning, I had fallen asleep in Damon's arms. A one-time tryst had turned into an all-night sex marathon and a sleepover. I knew we were toeing the boundaries and were in dangerous territory, but his arms felt too good wrapped around me right now to care. I wondered if I should snake out of his grip and sneak off- would that be what he wanted. Did he even realise that we had fallen asleep? I had a sneaking suspicion that the gentle and sweet Damon from last night disappeared when the sun came up, and I didn't want to take the chance of the asshole returning. Before I could make my decision, I noticed his grip on me had tightened, and I looked over to see his hypnotising eyes focused on me.

"Good morning" He yawned, his voice husky with sleep

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep" were the first words out of my mouth. His features scrunched at my statement and then softened

"Don't apologise. It's nice to wake up to someone for a change" His words soothed me, and I didn't feel as uncomfortable. Maybe I had gentle Damon for a little while longer? "How about we enjoy some _breakfast_ " His face snuggled into my shoulder and I felt his lips part and place a soft kiss there

"I'm actually not that hungry, although a coffee would be nice" I offered. He chuckled lightly at my comment

"Not exactly what I meant Elena" He laughed, pulling me towards him and pressing his painfully hard erection against me. My eyes widened in lust, but I knew we needed to be careful here

"What happened to _one time_ to get it out of our system? If I'm counting correctly, I believe at 4am the tally stood at _five_ "

"Well, we may as well make it an even half dozen don't you think?" He smiled cheekily "Besides, I didn't clarify it had to be one single act, I said _one time together_ , and if I'm not mistaken that time is still going"

"You are insatiable Damon Salvatore" I giggled as he continued pressing his desire against me. My resolve was breaking and he knew it, I decided to turn on my cheek instead "Maybe I just don't satisfy you?" The low growl I was beginning to enjoy so much fled from his throat and he climbed on top of me, pinning me against the bed firmly

"Maybe you satisfy me too much, did you consider that?" He said lowly as he began to run his fingers across my chest. _Damn_ this man and what he did to my body. "I finally have you in my bed Elena Gilbert, do you really think you're getting out of it that easily?"

"Apparently not" I joked, this seemed to upset him, he grabbed my hair roughly and leant my head back so I was looking him in the face

"I would _never_ force myself on you Elena Gilbert. I told you last night that I would _never_ make you do something you didn't want to" Damon had a thing with permission, _only_ in the bedroom. He seemed hell bent on controlling me in every other aspect of my life. But between the sheets, he needed to know that I wanted it as much as he did.

"I know" I whispered. His wet lips found their way to my earlobe

"If you want me to stop, all you need to do is say the word" _God what was he doing to me_. His mouth moved from my earlobe, down my jawline and to my throat where he began nipping me. His mouth on my skin was making me so wet, and he knew exactly the effect he had on me. I moaned lightly as he moved down to my breasts and began circling my nipples "Do you want me to stop Elena?"

"No" I begged. His grip tightened around my body and he dove himself hard inside of me with one thrust. My centre was swollen from all the sex we had had the night before, but the pleasure far outweighed the pain, and the feeling of him inside me was incredible.

"God your pussy feels so good Elena. So goddamn _tight_ " The words rolled off his tongue and I felt myself tightening around him in arousal "Hmm and when you do that. When you walls swell around me, I have to force myself not to fill you up." He kept thrusting inside me, and just when I thought I couldn't feel anymore pleasure from this man, his finger reached down and began rubbing my nub. I struggled not to come undone at that very second, and my climax was starting in my stomach "Hmm you're close aren't you"

" _Yes_ " I whimpered

"Do you want me to _let_ you cum Elena?" His voice was gruff and I could tell he was just as close to the edge as I was

" _Yes_ " I whimpered again.

" _Ask me_ " He breathed " _Beg me_ " He began pumping me harder, more firm with every thrust, and I didn't know If I could last through this little game

" _Please_ let me cum Damon" I pleaded, so desperate for my relief. " _I need you_ to let me cum for you _Damon_ " He didn't even get a chance to grant me permission before his own release started exploding inside me, this tipped me over the brink and we clung to each other, moaning in unison, riding out our waves of pleasure. We both lay, motionless, clinging to each other desperately with our eyes closed as we tried to catch our breath. He laid on me for a few more minutes before climbing off and laying down next to me, wrapping his arms around my core.

"And you think you don't _satisfy_ me Elena Gilbert" He chuckled "Do you not see what you do to me"

"Hmm, likewise" I grinned, still trying to catch my breath. I rolled onto my side and looked over at the clock next to his bed, it was nearly 11 already. _Shit_ "God, it's nearly midday! I need to get home"

"Or" He said, wrapping his arms around my waist as I tried to get out of bed "You could stay naked in my bed all day and let me ravish you"

"Don't tempt me" I smiled sweetly. I didn't have the heart to tell him there wasn't going to be anything left to ravish if he kept fucking me like that. I needed a rest, and _she_ certainly needed a rest. "Reality has to return eventually"

"Hmm don't remind me" He grunted, letting go of my waist. "Alright, let get dressed and I'll drive you home"

"I can get a cab Damon. It's not problem" I said turning around and smiling at him, I kissed him on the lips gently "Stay in bed and enjoy your Sunday"

"I'd enjoy it more if you were staying in bed with me" He said smartly. I screwed my nose up jokingly at his comment "Fine. But do you really think I'm going to let you get a cab home by yourself? You really haven't been paying attention. Come on."

Waking up in Damon's arms and enjoying our _breakfast_ had been fine, but sitting in the seat of his Chevy, in the ball gown I had worn last night, the ramifications of what we had done suddenly started flooding into my brain. I had spent the better half of the last 12 hours with him inside me, and I didn't know how that was going to change our work life. The trip was silent, but Damon had reached over as soon as we started driving and taken my hand. I knew what he said, we had this time and then it was over, but every little thing he did made me wonder if he, or even I, was going to be able to walk away unscathed. Every touch from last night until this morning had been tender and gentle, and it had not been what I had expected at all. The man I was expecting, the man, up until last night, that I had come to know, who was hot and cold and aggressive, would never touch me like that. I had expected him to take me back to the boarding house, fuck me senseless, and then send me on my way with my shoes in hand in the middle of the night. But last night, last night had been, intimate almost. We pulled up at the front of my house, and Damon had to repeat my name a few times to shake my out of my own thoughts. Like usual, he was around to my door to open it and help me out, walking me to the porch. De ja vu hit me, and this time, I was frightened, but for a different reason. We reached the door, both unsure of what to do now, and I took the initiative to place a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you" I said. It seemed odd, but I felt like I needed to say it "Last night was. _Well_ " there were no words. I had never seen the look he was wearing in his eyes at the moment, I couldn't tell if it was regret, fear, or something else. But we both knew, as soon as I walked through those doors, our time was over and our relationship _had_ to be strictly professional "I'll see you tomorrow, _Mr Salvatore_ "

"Elena" He whispered. We locked eyes and I knew he was trying to tell me something, but he obviously changed his mind at the last minute, because instead of words, he used his mouth to place a feverish kiss on my lips. "I'll see you". He hurried away from the porch and into his car before another word could be said, and I had to try and ignore the pain that I felt in my chest as I watched him walk away. I opened the door to my house and walked inside, needing to take a long bath and wash away the beautiful evening I had just spent with my boss, but any plans I had of that were sorely interrupted by Caroline, who was standing at the bottom of the staircase with her hands on her hips.

"Um, excuse me miss, where have you been!" Caroline screeched "I've been texting you since last night, I was _worried sick_ "

"Shit. Care I'm so sorry! I haven't even looked at my phone since we left the benefit.." Her face grew into a smile at my words and I realised that I had already given everything away. As if my dress from last night, sex hair and swollen lips hadn't already.

" _We_ huh. And would that _we_ be you and a certain boss man?" I walked past her and began my ascent upstairs to my bedroom. Caroline, naturally, followed me in "Elena please tell me you didn't sleep with him. Do you know how much drama that's going to cause?"

"It won't" I assured her as I made my way into the bathroom, taking off my dress and climbing into the shower. No-boundaries Caroline followed me in, sat on the edge of the bath tub and continued our conversation

"Why because he 'promised' it wouldn't be weird?" She asked sarcastically.

"No, because we're two consenting adults who agreed to one night, _one night_ , of meaningless sex" I told her in an almost bark. I knew I was being irrational, but I didn't like the way she was talking about him. She didn't even know him.

"And was it?" She questioned. I paused at the question for a moment, knowing it was the same thing I had been asking myself ever since I woke up.

"Yes" I responded. Turning the shower off and grabbing the towel off the shower screen. I wrapped it around my wet body and was faced with Caroline's unimpressed face as I stepped out

"I didn't even need to see your face then to hear that you were lying" I appreciated her concern, but something inside me felt protective of what Damon and I had shared. Even if it was only for one night, that night was _ours_ and ours alone.

"It will be fine. Tomorrow will be fine. And so will the rest of my career working for him. I'm not stupid, I know exactly what last night was" Caroline looked at me almost sympathetically.

"Keep telling yourself that" She told before breezing out of my room.

She was right though, after checking on Jeremy I spent the rest of my Sunday, sitting on my day bed, trying to read the rest of Gatsby but being consumed with flashbacks of Damon on top of me. Could I really walk through those office doors tomorrow and not feel anything? Could I see him in his perfectly tailored Armani suits and messy raven hair and think about anything other than how his lips felt against my skin? I had to, and if I couldn't, I would have to look for another job.

X

Monday came quicker than I had hoped, and as my alarm went off at 6, I felt a flutter of nervousness go through my body. I didn't know how I was going to face him. But I had a teenager stoner to fix and my parent's mortgage to continue to pay off, so I would suck it up and go to work like an adult. I could not bothering to try and do anything with my straight as nails hair, instead letting it fall down my shoulders like it usually did. I slipped into the high waisted leather pencil skirt Caroline had brought me and teamed with the basic white button up blouse, I managed to pull of some form of professionalism. With the swing of my mascara wand and some red lipstick later, I was ready to face the day. I woke Jeremy up, made him promise that he would get his lazy ass to school today, and headed toward the sky scraper that was Salvatore & Sons.

So much had happened over the weekend that I didn't have a chance to check Damon's inbox on my blackberry, and like the Monday before hand, I cursed myself for not being more vigilant. It was going to take me hours to get through all this nonsense, so instead I began to skim read for what was urgent and what could wait. I ordered his coffee a littler earlier than usual, needed my third for the morning, and gulping it greedily. The dial of the elevator told me that he was on his way up, and I got his coffee and his papers ready to greet him. The lift doors opened and my entire resolve came undone. He had my favourite pinstripe suit on, teamed with a pale blue shirt that made his icy blue eyes pop even more than usual. The thin black tie and matching blue handkerchief in his pocket completed his absolutely flawless look, and in that moment I knew I was going to have to go home and look through the classifies today. If it had been a one night stand with a stranger, I could have handled it. But having to see this god like man every single day now that I knew what it felt like to be touched by him was going to be excruciating, and I didn't know if I could handle the pressure. We locked eyes for a brief moment, then quickly looked away, my resolve coming back to me and my voice finally appearing in my throat.

"Good morning sir, coffee black and sweetened, papers and no pressing matters as of yet. I'm still going through the urgent emails from the weekend so please let me know when you're ready to discuss your agenda and I will make sure to have everything ready" I handed him his coffee, feeling a spark rush through my body as his finger lightly brushed mine during the exchange

"Thanks" He said, marching past me and walking into his office. Well, that wasn't, _too_ awkward. My thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing and I raced over to answer it. It was Rose from the twentieth floor, and she needed another copy of the merger Damon had completed a few weeks ago. I had remembered filing it in my cabinet, and asked her to hold for a minute while I went searching for it. Finding hard copies of documents was one of my least favourite things to do in this place, Damon's previous assistants before me obviously didn't believe in having files in any type of order, and I had been slowly but surely using my spare time to re-collate them. Finally after a few minutes, I found it all the way at the back of the bottom draw, and spent what felt like forever trying to dig it out.

"Miss Gilbert!" I heard Damon call from his office. I placed the file on my desk, asked Rose if I could call her back and hurried my heels along the marble floor into his open office.

"Yes Mr Salvatore?" I asked breathlessly. I have no idea why I had run in there, but something about his voice sounded commanding, urgent even.

"I need you to go home" He said bluntly, still looking through the papers in his hand. His eyes never met mine so I couldn't quite tell what sort of mood he was in

"Excuse me sir?" I asked confused.

"You. Home. Now" He said, I had to fight back the tears in my eyes as the realisation of what he was saying came to the forefront of my mind

" _Are you_ , are you firing me?" I asked. I tried to sound strong, but the whimper in my voice was all but invisible. He finally lifted his eyes to mine and they looked, hungry. He stood up and adjusted his suit jacket

"No I'm not firing you Miss Gilbert" He held, walking around from the back of his desk and over to where I was standing "But if you don't go home and change into something other than that _tight leather skirt_ , I won't be able to stop myself bending you over this desk and fucking you senseless" I gasped at his words and the sound of his sexy low growl

" _Mr Salvatore_ " I breathed as his face came towards mine, close enough for me to feel his hot breath against my skin

"Is that why you wore it Elena? Because you knew what it would do to me when I saw you bending over in it?" His lips were so close to my ear now, and my traitorous centre quivered at the thought of him licking it.

"No" I breathed, reaching deep down inside to find my courage "And I'm not going home either. There is nothing wrong with my attire today Mr Salvatore, if you have a problem with it, then, deal with it"

"Have it your way then" He growled, picking me up suddenly and throwing me on his desk. I knew every single part of this was wrong. We promised each other, _one_ time, and him fucking me in his office before he'd even had his coffee on Monday morning was far beyond that. But right now, my legs were wrapped around his waist and his hot wet lips were on mine, and I didn't care. My hands scratched his back eagerly and I felt his cock get hard through his pants. He pulled back from my lips for a moment "I changed my mind, leave the skirt _on_ " and with one rip, my blouse was on the floor. His beautiful office was filled with the sound of our moans and panting, clawing and nipping at each other in a fever. He pushed my body back so he could access my aching breasts and I felt the need to explode as he bit them through the fabric of my bra. I froze completely when I heard the sound of a cough interrupting our erotic carnal outburst. Damon pulled me up, shielding my half naked body, but turning around to see who was there. His brother stood, with a Cheshire grin on his face at the open doors

"Well, well, what do we have here?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten- You're a fool

Damon and Stefan had been in a fiery argument for the better half of forty minutes, and I didn't need to try and lip read to know what they were arguing about. Stefan had walked in on us macking, and they had been arguing ever since. I sat silently at my desk, attempting to organise some press releases and re-organise Damon's schedule for the coming days, but I couldn't control my eyes darting to the office doors. Damon looked furious at whatever Stefan was saying to him, and I hated to see the dark side come out of him. I had been treated to the softer side of him the last few days, and I had gotten used to it. After what felt like forever, Stefan marched out of his office, red faced and breathing heavily. He looked at me, upset and muttered

"He's all yours" before disappearing into the elevator. What the hell was that supposed to mean! By the time I looked back at Damon's office, he had re-closed his doors and I took that for a sign that he didn't wish to be disturbed. I continued on with my work and tried to keep myself as busy as possible. I heard my phone buzz just before 12 and saw a message from Bonnie

" _Lunch?"_

" _Sure. Meet me at the front of my office in ten?"_ Between all the drama with Damon, Stefan and Caroline breathing down my neck, I was excited to see my other best friend and talk about something else! I sent Damon an email advising I was going on lunch and diverted the office phones to my cell. I got into the elevator and began riding it down, rolling my eyes at the irony when Stefan got in at the floor below me.

"Elena" He greeted

"Hi Stefan" I smiled. Hopefully the lift would go all the way down to the bottom and we could forget the awkward small talk "Did you enjoy yourself at the benefit?"

"I did yes. Caroline seemed to have fun" He smiled. I was thanking my lucky stars when the lift reached the lobby level and I went to walk out "Elena?" I stopped, turning around and facing the younger Salvatore "Just remember what I said about being careful" I nodded my head politely, trying not to let my anger explode out of me. It wasn't anybody else's business but Damon and mine what we did. And yes, an assistant and a boss getting involved wasn't the best idea, but it also wasn't the end of the world either. Worst case scenario is I would look for a new job, and the way the sexual tension was in the office it was quite clear I may have to do that anyway if I wanted to get any work done at all. Bonnie was waiting for me at the front like promised, and thankfully she had already gone and got us some sandwiches from the deli across the road. She handed me the package and we walked across the road to sit by the fountain at the small town square

"Ah, turkey bacon, you're the best!" I beamed as I unwrapped my sandwich

"I know" She gleamed, biting into her own "How's work today?"

"A bit stressful, but fine" Bonnie smiled a little too knowingly at my statement, "And let me guess, you spoke to Caroline"

"Maybe" She said with another smirk "You know she's just worried about you Elena"

"I know, but she doesn't have to be so judgemental about the entire thing. I mean, like she can talk, she's dating the other Salvatore!"

"Yeah but she's not his PA Elena. I think, and I agree with her, that she thinks this has the recipe to go really sour really quickly. And it's not going to be the CEO of the company that's out of a job Elena, it's going to be you." Bonnie, unlike Caroline had a way of explaining things tactfully and without judgement.

"I know. I don't need anyone to tell me how insane it is. In my head I can be rational but as soon as I see him, god all rationality goes out the window"

"That good looking huh?" She smiled

"It's not that. I mean, it is that he's gorgeous but. It's more the way he makes me feel. Like I can't breathe around him, in the best way possible" I explained "I was not expecting Saturday to happen the way it did Bonnie, that's what got me thrown through a loop."

"What do you mean?" She asked confused

"Well, he's such an aggressive guy. Like, total alpha male, always needs to be in control, what he says goes. And when I went home with him after the benefit, I imagined him to be like that. Like, sleep with me then toss me straight out the door after he was finished."

"And he didn't?" She asked

"No, it was the complete opposite. It was soft and sweet and considerate." I got carried away thinking about it and had to bring myself back down to earth

"Oh lord" Bonnie mumbled to herself

"What?" I asked

"Caroline was right" Bonnie said "You're completely smitten by this guy"

"I am _not_ " I said automatically, crossing my legs in defence

"Hmm hmm, that's why you just got completely flushed reliving your little sex endeavour" Bonnie asked in a mix of humour and apprehension

"I'm in trouble aren't I" I finally said out loud for the first time

"Yes you are" She grinned "But I mean, can you see yourself having a relationship with this guy? Because if you can't, there's no point in putting your job in jeopardy"

"I have no idea. I guess that's something I'm going to have to talk about with him" I said "If we can keep our hands off each other long enough" Bonnie looked completely shocked as I began the rendition of my morning 'meeting' with Damon Salvatore. Little did I know, once I returned to the office, I wouldn't have to worry about it anymore.

Damon didn't speak a word to me for the rest of the working day, and by 5.30 when I went into his office to handle his schedule, he was all business, barely even looking me in the eye. I played along, taking his lead and keeping things completely proficient.

"And the last matter on hand is the trip to New York next week. I can see here all your meetings are scheduled with the New York office but I can't see that Emily has made any travel arrangements. Which airline would you prefer?" I asked

"I will take my jet" He told "I will be needing you in New York the Monday and the Tuesday, you can make your own arrangements on the Wednesday morning to get back to Mystic Falls. Choose whichever flight suits you and just use the company card" He advised "You will need to book me the Park Suite at the Empire from Monday through Thursday evenings, and yourself a room for the Monday and Tuesday. If the Park Suite is not available please check the Palace for their Jewel Suite. Again use the company card"

"I'm coming?" I asked. He seemed irritated by the question

"As stated I will be needing you there on Monday and Tuesday, the rest of the working week you will be based from here as usual" His voice was even and commanding.

"Certainly" I quipped. As I finalised everything and stood up to walk out Damon cleared his voice.

"El… _ah_..Miss Gilbert. I want to apologise for my behaviour earlier today. It crossed a line and will not happen again. I think it's best from now on if we keep things strictly professional" My heart pained at his words but deep inside I knew it was the right thing to do.

"Certainly sir" I smiled lightly, before turning on my heel and trying to conceal the tear that streamed down my face.

To say that Damon's behaviour toward me over the course of the next week was icy would have been an understatement. He was shrill, boarding on cruel, and it seemed to get worse and worse as the days progressed. None of the tasks I completed were good enough, and he constantly spat out insults like 'mediocre' and 'completely and utterly incompetent' whenever I would screw up in his eyes. Every day I went home on the verge of tears, but I refused to let him win. I had my brother to support, and I wasn't going to let this asshole ruin the good pay check I was receiving. I desperately wanted to leave, but no other jobs were paying half as much as what I was getting to be his P.A. I would just have to suck it up for the meantime and let him treat me like trash. If he wasn't criticising my work performance, he was criticizing my work attire. One day I would be too corporate, the next not corporate enough, and I felt like he was tearing me apart on purpose, I just couldn't figure out why. A part of me felt like he knew that I had developed feelings for him after our night together, and he was doing everything in his power to squash them and remind me that I was just another girl to him. He was Damon Salvatore for god's sakes, he could have any woman in the world he wanted, so why would I ever think he would look twice at his P.A after she let him fuck her. I was absolutely dreading our trip to New York together, but I knew after putting up with two days with him I would have the rest of the week in Mystic Falls alone and would only have to correspond with him via email, and that was something to look forward to.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay here alone?" I asked Caroline for the eightieth time early Monday morning. I was glad that Caroline was still staying in the guest room and would be here to look out for Jeremy. She was a harder rule master than I was and I knew out of everybody in my life he would be in good hands with Caroline 'I don't take shit from nobody' Forbes around.

"Yes Elena, we will be fine! Besides, you're only an hour plane ride away, it's not like you're going to Russia!" She said, trying to calm me down. Since Jenna died, I hadn't spent more than a night away from Jeremy, and I was constantly worried about him. He was on a downward spiral and I felt completely powerless to help him

"You're right. I know. I'm just, I'm dreading this trip" I offered. I had been quite light on the details of what had been happening in the office, but Caroline sensed that something was off.

"Don't let him push you around Lena. He might be your boss but he still needs to show you some respect. If he's not going to give it to you, demand it!" She cheered. God I loved my best friend

"What would I do without you Care" I smiled genuinely.

"Oh be completely lost I'm sure" She smiled giving me a big hug. "I'm only a phone call away. Whatever is going on you know I'm here for you" I looked at my best friend with nothing but gratitude in my life and thanked god that I had a support network like her and Bonnie around me. I wouldn't have survived the past few months, hell the past few years since my parents died, without them.

"Thank you" I smiled. My eyes drifted down to my watch and I noticed that I was on the verge of running late. "Shit, I need to get a move on. God forbid I keep Mr Asshole waiting"

"A few minutes never killed anybody. _Unfortunately_ " I laughed at her distaste for him, it was nice to have someone on my side

"I'll see you in a few days" I said with a grin, grabbing my suitcase and heading out the door.

My watch told me that I was right on time to the Mystic Falls airfield, but an impatient Damon sitting inside his 2013 Bombardier Challenger 300 private jet told me differently. I had never been on board a private jet before, and I tried to contain my excitement as I saw his unapprovingly face watching me sharply as I boarded. He picked up his paper and began reading, but threw his sharp words at me as I sat down in the luxurious chair across from him

"You're late" He spat

"Two minutes Damon, Don't have a coronary" I threw back at him, pulling my work iPad out of my briefcase

"Don't let it happen again or you can look for another position to be inept at. And my subordinates address me as _Mr Salvatore_ thank you very much" He told abruptly before going back to reading his newspaper. He's lucky I didn't jump across the table and smack him across his head!

"As you wish _sir_ " I responded harshly before booting up my iPad and trying my hardest to ignore his existence. He had done me a favour the past week though, any favourable feelings I had for him were slowly disappearing and all that was left was the disdain I had for his un empathetic asshole. The rest of the flight was marked with silence and I was happy I didn't have to talk to him. I got a lot of my work done on the plane in the hour we were in the air, and I had to admit it was the most comfortable plane ride I had ever been on. It baffled me that my boss was so wealthy as to own his very own jet and have it ready to fly anywhere on demand, I couldn't imagine being in such a secure monetary position. My heart began to flutter as my favourite city in the world came into view, and for a moment I began to mourn my old New York life when things were so much simpler. Being a selfish college student where the only things I had to worry about were my thesis and my GPA seemed like a different life ago. Now I was the breadwinner for the Gilbert family and had the responsibility of looking after a dark teenager. How my life had changed in the past year. We began our decent and I decided to pull out my make-up case to freshen myself up before I met the big guns at the New York office. I noticed Damon's eyes shoot to me as I began applying my lipstick and freshening my face power.

"Trying to impress someone Miss Gilbert?" He asked

"No. Just looking presentable as you've requested Mr Salvatore. We can't have New York thinking your assistant is a slop" I didn't mean my words to sound as harsh as they did, but most things that came out of my mouth towards my boss these days were dripping with venom. He ignored my comment and went back to staring out the window. Once we had safely landed at Teterboro Airport we were whisked into a jet black SUV and began our journey to the Salvatore & Sons office at the centre of midtown. The loud and chaotic city somehow quietened me, it always had, and I forgot just how much I missed it here. Eating hot dogs from street carts, catching the subway from my NYU dorm to Brooklyn for the day to check out used book stores and enjoying all the beautiful melancholy of the busiest city in the world, it felt like a universe away from the quiet town of Mystic Falls, Virginia. I was a different girl now than the doe eyed one who had moved here straight after high school to start her Social Sciences Scholarship, and I took a moment to grieve the carefree girl that I once was. Now I was back, at the helm of one of the most powerful men in the country, and incapable of changing my situation. We pulled up in front of the skyscraper and as I got out of the car, I patted down my lace white skirt, wanting to look at respectable as possible. These weren't small town accountants like in our office, these were the big boys in the big city, and I wanted to make a good impression as a competent assistant, even if Damon didn't think as much of me at the moment.

The entire day was a whirlwind of hand shaking and meetings, and I stood quietly by Damon's side at all times, only speaking when spoke to. All of the managers and finance guru's that I met were cold and serious, except for the youngest AM that I met by the name of Enzo. He had kind eyes and actually smiled when he was introduced to me. I had been advised that we would be having a semi-formal dinner and drinks with the account managers and the like at the Palace Hotel this evening at 7, which gave me two hours to unwind before the event. As usual, heading to the hotel, Damon and I sat in silence in the SUV, and I mindlessly played with my blackberry to pass the time. I had booked myself their entry room in the Towers section of the hotel which was extravagant enough for me. I had never dreamed of staying in such a beautiful room. But my boss, who had requested the Jewel Suite, would be staying in a 6,000 square foot, $28,000 a night luxurious monstrosity, and it completely bewildered me how someone would need that much space for a few nights. He was an imperial man, but he had the money, and whatever he wanted, he got.

"I took the liberty of sending your dress to your room" He told, breaking the silence

"Excuse me?" I asked perplexed

"The dinner this evening will be quite formal, and I can't imagine the thrift store Mystic Falls get up that you have in your suit case will be appropriate" _This asshole_

"I'm sure the dresses I have packed will suffice Mr Salvatore" I assured

"And I'm sure they _won't_ Miss Gilbert. This isn't some backwater town in Virginia. This is New York City. You're in the big leagues now and you will dress accordingly" He told sternly. I didn't have the vigor to fight him on this so I simply thanked him and went back to my blackberry.

I entered the 41st floor room and was overcome by beauty. I had a St Patricks Cathedral view and I immediately began taking photos for Caroline, she would be so jealous that I got to stay in such a beautiful hotel. I noticed the garment bag hanging by the dresser and even though I was completely furious at Damon for getting me an 'appropriate' dress, I was curious to see what it looked like. As I unzipped the Balmain bag, I gasped as I saw the incredible cocktail dress inside. It was black, cut just above the knee, with silver and gold hand stitched sequins covering it. The neckline was high, but was cutaway at the shoulders. Inside the bag also sat a gold pair of Jimmy Choo heels and a matching black and gold Balmain clutch. He was an asshole, but goddamnit if he didn't have fantastic taste! He obviously wanted me to stand out with the partners, wanted to show off his shiny new assistant, and if he wanted to play it like that, I could certainly play along. Instead of having the nap like I wanted to, I spent the better half of two hours grooming myself. I washed my long brown hair and after blow drying it, carefully curled it into a vintage inspired look. I applied gold eyeshadow and successfully lined my top lid with dark eyeliner before applying mascara to my messy lashes. At a quarter to seven, when I put a pair of my long gold earrings in, I judged my look in the mirror and was happy with how well I cleaned up.

I walked into the function room right on seven and was pleased when I noticed how many men in the room turned their heads as I strolled past. This girl from a 'backwater town in Virginia' was going to show them just how fabulous she could be. I smiled politely as I noticed Enzo crossing the room towards me

"Miss Gilbert, may I say you look stunning this evening" He greeted

"Thank you Enzo" I smiled "But please, call me Elena" He seemed happy with my informalities and asked if I cared for a glass of champagne. I indulged him and sipped the light bubbles eagerly, hoping for just a tad of liquid courage. I saw my boss walk in and cursed my traitorous loins as they vibrated at just how handsome he looked. Suits didn't wear Damon Salvatore, he wore them, and the perfectly tailored black suit and tie he was wearing tonight was no exception. His raised his eyebrows smugly at me before shaking some hands and making his way to the bar.

Pre-dinner drinks were pleasant enough, and I found myself glued to Enzo's side for most of the evening. He was jovial and friendly, and in a sea of cut throat businessmen he made me feel at ease, which was exactly what I needed this evening. I may have been wearing a designer dress with a fierce look on my face, but inside I was still intimidated by all these powerful men. We sat down to dinner at 8 and I was stunned at just how delicious the small portions of fancy food were.

"So how long have you been manning the Damon Salvatore vessel?" Enzo asked as our main course was being served

"Just a few weeks now. I have only recently returned to Mystic Falls from New York and I was lucky enough to secure the position" I smiled politely. His eyes sparkled knowingly, he had known Damon for several years and he knew I was being courteous

"And what were you doing in New York?" He asked, beginning to eat his mushroom and baked truffle risotto.

"Studying at NYU" I smiled, pausing for a moment to appreciate the explosion of taste that my own risotto was causing inside my mouth "I was about to begin my Masters but a family situation arose back home"

"Such a shame. I hope all is well" He said

"It is yes" I grinned

"What were you studying?" He asked

"Social Sciences"

"And what type of career would you like for yourself from your education?" I couldn't help but noticed how he almost spoke from another time, a very well-articulated British man.

"After my Masters I was hoping to get into socio-economic analysis or public policy design and evaluation"

"And you have settled for being Damon's PA? A smart girl like you is destined for so much more"

"At the moment I don't have much choice. In a few years I hope to return to my studies"

"Well we have plenty of positions available in New York for hard workers Elena. When you do return to your studies I'm certain we could provide some part time work for you here"

"Thank you Enzo that's very kind" I smiled. He was very gracious. We continued our meal with polite conversation and I was happy to say that I had found a new friend in New York City. After desert, the effects of the long day began to hit me and I noticed myself yawning.

"Tired?" He asked as he refilled his wine glass

"Yes it's been a long day. I think I might excuse myself and go back to my room in a few minutes" I told.

"Well let me know and I'll walk you up" He said with a smile. I took him up on his offer and politely said good night to members of the office. We reached my room number and Enzo reached into his jacket pocket and presented me with a business card "For when you move back to the city"

"Thank you" I smiled. Some might have thought it was a romantic gesture, but everything about him was genuine and friendly. I bid him goodnight and headed into my room. I zipped off the stunning dress that I had worn for the evening and placed it back in the garment bag, replacing it with my Lowe's old man singlet and tartan pyjama pants. I heard my phone buzz as soon as I laid down on the bed and I felt a sense of panic immediately, my thoughts going straight to Jeremy. I shouldn't have been surprised to see Damon's name on my screen.

 _"Where are you?"_ Was all it read. I hastily picked up the phone, not in the mood for his shit tonight.

 _"My room"_ I wrote back. My phone buzzed almost immediately

 _"With who?"_

 _"No one"_ I typed back instantly. The nerve of this idiot. I had had about enough of Damon Salvatore for one evening and couldn't wait to return to Mystic Falls on Wednesday morning. A few days without him would be welcomed.

 _"One could ponder considering you and your new BFF left at the same time"_ his message read. Oh yeah, like I was going to fuck one of the account managers at the New York office on my first night in town on a business trip. What did he think of me? That I would craw into bed with anyone? Instead of writing back, I sent a photo of me in my pyjamas holding my middle finger up with the caption _"Convinced?"_. I thought our conversation was finally over with and I settled into the comfortable hotel bed for my night's sleep. Just as I felt I was about to drift off my phone buzzed again

 _"Don't ever send me a photo of you alone in a bed again Miss Gilbert unless you're not wearing those pjs"_ What the fuck was wrong with him? For someone who had insisted on us returning to our normal professional relationship, he was crossing a line, big time.

 _"That is inappropriate Mr Salvatore. Goodnight_ " I typed angrily and turned my phone to silent. I didn't want to hear anything else from that man tonight. I put my phone on charge and resumed my sleep position, hoping I wouldn't have trouble achieving it tonight, as the past few weeks had brought me a limited amount. A loud knock on my door a few minutes later brought me out of my thoughts and I lazily put on my robe before looking through the peep hole. You had to be kidding me!

"I can see your feet under the door' he said huskily. This man was going to be the death of me. I opened the door and looked at him dead in the eye, he had to know he didn't intimidate me.

'I'm tired Mr Salvatore' I exclaimed, but this didn't seem to stop him inviting himself inside.

"Yeah me too' he said, leaning against the table in the entry. The bleariness in his eyes and the slight sway of his walk told me he had had a few too many scotches with dinner, not that it surprised me. The man drank like a fish.

"You're drunk" I retorted. Closing the door and walking into the room

"No Elena I'm tired- of pretending that whatever attraction I have for you hasn't taken over my entire life. My every thought. I'm tired of feeling it, I'm tired of ignoring it and I'm tired of treating you like shit because I don't know how to handle it. I'm tired of feeling an uncontrollable jealous rage when I see another man even talk to you. And mostly, I'm tired of worrying that I'm going to lose the best assistant I've ever had simply because I can't keep my hands off you' as tired as I was I took in what he was saying, and I completely understood it. My energy levels were constantly on low ever since meeting him, and something had to change. I knew what I needed to do.

"Well, maybe I should find another job Mr Salvatore" I said simply. He came to me after those words and put a gentle hand on my shoulder

"I don't want you to Elena" He said "As hard as it is seeing you every day, the thought of _NOT_ seeing you every day is much worse. Plus, I meant what I said, you are the best assistant I've ever had" He stopped himself for a moment and his voice went lower "I thought if we just gave into it, just once, we would get it out of our systems. _I_ could get it out of my system. But you're under my skin Elena, somehow, you got under my skin"

"Then what do you want to do?" I asked. He pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment in clear frustration.

"I have no idea" He whispered.

"Nothing happened with Enzo" I found myself saying. I didn't need to justify myself to him, but something inside me told me that he needed to hear it. After the deplorable way he had treated me this week the last thing he deserved was to be comforted, but something inside me gave in anyway.

"I know" He whispered again "I just get. Carried away"

"I know" I joked lightly. "Well something needs to change Damon because I cannot keep doing this anymore. It's hurting me too much"

"That's what's scaring me. Look how much I've already hurt you" He began "The way I've behaved the last week, the way I've spoken to you is just, _fuck_ , I hate myself for it. But I thought I was doing the right thing. I thought it would be easier if I pushed you away"

"Have you noticed that every time you try to do the 'right thing' you end up hurting me anyway?" He nodded in agreement "I'm exhausted Damon. I don't have the strength to do this anymore" the look on his face was pure hurt. "But I still can't bring myself to walk away from you"

"You're a fool" he murmured lightly. His hand moved from my shoulder to cup my face and I melted at the contact. It had been over a week since he had touched me, and my body was craving it.

"I know" I said with a smile. He leant in nervously and placed the softest of kisses on my lips. "Come on" I took his hand and led him towards my bed. I knew what I was doing was just going to confuse things more, but I needed sleep. And I needed sleep in his arms. I pulled him down onto the bed and found my way into his nook, wrapping my arms around his neck as I got comfortable. "Will you stay? Until I fall asleep?"

"Yes Elena. I'll stay" he whispered. 


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Thanks again for all your wonderful reviews** **It means a lot! Just a quick reminder that if you are a fan of this story I have a tumblr that is accompanying it, with photos and added bits to bring this story to life. The tumblr is: intothemystic-ff**

Chapter Eleven- Cartier & Caroline.

Waking in up Damon's arms was both lovely and nerve-racking. I never knew who I was going to get with him: the soft, gentle, sweet guy I had started to develop feelings for- or the harsh, cruel asshole who stopped at nothing to push me away. The fact that it was six in the morning and he was still here didn't do much to tell me which one I was going to get, he could have simply fell asleep, and have been hatching an escape plan so as not to wake me. I opened my eyes and noticed that he was awake as well. His expressionless face was giving me nothing.

"Hi" I said sleepily "Did you fall asleep?" He smiled lightly at me before kissing me on top of my head

"No. I'm just being a selfish bastard" He told with his sexy husk of a morning voice "It felt so nice having you in my arms I didn't want to go back to my empty room"

"You mean back to your empty 6,000 square foot suite!" I joked, he tightened his grip around me and I let myself sink into him

"It's cosier in here" He smirked

"Well maybe next time I'll get you the lead in room and I'll have the suite" He growled lowly at me

"Maybe next time you should get us _both_ the suite" His comment disturbed me a little bit. I couldn't keep doing this, being confused and hurt by what our relationship actually was. We needed to talk about it. And we needed to talk about it now. I pulled out of his grasp and leant against the bed head, shivering slightly at the cold New York morning, it was definitely warmer in his arms.

"Damon. We need to figure out what we're doing here" I told lightly. I didn't know how receptive he was going to be, but I needed to try

"I know" He said in an almost whisper

"We cannot keep going back and forth like this. And you can't keep treating me like shit every time you feel guilty for wanting me. I won't stand for it anymore" I told "I will not have another week like the one I've just had Damon. I'd rather work at Subway"

"I'm sorry" He whispered, hanging his head in shame.

"I don't need you to be sorry Damon. I need you to promise me that it's not going to happen again" I exclaimed. I didn't know where this fire was coming from, but for the first time ever I finally felt like I was in control of this man instead of the other way around.

"It won't Elena. I promise" He agreed, brushing his thumb softly across my cheek

" _Don't_ " I warned "I can't think straight when you touch me like that" A cheeky grin overcame his face and I knew he was about to test my limits

"Hmm, welcome to my world" He chuckled. I exhaled and shook my head at his playfulness. "What would you like to happen Elena?"

"You're leaving this up to me?" I asked

"No, I'm asking what you want."

"You don't know for yourself but you expect me to have the answers?" I laughed

"I know what I want Elena. I just don't know if I can have it without breaking it" He told seriously

"Well I think we need to keep things purely business in the office, at least during work hours" A huge grin enveloped his face at this comment, and I knew he was thinking about his desk _after hours_.

"And what about when we're off the clock?" He asked. I grew silent for a minute, not wanting to be the one to say it. He obviously sensed my apprehension and decided to relief me of it "Every time I try to stay away, every time I try to protect you from myself I just end up hurting you anyway. I don't have the strength to stay away anymore Elena. But if you want me to, I will" I thought about his words for a moment, unsure of what to say, unsure of what I truly wanted to do. Could we do this? Could we act civilised in the office during the day and intimate behind closed doors in the evening?

"I don't want you to" I told softly, and I knew I didn't. He looked like a kid on Christmas at my words

"How about you let me take you out tonight then you can spend the rest of the week in Mystic Falls making your decision" He offered lightly.

"So you're going to take me on a trial run date?" I giggled, hardly believing what he was asking

"Why not? He asked, brushing his thumb over my cheek again. I was becoming putty in his hand, "What have you got to lose?"

"Nothing. And everything" I told "Right now, my main concern is Jeremy. I have to put him first, and that means I need to keep my job at all costs"

"I promise you, either way, you'll have a job at Salvatore & Sons for as long as you want one. Whether it's working for me or for someone else, I will not let you jeopardize supporting your brother"

"Can I have that in writing sir?" I joked, he pulled me down towards his body and I was intoxicated by his smell. "Alright"

"Alright?" He asked, turning his head down to look at mine

"Alright you can take me out tonight" I smiled "But I'm expecting to be wined and dined" A low growl escaped his throat again, it was soon becoming my favourite noise.

"Don't temp me Miss Gilbert" I felt him moved his arm off me and look at his watch "Alright I need to get my ass into gear. We have a busy day today, and there are plans to be made for tonight"

"I look forward to it"

X

As busy as I was throughout the day, taking meeting minutes and follow Damon's every request to a t, I was getting increasingly nervous about my night out with him this evening. H gave me a few looks throughout the day, sensing my apprehension and trying to ease my nerves, and I was thankful to him. I waited patiently for Damon to finish his last meeting just before six, and I took the opportunity to call Caroline and check on Jeremy. She assured me everything was okay, and said he had even been to school for two days in a row. _Damn_ ¸maybe I should leave Caroline in charge more often. I thanked her again before hanging up the phone as Damon came strolling out in his signature black suit.

"Ready?" He asked, strolling past me towards the lifts. We had both surprisingly been good all day, him especially. He had, as agreed, kept everything to a professional level, and as I was getting dressed this morning I decided to give him encouragement by not wearing my usual high heels and skirt, but instead, option for a navy pantsuit, but as the lift doors closed, it was clear business hours were over. He pushed me hard against the wall of the lift and attacked my mouth with his. His hands grabbed mine and thrust them above my head, holding them there and positioning his body against me. "I've been wanting to do that all day"

"Hmm?" I moaned as his lips moved from my jaw to my throat

"The way this suit has been clinging to your ass all day has been driving me insane" He growled, biting my neck playfully. The elevator doors dinged to signal someone was getting on, and he was off me in an instant, leaving me panting and breathless. The workers from the fourteenth floor eyed me suspiciously as I tried to regain my composure. We remained silent for the rest of the ride and walk to the car, but as soon as we were safely in the confines of the black SUV at the front of the building, his hands were back on my body.

"You know when I said we had to keep things normal during business hours this isn't exactly what I meant" I laughed as his fingers made their way underneath my suit jacket

"Yeah well when you stop giving me an erection with your work attire we can talk" He rebuffed. I laughed playfully at his response

"It's not intentional"

"I get the feeling you could wear a paper bag Elena Gilbert and still get my engine racing"

"I'll keep that in mind" I chuckled. He stopped kneading my breast and sat back down in his seat, comprising himself

"Speaking of you looking drop dead gorgeous in things, I took the liberty of having another dress sent up to your room" He told. My face moved into a scowl

" _Damon_!" I shrieked

"What! Sue me if I want to see how you wear Chanel cocktail dress. Besides, you'll need to look fancy tonight"

"What and my backwater Virginian Walmart attired isn't fancy enough?" I joked, but he didn't see the humour in my remark

"I'm sorry" He said quickly, looking at the ground "I certainly have a sharp way with words don't I"

"You do" I replied softly. He picked up my hand and kissed it. The SUV pulled up at the front of the Palace and our driver opened the door for us to get out, but Damon placed his hand on my shoulder to stop me.

"I need to duck out for a while, but I'll be back by 7 to pick you up"

"Okay Damon. I'll see you then" I smiled.

First it was Balmain and Jimmy Choo's, now it was Chanel and Cartier. If you had told me a year ago, hell even a month ago, that I would be standing in a room in the Tower's of The Palace Hotel in New York while I admired the designer dress and diamonds my _boss_ had sent up for our date, I would have told you that you were an idiot. The dress for tonight was very different from the one he had picked for last night. This wasn't flashy or glamorous, it was subtle, and elegant. It was black, with a sweetheart neckline and long lace sleeves. The dress was tight enough to show off my figure but not too tight as to draw unwanted attention. The necklace though, where to even begin with the necklace. I had never imagined diamonds could be so heavy until I placed the thick frosted necklace around me. I suddenly had new sympathy for the royals. It had pear shaped diamonds that lead to a huge sparkling single diamond at the bottom, and I couldn't help but notice its resemblance to the Bulgari necklace Elizabeth Taylor had been given by Richard Burton. I could not even fathom the price tag on this thing, and I felt like I needed a bodyguard all evening just in case I broke it, or worse, lost it. The knock on the door shook me out of me thoughts and I jumped when I realised what time it was. It didn't make any sense to me why I had butterflies flapping around my stomach, I spent an average of 10 hours a day with this man, I had slept in his arms last night and felt his lips on mine more than once, but none of that was the same as an actual _date_. Where we would have to talk and get to know each other. What if he didn't like me? What if I didn't like him? What if underneath all the hostility there was simply a cruel man? I didn't know if I could handle it. Regardless, I made my way over to the door and opened it, to find a handsome Damon in his classic black suit looking as dapper as ever.

" _Elena_ " He breathed. I was thankful to realise he looked just as nervous as I did "I was right, the Chanel looks perfect on you" I studied the ridiculous man in front of me, who shelled out thousand dollar dresses and _god knows_ how expensive Cartier at the drop of a hat, and pondered what was underneath all the wealth.

"You realise I can't keep any of it, _especially_ the necklace" I told sternly

"Oh you'll keep it. Or you're fired" He smiled cheekily

"Oh well, at least I can make a few thousand when I sell it" I smirked back at him

"Maybe for the box. Times it by 700 odd and you're closer to the price" I felt like I was about to have a _stroke_. All of the blood drained from my face "Elena are you okay?" My hands flew up to the clasp of the necklace and I tried to get it off, I needed to get it off. I couldn't wear something worth _a million fucking dollars_ around my neck!

"Are you _insane?_ " I shrieked, still trying to undo it "Please tell me you didn't spend a million dollars on a piece of jewellery" He shrugged lightly

"Do you want me to lie?" He asked. Oh god, I was going to faint. "Elena, Elena, relax"

"I can' wear this. Oh my god" I said, still freaking out

"Elena just breathe. It's a necklace. Please, give me the delight of seeing you wear it tonight and I promise I'll have it sent back to Cartier in the morning" He was by my side now, stroking my cheek gently to calm me down, and it was working.

"It's going straight from my neck into your safe and then back where it came from!" I told sternly

"God you're a slave driver. What happened to letting me wine and dine you?" He asked

"Flowers would have sufficed" I joked. I finally calmed myself down enough to take his hand and let him lead me to the lift "So where are we going anyways?"

" _Well_ , I thought getting you out in public would be the safest option. Then at least I might make it through half the evening before ravishing you" He smirked "Nothing too crazy I promise. I went old-school and decided on a dinner and a show"

"A show?" I asked curiously as the lift reached the lobby of the Palace

"The ballet. Black Swan to be exact. I thought you might enjoy it" He smiled gently as he led me out into the cold New York night and into the SUV.

"You know, I lived in this city for five years and I never once went to the ballet" I smiled genuinely. Sometimes it was like he could read my mind. "And I always wanted to"

"Well, glad I could indulge you" He smiled. The ride to the restaurant was quiet, with both of us hypnotized by watching the busy city out of the window. The drive took longer than it should have due to the driver taking Broadway for some unknown reason. Where ever we were heading, Broadway in New York at this time of night was never a good idea. Thankfully, after forty minutes in traffic, we pulled up out the front of an establishment in Central Park West. Damon took my hand and led me through the doors to _Jean-George_ where I felt immediately out of place. He didn't even need to a say a word before the glamorous blonde hostess greeted him

"Mr Salvatore. Lovely to see you again. Please, right this way" She said a little too familiarly and led as through the extravagant place to a private booth at the windows overlooking the park. "Your waiter will be with you momentarily"

"Thank you Sheree" He smiled as he took a seat in the booth.

"Sheree huh?" I asked with a little too much jealousy in my voice. I didn't mean to act like an envious teenager, but her supermodel good looks made me look like chopped liver.

"I eat here quite often. I know most staff by name Elena" He told "Even the _male_ employees"

"I didn't mean anything by it" I said automatically

"Yes you did. But don't worry, you wear jealousy about as beautifully as you do that dress" His compliment washed away my envy and I realised to him, I was the only woman in the room.

"Well" I blushed, trying to roll my eyes so he couldn't tell just how much he was charming the absolute pants off me. I tried to break up our flirtation by looking at the menu. I had to admit I was starving, but literally none of the dishes on this fancy pants menu made any sense to me. I could not understand what any of the words meant, and in that moment I felt like a commoner. My heart began to race when the waiter appeared a few moments later, and I still couldn't decipher one rich man meal from another.

"Welcome back Mr. Salvatore. Have you decided on your choice for this evening?" Asked the overly polite man in the penguin jacket.

"We will start with the Meyer Lemon Gelée, then the Madai Sashimi and Foie Gras Terrine, for the main I will have the Muscovy Duck Breast and the lady will have the Smoked Squab and we will finish with chocolate desert tasting" Ordinarily my date ordering for me would have been a complete turn off, but I was so thankful in that moment that he had. I had no idea in hell what I would be eating for dinner, but he had saved me from making a huge fool of myself. _Squab? What the heck is that?_

"And to drink Mr. Salvatore?" The waiter asked

"We'll begin with a bottle of Domaine de la Romanée-Conti 2000 and when the mains are served I would like a bottle of red, hmm, let's go with the Château Latour 1945"

"Fantastic choice sir as usual sir. I hope you and Miss Gilbert enjoy your evening with us, and if there is anything I may assist you with please ask" He said with a bow and an exit. My eyes were running over the wine menu and something very disturbing caught my eye

"Okay, two things. 1. How does the fancy pants waiter know my name and 2" I said, putting the menu down and pointing to the monstrosity "Please tell me you didn't order two bottles of wine equivalent in cost to a year of my wages?" A pert smile spanned his face and I was beginning to recognize it as the one that proceeded him winning an argument with me

"If you had things your way Elena I would have taken you to the Burger King at Times Square where we ate onion rings and drank red out of a wine cooler" The waiter returned with the first bottle of white and poured us both a glass. I didn't want to drink his stupid Domaine de la Romanee, whatever the hell that meant, out of spite. He had basically called me low grade bourgeois

"At least there I wouldn't have felt so out of place" He put his wine to his lips and considered my comment for a moment

"Elena when are you going to learn that someone of your beauty is going to be out of place anywhere. At least here the food won't give you salmonella and the wine tastes like heaven"

"At $16,000 a bottle I'd want to hope it does!" I told

"You mystify me" He offered

"How?" I asked confused

"Most women relish in the elite. In being given jewels and dining at the swankiest restaurants. But you Elena Gilbert, why do I get the feeling you would be just as happy eating a hot dog off a street cart in your jeans?" His eyes studied me curiously, and I wondered if I had offended him

"Because I would" I told him honestly "I came here to spend time with you, not to be given jewels and to dine at the swankiest restaurant. But while I'm here _Mr. Salvatore_ , I may as well drink your kool aid and see what all the fuss is about" I lifted the glass up to my lips and let the champagne slip down my throat. _Goddamn_ if that wasn't one of the most delectable things I had ever tasted in my entire life. My face gave away my traitorous taste buds, and I heard him snicker across the table at me. "Fine. You win. It's incredible"

"Better than a nice boxed white wine cooler?"

"I'm not that low class!" I defended

"I never said you were love" He smiled "I should bring you here more often. It's a shame for beautiful things to be hidden away in small towns. And even though you might _feel_ out of place, looking at you, well, you look like a million dollars Elena Gilbert"

"It's hard to be cross with you when you're being so charming" I grinned stupidly across from him. How was this even real? Million dollar necklaces and champagne more costly than my car

"Then you best sit there and be charmed" He smiled back.

Our dinner, although 90% of the time I was completely unaware of what I was eating, was magnificent. I didn't know how my taste buds were going to be able to return to spaghetti and lasagna after eating such incredible food. Damon had, however, insisted that we leave halfway through the chocolate desert tasting as 'apparently' my chocolate appreciation noises were the very same as my sex noises and he couldn't contain himself in public for much longer. He was like an eager teenager at make-out point when we got into the back of the SUV, and I was certain he was going to fuck me right there and then, but somehow he managed to gain control long enough for us to get back to his suite. The look on his face when I pulled out of his embrace and asked for a tour was pure torture, and it was in that moment that I fully comprehended just how much control I had over this man. For some reason, he was hypnotized by me, and I couldn't understand exactly why. Not being self-deprecating, I knew that I had a nice figure and was very intelligent, but there's wasn't anything particularly special about me, especially something that could intrigue an almost billionaire who had travelled the world so deeply. We had reached the jewel room that overlooked the incredible city below and had sealed showings of Harry Winston jewels on the walls when Damon finally grabbed me

"How about we finish this tour a little..later" He breathed deeply, pulling my body towards his and pressing his rock hard erection against my front. A shock went through my body as I remembered just how amazing it felt when he was thrusting inside me, and I wanted nothing more than to feel it again, as soon as possible.

"So tell me Mr. Salvatore. Are you going to savour me again this evening" I asked flirtatiously "Or, are you going to _fuck me_ " The growl that his throat emitted was like nothing I had heard before and in one swift motion he had picked me up and placed me on the end table

"Keep talking like that and I'll have no choice but to fuck you right here and now" He breathed heavily

"Do you want me to be a good girl Mr. Salvatore" I teased as I bit down hard on my bottom lip "Or a bad girl?" The look of lust in his eyes was so dark I thought his eyes had turned black. His lips were inches from crashing into mine when there was a loud knock on the door.

" _Fuck_ " He growled "Just ignore it" He started kissing me zealously but the knocking on his suite door just became louder and louder. Finally in complete frustration, he flew off me and marched down the hall to the door. "What!" I couldn't hear the rest of their conversation, but I could hear Damon's angry grunts. I finally heard the door slam and him begin walking back down the corridor. "I know Stefan my phone has been on silent…. Because I've been busy…Wait, what, say that again….."

The blood drained from his face as he walked back in the room, phone on his ear and complete panic all over his face. He told me that he needed to take this privately and walked into the adjoining room, closing the doors, and I wouldn't have thought twice about it if I didn't hear him say Caroline's name into the speaker before the doors were completely close. Ordinarily, eavesdropping wasn't something I would even consider, but the look of panic on his face told me something was very wrong, and my best friend was involved. I crept over as quietly as I could to the doors and pressed my ear against it ever so lightly "And you're sure it was Katherine…..Right….Yes of course….And is she going to go through with it?...Hmm hmm…Okay…..And you're sure Caroline understands everything…..Well of course she's scared Stefan she's dying….Alright I'll get the wheels up in twenty, we should be back in just over an hour….Well of course I have to tell her, she's going to notice something is off….It's her _best friend_ Stefan, she needs to know…No, it's not an option, I've been putting vervain in her coffee….Yes and also from me…Okay, I'll call when I land, keep her away from Jeremy, take her to the boarding house" What in the fuck was going on! Jeremy? Caroline? Dying? _Vervain?_ My head was racing at a million miles a minute, I didn't even notice that Damon had opened the doors and was now glaring at me in the face.

"It's rude to eavesdrop Elena" Was all he sai

"What's going on? Is something wrong with Caroline! Is Jeremy okay?" I asked. My mind was still racing, what was going on. He didn't answer me, he just grabbed my wrist and started leading me down the hall

"Come on, we need to go" Was all he said. I fought him with all my might to get him to loosen his grip on me, but he was too strong

"DAMON!" I roared, finally getting his attention "I'm not going _anywhere_ with you until you tell me what is going on" His grip moved from my wrist and his hands flew up to my face, cupping it and locking our eyes

"I promise you, I will explain everything to you on the plane, but right now, we need to get going, we're wasting time and we need to get back to Mystic Falls"

" _WHY?_ " I screamed at him. He let go of my face and took a deep breath

"Something has happened to Caroline. Now please, Elena, we need to go" The look in his eyes told me it was true, and the feeling I had in my chest told me that I could trust him, so I took his hand, and let him lead me out of his suite and towards his jet, back to Mystic Falls.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Thanks as always to my loyal followers and your beautiful reviews** **It makes writing such a pleasure. I'm quite busy with uni commitments and exams coming up but will try and update as quickly as I can. Damn you real life!**

 **-LD xx**

Chapter Twelve- Monsters

I had been sitting on Damon's jet impatiently for fifteen minutes, tapping my fingers on the armchair while he continued texting who I assumed was Stefan. He wouldn't budge an inch on the car ride to the airport as to what was going on, and I was becoming more and more frantic with panic as the seconds ticked over. The pilot came out and informed us that we would be taking off in just a few minutes, and being closer to home did nothing to ease my nerves. What on earth was going on with Caroline? Was she injured? Had she been in an accident? My mind was wandering to the darkest corners of horrible situations that could have occurred, and I wanted nothing more than to throw my arms around my best friend and be assured that was she okay. The plane began it's climb, and Damon finally sat his phone down on the side table.

"I'm sorry. I can feel how impatient you are, but I needed to be kept updated" He told smoothly.

"I passed impatient when we drove past Central Park" I huffed. He had to know how much this was killing me. His eyes scrunched at the corners as he observed me silently, before taking a deep breath and folding his hands in his lap.

"Have I ever told you that Stefan and I were once in love with the same girl?" He said. He stood up from his chair and walked over to the side bar, pulling out two short glasses and pouring an amber liquid in it

"No" I replied annoyed. He returned to our chairs with the glasses and thrust one into my hands

"Three years ago Stefan and I were both living in Chicago. To be honest before we met her it's kind of a haze of booze and drugs, but I do remember the night I was first introduced to Katherine Pierce.."

"Damon as fascinating as hearing about your brotherly love triangle is, what on earth does this have to do with Caroline?" I asked sharply. I could think of a million other things I would want to talk about while worrying about her, and Damon walking down ex love memory lane was not one of them.

"Everything" He said in an almost whisper, throwing his drink back.

"Alright" I answered, deciding to put my worry in the back of my mind and humour him until he got to the relevant part of his story. "So, Katherine Pierce?"

" _Katherine Pierce_ " He repeated, walking over to the bar and refilling his drink. "She was like nobody I had ever met. Most women would fall all over my brother and I because of our wealth, but Katherine, it took me weeks and weeks to impress her. It was a chase I wasn't used to, and I became infatuated with her. I spent the better part of a year completely in love with her, having no idea that she was carrying on exactly the same relationship with Stefan"

"So she was dating both of you at the same time, and you had no idea?" I asked, getting sucked into his story

"She had a very particular way of covering up her tracks. Eventually, we would find out, when one night we woke up at her Kenilworth estate with no recollection of how we got there. We both felt, strange, and suddenly, Katherine appeared and explained to us what had happened. She had _changed_ us, changed us into what she was. After the transition, the past year of lies was finally revealed. We started remembering all the things she had made us forget, and we finally saw her for what she really was. She had planned for the three of us to be together forever, but once we knew _what_ she was, and what she had turned us into, we fled"

"What do you mean what she was?" I asked completely confused. His story had taken a turn for the strange, and I didn't understand what he was trying to tell me

"Katherine was, Katherine _is_ a monster. And that's what she created" He told. It still made zero sense to me "Stefan and I spent the first few weeks of our new life completely confused and scared, but we made a pact to stay together, and to this day we have honoured it. Little did we know that Katherine Pierce doesn't take rejection lightly. As punishment for us refusing her, she made her way to Mystic Falls and got herself invited into our father's home. And there, she cold bloodedly and vindictively killed him. Stefan handled it better than I. My first response was to fly off the handle and spend the next two months franticly searching for her, to repay her, but it almost drove me mad. Stefan finally convinced me that the right thing to do was to take over our father's company and continue to build the legacy that he had always dreamed of. And that's what we have continued to do"

"Wait, wait" I said, my head spinning "Your father was murdered! Damon, do the police know about this?"

"Katherine Pierce is beyond the police Elena. She is the most diabolical woman on the planet" He chuckled in an almost macabre admiration

"I'm so sorry" I whispered

"I have accepted it now. But it doesn't mean that we have stopped looking for her over the last few years" He explained "Regardless, the reason that I am telling you this Elena is because tonight, in reprisal of us continuing our search for her, and our other efforts to bring her down, she decided to send a message"

"A message?" I repeated

"A couple of weeks ago we started getting very, very close to finding her. And she didn't like that very much. Tonight, the message that she sent was through Caroline" I gasped immediately at his words

"She's dead isn't she" I yelped, tears streaming down my face

"No Elena. She's not" He corrected "Well, in a way, she. Fuck."

"Is she okay?" I wept

"She will be" He told in a soothing voice. I could see from his body language that he wanted to come to me, to comfort me, but something was holding him back "Katherine changed her Elena. In the same way that she changed Stefan and I. She fed Caroline her blood and then she snapped her neck" My eyebrows burrowed, completely and utterly at a loss for what he was telling me. 

"Why would she feed Caroline her blood?"

"Because that's how a vampire turns you into one" He exclaimed. The jet fell silent at these words and I didn't know how to respond. "The night that Stefan and I transitioned, Katherine compelled us to drink her blood and then she killed us. A few hours later, when Stefan and I awoke, we drank human blood from one of her servants and thus completed the process. And tonight, that's exactly what happened to Caroline" I heard the laugh come out of my throat before I even realised what had happened. This was insane.

"So you're telling me your ex-girlfriend turned you and your brother into vampires, and as punishment for not wanting to spend eternity with her she not only murdered your father, but has now turned my best friend into one?" The sarcasm in my voice was thick, but this ridiculous story made absolutely no sense. He pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled deeply.

"Just don't scream okay" He told, throwing his drink back. I was about to begin arguing with him when I saw the handsome man in front of me disappear. In the place of his strikingly beautiful features, was a demon. The ice blue eyes I had gotten lost in so many times had turned as black as night and were surrounded by thick black veins underneath and around them. To top it off, two sharp fangs dangled from his lips. This couldn't be real, this was the things of Anne Rice novels and trashy teen movies. Vampires were folklore, not fact. I hadn't noticed that his display had made me jump from my seat and throw myself across the plane. As quick as his face has changed into a nightmare, the Damon I knew was back, and in superhuman speed he was by my side with a hand on my shoulder "Don't be afraid Elena. I'm not going to hurt you" He soothed. Suddenly, realisation hit me, and my brain began twirling at a million miles an hour.

" _You_ " Was all I could manage "All those missing people! Your _assistant_! It was you!" I shook out of the contact he was giving me and tried to get as much distance between us as possible

"Elena please try and calm down. Stefan and I didn't hurt those people, I promise you" He tried to explain "We have learnt to feed in alternative ways"

"Feed!" I yelped. My brain started catching up with his story and suddenly all the folklore I had read started coming back to me. Vampires, need human blood to survive. _He_ needed human blood to survive.

"I swear to you that we didn't lay a finger on any of the missing people. Katherine has had someone infiltrate the company to keep an eye on us and they have been based in Mystic Falls. Our guess is that they are still quite _new_ because they are quite sloppy with their feeding habits. At least once a week someone from either Mystic Falls or a neighbouring town has been reported missing or has turned up dead from an _animal attack_ " I still couldn't believe what I was hearing

"What do you mean new?"

"When you are first turned into a vampire, everything is on overdrive. Your senses are completely heightened, and your ability to control your blood lust is impaired. In the first few months of being a vampire it's very easy for you to lose control and _kill_ " Suddenly, I remembered Caroline.

"And you're telling me that tonight, Caroline has become, has become a, a, a vampire?" Was she going to be like that? Was she going to kill? Panic started racing in my chest and tears starting falling from my eyes

"We're going to help her" He said, walking towards me, but his soothing words were doing nothing to stop the panic attack that was exploding inside me. My heart was racing a million miles a second and I couldn't breathe. I clutched my chest, trying to get some relief, but nothing was helping. "Here, take these" He thrust two white pills into my hand

"What. What is this?" I asked, struggling to breath

"It's just Valium. It will calm you down" He assured

" _No_ " I refused. My best friend had been turned into a fucking vampire tonight, and when I saw her, I wasn't going to be under the influence of anything

"We can either do this the easy way or the hard way Elena" He told sternly. The look on his face told me that I didn't have a choice in the matter, so I swallowed the two little pills and tried to make myself calm down.

X

"Elena" I heard a voice whisper. My consciousness awakened and I opened my eyes to see Damon sitting beside me. I felt dopy and it took me a few moments to realise that I was yet again, in his bed.

"Damon" I asked confused. The conversation on the plane suddenly came back to me, and for a second I hoped that it had all been a crazy nightmare. Maybe he was still my Damon, my boss, my _human_ boss who I had a fantastic love/hate relationship with.

"It's okay" He cooed "The Valium knocked you out a bit more than I anticipated. You've been sleeping for a few hours" The Valium. If the Valium was real, that meant….

"Caroline" I told, immediately jumping up

"She's fine. I've been with her since we got home" He assured

"How is she? I want to see her" I said, trying to walk toward his door. His hand grabbed me and prevented me from getting there.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea right now Elena"

"Damon Salvatore that's my best friend down there and so help me god if you don't let go of me I will hit you so hard in the face you'll be seeing stars" I knew after the revelations of this evening his strength would probably outweigh mine 100 to 1, but I didn't care. My best friend was going through one of the most insane transitions of her life and I needed to be there with her. The look on my face obviously told Damon how desperate I was to see her, because his grip on me loosened and I was able to walk out the door.

I got downstairs and was immediately greeted by Stefan. A grave look of concern on his face did nothing to calm my nerves.

"Elena" He began slowly. I knew what was coming, and I was more than prepared to fight him as well.

"Stefan, I _need_ to see her" I told cutting him off

"I know you do. But I just want you to be prepared okay" He fussed. He placed his hand softly on my shoulder "I know how much your head must be spinning with everything that has happened tonight. But I need you to remain calm with her okay. As scary and traumatic as this is for you, her transition is ten times worse for her. Every single emotion and urge she has is intensified right now, so you need to try and wipe that ghostly look off your face, and be as comforting as possible. Do you think you can do that?"

"Yes" I replied immediately. I knew his advice had merit but all I could think about was seeing her right now. Stefan placed a hand on the small of my back and led me through the hallway to the very end of the house where two giant steel doors sat. He took a key out of his pocket and unlocked them, and I wondered why on earth these two idiots had her locked inside a room. I tried to hide the shock all over my face when I saw Caroline sitting quietly on an ottoman sipping on a straw inside a blood bag. I couldn't help but notice how different she looked, and I couldn't quite put my finger on why. She was the same old Caroline, with honey blonde wavy hair and stunningly feminine features, but at the same time she was completely different.

'I'll be right outside" Stefan whispered, as he closed the doors behind me and _finally_ left me face to face with my oldest friend.

"Elena" Caroline managed, ripping the straw out of her mouth and hiding the blood bag behind her back. She looked almost ashamed at what she was doing, and I couldn't imagine in that moment how disturbing this all must be for her. This morning we had both awoken thinking the world was black and white, and now here we were, mere hours later, in a universe of grey.

"Care" I shrieked in relief. As different as she seemed, the vision of her alive and well made my heart swell "You don't have to hide that. Damon explained everything to me"

"No, no, I'm done" She assured me with a forced smile. We both fell silent for a few moments, unsure of what to say, and I knew it was up to me to suck it up and make her feel at ease

"Care, I'm so sorry this has happened to you" I told lightly "But you're going to be okay. I promise you. I'm going to be here with you every step of the way" My words immediately caused her blue eyes to well, and the tears that fell showed just how afraid she was. I couldn't understand the babble of words she was trying to convey through her weeping, and I knew she needed security. In an almost run, I closed the distance between us and threw my arms around my best friend "Shh, everything is going to be okay" I felt her body relax against mine before tensing up, and within a mere second a sharp pain erupted in my neck. I took me a moment to realise that the pain was coming from the sharp fangs attached to Caroline's teeth that were now sunk into me. I started screaming, trying to push her off me, but it was like fighting a tsunami. "CAROLINE PLEASE! STOP!"

I was thrown to the ground as both Stefan and Damon flew into the room and separated us, both pinning her against the wall of the room, leaving me lying in a growing pool of my blood.

"GET HER OUT OF HERE!" Stefan growled, still wrestling with Caroline and trying to control the rabid vampire trying to get to me. Damon scooped me up and had me upstairs in his bedroom within a few seconds, applying pressure to my gashing wound as he did.

" _FUCK_ " He snarled, as I noticed his own vampire face starting to appear. Panic arose inside me as I realised I was bleeding heavily in a house full of blood suckers. My frightened face must have pulled him back from the edge because his regular face appeared and look concerned "I'm sorry, there is just so much blood. I'm not going to hurt you" Even though I had no reason to trust him, I was certain that he would be able to control himself. He left my side for a moment, racing into the bathroom using his insanely fast super human speed and returning with a first aid kit. He wiped the wound with alcohol and placed a large bandage over the top to try and stop the blood flow. I heard him grunt loudly in frustration before biting a large wound in his own arm, letting his blood drip to the surface "It's too deep, here drink"

"What!" I yelled in horror

"Quickly Elena. Vampire blood heals humans" He urged, thrusting his wrist into my face

"It also turns them into vampires" I spat back at him

"Only if you are killed" He growled

"Yeah well I'll take my chances with the first aid kit thanks" I told, picking it up and carrying it into the bathroom to tend to my neck. He watched me angrily, obviously furious that I had refused his help, but after everything that had happened tonight, the last thing I was going to do was drink his blood. I saw him disappear for a few moments before walking into the bathroom, holding a towel and a change of his clothes

"Take a shower and clean yourself up. I'll wait for you downstairs" He told with a venom in his voice. He could go and fuck himself if he was going to be shitty for not wanting to drink his blood the same night my best friend had not only been turned into a vampire but had attacked me! This night had gone from beautiful to a nightmare in mere hours, and I didn't know how much more of it I could take. I stripped off my dress, took off the Cartier necklace and got into his insanely large open plan shower and began washing the blood from my body, wondering what in god's name I was supposed to do now. How was I supposed to help Caroline if every time I saw her she tried to turn me into a Gilbert Milkshake? And what about Katherine? If she had gone after Caroline after her and Stefan had been on a few dates, was I going to be next if I continued whatever was happening between Damon and I? If not me what about Bonnie or Jeremy? I had no idea what she was capable of. I quickly got dressed in the track pants and hoodie Damon had given me, rolled up my bloody dress and made my way downstairs. Neither Damon nor Stefan were anywhere to be found, and I didn't want to go searching the house for them, so instead I made my way out onto the terrace and sat leaning against the railing, looking out into the dark night.

It wasn't long before I heard footsteps behind me, and I turned to see Damon standing there with two glasses of amber liquid. He handed me one and I sipped it slowly, letting the alcohol hit the back of my throat on the way down.

"I'm sorry I lost my temper" He told breaking the silence "Tonight has been, well, _a lot_ for you to handle in one evening, I can't blame you for not wanting to drink from me after what has happened. Are you alright?"

"With what? The fact that my best friend just tried to kill me or the fact she's going to spend the rest of her life needing human blood to survive? And here I was thinking you lavishing me with expensive diamonds was my biggest concern this evening" I muttered, trying to lighten the mood for some reason. He chuckled softly at my response "Is that how she's going to be from now on?"

"For a little while. Yes" He told truthfully "Like I told you earlier, the first few months is the hardest. Trying to get your thirst under control, fighting every fibre in your body that want to tear the throat out of every human you see. But that's what Stefan and I are going to help her with, to control her impulses and to learn how to feed without hurting anybody" I took a sip of my drink before daring approach the next question I needed him to tell me

"When you were first turned, did you, kill anyone?" The shame in his eyes told me all I needed to know, and I didn't quite know how I was going to handle that fact

"It's not something that I'm proud of. If you don't have someone guiding you, it's very easy to lose control of yourself, to give into that blood lust, and get lost in the feed. In those first few months yes, I did kill, and it's not something that I've ever been able to forgive myself of" He looked at his feet, avoiding my gaze "I promise you I'm not going to let that happen to Caroline. I will do _everything_ in my power to make sure she never has to feel that guilt" I felt the tears start to brim in my eyes at the realisation of everything that Caroline was going to lose. She was going to eternally be 24, she wouldn't grow old, and she wouldn't have children or grandchildren. She would forever be frozen in time. I couldn't let the tears fall though, if I did, everything from tonight was going to erupt and I wasn't ready for that yet

"How is she supposed to live like this Damon? I don't know how to help her when I don't understand what's happening to her" His arms were around me in an instant, and although everything was different now it was comforting to have him there

"I swear to you on my life that she's going to be okay" I knew he meant what he said, but I didn't understand how on earth she was going to be _okay_. He took his arms from around me and dug into his pocket, producing a bracelet and a necklace

"What's this?" I asked confused

"It's for you and your brother. It's filled with vervain, so as long as you wear them, neither of you can be compelled.."

"Compelled?" I asked confused as he began putting the necklace on me

"Vampires have the ability to use mind control on humans. Vervain is our Achilles heal, so it will prevent someone doing it to you" He explained, clipping the clasp closed and positioning it straight on my chest

"Have you ever.." I began. He immediately shook his head

'No. I've been putting vervain in your coffee since your second day at Salvatore & Sons"

"Why would you do that?" I asked confused

"To protect you from myself. And I guess, to take away the temptation for me to compel you to get what I wanted" He smiled gently "It just forced me to woo you the old fashioned way" It was me who was avoiding his gaze now. "Elena, I have to ask you something, and I know how selfish it is of me but it's _killing_ me and I need an answer"

"What?"

"Now that you know, about what I truly am, does it change how you feel about _us_? Does it…" But I cut him off before he could finish

"Damon don't go there" I warned. I was exhausted and the last thing I could think about was whatever was happening between us "Tonight has been unreasonably difficult and the last thing I can even begin to think about right now is how I feel about that"

"I understand" He whispered in disappointment

"I really need to get home and check on Jere" I exclaimed, realising he had been home by himself since Katherine had ambushed Caroline "Are we going to be safe at home? I mean, do I need to worry about Katherine coming after us?"

"She can't get in unless she's been invited, so trust me when I say your house is the safest place in the world you can be right now" He assured. I had no idea how I was going to sleep tonight after everything that had happened, after my entire world had been turned upside down. After my best friend had been turned into a vampire. After my boss had told me he _was_ a vampire.

Where did we go from here?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen- I don't want to be your hero

After my whirlwind evening, Damon drove me home and ensured I got inside safely. I tossed and turned in bed for the remainder of the night, contemplating how much different the world seemed now that the existence of the supernatural had been exposed, and wondering where on earth we would all go from here. Once I was in the safety of my own room, the tears that had been building up all night finally got their release, but it didn't take any of the weight off my aching chest. My heart ached for Caroline, and how her life would be forever changed simply because of someone else's dark and vindictive nature. I had seen first-hand the primal blood thirsty urges of becoming a vampire, but that's not the thought that was worrying me most. Could this change, this transition, cause Caroline to turn into someone as malicious as Katherine Pierce seemed to be? Could the predatory nature that seemed to come so natural to their kind be an inevitable character trait she would collect, or would she somehow find a way to cling to the physiognomies of her human life? I hoped to god Damon and Stefan knew some kind of vamp secret that would allow her to keep her humanity, because that person I saw tonight was not my best friend, it was someone completely different, and I didn't have an idea in hell on how to help her.

The sun rose subtly then blinded my weary eyes and at 7am, sleep nowhere in sight, I decided to get up and try to get a little bit of work done. Damon had given me a few days off to get my head around things, but any distraction was a good distraction right now, and going through the mountain of emails destined for him seemed perfect. I positioned myself on the sofa in the lounge room, sipping my third cup of coffee since I had gotten up when Jeremy came walking through the threshold, late for school as usual.

"You're late Jere" I commented as he tried to breeze past me

"And you're home early. Looks like we're both disappointed" He grumbled. I couldn't take this much longer from him. We were after all the only family either of us had left, and it tore my heart apart to know how rocky things had been between us since Jenna had died.

"Jeremy" I said in an almost cry pinching the bridge of my nose. I wished in that moment I could tell him everything that was going on and get some form of comfort from the brother who I used to be so close with. But I was his guardian now, and it was my job to protect him, not involve him. His rebellious features softened, almost sensing that I needed him, and he shifted on his back foot

"Sorry I uh, didn't sleep well last night" His words were a piece offering, and I took it as the perfect time to give him the bracelet Damon had given me last night. If there was one thing I was going to do, it was going to be to do everything in my power to make sure my brother couldn't be compelled by _anybody_.

"I picked this up for you on my trip. A little, uh memento type thing" I pulled the leather bracelet out of my pocket and was thankful to Damon how simple and boyish it was. Jeremy eyed me strangely for a moment, confused as to why I was giving him a gift and the look on his face made me feel embarrassed. Of course he wouldn't want a dorky gift from his older sister, he probably thought I was ridiculous. I would have to find another way to get vervain into his system "It's dorky, I'm sorry.."

"No" He interrupted, taking the bracelet out of my hand and putting it around his wrist "It's actually kind of cool. Thank you" I couldn't stop the gigantic grin that crossed my face at his words, and without warning I had thrown my arms around his broad shoulders and brought him into a hug

"I miss you Jere" I wept into him, and after a few moments he returned the gesture

"You too" He muttered gawkily, before untangling himself from my pathetic emotional sister grip and making his way out the door to school. After my little emotional outburst, I decided to take myself up stairs and take a nice hot shower before attempting to get anymore work done. As I made my way into my bedroom, I picked my cell up off my bed and noticed I had two missed calls and a voicemail from Caroline. I was one part excited three parts terrified as I began to imagine the worst again, but I decided my imagination was carrying me away and to just listen to the message.

" _Hi Lena it's me, Caroline. God I, I don't even know what to say to you. I feel, so, so awful, god, seriously awful. I know you'll probably never forgive me and you think I'm some giant vampirish blood sucking FREAK and you never want to see me again but I want you to know that I'm sorry, I'm sorry and I'm, I'm rambling. God. Ahh. I love you Lena, I love you and I'm sorry. Please forgive me"_

I felt wet tears streak down my cheeks, but for the first time in as many weeks, they were tears of happiness. Not only was it a message of guilt and empathy, but it was _Caroline._ It was so Caroline that I was sure she was still in there. I needed to talk to her and let her know that I wasn't angry with her and that I understood how tough this was. I dialled her number and immediately got her voicemail which was strange considering she had only left me a message a mere ten minutes ago. After a few redials I decided to call _him_ and ask to speak with her. I had had every intention of avoiding Damon Salvatore for the next few days until I had managed to decide how I felt about the situation, but I need to speak with my best friend, and I didn't have Stefan's number.

" _I'm kind of busy right now_ " He answered gruffly. Well, that was rude!

"Fine. I just need to speak with Caroline please" I responded very matter of factly. If he was going to be curt than so would I

"She's busy taking vamp lessons at the moment Elena. I'll get her to call you tonight" He told before hanging up the phone. Excuse me! If he thought he could prevent me from talking to her he had another thing coming. I didn't want her to spend the entire day doing god knows what 'vampire lessons' thinking that I hated her. I was certain that if she knew I wasn't angry and that I supported her, it would make trying to adjust so much easier. I threw my hair into a messy pony tail, grabbed my car keys and headed out the door.

As I pulled up to the Salvatore Boarding house, I was still blown away at this extravagant property. It was old school glamour, and had been impeccably restored. I had been here a handful of times, but I knew it would take me so many more to see every room in the vast house. I couldn't imagine what someone would want with all that room, but I guess it came in handy when you had an unexpected nocturnal houseguest to train. I had barely made it outside the driver's door before Damon was by my side using his vamp speed, and the look on his face told me that he wasn't impressed.

"For gods sakes Elena what part of _we're busy with vamp lessons_ did you not understand" I didn't give a shit if he was super human, I wasn't going to let him push me around, not now, not after everything

"I told you that I needed to talk to Caroline so that's what I intend to do" I informed him, before pushing past him and attempting to walk to the front of the property. My body, as usual, was blocked by his strong frame, and I cursed him to hell for being so damn fast

"Jesus you're like a dog with a bone. Didn't you learn your lesson last night, or is the gaping wound on your neck not an indicator that it's not safe to be around her right now"

"I don't care if it's not safe. She needs my support"

"Well you might not care but I certainly do, and I am _not_ letting you through that door. You already got blood all over my father's civil war era rug"

"Send me the dry cleaning bill" I challenged trying to side step him

"If you honestly think I'm going to let you put yourself in danger like that again you're delusional"

"You didn't hear the message she left me this morning Damon. She's not going to attack me again, I know it. I don't need a hero" This statement seemed to annoy him and I decided that I liked how aggravation sat on his face

"I don't want to be your hero Elena, I'm just trying to keep you safe. Both of you!" His irritated hand flung into his raven hair the way it always did when he was riled by me "You have no idea what you're dealing with"

"Then help me understand!" I threw back at him, growing just as aggravated. He exhaled deeply and I could tell from the tired look in his eyes that I had won

"Fine, but I need to get you out of here. Even I could smell you from inside the house, I can't imagine how Caroline is feeling" His fingers snaked inside mine as he began leading me away from their property and into the woods. I had a flash of fear as he led me deeper and deeper in the bushy woodlands, was this really a smart idea? Going off into the remote forest with a guy who has admitted he has killed people before? But then, rationality hit me, and I knew inside my chest that he would never do anything to hurt me. Our walk was completely silent, until we came to a clearing with a beautifully lit small pond. "Stefan and I used to play out here as kids, it was our little escape"

"I can't imagine why you would need to escape a house with as many rooms as yours has" I offered lightly

"Yeah well, growing up as the two sons of Giuseppe Salvatore can be, stifling" I didn't quite know what to say to this. He never talked about himself much, well, not anything important. The revelation about Katherine and what he truly was, was the first time he had ever really told me anything about himself. "So, what do you want to know?" His question caught me off guard, and I found that now I was getting the chance to have all my questions answered, my brain was completely empty.

"Do you still feel human?" I asked. He looked almost amused at my question "I mean, are there still parts of the person you used to be in there?"

"Yes and no" He offered, kneeling down and picking up a few leaves in his hand "When you're turned, you still keep the parts of you that made you who you were, except they are extremely heightened. Stefan, for example, was always selfless and caring, so as a vampire, he's an empath, and that's what drives him. It's very important for you to hold onto those, drivers and emotions, because that's what keeps you from turning off you humanity"

"Turning off you humanity?" I questioned, confused

"We have the ability to turn our emotions off, so that the only thing that affects us are our basic needs, in a vampire's case, hunger"

"And Caroline, is that what she has done?" Damon laughed whole heartedly at my question and it annoyed me that my lack of knowledge about vampires was humorous to me

"Caroline's humanity is very much intact, don't you worry. All you need to do is think about that voice message she left you this morning. If she had turned off her emotions, I doubt she would have called" His words soothed me slightly, and I felt a tiny bit of the weight that was on my chest lift "Caroline has the perfect demeanour for a vampire. She is a perfectionist and a control freak, two qualities which will make getting her hunger under control a lot easier. She craves to be in the driver's seat, and she will not let anything, even her lust for blood, be the most important thing in her life or control her actions or her ability to make decisions"

"Well that's good news. She won't need vamp lessons for very long then!" His face grew dark at my remark

"Elena, it's not going to be safe for her to be around anybody for _at least_ a month"

"A month!" I shrieked "But you said, about the control thing"

"Yeah I did, but she needs to learn to control it first, and trust me when I say, it's very hard for a new vampire" He stood up and walked over to me slowly "Elena, I know this is hard for you to understand, especially someone like yourself who is driven by love and compassion, but the need you feel for blood can easily overtake any other emotion you feel and it can be very difficult for you to distinguish between hunger and other things, especially lust"

"So you're telling me Caroline can go from being turned on to wanting to rip someone's head off in a few seconds?"

"Sometimes quicker than that"

"But that will go away as well right, like once she's not a new vampire anymore?" I asked, Damon began toying with the leaves in his hands again and I noticed for some reason this question made him uncomfortable

"Unfortunately it doesn't disappear completely. Especially when you're very, very attracted to someone" His eyes darted to me quickly then focused back on the ground, there was something he wasn't telling me

"Has that ever happened to you? Where you hurt someone?" This was a very important piece of information I needed to know if I was going to figure out how I felt about us continuing, whatever it was we were continuing.

"It has happened to me quite frequently, especially in the past few weeks, but I have never actually hurt anybody" He told "The closest I have come is the afternoon you came by the boarding house to drop off my suit before the fundraiser"

"Oh" I said, completely shell shocked.

"It didn't help that I was drunk, which always impairs my control, but that day, god just the way you smelt and the way you tasted, I was very, very close to sinking my teeth into you, it's why I screamed at you to leave, to _get away_ from me. So I didn't hurt you" The lightbulb in my head went off, and everything started making so much more sense now

"And all this time I thought it's because you didn't want me" I scoffed in an almost laugh. I felt stupid. Damon was over to me by this point, one hand resting on my waist and one resting on my face

"How could you honestly think that? Everything I have done since I met you has been to protect you from myself, because I want you _too_ much. Do you understand that now?" I nodded at his question

"Is it possible for you to do that still? To lose control with me and, _feed_ from me?"

"I'm a vampire Elena, it's always going to be possible. But the feeling of protectiveness I have for you, the part of me that needs you to be safe, somehow seems to quieten the hunger" He looked deep into my eyes, searching for an answer to a question I didn't know he was asking but I knew he wanted me to lean in and grant him permission to kiss me. I couldn't let myself give in just yet, my head was spinning out of control, and I knew as soon as I felt his velvet lips against mine, I wouldn't be satisfied until he was burying himself deep inside me.

"I should let you get back to it. I need to head into the office to take care of a few things" And with that, the eye contact was broken, and his hands were back down by his side

"I thought I gave you the rest of the week off?" He growled

"You did, but someone needs to manage your emails or I'll have 10,000 to sort through on Monday" I smiled lightly, trying to break the tension. I lifted his hand up and held it against mine for a moment "Thank you, for taking the time to answer my questions. I appreciate it"

"Anytime" He told, placing a hand on the small of my back and guiding me back towards my car.

X

I had spent the next few hours in the office, trying to keep myself busy and thinking of anything other than the situation that was happening at the boarding house, but not even Damon's thousand piece email box could sufficiently distract me. It was a little after 1 when I finally gave up and decided to take myself home for a sandwich and a sleeping tablet from the bottle Jenna had always kept hidden under the bathroom sink. I wasn't one to resort to drugs, even if they were prescription, but my mind and my body were dying for some sleep, and it was my last resort.

I filled up my water glass once I had gotten home, found the pill bottle and had made my way into my bedroom. A small envelope on my bed caught my attention as soon as I walked in, and I wondered if Jeremy had left it there on his way to school this morning. It was small and white and had my name written in beautiful calligraphy on the front. I excited ripped it open to see what was inside.

 _Elena,_

 _I must say you were an elegant choice for Damon, but he has always had a penchant for dark long hair. I look forward to meeting both you and your handsome brother soon._

 _Yours,_

 _Katherine Pierce_

 _P.S Please give my regards to Caroline._

The blood drained from my face and I immediately dropped the letter and ran to the bathroom Jeremy and I shared to vomit. As soon as the contents had left my stomach I ran downstairs to my cell phone to call Jeremy and by the seventh ring I felt like I was going to vomit again, thankfully, he answered

"Elena?" He answered

"JEREMY! Are you alright!" I screeched

"I'm fine I'm just about to go to final period, what's going on?"

"I need you to come home right now, it's an emergency!" I screeched again

"Elena, what's, what's going on?" He asked confused

"I'm serious Jeremy, I need you home this second. _Please!_ "

"Alright, I'm leaving now." Even though he said he was alright and he seemed to be fine, I wouldn't be completely satisfied until he was at home where I could throw my arms around him. I brought the phone to my face again and began dialling the second number of the last five minutes desperately.

" _Seriously_ Elena give it a rest" He answered angrily

"Damon.." I began as the tears started falling, I was becoming hysterical

"She's _fine_ , now please leave us be. I'll get her to call you tonight"

"DAMON! Listen to me! Katherine was at my house, she threatened Jeremy!" I cried through the speaker, there was no answer "I'm not kidding, I came home and there was a note on my bed, Damon, are you there?" The phone was dead. He must have hung up in frustration before I had finished what I was saying. I lifted the phone up to press redial when a blurry figure came racing into the house at super speed.

"Elena!" He breathed as he finally came into focus "Are you alright, are you hurt?" He was fanatically searching my body for physical injuries

"Honestly I'm okay" I promised as he hugged me hard in relief

"Okay, start from the start, tell me everything" He began, letting me go

"Well I left you this morning, went to the office for a few hours then I got home about ten minutes ago and I noticed there was an envelope on my bed. When I opened it, it was from Katherine and she.." But Damon cut me off before I could finish

"Wait a second, it was on your bed? Inside the house?" A look of pure panic crossed his beautiful features

"Yes, it was sitting on my bed. Why?" I asked. He started pacing the room in a manner that sent goose bumps to my bones. If he was worried about something, then it was definitely wrong.

"She shouldn't have been able to, _fuck_ , I shouldn't have been able to" Then a sudden realisation came over him that sent him from looking panicked to manic. "You've never invited me inside have you?"

"What?" I asked confused

"All the times that I've walked you to your door, you haven't once asked me inside have you?"

"No, at least I don't think so" I didn't understand why this was so important

"Jesus how could I have been so stupid, the night that Stefan was here, I was too concerned with your injuries. Fuck, god!"

"Damon calm down, what's going on?" I asked, walking over to him and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down.

"Elena I need you to think about this very carefully because it's very important. When your parents died, who did they leave the house to?"

"Well, me and Jeremy I guess" I said before I paused for a moment "No, no I remember they left the deed to Jenna until both Jeremy and I were of age. I'm still dealing with the paperwork for her estate and it hasn't been changed yet"

"Jenna who.." Damon said before pausing "Died a few months ago. _Fucking, fuck, fuck!_ "

"Please tell me what's happening?"

"How long does it take to change the deed on a property?"

"I'm not certain, I think a few weeks but I'd need to speak with the lawyer. Please tell me what's going on?"

"When Jenna died, the deed to the house remained with her, which means, technically there is no living owner of this house. Ordinarily, that wouldn't matter, it's just a piece of paper, but in the case of _vampires_ where we cannot enter someone's home unless we are invited in, it's a big deal. No owner means no invitation, anyone can come and go whenever they please"

"So that means, that Katherine can.."

"Get in yes" Damon pulled out his phone from his pocket and started texting wildly "You need to get Jeremy home from school immediately, we need to get the both of you out of here"

"He's on his way" I said quietly.

"Good, I'm organising a few men from a security detail I use for events, I need to get you both out of Mystic Falls right away.."

"I can't leave Caroline Damon!" I argued

"And I can't let you stay here when you're a sitting duck for Katherine Pierce"

" _I'm not leaving_ " I told through gritted teeth. He pinched his bridge, like he always did when he was frustrated

"Alright well, do you have any family, however distant, that Jeremy can stay with for a few weeks, until we can get this deed situation sorted out?"

"We have family friends in Denver. I can, tell them I have a work trip or something"

"Good. You make the arrangements with them, I'll organise everything else"

"He'll never do it. He won't leave Mystic Falls" I knew it was the truth, Jeremy had been through so much change in the past few years, leaving the only sense of normalcy that he had, the only tie to our parents and our family was something that he wouldn't even consider

"Just let me take care of that, okay?" Damon reassured. I knew exactly what he was referring to, and I knew it was the only way Jeremy would go along with this crazy plan. My hands were shaking, but I understood what I needed to do. I pulled my phone out and began dialling.

All the preparations were made by the time Jeremy walked through the door twenty minutes later, and the events that were going to follow were going to be the hardest of my life.

"Elena you scared the living hell out of me, what's going on?" Jeremy asked breathlessly as he ran through the door, dropping his school bag down.

"Jere, I need you to sit down on the couch for a minute okay" I told calmly

"Sit down? You said it was an emergency! Who is this guy?" He asked, pointing toward Damon

"Just listen to your sister little Gilbert, It will make this so much easier" Damon told sternly. Jeremy walked slowly over to the couch and as he did, Damon grabbed the bracelet from his wrist

"What the hell..." Jeremy began to yell before Damon placed his hands on his shoulders and looked him square in the eye

"You're going to go stay with your family friends in Denver Jeremy, probably for the rest of the semester, and you're very, very excited about it, it's all you've been talking about ever since Elena told you she's got an extended work trip. Now you are under no circumstances to return to Mystic Falls unless I tell you so okay?" Jeremy looked like he was in some kind of trance, and could do nothing but nod his head at Damon's words. "Now I want you to go upstairs, and have you bags packed and ready to go in the next fifteen minutes. Got that squirt?" After Damon had finished his compulsion and placed the bracelet back on Jeremy's wrist, he walked out of the lounge room, still in his trance and made his way upstairs to pack.

"And you're positive that's going to work?" Damon laughed lightly at my question.

"Want to find out?" He asked as he walked over to me and began toying with my bracelet "Kidding, now you get upstairs and pack too"

"Pack? I told you I wasn't going anywhere" I argued

"I know you did. And since you seem to have a death wish you're going to stay in my guest room where I can keep an eye on you. You get to see Caroline and I get to ensure you don't get yourself killed. Win win"

"Thank you" Was all I could manage as I followed Jeremy upstairs and began packing my own things.


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N- Were you all as frustrated as me about the Fanfiction outages the past few days! I've been dying to upload my new chapters! -Littledove**

Chapter Fourteen- Georgia on my mind: Part one

Elena had been completely silent on the car ride back from the airfield where Jeremy had boarded my private jet. She had tried not to shed a tear as she was saying goodbye to him, but I could tell by the quiver of her lip that she was a second away from breaking point. I had tried to comfort her as we had watched his plane depart, but she had shrugged out of my embrace. I didn't know whether it was because she didn't want to be comforted, or whether she didn't want to be comforted by me, either way I didn't push it. We pulled up out the front of mine and my brother's childhood home and walked inside silently. I had offered to take her bags up to the guest room but she had politely declined, telling me she could handle it and just wanted to be alone for a little while. I had obliged her before showing her to the guest room at the very end of the second floor, conveniently located right next door to mine. I hadn't been sleeping much as it was, and I had a feeling having Elena Gilbert sleeping in the room next to mine night after night wasn't going to do much to curb my insomnia. I left Elena to be alone and made my way downstairs to find Stefan and come up with some kind of plan now that we knew Katherine had her sights set on Elena. Stefan was sitting by the fire in the parlour, twirling a whiskey in his hands and he looked extremely deep in thought, no doubt the entire saga weighing deep on his conscience. Being turned into a vampire had amplified the darker parts of me, my rage and dominance, whilst Stefan had been encompassed by his heightened empathy.

"How is she?" He asked as I walked into the room. I made my way over to the drinks trolly and poured myself a generous serving of my favourite irish whiskey

"I'm not sure. She's difficult to read, and she's not giving me anything" I told honestly. Elena Gilbert, the enigma, had been puzzling me since the moment I had laid eyes on her, and the more I got to know her, the harder it was for me to be apart from her, even for a moment.

"She's most likely in shock. It's, well, a lot to take in a 24 hour period" Stefan acknowledged

"How's barbie?" I asked joining him in front of the fire

"Resting. We went hard on her today but she's doing much better than I thought" He offered. We sat in silence for a moment, both exhausted. "She can't stay here Damon, not with Caroline being new"

"I know brother" I replied "But she's can't stay at home, the deed was void when her aunt died, she's not safe there"

"God. Katherine Fucking Pierce" He muttered before finishing his drink "Of all the women in the world we had to fall in love with it had to be her"

"Tell me about it" I chuckled. If there was one thing that I had to be thankful for, it was the strengthened relationship Stefan and I had developed since becoming vampires. We had never been close, not in a real sense, but in the past two years, our bond had become almost unbreakable, and I was glad for it.

"We need to figure out who she has on the inside Damon, the longer it goes on the more vulnerable it makes us, and the more danger it poses to those around us"

"I know. But first things first, _you_ need to continue vamp training with barbie and I need to get her a day light ring"

"Any luck on that front?" He asked.

"As a matter of fact I got a call back from an old friend today, she might be able to help us, but I'll need to go to Georgia as soon as possible to find out"

"Damon, I can't teach Caroline control and be babysitting Elena at the same time.." Stefan began

"I know you can't baby bro, which is why I'm taking her on a little road trip first thing in the morning"

"Do you think that's wise? I mean, with everything that's going on do you really think she will want to leave Mystic Falls?" I smirked at him

"Well I won't give her a choice will I"

"God please don't compel the girl Damon, we have enough problems as it is"

"Do you really think compulsion is the only charm I have brother?"

X

It had taken me most of the morning to convince Elena to accompany me to Georgia but I eventually wore her down until she finally said yes. She was hell bent on staying to help in 'vampire Caroline's rehab program', but I had convinced her that the ring we needed to obtain was going to be one of the biggest tools in allowing her to have a normal life. The first few hours of our car trip had been in complete silence, with Elena either staring out the window mindlessly or snoring lightly. It had been torture the past few days, being so close to her yet not being able to touch her. I knew that with everything going on she needed time, time to figure everything out, but inside, I was screaming with impatience. My mind kept wandering back to the incredible evening we had spent together in New York, the candle lit dinner, the flirtatious looks across the dinner table, and more importantly, the way the black lace dress I had bought her had showed off every inch of her gorgeous frame. I felt insanely selfish for being angry at Caroline for 'ruining' our evening, I knew it wasn't her fault, but the things in my head I had planned, the way I had wanted to spread her body over the black piano in the jewel room and fuck her senseless, had rage radiating from me. And since that night, she hadn't looked at me the same. She finally knew about the monster within, and a part of me knew someone with a soul as pure as hers could never accept me for what I was.

"How much further do we have to go?" She asked me as we were about half an hour out of Greensboro. Ordinarily it would be an 8 hour drive from Mystic Falls, but thankfully with me driving we were there in half the time.

"About thirty miles" I told gruffly. She began yawning slightly and stretched her slender body, giving me a perfect view of her silky smooth stomach. I couldn't stop my eyes from gawking at her, but if I was honest that's all I had been doing the last few hours. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on, and I couldn't get enough of her tight little body and her smart mouth.

"It's still light out, I thought it would have been dark by now"

"I drive a little faster than most people" I smiled at her boldly. She returned it with a small smile of her own before taking a sip of water.

"So do you care to share what this little trip is all about? Other than helping Caroline?" She asked. It wasn't in my nature to be forthcoming. I usually only told people what was in their interest to hear and nothing more, but something about Elena Gilbert seemed to coax it out of me. The way her eyes turned dark when she was arguing with me had me wrapped around her little finger, and as much as I tried to fight it, time after time, she always got her way with me. And that was something I was not used to.

"What are some of the age old tales about vampires? About their characteristics?" I asked her, interested to see how much her etymology matched fact.

"Well I mean if I'm going off the likes of _Dracula_ and _Anne Rice_ I'd say they're pale, have no complexion, drink blood, can only come out at night and are hurt by garlic, crosses and a wooden stake to the heart. If I'm to go from the likes of MTV Teen dramas and _Twilight_ they're decades old perverts who hang around high schools looking for girls to date. Oh and they sparkle" I laughed loudly at her comment, her sarcasm and indifference to teen love movies making me like her even more

"Well we definitely don't sparkle" I chuckled

"What a shame" She giggled in return

"You're correct on a few accounts. We drink blood, we're hurt by stakes and we can only come out at night. Vampires are cursed to be creatures of the night, only being able to walk under cover of the moon. If we are exposed to sunlight we will burst into flames and be killed" I said. I knew I shouldn't be giving a human the secrets as to my demise, but when it came to Elena, I was powerless.

"But hang on, I've seen you in the daylight plenty of times. For gods sakes we've been driving in it all day" She pointed out, confused. I lifted my left hand and flashed her the giant Salvatore heirloom ring that both Stefan and I wore religiously on our fingers

"One of the only perks of Katherine Pierce turning us is her having her little witch minion make Stefan and I daylight rings. It allows us to go out in the sun without getting hurt" Elena looked amazed by my revelation as she examined the giant antique on my finger

"You mean, there's witches as well?" She asked adorably with her mouth half open.

"There's all kinds of things that go bump in the night Elena. You'd be surprised" I smirked at her. My words obviously threw her through a loop because she retreated back into her seat, deep in thought and resumed our silence car ride.

We finally pulled up out the front of the only bar in the sleepy hicks ville town of Greensboro Georgia and I breathed a sigh of relief. Being confined in such a small space with Elena was starting to suffocate me, and I'd need to excuse myself to suck on a blood bag in the restroom before we got back on the road. She got out of the car and stretched, yet again giving me a glimpse of her perfect stomach and this time she noticed my wandering eyes. Her hands flew back down to her side and she gave me a wanton look before darting her eyes towards our final location.

"Please tell me we didn't just drive all that way to come to a bar" There was an irritation in her voice that send blood rushing down to my groin, and I didn't quite understand why an annoyed Elena turned me on so much. Although, if I was truly honest with myself, any kind of Elena gave me a raging erection.

"Oh shut it Gilbert, it's for good reason" I teased as I led her inside.

It had been two years since I had been in this haunt, it hadn't changed a bit, but I was a completely different man. I had ended up drinking here during my 'lost months' where I aimlessly roamed the country in search of Katherine and fucking/feeding from anyone I saw fit. It was a woman I had met here by the name of Bree who had helped me on my way back to my humanity, and eventually, open up to Stefan enough to listen to his rationality. I was very thankful to her, and made sure to gift her financially for her help. Being the stubborn woman she was though however, she had refused it, and had simply told me the fact that I was back to being myself was gift enough. Now it seemed, I needed her assistance again. I led Elena to the mahogany bar at the back of the room and was greeted by a fresh faced blonde thing.

"Welcome to Bree's Bar, what can I get you?" She asked with a hungry smile. I heard Elena scoff over my shoulder at how overly friendly the blonde was being, but it was something I was very much used to. I was just about to order myself a drink when a huskily familiar voice came bellowing from the end of the bar

"Out of all the gin joints in all the counties Salvatore, you have to walk into mine" I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face as soon as Bree came into view. She was an older woman, in her early forties, but it didn't do anything to dull her allure. Her chocolate skin was as smooth as the day she was born and her curly dark hair sat on her shoulders. She wore a tight blue singlet, boot leg jeans and every single man in the bar would stare at the swing of her hips and the curve of her luscious lips whenever she was serving. She walked from around the bar and threw her arms around me, bringing me into a tight maternal hug, and I couldn't help but notice how at ease I felt in her presence. She let me out of her grip and began surveying me with an almost proud smile on her face "God look at you kid, you look fantastic"

"As do you B" I smirked winking at her

"Hey now, you know that famous charm doesn't work on me, no matter how many times you try it" I laughed wholly at her comment as she snaked her arm around my shoulder and started addressing the blonde behind the bar "Shelly, this here is a good friend of mine, anything he wants is on the house, you hear?"

"Yes ma'am" The blonde acknowledged. Bree made her way back behind the bar as I ordered a scotch from the blonde

"So what brings you to town Damon, it's been a long time since I've seen that devilish face" She asked eagerly

"Uh I have some business I need to attend to, and it requires someone I trust, so naturally…"

"What did I tell you about that charm Damon?" She joked. In the midst of my reunion with Bree I had completely forgot that Elena was standing behind me, I spun around and was met by a curious look on her face

"Sorry Elena, did you want a drink?" I asked her. Elena joined me at the bar and the look on Bree's face was almost predictable.

"Ahh, and you must be the flavour of the month" She smirked. This should be interesting. If anyone was going to out sass Bree it was going to be Elena Gilbert.

"Oh come on now do I really look that vapid?" Elena smirked back at her "I'm Elena, Damon's personal assistant" Bree burst into a fit of laughter that almost shook the wooden bar as she looked between me and Elena

"Bam! Finally a woman who doesn't put up with your bullshit Damon" She continued laughing. Oh dear, this could be trouble "Such a pleasure to meet you Elena, I'm Bree" Elena leant over the bar and shook her hand

"Pleasure is all mine Bree. It's wonderful to meet an old friend of my bosses. I was starting to wonder if he had any" The angelic smile she gave me was the only thing stopping me from grabbing her by waist and taking her out to the alley to teach her some manners. The two women continued their laughter and I cursed myself for not predicting just how much these two would enjoy ganging up on me together.

"Ha Ha. Very funny. Would you care for a drink El…" I began to say but I was interrupted by a tap on my shoulder. I spun around to see a large breasted Daisy Duke wanna be, kitted out with a plaid top unbuttoned to show off her DDs, tiny dark denim shorts and matching cowboy boots

"I thought that was you Damon!" She greeted, throwing her arms around me. I had absolutely no idea in hell who this woman was, but I had a feeling I was about to find out. She must have noticed the confused look on my face "Oh come on, don't act like you don't remember me?" I continue to smile awkwardly as I felt Bree's amusement growing behind me.

"Oh of course, uhh.." I hate no fucking clue

"Darla!" She said in an almost shout. It didn't matter what her name was, I could barely remember my own name when I was hanging around this place, let alone some blonde cowgirl wannabe. "Don't tell me I have to take you out the back for round two to remind you" The purr in her voice made me feel physically sick

"My apologies I can't place you Darla. I hope you've been well though. Enjoy your evening" I told as politely as I could. She winked at me sultrily before placing a chastise kiss on my cheek

"You know where to find me if you change your mind big boy" She hummed before clicking in her heels and returning back to the table with her friends. I dreaded to think what Elena was thinking of this little exchange, and the look all over her face when I turned back around said it all. "Sorry Gilbert, did you want a drink?" Elena had a strange smile on her face as she hopped off her bar stool

"I can manage it myself _big boy_. If you need me I'll be by the dart board" She smirked sarcastically "Lovely to meet you Bree" The laughter erupting from Bree's belly at this point was almost unbearable and if I didn't adore the woman so much I would have wiped the smile right off her face

"Shut it you" I sneered at her, taking a swig of the drink in my hand

"Well, well, I never thought I'd see the day. Damon Salvatore brought to his knees by a human" She continued to laugh "You're head over heels boy"

"Excuse me?" I snarled

"Oh come on! I've never seen you allow a woman to speak to you like that unless it's me, and that's only because you know you have zero chance of getting in my pants"

"Not for a lack of trying darling" I sniggered at her, trying in vain to change the subject

"Can I just say I approve 100%, the girl has spunk! Plus she's a compete knockout"

"Yeah" I agreed silently

"You certainly do have a type though. She's a dead ringer for Katherine" I felt the blood in my veins start to boil at this comment. The thought of comparing _my_ kind and pure Elena to Katherine Pierce, the cold blooded killer who had ruined my life and murdered my father was beyond an insult

"Don't _ever_ compare her to Katherine" I warned. Bree took note of the aggression in my voice and decided not to push the topic any further

"Alright, alright" She surrendered, lifting her hands up as a peace offering "Are you at least going to tell me why you came? Or are you going to keep pretending you are just passing through?"

"Booth? This isn't a conversation for wandering ears" I advised. She led me from the bar stood to 'her' booth towards the back, I say hers because anybody who ever dared sit there would soon be kicked out of the joint. Bree liked to do her witch business in her bar, and to protect curious eavesdroppers, she had bewitched it so nobody outside the booth could hear the conversation. We sat down in the velvet seats and she placed a bottle of whiskey and two large shot glasses on the table

"So what kind of trouble have you got yourself into now Damon?" She questioned, pouring us two full glasses of the ochre molten scotch.

"Since our last conversation, Stefan and I have continued our efforts to track down Katherine, and we've been getting, well, very very close. Unfortunately for us, the theory that she has infiltrated the company have been proven correct, and word has leaked out to her that we were hot on her trail"

"I don't like where this is heading" Bree breathed, knocking back a shot and immediately pouring herself another.

"She decided to teach us a lesson, as if killing our father wasn't enough" I told, repeating her shot and pouring myself again just as she had "Stefan had been dating one of Elena's friends, Caroline and a few days ago, Katherine turned her as a warning to stop our search"

"The poor girl. Did she know about you two? What you are?"

"No, well of course she does now, so does Elena, but beforehand neither of them knew" I took a deep breath before I could get the next sentence out "And yesterday, following Caroline's transition, she left a note inside Elena's house, threatening Elena and her younger brother"

"I curse the day that woman was born" Bree alleged.

"You and me both. The sooner we can bring her down the better I'll sleep at night" I told having another shot

"I don't know what I can help you with Damon. I told you, my locator spells don't work on her, she's got too many witches protecting her and my magic isn't what it used to be.."

"That's not why I'm here Bree, and besides, I don't want to get you involved in any of this. The further away you can stay from Katherine Pierce the better" She rested her hand on mine at my statement and I could tell she was thankful that I cared so deeply for her safety

"Then what do you need?" I pulled a simple silver ring out of my pocket and sat it down between us

"A daylight ring" I told. I was expecting the reaction that followed, but I was ready to beg her if need be

"Damon you know I'm not strong enough. Love potions, minor curses and parlour tricks I can handle, but a daylight ring is heavy magic"

"I know how much I am asking from you Bree, but we're counting on you. You're the only witch I can trust, and one of the very few people"

"Flattery isn't going to strengthen my magic Damon. You know the spirits don't respond to me anymore after what happened" I took Bree's hands in mine and looked deep into her face. She was a kind woman who had been through so much heartache in her life, and I knew using her compassionate nature against her was wrong, but it would work

"All I am asking you to do is to try. If it doesn't work then it doesn't work, but I have this girl's blood on my hands. Her life has been forever altered because my brother and I fell in love with the wrong girl. I just want to give her even a slice of her old life back, even if it is just the ability to have lunch in the park on a sunny day. I need that Bree, and so does she. She's a good girl and she doesn't deserve this"

"One of these days you're going to have to stop hiding that big heart of yours"

"It just gets me into trouble" I scoffed. Bree turned her head over her shoulder and started looking at Elena throwing darts aimlessly at the dart board with a drink in her hand

"Or it could get you everything you've ever wanted" The Cheshire grin that was planted on her face sent my blood boiling again. I don't know what possessive part of me got furiously anger whenever anybody else spoke about Elena, but it was a part of me I needed to control if I was ever going to woo her. She had already made it clear she didn't want to be with the guy who punched out anyone who so much as looked at her.

"Drop it okay Bree. I didn't come here to talk about her" I growled

"So there _is_ something going on between the two of you" She grinned in satisfaction

"Come on like you can't tell with you witchy ju ju"

"It's not witchy ju ju Damon it's women's intuition, and it took me all of about five seconds to notice the way you look at that girl" I couldn't help but growl at her as I poured myself another drink

"What part of _I don't want to talk about it_ do you not understand?" She took the hint and returned her gaze to me, the slight smile still creeping above her lip

"Fine. Just, let her in Damon. I don't know what she's doing, but its working. She's good for you" I was about to launch into a tirade of rage before Bree stood up from her seat, obviously predicting what was coming " _For you_ and only you will I attempt this spell. Now if you need me, I'll be in the back"

X

I had spent the better half of two hours being patient and now I had reached breaking point. Bree had locked herself up in her office and was now refusing to answer me with anything but curse words and Elena had made friends with two sleazy looking cowboys who had been playing darts with her and ogling her assets. I felt like she was purposely trying to test my self-control, she had to have known that hanging out with those two grease balls was going to drive me insane. But that's exactly what she had wanted to do I had decided, and I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of getting a reaction out of me.

I had been subtly monitoring her alcohol intake since we had got her, and from my count she was now onto her seventh drink, making her dart game exceedingly sloppy. The two dipshits she was with must have thought it was Christmas when they walked in and saw her all on her lonesome, little did they know should they try anything they would have me to deal with, and when I was angry, I was not a very nice guy at all. They'd be lucky if they got out of here with their necks unbroken. Thankfully, I was broken out of my trance by Bree who had inaudibly slipped into the booth like a cat, or maybe my focus was just solely on Elena…

"All done" She told placing the ring on the table. Her words ripped me out of my trance and my eyes flew to her

"Done!" I shrieked. I hadn't meant my voice to sound so surprised but the squeak gave me away

"Well I can see how confident you were in my abilities" She grumbled crossing her arms

"I didn't mean it like that Bree, I have more faith in you than you realise" I told soothingly. Ever since she began pushing her magic to its natural limits, Bree didn't have much luck contacting the other side for assistance from the spirits. But I knew if she had enough motivation to help Caroline she would be able to dig deep inside of herself and get a result. "I know magic like this doesn't come without its costs to you and I want you to know I don't expect a free favour. So _please_ this time, name your price" Her eyes once again darted between me and Elena and a devilish smirk took over her features. Oh god I didn't like where this was going.

"I do want something Damon Salvatore, but it's not something you can buy" I shook my head while she continued her little rant. I _knew_ what was coming. "All I want is for you to give it a real shot with this girl. No tricks or games or _compulsion_ , a real honest shot"

"Bree I'm her _boss_ " I snarled at her. How dare she bring it up again after I had warned her about it so many times. I didn't want to discuss my tubulous relationship with my subordinate, mostly because I had no idea what was going on with us after the last couple of days. One thing was for certain, Elena hadn't looked at me the same way since she had in New York.

"And you're also in love with her" I felt the jolt of anger rush from my veins into my hands and the large shot glass I was holding shattered into a hundred pieces. Bree kept eye contact with me throughout the entire exchange, letting me know she was serious in her words and wasn't scared by my outburst. She had seen much worse outcomes from my anger and a smashed glass was the tip of the ice burg.

"I'm a vampire. _I do not love_ "

"Yeah yeah. Go and get your girl before those idiots give you an excuse to kill them" Bree smiled. She stood up and gave me a kiss on the forehead and threw her warm arms around me "It's always good to see you kid. Try and call a lady more will ya? It gets lonely down here"

"I will. Thanks again, for everything" I returned her warm embrace before letting her go and finally getting my ass up off the booth. I made my way across the now crowded bar and set my sights on the only thing that seemed to matter to me lately. The two post adolescent idiots were completely enthralled with her, and why shouldn't they be, but I needed them to fuck off soon or their blood was going to be spilled on the floor. As against my nature as it was, I decided to take the passive route for a change, and reached into my back pocket, pulling out two crisp Benjamin franklins.

"Fella's, I hope you're evening is going well" I greeted. They both put their beers down after looking at each other, obviously preparing for a fight they didn't realise would be no contest and began rolling up their sleeves

"Can I help you?" They asked. Before I could comment Elena twirled over towards us, red faced and giggly, and I realised just how much she had had to drink. I grabbed her by the hand and pulled her behind me in a protective stance "Elena is this guy bothering you?"

" _This guy_ is her boss, and you should be thankful that this evening I'm more interested in getting her home safe than caving your skulls in. Now I suggest you take these two benjamin's I have in my hand and drink whatever pathetic excuse for a beverage you call beer on me for the rest of the evening. What do you say?" The sandy haired Abercrombie looking cowboy looked like he was about to fight me on it for a second, before his friend whispered in defeat to him and they snatched the two bills out of my hand. Well that was one problem out of the way, now I had a drunk Elena to deal with, and if she was anywhere as firey as regular Elena I was in for a hell of an evening.

"Well here's the fun police! I was having a good time with them" She said as she fell lightly against me

"I bet you were" I grumbled

"Well you'll just have to have fun with me now!" She giggled, swaying her hips against mine and knocking me over a step "Fancy a game?"

"Elena you're drunk" I grumbled again as I put my face in my hands. It had been a long day and I didn't feel like dealing with this right now

"And you're being boring! Come on grouchy, just one game. Unless you're scared I'm going to bet you?"

"Not likely" I replied with a smirk. There was something childlike about her when she was like this, and even though she was an irritating trouble magnet, I couldn't help but be charmed by her. "Fine one game! And then we are getting the hell out of this hoe dunk town!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen- Georgia On My Mind: Part Two

"Oh come on, you have to be letting me win! This is pathetic!" I hollered as Damon lost his third round in a row. I had been playing darts for hours and it seemed my luck was getting better with every single drink. I knew it probably wasn't the smartest idea in the world for me to be drowning my sorrows, after all I wasn't much of a drinker, but for some reason my worries seemed to melt away the more beers I had. I knew I was drunk, I had my token flushed cheeks and squinty glare, but I didn't care. If you couldn't have a drink when you found out your boss/potential love interest was a vampire who had fallen in love with a psychopathic vampire who had turned your best friend into one and ultimately threatened you and your brother so you had to get said vampire boss to compel him to leave town, when could you? But I couldn't think about that now, especially Jeremy, or I would fall apart. And I was better than that. I was the girl who fixed problems, who made people feel better not a sympathy case. I would face this situation with every amount of dignity and grace that my mother had taught me to, and I would overcome it like everything else I had in my life.

"Maybe you're just that good Gilbert" Damon smirked back at me as he walked over to the board and began collecting his loosing darts "You know you're kind of cocky when you're drunk"

"As opposed to all the time like someone else I know" I laughed. I waved down the waitress for our section and gestured for two more drinks

"Do you really think that's a good idea? It's getting kind of late and well, I know for a fact you're way over the limit"

"Oh come on Damon, I thought you were supposed to be a raging playboy! And here you are trying to call it a night" It was never a good idea to antagonise Damon, but I always had fun doing it

"Honey I could party you under the table" He warned "I'm just keeping up my end of the bargain by trying to keep you out of trouble"

"Well how about instead of trying to keep me out of trouble you let me have a little fun huh?" I grinned as the blonde waitress brought over two more shots and two beers. She lingered a little bit longer than she should have, her eyes glued to the stunning man in front of me, and I suddenly felt inferior in her presence. She exuded sex appeal, with her thick pink lips and ample bosom, where as I in comparison had the body of a twelve year old boy. Even after knowing Damon for a relatively decent amount of time, I never could get over how women behaved in his presence. I couldn't blame them, he was sex on a stick to say the least, and sometimes it made me wonder why he seemed to be interested in a plane jane like me. I handed a shot to Damon and he screwed up his face at the clear liquor

"Fun is one thing, but this isn't the kind of girl you are Elena" I locked eye contact with him and felt shivers move down my spine momentarily before I regained my nerve

"You don't know what kind of girl I am Damon Salvatore" I sneered before downing my shot and then grabbing his to follow. The expression on his face was of both curiosity and concern, and I felt for a moment that he was going to put me over his shoulder and carry me out of here to teach me a lesson. But he didn't. He merely picked up his beer, took a swig and sat down on the bar stool that was close by. "Another game?"

"I don't think so. Any more drinks and I won't be able to drive back tonight"

"So we stay here? I love this place" I smirked. A part of me knew it didn't feel real here. This bar was like a time capsule, and that's exactly what I needed right now, to be frozen in time in a place where none of the events of the last few days had happened, and the only concern I had were Damon's mood swings.

"Sorry Cinderella I've played this game before. Once the clock hits midnight you turn into a pumpkin"

"Damon _please_ " I begged. I knew using my female charms on him was wrong, but hell, if he could use compulsion on people I could certainly use my own form on him. I dropped my lower lip into a curve and put on my best puppy dog eye expression. It only took me a minute to see the look in his eyes and the fact that he had caved

"FINE! We can stay! But I warn you, the motel in this town is beyond shitty"

"Fine by me, I'll be passed out by then" I cheered, waving the waitress down for two more shots

"Oh, goodie" He grumbled, swigging his beer again.

X

"It wasn't even a big deal" I slurred as I was hanging upside down over Damon's shoulder. I'd completely lost track of the time and how many drinks I had had, but Bree's bar had turned into a blurry mess. I had been dancing on top of the bar to my favourite Elvis Costello song when I had lost my footing and fell into a table of mean looking redneck girls.

"You're lucky I know the owner or she would have called the cops" He growled from above me as he continued carrying me out through the parking lot. I had no clue where on earth he was taking me as we had passed his car several minutes earlier "Not to mention that muscly confederate girl who wanted to cave your face in. I had to slip her a $50 to shut her up"

"So I dropped my glass on her face, big deal!" I hollered through the streets. I knew from the grumbled sounds coming from his chest that he was furious with me, but I didn't care. I was beyond wasted and god it felt good to let go and just _be_ for a few hours.

"You are never getting this drunk ever again Elena I swear to god. You're like a petulant child"

"I'd rather be a child then a jackass!" I chuckled. He bumped me in the air with his shoulder so he could get a better grasp of me, and the last thing I heard was him cursing under his breath.

X

I woke up to the smell of alcohol and mould. The fuzziness in my head told me that I was still buzzed, but I wasn't quite as wasted as I had been the last time I was conscious. I opened my eyes and looked at my surroundings and thought for a moment that I was in a horrible 70s nightmare. The décor of the motel room I was in was beyond dated, with wooden walls, red shag carpet and floral décor. God, it was like somebodies grandmother threw up in here. I didn't know whether it was the effects of the alcohol, or that I was so mentally exhausted, but the bed thankfully felt comfortable. I turned my head to the side and noticed Damon was sitting at the table and chairs next to the window, with his navy shirt unbuttoned enough for me to see his perfectly chiselled chest casually sipping a whiskey and lost in his thoughts. I wondered how long he had been there, and the 3am neon light flashing from the clock radio next to the bed told me it had to have been a few hours. I hadn't even remembered him bringing me here, god I must have passed out. I would have to apologise to him at some point, but right now didn't seem like the right time. My eyes were pained with exhaustion and the beer and shot hangover was dawning on the horizon, but they couldn't stop drinking in the sight of him. It was like they were dying of thirst, and he was the majestic waterfall in the desert, even if he was a mirage, they needed to sate their desire. It seemed like every inch of him was carefully designed to lure you in. From his messy yet deliberate mop of raven black hair, dark bushy brows that guarded his arctic blue eyes all the way down to his insanely structured jawline so defined it could cut steel, he was a vision blessed to be beheld by any observer . And his body, his body was something I couldn't even think about yet discuss without getting myself into an unmentionable state. Yes, Damon Salvatore was a sight to be seen, and right now my mind could do nothing but think about the fact that we were yet again alone in a hotel room together. I laid completely still, wondering what my next move should be, but every way I looked at it the outcome of what I yearned for was the same. I wanted to feel him inside of me, feel the weight of his body on top of me as he moved in and out of my crevice. I wanted to feel the sweat of his brow fall down his cheek and onto my collar bone as I whimpered and begged of him to give me more. My mind snapped me back to reality, and as I continued roaming Damon's form in appreciation, it occurred to me that he hadn't noticed my wandering eyes as of yet. For such a perceptive man he was absolutely clueless when it came down to it. I decided if anything along the lines of what my loins were thinking was going to happen tonight, I would have to initiate it myself. Damon had put me to bed wearing the same wearing jeans and sweat shirt I had begun the journey to Georgia in, and as comfortable as they were, they needed to go. I snaked my legs out of the knot they had created in the sheets of the double bed and placed my feet on the shag carpet. The movement shook him out of his stupor and I felt his heated glaze fixate upon me, sending the usual chills down my spine. We both remained silent in the dimly lit 'charge by the hour' room as my fingers skipped down my stomach to the buttons on my jeans that so desperately begged to be opened. His eyes gaged me intently, never for a moment looking away as I moved slowly from each undone button to the next. Once I was finished with the menacing task I grasped my jeans at my hips and began rolling them down my body ever so leisurely, completely aware that I was now putting on a show for him. We continued our silence game as I slid my sweat shirt over my head, revealing my black lace bra which elicited a strained groin from inside his throat. I was no fool, I didn't have any assets when it came to the bosom game, but the bra Caroline had insisted I buy a few weeks ago did wonders for my chest aesthetics.

"You're awake" He broke with a crackling voice, piercing the pin drop quietness in the room. After tossing my shirt on the floor I made my way across the room to where he was sitting, casually grasping the glass of whiskey that was fastened in his hand.

"Hmm" I hummed, lifting the glass to my lips and savouring the sharp burn of the alcohol as it slipped down my throat. I had an increased nervousness that was growing in my stomach stemming from the last time I had attempted to give myself to him and he had rejected me. But now I knew that wasn't because he didn't want me or wasn't interested in me, it was because he didn't think he could control himself around me when he desired me so much. I didn't know if it was the alcohol, the experience or the fact that I knew how he felt, but this time, I knew he didn't stand a chance. I would get what I wanted one way or another. I bend my knees and positioned myself in a sitting position in his lap. I could feel how excited this particular position made him, but either way his body became ridged and uncomfortable.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his voice thick with unease.

"Whatever do you mean?" I blushed casually

"Getting undressed" He said, trying his best to sound assertive but coming off as a high schooler. I knew I had him in my sights. I knew it from the moment I began unbuttoning my jeans.

"Well you don't expect me to sleep in denim do you? It's awfully uncomfortable" I told, flickering my eyelashes at him in the most subtle way possible. He tried to reposition himself again, before stretching his arms over his shoulder and removing the sleeves of his shirt from his arm one by one before pulling it off

"Here" He exclaimed, draping the dress shirt over my shoulders. I decided to oblige him by slipping my own arms into the holes his had been yet moments before. The navy shirt drowned me, but I liked the way it complimented my white G-string. I had one of those _sexy girl in the deodorant ad wearing her boyfriend's shirt_ vibe going, and the hooded look in his eyes told me it had exactly the effect on him that I wanted it to. I reached next to the empty scotch glass and took the bottle of whiskey in my hand, deciding one more neat glass of whiskey was the remaining amount of courage I needed to seduce this Adonis of a man. I felt his gaze burning through me as I lifted the glass to my lips and threw the auburn liquid back like it was water. My head instantly began to spin but I knew my stomach was vast enough to handle myself until I had got what treasure I so desired. I repositioned myself on his lap, this time with more force, and gracefully rubbed my hips against his hard centre. I felt him grow even harder than he already was and it was such an ego boost to know how much I turned him on. I flicked my long black hair over my shoulder and leant my body into his, pressing my mouth against his ear

"I want you to fuck me Damon" I breathed huskily against him. He quivered at the contact but was hesitant at my words. He moved his hands down my body and grabbed me at the hips, lifting me up and moving me down his legs, away from his cement hard cock

"I'm not going to do it like this Elena" He told, avoiding my gaze completely but placing a reassuring hand on my hip

"Do it like what?" I asked him, confused. I thought I had him?

"We're both drunk" His words were more matter of fact than anything and I didn't quite like where it was heading

"That doesn't matter" I tried to sway, but I knew for his tone that I was fighting a losing battle.

" _Yes_ it absolutely does. I'm not going to take advantage of the situation like that. You deserve, well, you deserve so much better and it's not how I want this to be, it's not how I want us to be" He told with such a distinctive amount of conviction in his voice. I deserved? I had been brought up with the hatred of that word. My parents had always toughed us that you earn what you get, and anything more or less was lazy. The thought that someone thought I deserved something without me fighting for it or proving myself for it made me feel beyond confused.

"I appreciate the concern Damon but you're not taking advantage of me. I'm the one who is initiating this"

"You say that now but what happens in the morning when you wake up sober?" He asked. I lifted my hands and placed one either side of his face

"I want this" I reassured "Tell me you don't and I'll stop" His eyes locked mine and we sat in the darkness, staring inside each other for what felt like eternity. I could feel from his body language that he had given in, but he still needed me to be the one to begin. I closed the distance and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"When are you going to realise that not wanting you isn't a luxury I have anymore" It had been me who was trying to convince him to give into his sexual needs, but it was quickly becoming him who was convincing me of what my heart had already known the last few days. I couldn't go down that road right now with him, I had an itch that needed to be scratched and he was the only one who could do it for me. I repositioned myself on his groin again, and began grinding back and forth, feeling how rock hard he had become again. He tilted his head back at the contact, closing his eyes and eliciting a painfully sexy groan from his throat. My mouth took the opportunity to taste his bare throat, kissing and biting it softly. I knew he loved when I kissed him there, just as much as I loved when he did it to me, and the alcohol pumping through my veins was giving me a new found courage I'd never had with him before. This wasn't like our first time together where my self-consciousness was clouding my head, I knew how I wanted to feel and I knew exactly how turned on he was by me, and that made me feel like a queen.

My lip left his throat as I concentrated on the hard circles I was forming over his groin. Even though we were still separated by layers of material, I could feel the indent of his rock hard cock against my cotton panties and they were becoming increasingly saturated. I too closed my eyes, overwhelmed by the simple sensation of rubbing myself against him, and found my own head dipping back, letting my hair fall and quickening the pace. The mixture of the whiskey and our contact was causing my entire body to become flushed, and I needed the extra layer Damon had put on me off as soon as possible. I slowly unwrapped the dress shirt from my shoulders and hadn't realised Damon was watching me until I saw the hungry look in his eyes. His hands were suddenly around me, picking me up by the waist and carrying me over to the bed. I had seen lust in his eyes plenty of times before, but tonight was different. There was an urgency this time, a deprivation inside him that I'd never seen before, and I didn't understand what had changed to make him like it. He started to kiss me passionately, his fingers still gripping the sides of my hips so hard it was nearly painful, but I didn't care. I _needed_ any and all of his touches right now, even the piercing ones. I decided to take control, using my body to flip our positions so I was on top again. I couldn't handle his jeans separating us anymore, so my fingers dropped to where my hips were bucking and started loosening them. Obviously feeling the same, he lifted his hips off the bed so I could slide them down past his ankles and off the bed. I turned my attention to my bra now, unclasping it and setting my modest chest free. He growled again, burying his face in them and gently nipping at my swollen buds. I knew it was all happening so fast, and as much as I had been daydreaming about us fucking again and how incredible the last time had been through all the build-up, tonight I was impatient and wanted to feel his thick erection pushing in and out of my walls. While my right hand was still grabbing at his already messy hair, the other dropped down and ripped my panties off, revealing my eager core. Once they were gone, my hand skimmed to the only bit of separation between us now, and in one swift move, I tore down his boxers, lifted myself up and took his entire length inside me. _This_ was what I had been craving and the sensation of his desire as I felt it fill me up to the brim was almost more than I could handle. I began bouncing up and down on him, slow at first to savour the feeling, then hard and fast. I had enjoyed sex before sure, but no one had ever made me feel the way Damon Salvatore was right now. I felt him tense, and as I lifted my hips up again I looked down to see the black veins appearing around his face. Realising what was happening, Damon attempted to push me off him, but I caught his hands and steadied myself, looking him right in the face. A part of me knew I should be fearful, he had explained how easy it was for him to lose control when he was in the midst of lust, but I didn't care, I knew he wouldn't hurt me, and he needed to know I trusted him with whatever it was he needed.

"I'm sorry" He whispered, turning his head away from me in shame. I grabbed his face sternly with my hands and ran the edge of my thumb across the indignity he was trying to hide. He was so ashamed of this side, and it wasn't until now that I had fully understood it. It was why he was so dominating and controlling in every other aspect of his life, because he had a darkness inside of him that he could get lost in, that he felt put everything in jeopardy. He needed to realise that he could show it to me, show every single part of himself to me, and I wouldn't run away.

"Don't be" I exclaimed "Don't hide from me"

"I'm a monster" He told with an atrociously in his voice. He had a deep seeded hatred for this blackness and it made me so sad for him that he could hate a part of himself so intently. I leant down and kissed the black veins that were surrounding his eyes with as much tenderness as I could muster.

"You're beautiful" I looked deep into his coal black eyes and should have been disconcerted by the fact that I was encouraging him to let loose his dark side, but the words he had told me yesterday kept popping into my head ' _the feeling of protectiveness I have for you, the part of me that needs you to be safe, somehow seems to quieten the hunger'_ and as uncertain as I was, I felt safe. I continue my pace again, never taking my eyes away from his as I did. We moaned in unison but I could still feel his body resisting the contact

"Elena _please_. I don't know how much longer I can control myself" He warned, his fangs visible now. I knew why he was warning me, I knew exactly what he wanted to do but my body needed to be taken to new heights

"Then don't" I whispered

"You don't know what you're asking me" He groaned. I could feel the release beckoning and I was craving it

"I do" I moaned, moving faster and faster " _Do it_ "

" _Elena"_ He warned one last time, his eyes the blackest I had ever seen them

"Bite me Damon" I pleaded " _Please_ ". Finally his resolve dissipated and I felt his teeth pierce my wrist but unlike when Caroline had bit me, it didn't hurt. It felt, euphoric. Between the feeling of our skin moving as one and him draining my blood from me I completely came undone and was utterly blind sighted by the new waves of pleasure I was feeling. His mouth lifted from my arm and I opened my eyes to see him sinking his teeth into his own wrist, drawing blood in the same spot I was bleeding

" _Here_ " He offered, thrusting his wrist in front of my mouth

"What?" I asked completely confused. I knew what vampire blood did to humans, and I wanted no part it if.

"Trust me" He soothed, and for some reason, I did. I placed my mouth over the wound and apprehensively took a sip, before allowing more of the warm liquid to sink down my throat. I thought it would taste horrible and repulsive but it was, _good_. I continued drinking as his lips moved back to mine. If I thought I had known pleasure before, the orgasm that began to shake my core was like nothing I had ever experienced in my entire life. It made ever other climax I'd had feel like nothing. It felt like I was on drugs, my little death taking me higher and higher, and as I felt like I was reaching the top it just kept lifting me up. I felt Damon's release explode from beneath me, and that just continued to lift me into a higher trance than I could ever have imagined. There was something so _intimate_ about what we were doing. Joined not only by our desire, but by blood, and I had no idea sex could ever feel like this.

My eyes were still glued shut as I let the residue of pleasure wash over me. Just when I thought I had felt all sex had to offer, this man had taken me to a new place, a higher place that I never imagined existed. The release I had just experienced didn't seem real, but the tingling sensation that remained all over my body told me that it was. We were still clinging to each other, completely lost in the bliss that we had felt in unison. I didn't quite know how different sex as a vampire was, but if it were anything like what I had just felt, I was fairly confident Damon would be as satisfied as I was right now. After riding out the aftermath, I opened my eyes and was shocked to see the bite Damon had been feeding from was completely healed. Then I recalled what he mentioned at the boarding house a few nights ago about his blood being able to heal me. Well, after what I had just experienced it was clear it could do a hell of a lot more than that. I leant my head against his and listened to the sound of our heaved breathing, noticing how melodic and in sync they sounded. He was the first to break the contact, tilting my chin up so he could look me in the eye

"Are you hurt?" He asked concerned. The worry in his eyes startled me. Could he not see how completely blissed out I was

"No" Was all I could manage, giving him a contently cheeky smile. He lifted me from his centre and placed my naked form on the bed. I could tell instantly that something had changed, and I couldn't understand what had triggered it. He stood up, picking his boxer shorts up from the floor and climbing into them.

"You're lucky" He told in a low and menacing growl "Don't _ever_ ask me to do that again Elena" What had gotten into him? Two seconds ago we were both wrapped up in mutual contentment and now he wasangry with me. He picked up his dress shirt from the floor next to the table and strode over to where I was sitting naked on the bed, completely dumfounded, and wrapped it around my shoulders for the second time this evening. I was shaken out of my daze and stood up to face him

"I'm sorry if you didn't enjoy yourself, it's obviously not the same for you as it is for a human but, _that_ was one of the most incredible things I have ever felt" My words were met with a scoff from him

"You think I didn't _enjoy_ myself? Are you insane?" He snarled

"Well I don't know why else you're so angry"

"I'm angry at myself for losing control and doing something so reckless. You have no idea the danger I just put you in" I walked over to him and placed my hand on his face

"I do. But I know you would never hurt me"

"I'm a _vampire_ Elena. It's in my nature to hurt you" He threw back.

"It's in a vampire's nature, but it's not in yours Damon. I know who you are, in here" I told, placing a hand on his heart "And every part of you, including the darkest and most horrible parts, would never do anything to put me in danger. _I_ know that. And the sooner you do the sooner you can stop hating yourself" I lifted my body up onto my tippie toes so I could have better access to his mouth as my lips connected with his for a moment "I wish you could see yourself through my eyes. The loyalty I see you show Stefan, the patience and comfort you've showed Caroline, the intelligence and fierceness you have at work, and most of all, the strength and safety you've provided me. You're not a _monster_ , you're just terrified of getting hurt so you pretend to be so no one see's how truly incredible you are. But I see you Damon, every part of you and I'm not going anywhere" Of all the reactions I expected to come from my words, a single tear streaming down his cheek was not one of them. I didn't know where this was coming from, this supportiveness, this need to make him feel safe. Maybe it was the alcohol or the blood sharing, or maybe both, but I had seen his insides tonight, I had seen his fears and had realised why he pushed me away, and all I wanted in this world was for him to know that I trusted him, and that _he_ was safe. His hand lifted from his side and it was his thumb on my cheek now, brushing it softly.

"Where have you been?" He whispered "I feel like I've been waiting for you my entire life Elena".

I knew we were both in trouble now. What had begun as a drunken tryst had turned into something else, and we were bonded now. By trust, blood and lust.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen- Feel you in my blood

I hadn't even remembered falling asleep, but the sun streaming in past the thin curtains of our hotel room told me that I had been asleep for a few hours. My body was curled around Damon's, fitting so perfectly that it was almost like we were made for each other. I didn't even have to speak to him to know that something had changed between us. What had begun as a drunken booty call had soon moved into something different, something more important, and I understood now that there was no way I could untangle him from myself. He was under my skin now, he was in my blood, and as much as it scared me it also provided a source of comfort. It seemed ever since we had met we had been drawn to each other and as much as we both had tried to fight it for different reasons, we were both completely incapable of resisting the pull. I knew it was a foolish choice, there were a hundred different men who would be better suited to me, who would be safer and less complicated. But none of them were Damon, and none of them quite stoked the fires of my soul the way that he did. He pushed me and challenged me in a way that nobody ever had and I had to admit I liked the person I had become since meeting him. As I exhaled deeply, the smell from my sins the night before reached my nose and it was clear I needed a shower pronto to scrub the stale smell of leftover beer and whiskey from me. I managed to snake my body out of his grip and tiptoe into the bathroom a few feet away. I stepping into the grungy shower and even though it was far from a pleasant bathroom, I was thankful the shower pressure was nice and strong. I let the water rush over my weak body and tried to block out of my head all the events from the night before. A part of me thought that I should feel ashamed for letting Damon feed from me, and feeding from him in return, but the overwhelming sense of intimacy it cause far outweighed any indignity. It wasn't like it was some random guy I had met at a bar, it was Damon, and he was fast becoming a comforting constant in my life. Almost like my warm thoughts had summoned him, the shower curtain was ripped open to reveal his sexy morning face standing before me.

"Got room for one more?" He asked seductively. God what this man did to my loins..

"Sure" I smiled in reply as he stepped into the surprisingly roomy shower. I took a step back and let him have access to the blazing shower head. The way the streams of water were trickling down his face and body were doing nothing to quieten the hunger he was already stirring in me, and I knew it wasn't going to be very long before I solicited him for round 2. He turned to look at me, and a sly smile crept across his face when he realised what I was thinking. It wasn't too hard to gage, my eyes were glued to his shoulders while my bottom lip was stuck firmly between my bottom two teeth

"See something you like?" He sniggered taking a step towards me and pinning me against the tiles.

"Always" I smiled in return, wrapping my arms around his neck and enjoying the feeling of his body against mine. I closed my eyes to enjoy the sensation of his lips on my collar bone as they started working their way up my throat and to my jaw line. He was an expert with his kisses, and the mere touch of them against my eager skin was enough to send me into overdrive. Something was altered this morning though, and it wasn't just how comfortable I was with him. It was the fact that without him even touching me, I could _feel_ him. Almost like I could feel him in my blood. It seemed completely insane, but that's exactly what I sensed.

"Hmm your skin tastes so good" He hummed as he continue to lather me with his tongue "I could just eat you up"

"I believe you already did that last night" I grinned, lifting my arms above me head and granting him better access to me

"Don't remind me" He growled, moving his lips to my ear and nipping me gently. "My self-control is strong Elena but now that I've _tasted_ you properly it's going to make it even harder knowing how fucking incredible you are"

"I have to say, I didn't know what to expect when I, well, tasted you too" I told, attempting to broach the subject as casually as I could. I wanted to ask him in a not so direct way if there was an explanation for what was happening to me, how, _attached_ to him I was feeling.

"And?" He asked intently removing his lips from my ear so he could gage the reaction on my face

"It was good" I breathed heavily "I mean, I, I _liked_ it"

"And what did it feel like when I was doing it to you?" He followed, moving his face to mine so it was mere inches away. I could feel his breath on my cheek and it was sending chills down my spine

"Good" I repeated. His lips attacked mine as soon as the words left my mouth. I parted my lips to allow his tongue access to my mouth and rejoiced at the sensation. If I thought hit mouth was expert when his tongue was lapping against my skin, the feeling of it exploring my mouth was even better. He tasted like a mixture of whiskey and spices, and it was quickly becoming my favourite taste in the entire world. His hand slid down my wet body, paying attention to the curve of my waist as he flicked and pinched my increasingly hard nipple with his other hand. I groaned in anticipation of what was to come, becoming more eager by the second. My body began to tremble as his touch reached my centre and my head flew back against the tiles as he slipped one of his fingers inside me.

"God I love how wet you get for me Elena" He growled into my cheek, gliding a second digit into my throbbing folds "You have no idea what it does to me". I wanted to answer him, but I was lost for words. All my mind could focus on was the two fingers that were pumping in and out of my aching sex, and the unimaginable waves of pleasure it was creating. I wanted to return the favour somehow, for him to be as completely mesmerised with bliss as I currently was, and I knew exactly what I wanted.

"Do it again" I begged through my gasping moans " _Bite me Damon_ ". Even though my eyes were closed I felt him shake his head, and instead, he placed a gentle kiss on my neck

"Not now baby" He whispered "This is about you". He quickened his pace as he slithered a third and final finger inside me and began fervently rubbing my nub with his thumb. I could feel how close to the edge I was with this added touch, the fever sending bolts of electricity through my entire body. My walls began to pulsate in expectancy of what was mere seconds away from exploding "Hmm that's it. _Cum_ for me Elena. I want to feel you cum on my fingers" I followed his command and let my release take over me, washing away every ill feeling in its wake. I continued to explode around his hand as I rode my waves of pleasure to the furthest corners it would allow me to, and finished in his arms. I clung to him as I attempted to let me breaths settle after the catastrophic orgasm he had just given me. "God you look so sexy when you're coming" I heard him mutter from my hair. I doubted that completely but I didn't care as long as I was in his arms. We both stood showering for a few more minutes before getting out and wrapped the cheap motel towels around our naked bodies. I stood facing the mirror as Damon wrapped his arms around my waist, catching my eyes in the reflection. "We had better get on the road. We have a long drive ahead of us"

"Yeah I guess it's time to rejoin the real world. I can't even imagine the pile up of work I have to face" I groaned leaning into his embrace

"I've actually got the New York office covering things until Monday" He reassured with a smile.

"And Stefan is okay looking after Caroline by himself?" I asked lightly. He grinned knowingly at me for a moment, realising that the cogs in my head were turning

"Yeah he text me earlier and assured me everything is fine" He told "Why, what's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

"I was just thinking, well, I don't know if you'd want to or not, probably not, but, I'm not sure.."

"Elena" He chuckled "You're rambling"

"Sorry" I laughed, turning around to face him "I was thinking that maybe you'd want to stay an extra day or so?"

" _Here?_ In this dump?" He asked in disbelief

"It's not so bad. And well if everything back home is taken care of why couldn't we stay? Enjoy a couple of stolen days. I know it's selfish but so much as happened the last week it's been kind of nice being in this little bubble with you here and not having to worry about anything. It's like we're frozen in time" His arms tightened around me as I finished my sentence and I relaxed into the gesture. He rested his head against mine and inhaled

"It has been nice" He agreed "You know, I'm a wealthy man Elena. I could take you anywhere to enjoy our little bubble. London, Paris, Rome, Maui- wherever you want to be"

"I know you can moneybags. But as long as I have you and a king sized bed that's good enough for me"

"You're an easy girl to please Elena Gilbert" He smirked. "But if we are going to enjoy this so called _bubble_ how about I take you somewhere that doesn't charge by the hour?" I laughed whole heartedly at his request

"Fine! But let's keep it inside the continental US shall we? I don't want you spending money on me"

"You're going to have to get over that if this is going to continue" He smirked, letting go of me and slapping me on the butt lightly. "Why don't you get ready and check us out. I'll make some arrangements and go and grab breakfast for us"

"Perfect" I grinned.

x

We had been on the road for a few hours and I had spent most of my time staring out the window enjoying the gorgeous southern scenery. We had left Georgia behind three hours ago, had passed through South Carolina and were now coasting North East. I had no idea where he was taking me but if memory served correctly this was a similar route to where we had driven in from Virginia. I didn't mind though, I had always enjoyed car rides, even as a kid, a part of me found it cathartic to enjoy the beauty of thing as we drove by. This time of year was always a beautiful time, with the greenery being bountiful and the leaves turning the same colour as the amber liquid Damon always drank. Our car ride had been mostly silent but not the uncomfortable sort. We were both merely lost in our own thoughts while enjoying the quite calm of each others company. I looked over at the driver and as usual was taken aback by just how stunning he was. The black v neck muscle t-shirt matched with his usual dark denim jeans made him look like a modern day bad boy James Dean, and I certainly wasn't complaining. His left arm was fixed strongly on the steering wheel coasting his Chevy Camaro with the other was bent at the elbow exposing his bulging bicep while he scratched his head. He felt my eyes on him and darted his own towards me with a cheeky grin.

"Something I can help you with?" He smiled seductively

"Just looking" I smirked. "Actually, there is something I was wanting to ask you but I've been chickening out all day because I'm scared of the answer"

"Oh yeah?" He hummed nervously "What's that?"

"It's about what we were talking about earlier. What we, _did_ last night" I breathed nervously. A mixture of intrigue and fear crossed his face, obviously uneasy but curious as to what my question was about"

"You're a little old to need the birds and the bee's talk Gilbert" He chuckled with his signature smirk. It was becoming apparent to me that he often used humour to mask an uncomfortable conversation, but this wasn't one of those times that it was needed.

"Ha ha, very funny" I retorted sarcastically

"I'm sorry I'll play along" He replied in defeat, relaxing his frown lines ever so gently

"Well, last night, when you, and then when I" I bumbled nervously. I was never quite articulate with my words when I was feeling uneasy, and I felt like I had suddenly developed the Caroline Forbes rambling syndrome

"It's called blood sharing" He cut off very matter of factly. Usually it upset me when he interrupted me but on this occasion I was thankful. His eyebrows raised as he turned his cheek to me, obviously waiting for me to continue. I coughed awkwardly and tried to regain my courage.

"Right, well, blood sharing then, does it have any effects? Like, does it make you feel, I don't know, _different_?"

"Are you talking about physical effects or something else?" He replied

"No, I mean, yeah, well, both I guess" Damon's tongue snaked out of his mouth and wet the bottom of his top lip as the question I had been dying to ask him all day finally rolled off my tongue. He exhaled a little louder than necessary and focused his eyes back on the road.

"It's different for everybody, just as it's slightly different for humans as it is for vampires. That said, blood sharing is one of the most intimate things a vampire can do with somebody. Not only are you feeding on someone's blood but you are allowing them to feed on yours which puts you in a vulnerable position"

"But the effects. I mean, what are some of the things it can cause?" I questioned lightly, realising that something about this conversation was making him prickly

"Euphoria, heightened senses, overwhelming sense of lust and attraction to the person" He answered "You are feeding on someone just as they are feeding on you, imagine it as a circle, yours and their blood both coursing through each other. It can make you feel like one, like a single entity"

"So it creates the illusion of lust, of having feelings for another person?"

"No. It can't create something out of thin air, it can only amplify what's already there" He responded. He eyed me curiously for a moment without turning his head "Why do you ask? Do you feel, _different_ this morning" He spoke the words like I had earlier but for some reason I didn't like the way it sounded on his tongue

"Yeah I guess" I shrugged "Did you? Has it happened to you before?"

"Before?" He repeated

"Yeah. Other times you have blood shared?" You could have heard a pin drop in his Chevy after my question was asked as the air grew thick. Damon shifted in his seat and coughed and I wondered what had caused it.

"I don't know" He answered stiffly. There was something he wasn't telling me..

"What do you mean you don't know? Were you drunk or something?"

"No I've just.." He said before pausing and taking a deep breath "I had never done it before last night" My heart began pounding in my chest when I realised what he had said a few minutes ago: _blood sharing is one of the most intimate things a vampire can do_. I tried not to let the satisfied feeling that was coursing through my body show on my face.

"Had you never wanted to try it?" I questioned coyly, hoping that his answer was vastly different than what I was suggesting. He shifted uncomfortably again and I could have sworn a blush covered his cheek. Had I made Damon Salvatore _blush_?

"Like I said, it makes you vulnerable and I guess, well I guess I've never trusted someone enough to do it before now" I didn't want to push my luck too far, so instead I scooted over the seat and placed a comforting kiss on his cheek. And a smile was his response.

 **A/N Short and sweet chapter guys. So sorry I have some personal issues going on and haven't had time to write. I promise more is coming your way soon.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen- Lust and other drugs

After a few hours of driving in mostly comfortable silence, Damon had finally turned off the main highway and after veering through a few different streets for a few miles we had found ourselves on a secluded dirt road. If I hadn't known the man sitting next to me I might be frightened that he was taking me into the isolated woods in order to murder me, but that humorous thought was put to rest when a lake house came into view as the car escaped the cloud of trees and reached a clearing. The emerald lake, luscious greenery and seclusion reminded me of the lake house my parents owned and used to take Jeremy and me too. I hadn't been back there since they had died and the pang in my heart as we pulled up next to the quaint cabin told me it still hurt to think about the happy times we had shared as a family. My uneasiness was soon soothed as Damon snaked his fingers into mine, shaking me out of my trance and bringing me back to the moment.

"Welcome to Casa Salvatore" He smiled gently, sensing that something heavy was weighing on my mind and attempting to lighten the mood.

"I never took you for a cabin in the woods kind of guy" I joked, causing his beautiful smile to reach the corners of his mouth. As sexy and brooding as he could be, I had decided that seeing him with a twinkle in his eyes and a smile on his lips was my favourite look on him. His emotions had a tendency to escalate quickly, and I had been on the receiving end of his foul moods on more than on occasion, but something felt different about him today. He was relaxed, almost- boy like, and I couldn't help but feel special that I seemed to be the one who brought it out in him. His playful smiled turned into a pert one and his dark piercing eyes found their way to mine.

"You don't know what kind of guy I am Elena Gilbert" The words rang in my ears and a scarlet blush of embarrassment engulfed my cheeks as I realised how it mirrored the drunken remark I had made to him at the bar the night before. He had been gentlemanly enough not to mention the ridiculous state I had gotten myself into before now, and the mortification that was now coursing through my veins was almost painful. Almost instinctively his grip on my hand tightened in comfort and apology and in a swift movement he brought my knuckles up to his lips and brushed a kiss across them. "Come on, let me show you inside."

Although it hadn't looked much from the outside, as soon as Damon had opened the doors to the lake front property it was clear that the inside had been completely refurbished after he had purchased the property. When we pulled up I had imagined it to be the standard rustic cabin type lake house like the Gilbert place was, but _rustic_ was not a word I would use to describe _'Casa Salvatore'_. Complete open plan living areas with hardwood polished wood flooring, huge beamed ceilings and an enormous raging stone fireplace which was strangely already roaring. It was completed with modern yet warmly antique furnishings that didn't exactly scream Damon's usual taste, but I could tell that he had designed the place himself.

"Kitchen and lounge are obviously here, the fridge is fully stocked if you're hungry. Hot tub and fire pit are just outside those doors and the main suite is just down the hall. I had one of the caretakers bring a bag of spare clothes and toiletries for you while we were on the road, I know you weren't planning to be away from home for so long" Ahh, so that explained the roaring fire. He'd had another one of his minions open the place up for us. I was thankful he had though ahead about the clothes, the thought of wearing these for the next two days wasn't exactly desirable

"This place is incredible Damon" I gaped, staring out the floor to ceiling windows, past the outdoor balcony and onto the lake. His arms snaked around me as he joined me as I continued soaking in the beautiful lakeside view

"I'm glad you like it" He exclaimed as his head rested gently on my shoulder "It's been in my family for many, many years"

"Casa Salvatore" I smiled gently. He nibbled on my collar bone sharply in response, sending a familiar tingle from my stomach into my groin

"Would you care to join me in the hot tub Miss Gilbert?" He whispered, his hot breath on my ear lobe doing nothing to quell the desire that was raging below. I swallowed deeply, trying to gain my composure before answering, but my body _always_ other ideas when it came to this man.

"I don't have a suit" Was all I could manage to say. His lips connected ever so lightly with my ear and as his tongue grazed my lobe lightly I felt as if I were about to implode.

"Who said anything about a suit?" His voice purred seductively. The look on my face must haves shown apprehension because a delightful golden laugh escape his lips "I'm just kidding Elena. There will be one in the suitcase" I was thankful in that moment that he was so thorough. As forward as I had been sexually with him, deep down I was still a shy reserved girl who became flustered at the mere thought of skinny dipping with such an Adonis of a man in a Jacuzzi. I gave him a grateful smile and made my way down the hall into the master suite. The room was large but welcoming, decorated in deep reds and mahogany, all the way to the king sized four poster bed. Dangerously devilish thoughts crept into my mind as I imagined all the ways I wanted Damon to ravish me in it, however I pushed them aside and drew my attention to the large pink suitcase that was sitting quietly next to the ensuite entrance. A smile found its way to the corner of my mouth as I opened it and felt dreadfully sorry for the employee who was tasked with putting this together. The stunningly soft fabrics and delicate colours were something I would never in my mind dream of putting together, but Damon had a certain taste that I was beginning to understand by now. Elegant, sexy and above all EXPENSIVE seemed to be his staple, and I dreaded wondering just how much the contents of this suitcase must have cost him. After rummaging through for a few moments I found the turquoise swimsuit in question and gratefully clutched onto it. Not that I was ashamed of my body, I was lucky to always have a slim figure, but I had dreaded finding a racy red bikini that would be more at home on the curvy hips of Caroline. I stripped off my worn clothes and slipped into the suit, finding that it hugged me comfortably. I noticed there was a toiletry bag in the case, and I greedily opened it, hoping to brush my teeth and freshen up before hopping in the tub. A put a comb through my chestnut hair and splashed some water on my overly heated skin before looking in the mirror, surveying my appearance. The alcohol and late night had caused light black bags to appear under my eyes and I hoped Damon wouldn't notice. Realising I was beginning to procrastinate, I exited the bathroom and made my way back out to the deck.

Damon had already stripped off and was sitting in the tub sipping a glass of red wine ever so serenely. His head lifted as my presence became known to him and his eyes roamed over my bared flesh hungrily. The lust that filled his eyes when he looked at me would never cease to give me a gigantic ego boost. I met his smile nervously and made my way over to the Jacuzzi, lifting my leg one by one and climbing in beside me. I needed a distraction from our proximity and exposed skin, so my eyes made their way to the view of the lake from the raised deck.

"Gosh the view is so amazing here" I commented lightly

"It's not as good as mine, believe me" He replied in a low growl. I felt a scarlet blush move from my cheekbones and down to my chest which caused a strained snarl to escape from his throat.

"You'll have to stop that Elena, unless you want me to fuck you this very second" He groaned

"I'm not doing anything?" I defended almost angrily. He was the one who was glaring at me with intensity, I was trying to lighten the mood with chit chat before he made me flush.

"It amazes me that even now you still have no grasp on the effect you have on me" He told as he moved his body towards mine. My breath fastened in anticipating of his body getting closer and closer to mine, and I felt irritated that he assumed he was the only one who was effected. He slid his wet hand from my waist, past my increasingly erect nipples and to the nape of my neck "When you blush, and that glorious shade of crimson covers your skin, I have to use every ounce of willpower I possess not to bury myself inside you"

"Really" I heaved, my chest moving erratically with my increased breathing. His thumb slid from my neck, over my jaw line and brushed across my eager lips.

"How many times do I have to express my uncontrollable desire for you before you believe it?" He questioned seriously. My eyes found their way to his and I felt the heat radiating between us to the point it was almost unbearable.

"Show me" I whispered. Without hesitation his mouth was on mine as I opened it deeper to allow his soaking tongue room to explore. A familiar tingle in my bikini bottoms told me I was more than ready for him to fuck me. God, one looked from Damon Salvatore and I'd be ready for him to fuck me. His arms pulled me towards him as he deepened the kiss and continued the dance our fervent tongues were performing. With one swift movement, he lifted me from the Jacuzzi seat so I was kneeling away from him and thrusted me hard against the side. I was momentarily thwarted by the loss of contact, until an unfamiliar yet pleasing force began teasing my sex.

" _Don't move_ " He ordered huskily as his hand dropped from my waist and made its way down to my bikini bottoms, pulling them aside and powerfully plunging two fingers inside me. The feeling of his fingers diving in and out of me teamed with the pressure of the Jacuzzi jet on my clitoris was pushing me closer and closer to my inevitable climax by the second, and every thought in my mind could focus on nothing more than the overwhelming euphoria this man was making me feel. I closed my eyes and bent my spine, pushing my ass back into his groin, needing, wanting to feel closer to him. He bit my neck hard with his human teeth, not enough to pierce the skin but enough to send shockwaves of pleasure through my already dazed body. "I _told_ you not to move Elena. Do it again and I'll bite you for real." The memory of the earth shattering orgasm I had experience the night before when we had shared our blood caused my little death to shatter from beneath me, and I almost felt transcendent as my orgasm kept lifting me higher and higher.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity of bliss, I came out of my haze and relaxed into his body. Damon's hand slipped out of my bottoms and wrapped around my waist, bringing my body closer to him. His hot breath grazed my earlobe and his lips parted on the nape of my neck, kissing me hard.

"How in the _fuck_ are you so goddamn sexy Miss Gilbert" He whispered into my skin "If I had my way you would be cuming on my fingers all day everyday" I smiled seductively at his compliment, turning my neck so face him

"Well if you keep doing things like that to me Mr Salvatore it could certainly be arranged" I grinned at him. He placed a soft kiss on my lips before breaking out contact.

"Come on. You must be hungry"

x

Damon had been pottering around the kitchen for over an hour, and his incessant pestering to keep me out and prevent me from helping had left me curled up next to the fire in the lounge room with a book of poems I had discovered in the study. The late afternoon air had become chilly and I was happy to find the natural warmth of the raging fire. I had been browsing the book of great poems, moving from Emily Dickinson to Walt Whitman and I had just turned the page to a famous poem by Edgar Allan Poe when Damon appeared with two glasses of red wine and an anti-pasto platter.

"Here you are" He smiled, placing them on the nearby coffee table and joining me by the fire "Been pursuing my study I see?"

"Well I had to find something to keep me busy after you chased me out of the kitchen" I grinned cheekily. He handed me a glass of the wine which I drank slowly, savouring the delicious rich taste. I had never been much of a wine drinker before I had met Damon, but I had to admit he had a fantastic pallet for vino.

"Well I don't know how you were raised missy but in my home the guest never cooks. She merely sits enjoying herself while she looks effortlessly stunning" I blushed lightly at his words. This was exactly how I liked him. Soft, sweet and playful. "What are you reading?"

"A book of poems" I smiled at him, running my eyes over the words on the page. Even though social sciences were my degree, I had always had a soft spot for English literature and had sometimes found myself wondering what kind of career I could have pursued if I had followed that path. "Would you like to hear one?"

"Sure" He smiled lightly. I began reading Annabelle Lee.

" _But our love it was stronger by far than the love_

 _Of those who were older than we-_

 _Of many far wiser than we-_

 _And neither the angels in Heaven above,_

 _Nor the demons down under the sea,_

 _Can ever dissever my soul from the soul_

 _Of the beautiful Annabel Lee_

 _For the moon never beams without bringing me dreams_

 _Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;_

 _And the stars never rise but I see the bright eyes_

 _Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;_

 _And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side_

 _Of my darling, my darling, my life and my bride,_

 _In her sepulchre there by the sea-_

 _In her tomb by the side of the sea."_

I finished the last sentence and smiled at the words, but frowned when I noticed Damon seemed unimpressed. "You didn't like it?"

"I've just never been a fan of Poe. He was a miserable drunk"

"He was not!" I defended "Regardless of your opinions of the author it's arguably one of his best poems. I mean- A love so strong even the angels in heaven were jealous? I think it's beautiful"

"It's miserable. It's about her death and the greatest love he's ever known that is now lost forever. What is beautiful about that?"

"Do I really need to give you the _it's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all speech_?" I smiled teasingly, but the look in his eyes told me that I had hit a nerve and I took the queue to drop the subject. "Are you cold? Would you like me to turn the fire up a little?"

"No thanks I err, don't actually get cold"

"At all?" I questioned, completely gobsmacked. Damon lifted his glass of wine to his lips and took a sip

"One of my vampire perks. I don't feel temperature at all"

"Oh" I sighed, feeling stupid for a minute before remembering that there wasn't some kind of vamp Wikipedia I could access to know all of this. Instead, he would have to tell me. "So what other perks do you have?"

"Hmm. Well there's speed, strength" He told as he put down his wine glass and began nuzzling into my neck "I think it might be easier if I just _showed_ you"

"Ease up Casanova. Some of us are still human over here and need recovery time" I grinned. I felt his body shift and wondered what I had said to make the mood change

"I know. And you're so lucky" I looked at him completely puzzled, and my perplexed expression told him that I wanted him to elaborate. "To be human" There was a certain sadness in his voice that was unexpected.

"Do you miss it?" I asked him honestly "Being human?

"Everyday" He breathed in an almost whisper, taking another gulp of his wine.

"Why?"

"I guess I just miss the possibilities. You can really never understand how beautiful and fragile human life is until you don't have it anymore. I never gave any thought to growing old or having a family but now that I can't have it, I realise how much it's worth and how much I really want it. I'll never have kids, I'll never see them grow up, I'll never get to sit on a porch with my wife somewhere and watch our grandkids play. Instead, I'll always be this, just, frozen in time" I was utterly gobsmacked at this confession, and I suddenly felt a little foolish that none of this had occurred to me. Sure, it had all run through my head when Caroline had been turned, but I had never realised that it effected Damon just as much, and I had to stop myself in that moment from letting a tear of sadness slip down my cheek. I placed my hand on his knee as a sign of comfort and understanding.

"You'll still have a life Damon. It might not be the one you thought it would be but it's still yours. And you can do whatever you want with it.

"Yeah well, only time will tell. And lord knows I have plenty of that" He chuckled but I could tell it was a crutch for the true pain he felt. He pondered for a moment, letting his eyes drift to the crackling fire and I could tell he wanted to change the subject. He rarely ever let himself be vulnerable around me, so I decided not to push my luck when he did open up.

"It's so beautiful here. It reminds me of the lake house my parents took us to as kids"

"Do you still go there?" He asked curiously

"No, not since they.." I began before catching my words. Now it was _my_ turn to reach a subject that was difficult. Even so many years later and the hole in my heart that they left behind felt as fresh as the day I had lost them.

"Car accident right?" He asked. I took a deep breath, trying to maintain my composure

"Yeah. I just haven't been able to go back. There's too many memories and it just makes me feel guilty" I offered honestly

"Guilty? Why guilty?"

"Because their accident was my fault. They weren't even supposed to be on the road that night but I had snuck out to a party and they came to pick me up. My dad was, he was, so, angry with me, he was screaming the entire drive home. And I remember him lecturing me, and looking back at me as we started crossing Wickery Bridge and well, he didn't see the truck coming. We went off the edge and the truck driver pulled me out. By the time he went back for my parent's it was too late" This was the first time in many years I had spoken of the accident that had claimed my parents lives, and the guilt I carried around with me every day made it nearly impossible to talk about without tears brimming at my eyes. I sniffed as subtly as I could and tried my darndest to keep the tears at bay.

"I'm so sorry Elena I didn't mean to upset you" Damon soothed, slipping his finger between mine

"No it' okay. I guess I just, never really talk about it, with anybody" A strange smile crept across his dark features and I couldn't comprehend if it was appreciation or understanding. Either way, his soft demeanour certainly had a way of quieting the caged emotions I had on the subject of my deceased parents.

"Well it's a safe assumption that say that they would be more than proud of the woman you have become" He told gently. I smiled, thankful for the kind words and tightened the grip my fingers had on his. "You are quite honestly the most remarkable person I have ever met"

"Damon, I'm already sleeping with you, you don't have to butter me up" I joked, attempting to lighten the mood.

"I'm being serious" He told sternly "Sometimes your goodness just, it overwhelms me. How much love and compassion you have for everyone in your life. Most days I am absolutely floored at how much kindness you have inside you, it makes me want to be a better person, the kind of person who is good enough and worthy enough to be in your presence" His words took me by surprise and a mixture of emotions swept over me

"I'm just a regular person Damon. I'm nothing" I told. His fingers broke away from mine and his hands grasped my face fiercely

" _You_ are _everything_ " He whispered "I just, I wish…" He stopped himself before he finished his sentence.

"You wish what?" I asked curiously. He swallowed deeply before answering

"I wish I had met you before I was _this_. When I was still human. You would have liked me"

"I like you now" I reassured him. His smile was bittersweet, revealing the deep seeded hatred he had for the monster he thought Katherine had created. It baffled me that he couldn't see in himself what I saw, and what I was beginning to see more and more of everyday. That he too was _good_ , and capable of being kind.

"And I would have loved you. I would have fallen in love with you so hopelessly" He smiled "I mean, look at you. I wouldn't have stood a chance." Then, it happened so quickly that my brain struggled to register what it was. Before I could respond three long objects were jolted into Damon's chest and neck, sending him flying backwards into the wooden wall behind us. I looked to the glass doors from the deck and saw a man standing holding a crossbow with a blank look on his face. Two more shots were fired into Damon's hands, pinning him against the wooden wall.

"Katherine Pierce sends her regards" The man spoke in an almost zombie like tone, before aiming the crossbow directly at Damon's chest. I knew what a wooden arrow would do if it reached its target, and without hesitation I launched myself between them, shielding him from the blow.

The arrow hit me directly above my belly button and the searing pain that coursed through my body as I hit the ground was almost unbearable. My head began to spin and as I looked down at my stomach I could see the hot, sticky blood pouring out of me.

"Damon" I heard myself say, and his pained face was the last thing I saw before my eyes closed.


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N- I'm so sorry my loyal readers, I have had a very serious personal issue happening the last month and I have not had the time nor the love dedicated to my favourite characters._

 _Chapter Eighteen is all ready for your viewing pleasure, and I promise more is yet to come very very soon. As always your readership, follows and reviews mean more to me than you will ever know._

 _-L.D_

 **Chapter Eighteen- You are a Monster**

" _Damon"_ _I breathed heavily. I tried my hardest to keep my eyes open but every fibre in my being was forcing them closed. I could smell the iron blood. It was everywhere. I could feel it everywhere._

" _Elena" Came a voice from the darkness, and for a moment time stood completely still as the familiarity whirled around my brain. I knew that voice, I knew it in my heart, but I couldn't place it. "Elena" It came again._

" _Hello?" I asked the darkness. I didn't know where I was, but something about floating wherever I was felt safe, like home. I hadn't had that feeling in a long time, since my parents had died, and now that I was reminded of what it felt like I didn't want to part with it again._

" _I'm here sweetheart" It came again. I felt the brush of a hand across my cheek and the warm feeling of home increased. She came more into focus, and even though it was more like a silhouette rather than a person, every fibre in my being told me it was my mother. "It's okay Elena. You can let go. We are here"_

 _Her face was becoming clearer and clearer into view, and I knew I wanted to go with her. Where ever this was, I wanted to stay here, with her._

My eyes flashed open and she was gone. A strange tingling sensation was coursing through my body and I felt almost paralysed for a moment. The scent I had become so accustomed to filled my nostrils and I realised I was in Damon's bed. As my consciousness increased, I managed to turn my head and see Caroline sitting patiently in the armchair next to the bed. The room was dimly lit and the early rays of sunlight were beginning to seep through the dark curtains covering the window. I studied her face for a moment, noticing that although she seemed still and calm, there was worry everywhere. Ever since we had become friends in the first grade, I had become almost an expert at reading Caroline Forbes, from the distinct frown lines that developed above her brow when something was bothering her to the uneasy faux smile she donned when she was lying, but now, as a vampire, she was much harder to understand at first glance.

"Caroline" I breathed huskily, noticing my throat was tight and dry. My head was throbbing from confusion as I tried to recall what had happened and how I had gotten here. It was something akin to a hangover but strangely different, and I couldn't for the life of me comprehend what was going on. A conversant sting of dread was present in my stomach and it had been a constant with the events that had been unfolding the last week.

"How do you feel?" She spoke softly, her voice even and song like. There wasn't any apprehension and I wondered if the sick feeling in my gut was an overreaction.

"Confused" I told honestly, lifting my head up and moving my body into the sitting position. Caroline was over to me in an instant, her calm demeanour disappearing in a flash.

" _Just_ , stay still, until I make sure you're alright" She begged. My first instinct was correct, something _was_ wrong, and I needed answers

"I feel fine" I assured her as I removed her tight grip around my wrist. "Tell me what's going on Care" Her big blue eyes pleaded with me to take back my question, but she had known me long enough to know that I needed answers. I was a stubborn girl, and I didn't see that changing anytime soon.

"You don't remember anything?" She replied after a few moments of silence. I began racking my brain, trying to retrace my steps and recall the past few days, but something was blocking my memory and it was frustrating beyond belief. I inhaled deeply through my nostrils and closed my eyes tightly, taking in the delicious smell of Damon that surrounded us. _Damon_ , _Damon,_ Damon. I was with Damon, in Georgia. We had slept together. I had let him feed from me, and I in turn had fed from him. A tingle I was now all too accustomed to crept over my skin as the memory of our tryst flooded back to me. Then, like I was hit by a freight train, the rest of it returned as well. My eyes flew open as the memory of the strange man shooting arrows from across the room came back to me and panic erupted through me.

"Damon!" I screeched "Is he.."

"He's fine" She assured me, realising where my conclusions had led me. "It was you we were worried about"

"What do you mean?" I asked "I'm fine"

"Now you are" She told as an uneasiness finally crept into her voice. "You nearly died Elena. You were hit with several arrows in your major organs and were bleeding out. The arrows were laced in vervain, they weakened Damon and he couldn't get himself free. He managed to reach his cell in his pocket and dial Stefan. We got there as quickly as we could and lucky we did because another few minutes and you would have been.." Her voice broke away and her hand made its way into mine.

"How am I alive then?" I asked her, more confused than ever.

"My blood" She replied. My left hand trailed down to my stomach where the memory of being hit with the arrows was now so vivid. I could still feel the pain searing from my brain. "Vampire blood heals humans"

"No kidding" I replied in awe, looking at the spot where the wound should be. Not even a scar remained.

"Don't you ever do that to me again Elena. The thought of losing you, especially _now_ , it terrified me" I squeezed her hand tightly and gave her a reassuring smile

"Hey. I'm not going anywhere" I soothed "Thank you. For what you did"

"Yeah well you're lucky you're okay. Or I would have somehow revived you then killed you for leaving me!" She told sternly. A giggle escaped from my throat and I smiled at my best friend.

"I know you would Care" I grinned. I relaxed back into the bed, the sick feeling I had in my stomach slightly dissipating before I wondered where Damon was. Caroline had said he was okay, but where was he?

"So Damon is okay? Where is he?" I asked. I hated the way my question sounded, like a clingy girlfriend or a love sick school girl, but I couldn't help it. All preconceived notions I had that Caroline had become a better liar as a vampire faded as an all too well look of guilt crept across her delicate features.

"He's gone out. With Stefan" The way her voice went up at the end of her sentence like it was a question instead of an answer told me all I needed to know. She was hiding something.

"Caroline…" I began. And like that she folded

" _Alright!_ You don't have to badger me!" _Classic Forbes_ "He's going to kill me for this"

"Just tell me"

"He totally flipped out. I've never seen someone like it Elena, it scared me. After I'd fed you my blood and we were sure you were going to be alright he just flew out of there, guns blazing. Stefan looked so freaked out and he decided to go after him while I got you back here. They got back about an hour ago and took _him_ , the guy who came after you, down into the cellar. Even though he was compelled to attack you both Damon is hell bent on getting answers out of him about Katherine…"

I didn't need to hear anymore. I was angry about being attacked sure, but the poor guy who was responsible was innocent in all of this. He had been compelled, and like all of us, had fallen victim to the monstrosity of a person that was Katherine Pierce. It wasn't his fault, and Damon had no right to be keeping him locked up down there like it was. I flew out of bed and headed towards the door, but was blocked by Caroline within a few seconds.

"Elena don't. You have no idea the state Damon is in right now. There really is no reasoning with him"

"I don't care Caroline, I'm not going to let him torture that guy down there for something he had absolutely no control over!" Caroline might have super strength and vampire speed on her side, but I had fury and morality, and there was no stopping me.

I made my way through the mansion that was the Salvatore Manor and headed towards the cellar where I knew they were keeping him locked up. It was the same cellar that Caroline had been spending a lot of her time in lately while she got her cravings under control, especially when I was in the house. Stefan, obviously hearing my footsteps incoming, met me at the bottom of the stairwell with a grave look of concern on his face. In the short time I had known Stefan I had come to appreciate the kindness of his features, but worry was written all over them this morning and it made me sad to see.

"Glad to see you're doing better Elena" He spoke softly, obviously trying to lighten the mood. There would be no distracting me today though, I was a woman on a mission, and nothing would stop me until I reached my target.

"Thanks Stefan, I feel fine" I responded, trying my best to side step him but his statue like body prevented my easy passage.

" _Elena_ " He warned "I'm sure Caroline has filled you in on what's going on right now, and _please_ believe me when I say that your input is just going to make things worse."

"Do I look like I care Stefan?" I replied. I didn't mean to be so short or abrupt with him, I knew my aggression was not towards him and I hope he knew it as well, but I meant it when I said nothing was going to stop me from getting through to Damon. "Look, I know you're just looking out for me and I appreciate it but I _need_ to talk to him. I need to at least try to fix this." My eyes pleaded with him with every ounce I had inside me and within a few seconds, I felt him concede to my wishes. His posture softened, allowing me the ability to step past him and fly towards the cellar.

I didn't even make it the entire way to the mahogany door before it flew open and I saw Damon step outside. He was still wearing the same black V-neck shirt he had had on the night before, but it was moist in something thick and sticky which was not a good sign. The wide knuckles were covered in blood and I noticed the nape of his neck had splatters. Anger was coursing through my veins, and it wasn't until I saw the viciously dark look in his eyes that I realised the real ramifications of what he was capable of. Caroline and Stefan had tried to warn me, but it wasn't until now that I realised just how dark he was in this moment and I wondered if maybe they were right, maybe I was going to make the situation worse. However my stubborn side prevented me from seeing reason, and I knew I had to at least try, for myself, and for the safety of the pawn stuck in this sick and twisted chess game.

"I'm going to tell you this Elena, and I'm only going to tell you this _once_. Turn around, go upstairs and _do not_ come back down again" The venom in his voice was poisonous, and any other day it would have penetrated right through me. But today I was indifferent, today I was going to _stop_ him from this absolute madness. Today I was going to make him choose the _right_ thing to do, and eventually maybe not right now, he would thank me for it.

"And I'm going to tell you this once Damon before I punch you in the idiotic thing you call a brain, you stand _down_ , and you let that poor man go" A malicious laugh escaped his usually beautiful mouth and in that moment I hated him. I hated his cruelty and his penchant for vengeance. I hated the crease in his brow that developed when the evil laughter escaped his throat. And I hated the darkness that was buried inside of him, a darkness that I didn't know the full extent of.

"Aren't you sidestepping the part where that _poor man_ tried to murder us both earlier this evening? Or is that pretty little head of yours so quick to forgive and forget?"

"It wasn't his fault!" I spat back, but the malevolent grin was still plastered across his face

"It wasn't his fault? That scumbag shot six arrows into you Elena, four of which ruptured three of your major organs. If Stefan and Caroline hadn't managed to get there in time…" He cut himself short before finishing and he seemed to become angrier, if that were possible.

"He wasn't doing it because he wanted to Damon, he was compelled, he had no control over his actions" I alleged "I thought _YOU_ of all people would understand what the feels like"

"Yes I do. So please don't act like you do for even a second" Caroline was right, there really was no reasoning with him when he was like this, but I wasn't going to give up. I had to get through to him.

"Just think about what you're doing Damon. I know you want to get answers about Katherine, I understand how important I know it is to you, but at what cost? At the cost of you torturing that man to death when he was in no way responsible for his actions? At the cost of you taking another human life? What do you think that's going to do to your soul? And what do you think it's going to do to the way I see or feel about you? Or to the way you see and feel about yourself" His dark pupils surveyed me for a few moments and I thought for a second, just a second, that they had softened, but I was deeply wrong. There was no sign of the ice blues I had become so accustomed to getting lost in, and all that remained were the charcoal burning with pain and vendetta.

"What makes you think I give a damn what _you_ feel about me?" He growled "And you need to have a soul to care about hurting it. I will bleed that son of a bitch dry if that's what I have to do in order to get what I need. Then, right before he takes his last breath, I will feed him my blood and repeat the process over and over for as long as I have to. I _will_ get to Katherine, and I don't give a damn who I have to kill to get there."

"You _are_ a monster"

"I've been called worse" He snarled. I could feel the hot tears starting to brim at my eyes but I refused to let them fall. I would not give him the satisfaction of knowing he had gotten to me, or thinking for even a second that he had won this argument. He had forever changed the way I viewed him, and that had made him a bigger loser than he would ever realise.

"Not by me" I snarled right back. "Fine. You do what you need to do Damon. But I'm telling you now, and I _will not_ change my mind about this. If he walks out of there with another scratch on his body, you and I, are done. For good."

"Idle threats don't scare me Elena"

"I don't make idle threats Damon" I breathed one last time before turning on my toes and heading back toward the staircase. Stefan and Caroline moved quickly as they saw me coming, as if I didn't know they were using their advanced hearing to eavesdrop on mine and Damon's conversation. I couldn't blame them, I probably would have done the same thing if I had those abilities, and curiosity would have gotten the best of them. The look across my face told the both of them that I didn't want to talk or even stop, I needed to get out of this cellar, out of this place and as far away from Damon Salvatore and the nightmare that my life had become as possible.

I was halfway across and driveway when Caroline finally had the courage to catch up with me, but I couldn't even look at her, the tears were so close to falling and I didn't want to be within a mile of him when they did.

"Elena please don't leave, not with everything that has happened tonight" Caroline begged.

"I _need_ to get out of here Caroline. I can't stay here while he does that. Call me melodramatic, a teenager, whatever, but I refuse to stay in this house while Damon keeps him down there torturing him. It's _cruel_ , and I will have no part in it. I just want to go home"

"I understand that Elena, I do, but please, just stop and think about this for a second. Katherine has already got to me, what makes you think the end game of this little exercise isn't to get to you to. You could be playing right into her hand" I loved my best friend, and I knew what she was saying was completely rational, but I wasn't thinking rationally right now, and I was the first to admit it. I meant what I said, I could _not_ stay in this house while Damon was acting so evilly.

"I don't care. I'm going home Caroline. I'm sorry, I know this isn't fair on you with everything that you've been through, I don't want to worry you but I just can't right now. Please understand that I have to go" I broke out of her grip and headed towards my car that was parked in their driveway, and with no surprise my arm was grabbed by Stefan. When the first strikes out…

"Elena.."

"Stefan please don't start with me" I begged. I didn't have the energy to go through this again. I just needed to get away.

"I'm not. Just, let me take you somewhere okay. At least then we all win. And I promise you if you still want to go home afterwoulds I'll drive you there myself" This time it was his eyes that were pleading with me, and I knew this was the only way I was going to overpower two vampires.

"Okay. I'll go with you."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen- I'll Follow You Into The Dark**

Stefan and I drove in complete silence for around half an hour, and staring at the blank scenery through the car window seemed to dissipate my anger, but not the feeling of dread that had embedded its way into my stomach. Damon had told me about his past, he had told me about turning his humanity off and killing people, but until tonight I don't think I had really understood the ramifications of what he was telling me. He thought he was a monster, and I had continuously promised him that he wasn't, because the man I knew wasn't, but the man who I saw tonight, with blood stained knuckles and a black soul was not the Damon Salvatore I knew, he truly was a monster, and I didn't know if I could get past it. My heart began to ache for a moment when I realised that the creature Katherine had turned Caroline into was capable of something like that, was capable of such malice and spite, and I wondered how I would feel about my best friend if one day it was her on the other end of the knife in the cellar. Could I get past it? Could she get past it? Unfortunately, only time would tell, but it didn't do anything to quell my anxiety.

I was so completely lost in my own fears that I hadn't noticed Stefan's car had come to a stop. I turned my head to see him looking at me pensively, patiently waiting for me to escape my own thoughts and come back to reality. He smiled gently at me before reaching for the door handle, signalling that he wanted me to get out of the car with him. I obliged him, reaching for the handle and exiting his beautifully restored Porsche Coupe and joining him on the cliff edge. It took my human eyes a few moments to adjust to the early morning light, but once they did I noticed we were on the edge of the waterfall in the next county over. It really was stunning with the beams breaking through the forest trees and lighting up the water so elegantly. If I stared long enough I could almost find myself lost in it, instead of the current dread that was my life. Stefan stood unwearyingly beside me, looking out with as much wonder as I was, and in that moment I was thankful that he was with me. Something about Stefan was soothing, I had always thought so, and it amazed me that he was not only the same breed of creature, but the same blood line as his cruel brother.

"This has always been my spot, ever since I can remember. Even when I was a human. Whenever I needed to get away, or even just to stop and think, I'd come here and find something, almost cathartic about it" His words washed over me and I took a deep breath, appreciating that he had brought me to his special place and wondering how many other people had had the pleasure of being here with him at his think rock.

"It's beautiful" I smiled genuinely but strained. I was exhausted, and I'm sure my face was doing nothing to hide it "Thank you, for bringing me here"

"My pleasure. I only hope it can bring as much peace to you as it has to me over the last however many years" I smiled again at him, catching his eye briefly but avoiding his gaze, not wanting him to see the anguish in my own. We stood, enjoying the view for a few more moments before he spoke again "It's okay to be angry Elena. To feel angry and hurt and all of those emotions. What you have been through the last few years, even before my brother and I entered your life, is more heartache then most should have to experience in an entire lifetime. And now, having to send away your brother, finding out about the existence of the supernatural, trying to understand and assist Caroline through her transition, and tonight, nearly dying then having to see Damon in one of his more darker moments, it's _a lot_. I don't blame you at all for needing to get away to just breath for a minute"

"I've been feeling so much guilt about Caroline. So much guilt I don't even know how to handle it, not to mention compelling Jeremy and being without him. He's the only family I have left and I feel like I've let him down." I told truthfully, surprised at how easy it was to share my feelings with the younger, softer, Salvatore brother. "Caroline Forbes has been my best friend since we were children. Our moms were best friends and I don't have a single childhood memory that doesn't have her in it. And when my parents died, I don't even know what I would have done without her. She was by my side through every sleepless night, every tear, and yet here I am, while she is going through the most traumatic experience of her life, helpless and completely unnerved as to how to be there for her meanwhile being totally consumed with your fucking brother and whatever goddamn romantic entanglement we have, or _had_ "

"We all deal with change and grief in a different way Elena. You don't even realise it yet, and I don't think Caroline really understands it properly herself at the moment, but you are both grieving her human life. That part of her is gone forever, and she is becoming a different person now. The girl you both loved and knew is gone, but it doesn't mean that you aren't going to love the new version of her any differently. There is no way to tell exactly _how_ to be there for someone when they transition, we all handle it completely differently, but the most important thing is that you _are_ there, that you haven't run away, that shows what a truly great friend you are. I want you to try and put away that guilt, because I can tell you that your insistence on helping her, even though it poses such a great danger to yourself as a human, is one of the most important things getting Caroline through this. The fact that she nearly killed you, and you not only forgave her and didn't hold it against her but that you are still here means more to her then you could ever comprehend"

"Thank you" I said with a whisper. I hadn't realised how much I had needed to hear it, but it felt like a weight had been lifted from my chest. "How are you like this Stefan? This is what is making me more confused than ever, how can you be so soft and compassionate, so _human_ , and Damon be what he is"

"What you need to understand Elena is that neither of us are better or worse than the other, we are simply different. I'm sure that Damon explained during the entire _vampires exist_ speech that when we transition, we carry a lot of our human attributes with us into our immortal life. For example, as a human I was always very in tune to not only my own emotions, but the emotions of others. So, as a vampire, because I embraced these heightened traits I became somewhat of an empath. Even though I was scared and confused about my immortality, I never rejected it the way that my brother did. Therefore, after the initial painful flood of both the good and the bad, I was able to control my emotions and focus on the positives instead of clinging to the negatives, which are 'easier' and less painful to feel. Damon, on the other hand, completely rejected his transition, and he didn't want to deal with the influx of emotions he had, so he turned off his humanity"

"Is that what has happened tonight?" I asked curiously, trying to understand "He's turned it off again?" A good natured chuckled escaped his throat at my question, but I knew it was more delight at my nativity than anything more sinister.

"What did you see in him tonight Elena?" He asked peculiarly, with the same strange smile perching on his lips.

"Rage, anger, a desperate desire for revenge..."

"Exactly! What you need to explore is that rage and anger and revenge, they all stem from one thing: caring. They _are_ emotions Elena, ugly ones, but human emotions none the less. He cares about you, and that guy nearly killed you tonight, so everything he is doing, completely barbaric and unjust as it is, stems from his feelings for you. If he had turned off his humanity he would not display any of that"

"What he is doing has nothing to do with me Stefan. It has everything to do with the fact that the only thing he does _care_ about is making Katherine pay for everything she has done to you both, _especially_ to your father"

"But do you not see how the two are intertwined Elena? Do you not see how one has opened the door for the other? When his humanity was turned off, he was only driven by his base instincts of feeding and well, other things that I don't care to discuss with someone as wholesome and good as you. Nobody mattered to him, not even me. Everything and everybody was something disposable to further his own interests, exactly as Katherine is. But that kind of door can only stay shut for so long. We cannot permanently turn off our emotions, and the older vampires become the harder it is to maintain. Somehow our dear friend Katherine Pierce seems to have a naturally ability at keeping that door soldered shut. But by getting Damon to focus on everything she had done to us, everything that she took from us, I made him feel unimaginable _fury_. And as I said earlier, even though it is an ugly one, it _is_ a human. I cracked the door to his humanity just a slight bit, and even though his only emotions were dark ones, they were feelings none the less. For a long time that was what drove him, it's what fed his hunger, I began to wonder if I'd ever break through or if he'd continue on like that for decades or until he finally sought his revenge. And then, you came into the picture, completely out of nowhere and slowly but surely, I have seen how much you have awakened him. It didn't happen right away and I could see that he was trying to fight it at first but suddenly I saw him feel jealousy when other men would look at you, protectiveness and concern for you when he thought you were in danger, frustration and guilt when you wouldn't heed his advice to stay away from him because he was dangerous and lately, I have seen him finally experience _love_ , selfless love, and that is all because of you and what you mean to him"

"He doesn't…" I began to defend but Stefan interjected almost instantaneously

"You might not be able to see it Elena or even understand it properly, and neither does he, but he cares about you more than anyone I have ever known, and _that_ is what is sparking his behaviour tonight, not Katherine, and I need you to understand that" I couldn't comprehend what Stefan was saying to me. Surely all of this couldn't be because he, _loved_ me? My head began spinning out of control.

"The way he acted tonight though Stefan, the look in his eyes and the way he spoke to me, it's like I didn't know him anymore. I realise it's not quite fair for me to talk to you about this because it's your brother but, I feel like we take a huge step forward only for him to drag us three steps back. Sometimes I feel like he does it on purpose."

"It's because he does. He's terrified. I, I don't think he ever experienced love as a human, and I know for sure he never has as a vampire. Now I haven't experienced it myself yet but I can only imagine just how much more powerful it would be as an immortal. I'd wager it's why he is so hot and cold with you. Why he lets himself be vulnerable then pushes you away. You need to imagine it almost like something that has been frozen and is being thawed out. It takes time, but suddenly when you are exposed to the sun after all that time, it can be jarring to feel the heat on your skin again"

"That's a horrible analogy" I couldn't help but giggle, and his smile told me that he agreed with me whole heartedly

"Yeah, as soon as it left my mouth I realised it wasn't one of my best" He laughed along with me. Although it was terrible, I began to understand what he was trying to express. Damon had been running from his emotions ever since his transition, and finally now, due in some way to me, he was slowly allowing them back in. I couldn't relate, but I could try and recognize the struggle he has facing.

"It still doesn't excuse what he is doing" I began to justify before Stefan cut me off again

"I'm not saying it does Elena. I don't agree with 99% of the things my brother has done since this life was thrust upon us, but I'm trying to make you appreciate the fact that ever since meeting you, he has continuously been making better choices, not all the time, but the feat is there, particularly when it comes to you. For the first time since we were humans I have seen him put _your_ needs before his own, put _your_ wellbeing ahead of his own desires, and that alone is incredible. I guess I'm asking you to be patient and be forgiving. I know who my brother really is, deep down at his core, and he might try his best to run from it or to hide it because he thinks it makes him look weak, but the man I truly know him to be would fight to the death to protect the ones he loves, and I promise you, he's in there, you just need to help him discover it again and to be _okay_ with it" For the first time since we had left Salvatore Manor I let him look directly into my eyes and I again noticed the soothing effect they had on me.

"What makes you think that's something I can do?" I questioned curiously

"Because you have one of the kindest and most compassionate souls I have ever had the pleasure to meet Elena Gilbert, I could tell it from the second that I met you, not to mention the way your friends talk about you. You have dignity and morals and you fight for what you think is right. You would lay down your life in place of the ones you love and they would do exactly the same for you in return because they adore you. You always see the best in people, even when they can't see it in themselves, and that's what I'm asking you to do for my brother. Even when he falls short, or _very_ short, like he is tonight, I need you to use your instincts and know that deep down he _can_ be the best version of himself, you just need to encourage him to show it to you."

"You sure have a lot of faith in someone you haven't known for very long" I grinned, trying to lighten to mood just a little. A few moments ago I had felt completely and utterly drained emotionally, but now, thanks to Stefan, I was beginning to feel revitalised.

"Some might call it blind faith, some might call it intuition, I like to think of it as being a good reader of people. I know with that patience and kindness he can get there Elena, all I'm asking is your help for him to show you that he can"

"And if I fail, if he falls back into the darkness he seems to love so much, what then?" I asked honestly, not sure if I really wanted to know the answer.

"Then we follow him into the dark" Was all he said. I closed my eyes for a second, taking in everything that Stefan had just said to me, and knew that my heart would overrule my head on this one.

"Okay. I can give you patience and kindness" I grinned. Stefan drew me into a light, thankful, hug and held me safely in his arms for a moment, and for the first time that night, I felt the dread start to float away.

X

Stefan and I remained silent again in our drive back from his waterfall think point. We had said everything we needed to say, and now we were both enjoying the sunlight of what felt like a brand new day. Even though I had calmed down and seen reason, I still wasn't quite prepared to return back to the house, not knowing if Damon still had his prisoner locked up in the cellar. I wasn't comfortable at all sleeping in a bed not knowing if the man I had shared a bed with a mere 24 hours earlier was still torturing someone. I had promised Stefan patience and kindness, but I didn't have the strength to start it right now. Instead, I pleaded with Stefan to either let me spend the night in a motel or at my place, and he finally conceding to letting me go home to my own bed with the provision that he was to remain downstairs the entire time as an unofficial babysitter. He preferred to refer to it as an unorthodox house sitter, I didn't mind considering I was going back to my own bed for the first time in what felt like forever.

After we pulled up at my family home (sans the family) and I got Stefan settled in the lounge room with The History Channel and a bottle of 30 year old scotch, I showered away the remains of what seemed like the longest day in history, put on a pair of my PJS that remained from high school and climbed into the bed I had owned since I was 13 years old. Although everything, and I mean _everything_ had changed since I was that fresh eyed girl, lying in those sheets I could close my eyes and pretend for a second that it hadn't. It didn't take me long to enter a deep and blissful sleep, and for hours I drifted in and out of dreams, never remembering much of what they were about, but thankful that there were nowhere near as many monsters in them as were in my real life.

After what felt like a thousand years, I was awoken from my slumber feeling more rested than I had in any number of days, and I knew being at home had been the thing to give me the proper sleep I needed. It wasn't until a few moments after I had awoken that I realised there was heated arguing going on downstairs, and I prayed to whatever god was up there that Stefan had just fallen to sleep with a movie on just a little bit too loud. The smashing of glass jolted me back to reality and reminded me that the way my life had been the past few weeks, I couldn't be so lucky. I pulled myself out of bed and hastily made my way down the hallway and the staircase to where the rucus was coming from and was no surprised at all to see the two Salvatore brothers, covered in blood with fangs out and hands around the other's throat.

"Would either of you mind telling me why you're beating each other to death in my parents living room?" I screamed, garnering their attention away from each other. Almost immediately, Stefan's face changed back into the soft version that I had been so thankful for earlier today, Damon taking quite a bit longer for his still hardened features to return. "You do realise I came here to get _away_ from all the bloodshed, not to have it follow me"

"I'm so sorry Elena" Stefan cried out, breaking out of his brothers grip and immediately dropping to his knees to start cleaning up the shattered glass coffee table that was strung across my mother's favourite Persian rug. I had always hated the damned thing, but after her death I had slowly come to appreciate its unusual appearance. "Please forgive us, We will clean up and replace _everything_ I promise"

"Oh stop being such a kiss ass Stefan. Have some goddamn balls for once in your life" Damon snarled at him as he looked down his nose at his brother.

"Well how about you have some manners for once in your life Damon. Firstly, I don't recall inviting you into my home at any point today, and even if I had I would expect you not to bleed all over the place and destroy family antiques. So what do you have to say for yourselves? The _both_ of you?" How I managed to pull off a pissed off female routine that made two immortal vampires tremble at the knees baffled me, but they both sang a mournful sigh of sorry with their shameful heads hung low. "Good, now if you don't mind I'd like to continue enjoying what's left of my day before the two of you decided to up and ruin it. So please, kindly see yourselves out."

I was halfway up the stairs before I heard his deep gravelly voice call my name, and I didn't quite know if I was ready to face him just yet. Stefan had done an impeccable job of calming me down and making me see reason, even forcing me to reconsider my stance on never setting eyes on my so called boss again, but that didn't mean I was in the frame of mind to begin the whole _kindness_ thing just yet.

"What Damon? Haven't you done enough today?" I asked. I was however pleased to see the darkness had dissipated from his eyes, and the deep soulful pools I so loved to get lost in had finally returned, signalled his rage blackout might finally be over

"I'd like to speak to you. Alone if possible"

"I seem to remember a discussion not so long ago where I pointed out the threats I make are not idle. And I certainly intend to keep that reputation intact" I began making my way up the stairs again before his hand caught softly in mine and my traitorous body shuddered in delight.

"Do you really want me to beg?" He asked, an almost whimper in the question

"Maybe a little" I responded sternly, breaking free of his grasp and crossing my arms angrily in front of him. But my heart, my stupid heart gave in, and I heard the words escape my lips before I knew my brain had even had a chance to reject them "Fine. Five minutes." Stefan was watching us quietly from the living room and I gave him a reassuring nod, acknowledging that I was comfortable in taking Damon into my room alone to talk. I lead the way up the staircase and into my bedroom, before closing the door behind Damon and crossing the room to face him, waiting for him to begin this little fire dance we were about to begin. If there was one thing I had come to realise of my relationship with Damon Salvatore was that it was always fire, in the good times and especially in the bad. He looked irritated which didn't do much to quell my mood. "Well? What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Not much at all while my _twerp_ of a little brother is hovering in the hall listening to this conversation" He growled

"Oh don't get mad at Stef, he's just making sure I'm okay. I'm not exactly you're number one fan at the moment if you hadn't realised" I told sternly. This, apparently, was the complete opposite of the right thing to say because his ice blues suddenly turned black again

"Oh so it's _Stef_ now is it? You guys are best buddies?"

"Oh for goodness sakes Damon don't go down that road. Of all places to go. He was the person I could count on today, unlike someone else I know. He was the one who calmed me down, who took me away from the monstrosity that was going on in your cellar and helped me see reason. Stefan is the only reason that I am in here talking to you right now. If it wasn't for him I probably would never have looked you in the face again"

"So the knight in shining armour that is Stefan Salvatore rode up on his white horse and whisked you away did he?" He growled. If he was going to be a petulant child right now after everything, this conversation was not going to last very long.

"No. But he actually listens to me Damon. You _don't_. You just fly off the handle like a bat out of hell, with complete disregard for everything and everyone around you. Your brother was the one who stopped me running off and possibly getting myself into trouble when I wasn't thinking rationally. He respected my wishes while still looking out for my best interests. You could learn a thing or two from him"

"Oh good guy Stefan to the rescue as always. That guy nearly killed you last night, do you understand what it was like to stand there helplessly and watch you bleed out on the floor? I have never felt pain in my entire existence like I did when I could smell the last of your blood hitting the ground, when I could hear your lungs taking their final breath. So yeah, I lost it. But let me tell you something Elena, I will apologise to you for a lot of things. I'll apologise for pushing you away when I felt us getting closer or for wanting a better life for you than the one I can offer but I will NEVER apologise for doing whatever it takes to keep you safe. Because that's the kind of guy I am Elena, I'm the one who would quite literally kill to keep your heart beating and that's something I won't ever be sorry for. So you can hate me for it all you want, but that's something that will never, ever, change, as long as _I_ take my last breaths"

"You stupid son of a bitch" I wept as tears began to fill my eyes. I brushed them away roughly with the back of my hand, trying to fight through the emotions that were spilling out of me at every seam "How can you make me love you so much even when I fucking despise?" I hadn't meant for those words to come out of my mouth, I hadn't even realised that's how I _felt_ , especially today of all days, but I knew everything he was saying was true, and everything that Stefan had said was true. No matter how little sense it made, everything he had done today, and from the moment I had met him, was because he cared about me, above anyone else, and he needed above all things to keep me safe from harm's way, even if he had a completely twisted way of showing it. We were far from the light, there was still so much darkness surrounding him, but I knew in that moment that I could help him get there. That I could help him back to the man he kept buried deep inside of him. And that, after everything, I had fallen madly and completely in love with him.

Damon's body suddenly pressed against mine, and with a greater force than he had ever used on me he pushed my back against the wooden wall panel and buried his mouth on top of mine. My body had just begun to give into the sensation when he suddenly pulled away, grabbed the back of my neck so our eyes were mere inches apart

"Say it again" He asked sternly with a sense of pleading in his eyes

"Say what?" I responded still gasping for air from our passionate embrace

" _You know what_ " He growled " _Please Elena_ , I want you to say it again, I _need_ you to say it again". My eyes studies his face for a moment, searching for some kind of answer even though I didn't understand the question. He was as tough as nails on the outside, with a bulletproof façade that could fool even a seasoned pro, but these three little words, three simple little words seemed to mean so much to him coming from me. I swallowed deeply and looked deep inside of him, as deep and as far as I could.

"I love you" I whispered.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty- Lost to you**

" _I love you" I whispered._

The look on his face as I repeated those words was both anger, joy and confusion, and I could not manage to figure out how he pulled them off all at the same time. He was struggling with something that I couldn't quite make out nor understand. I hadn't even intended on saying those words and I was immediately regretting them now that he looked so conflicted

"You're a fool" He finally muttered after what felt like eternity.

"Excuse me!" I arked up in defence, weren't people supposed to like hearing that? Plus, he was the one who asked me to repeat them, who almost demanded that I repeat them. These were the absolute last words I wanted to hear at the moment in which I was feeling so exposed. He pulled his body away from me, pacing across the room with his face hanging low towards the floor. My arms flew down and wrapped themselves around my waist in an almost protective manner.

"How can you….after everything I've….and especially after…" He was muttering, inaudibly, still pacing back and forth. The rational part of my brain knew that he was right, after his actions, particularly in the past 24 hours, the very last thing in the world that I should be doing was to comfort him or to reassure him. But again, my heart, my stupid, childish, hopeful and swollen heart wanted nothing more than to calm the chaos in his head and to honour the promise I had made to Stefan but a few hours earlier. I inhaled deeply, trying to find some form of courage in the particles swimming around the air and strode across the timber floor of my bedroom to where this man was once again falling apart in front of me. My fingers gently snaked in between his, acting like an anchor, pulling him from his swirling fears and emotions and fastening him to me. Trying with all my might to ground him to my love.

"What is it inside of you that has you so convinced that you are so unworthy of love?" I questioned honestly. I felt his body tense up as soon as the words had left my lips, like it was both the right thing and the worst thing to say. His fingers felt like limp noodles in mine, but I did not loosen my grip. I was an all or nothing kind of girl, I did not do things half way, and this quest to reach into the shadows and bring him back was no different. "Why are you so sure that immorality equals death and destruction?"

"Because it does" He answered in a melancholy grimace, still avoiding my face.

"Why? Because that's what Katherine has shown you?" I questioned sharply, deliberately gripping his hand even tighter. He wasn't going to run away this time and he certainly wasn't going to ignore the mirror I was putting in front of him. From my conversation with Stefan I had discovered that ever since the night Katherine had changed his life forever he had been running away from every emotion, good and bad, that he had felt. But Stefan had instilled a kind of quiet confidence in me that I couldn't explain, and for some reason, I _knew_ that I could help him, no matter how long it took "What makes you think for even a second that you are anything like her?"

"Your nativity is impeccably extraordinary Elena. Even for a human" He replied almost instantly, sending a wave of aggravation through me.

"Do _not_ patronise me Damon" I scolded warily, keeping my voice calm but projecting the cautionary threat. I did not care what kind of conversation we were having: he would treat me with the same respect and regard as I did for him. And if not, then it was going to be a much _much_ different conversation.

"What part of the dialog where I told you that I have _killed_ people did you miss?" He probed. His voice was challenging me but it was his eyes that gave him away. They were dejected but almost hopeful, wishing me to say the right words to prove him wrong.

"None" I told honestly. "You've killed people, more than one, I know that but that's not for me to judge. It's up to you to atone for those sins and nothing I can say will make that better or worse. What I _do_ know is that the person you are inside, the person who I have seen show kindness and humility and strength is stronger than the monstrous impulses that tell you that that behaviour is okay. You need to fess up to the fact that you hide behind it. It's easier for you to shake your head and give into the darkness than to open yourself wholly to the spectre of emotions, both good and bad, that being human entails. But you need to realise that no matter how hard it is to face them, how hurtful and painful the guilt and the pain is, the good ones are going to be twenty million times better. How wonderful do you think it will be to feel joy and laughter and friendship and love on an amplified level?"

"What would you know about it?" He barked, but I could tell his anger was just at attempt at cloaking the anxiety. He dropped down onto my bed as his hand ran through his raven hair.

"Right, what would I know about grief and heartache and pain?" I asked as tears started brimming at my cheeks "What would I know about carrying the guilt of being the sole cause of a parents' death? Or bringing darkness and pain into your only brother's life? Or having your choices hurt the people around you? And even changing their life beyond recognition?"

"I didn't mean.." He began, hanging his head in shame

"You never do Damon, yet somehow the words always come out of your mouth" I replied promptly, knowing that the conversation was taking a turn for the worse. This was not how I was going to get through to him. But I also needed to not coddle him, I needed him to own up to his actions and be brave enough to face the responsibility without running away and hiding.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about" He shrieked in frustration throwing his hands in the air "I constantly fuck it up with you. I do the wrong thing then I push you away then I somehow redeem myself in your eyes and then I say the wrong thing and then you get mad and I get mad. It's just a vicious fucking cycle of me disappointing you and it _kills_ me"

"You _do_ the wrong thing because that's what you think everyone is expecting of you. You push me _away_ because caring about me terrifies you. You say the wrong thing because it's easier to hurt my feelings then to admit to your own. I get mad because I _know_ that you are better than how you are on your bad days and you get mad because deep down you know it too" I explained softly. I walked over towards where he was sitting on the bed and knelt down beside him, taking his hands into my own once again "But do you want to know how you _somehow redeem yourself_ in my eyes and we continue this _vicious fucking cycle?_ It's because everyone once in a while, when you think I'm not looking or you think no one will notice, I catch a glimpse of the wonderful man you try to hide, and _that's_ what makes all this bullshit worth it. Regardless of all the tears and all the pain that I've felt, you've also made me feel more alive than I have since before my parent's died. I don't love you because of your worst parts Damon, I love you in spite of them."

"Stop _saying_ that" He whispered in an almost beg as he hung his head low towards the ground. It took me a few seconds to realise he had dropped his chin because of the tears that were soaking down his cheek. I gripped his hands tight in mine before lifting them up to meet the line of his jaw, navigating his face back up so he would look at me

"I will when you believe it" I pleaded, trying my hardest to pierce the wall he had established so long ago. My hands remained secured to the side of his face, not willing to let him budge even an inch. I could feel him trying to resist, to pull out of my grip, and even though his strength was ten folds what my puny human arms could manage, I was overpowering him.

" _Elena please"_ He begged through tears, tilting his head as far down as my hands would allow and closing his eyes to the reality I was forcing him to face.

"I love you Damon" I repeated

" _Stop"_

"I love you" I cooed fervently

" _You can't"_ He was wearing paper thin, I could hear it in his voice and I could feel it in how hollow his body had become against mine. I lifted myself up from the floor and wrapped my legs around his waist so I was sitting in his lap. My head lowered to meet him and I rested my forehead against his. He was trying to shy his face away, embarrassed at the tears that were now flowing uncontrollably. This was the most vulnerable I had ever seen him be and I was secretly petrified that if I so much as even breathed wrong it would break and the wall would come straight back up. I gripped the sides of his face, desperately this time, and fused our bodies together.

"I _love_ you" I voiced one last time, sensing his body melt into me and _finally_ , for the first time since he walked into my bedroom, I felt like I was getting through to him. I replaced my forehead with my lips and placed a gentle my firm kiss on his, reinforcing the sentiment I was so desperate to get into his head. I detached my lips from his skin and pulled my face back a few inches so I could look him in the eyes. He exhaled deeply as his eyes fluttered open, his long black lashes still soaking from the tears that had been flooding them. His lips began to quiver and the left side of his mouth slipped in between his teeth,

"I don't deserve you" He choked, the tears still brimming behind his eyelids

"Yes you do" I replied immediately, cupping his face in my hands. There were no more words I could say to him to make him believe it, I had said them all, a few many times, so for now, I would just have to show him. My lips met his again, but instead of soft and reassuring, this kiss was heated and feverish. He didn't respond at first, choosing simply to embrace the sensation, but as I deepened the contact, for the first time tonight I felt the fire inside of him light up again. His arms snaked around my waist and pulled me firm onto his groin, sending the all too familiar vibrations coursing through my body. It had been less than 24 hours since he had touched me like this, but after the events that had unfolded since our tryst in Georgia and the lake house, it felt like an eternity.

In one swift motion he lifted me up and flipped me onto the bed, only breaking out contact for a millisecond before he was on top of me. His lips moved hungrily from my neck, down my collar bone and to my heaving chest. It didn't matter how many times this man had me in bed, the effect he had on me never faltered. When his lips and hands were on me, I was completely lost to the world, and the only reality that existed was my body moving in time with his. It scared me how gone I was when I was in his presence, but if I had learned anything since meeting him, it was that it was completely out of my control. I was perilously at his mercy, and I didn't mind one bit. The cotton singlet I was wearing seemed to be too many layers for his liking, and with a loud rip he tore it off my chest and threw it far away from where his lips were now kissing.

"Damon!" I shrieked in surprise, a small chortle escaping my throat. I couldn't blame him for being impatient, I wanted him inside of me this very second.

"Sorry" He murmured against my skin, placing one last kiss just below my rip cage before lifting himself onto his knees and removing his own. The way the light hit him in that moment was almost too much for me to handle. He was so exquisitely beautiful, and I cursed myself in that moment for thinking the feelings I had for any other man before him were real. My heart swelled in realisation that I had been in love with him since the very moment I had stumbled into his office at Salvatore & Sons, and I felt like such a fool for ever thinking I had a choice in the matter. He paused for a moment, soaking me in, his eyes roaming over my exposed skin, and something flickered in his eyes that I couldn't quite pinpoint. He exhaled harshly and laid himself down on the bed next to me, leaving me half naked and feeling more vulnerable than I had through our entire exchange. Had I done something? What had changed? I laid there basking in my insecurities for a few minutes, allowing whatever was going through his head to settle before questioning him.

"Is something wrong?" I finally asked, staring straight at the ceiling. I realised that I was petrified to hear his answer.

"I don't want to do this anymore Elena" He told softly, shattering my poor foolish heart in the process. What in the fuck had changed in the 5 seconds between him ripping my clothes off and him not wanting to be with me anymore? The hot tears I had become all but too acquainted to started to brim in my eyes, but I fought them off with every ounce of my being. "Fighting then fucking then fighting and fucking all over again. It's not how I want us to be" A sigh of relief escaped my chest as I finally found the courage to turn on my side to face him.

"Isn't that what we're good at?" I asked lightly, trying to lift the mood a little. His left hand grazed over my collar bone and I had to breath out deeply again to prevent my loins from exploding

"I think we've proven that we are very good at it" He smiled gingerly "But when I touch you, when I make love to you, I don't want it to be because I'm trying to make up something to you. I want it to be because I want to show you how much I care about you"

"I know you're not.." I began

"After everything I've done. After all the shit I've put you through, I need to do right by you, because that's what _you_ deserve. And I'm going to start right now"

"What do you want?" I asked confused.

"What I want and what I need are two completely different things" He told with a sad smile "What I want is to continue undressing you so I can fuck you into next Tuesday" His words sent a flaming shot straight into my pulsating groin, but I knew that wasn't going to happen today. "But what I need is to lie here with you in my arms and just, _be_ here with you for a little while. Is that okay?"

I didn't understand why he was asking me, or even why he couldn't bring himself to have sex with me, but if lying here with me was what he needed then I would oblige him. Because I always did.

"Of course Damon" I whispered, shifting my body up to meet his and allowing him to wrap his arms around me "We can stay right here as long as you need" He pulled me closer towards his body and the tightness of the grip he had around me felt like he was scared to let me go, like if he loosened his grip I might disappear.

"I don't deserve you" He whispered into my hair, and for the first time that day I didn't have the energy to argue.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One- Afternoon Delight

Monday morning. It had felt like ten years since the only worry on my mind was work. Usually at 8am I was in overdrive panic mode. Is his coffee hot enough? Have I cleared enough emails? Do I look polished enough? Will he be warm or cold today? God, did I long for those days. Fidgeting in my pencil skirt my thoughts were far away from a corporate assistant's mundane concerns. Is Jeremy okay? Will he ever forgive me for compelling him to leave town? Will Caroline be okay as a vampire and will she kill somebody, and if she does kill somebody how will she handle it? When will Katherine strike again? Will she aim to wound this time or aim to kill? Can I trust Damon? What kind of future if any can a human have with an immortal being? _These_ were insane thoughts, but they were my current thoughts none the less. I stared past my Mac computer, my email so clogged with unanswered emails, and zoned out on the faux Jackson Pollack that decorated the lobby area. I assumed it was faux, but knowing the Salvatore brothers like I did it wouldn't surprise me if it was the real deal. They were, however, accustomed to a life of decadence and luxury.

In that particular moment I was almost thankful that I had lost so much. That I had witnessed my parents die in front of me at such a young age, that I was bound to my brother who felt everything around him, that my aunty, whom I loved so dearly had passed away so suddenly and so tragically that it had brought the last Gilbert thread undone. Because I had seen the worse the world had to offer, I had been through hell and I knew how to put a smile however false on my face and live day after day with a monotonous fortitude. It was that resilience alone that had gotten me through the last week. A part of me knew it was completely ludicrous "Oh hey, you're an immortal being and the supernatural exists, fantastic" "Oh hey, a scorned ex-lover has turned my best friend into a vampire and has destroyed any chance of her human happiness because you and your brother rejected her warped polygamous relationship offer, excellent" "Oh hey, you tried to kill me and the only thing that saved me was vampire blood, splendid". I knew on some level that I should have been afraid, or at least startled by the revelation of what the true Salvatore secret was, but after enduring so much grief and heartache, it would take more than immortality to get a rise out of me. I was completely spent: emotionally, physically, and any other way you could ever imagine. But like a true Gilbert, I got up, showered, got dressed, and faced everyday with as much gumption as I could muster, because that's who we were.

Damon had still been asleep when I had left Salvatore Manor this morning. I had made it perfectly clear to him over the past few days that if I were to continue to be his personal assistant while living at his house (not to mention sleeping with him, or whatever it was we were doing), there were to be some ground rules. We were not to travel to and from work together, we were to act professional in the work place, we were to sleep in our own individual rooms at all times and we were to be completely honest with each other if anything got weird. So far, it had been so good, but that had been the weekend and we were now beginning our first work week. The memory of our first day back at work after we had slept together started seeping into my mind, and I hoped to god that today would not unfold the same. Damon Salvatore was like the sun, if you stood to close to him, you would get yourself burnt. But when he kept too far from you, when he kept himself locked away, it was cold, dark and lonely, and I had no desire to feel that again.

Almost like I had summoned him, the elevator door clicked at 8.06am and he strode out carrying his favourite leather briefcase. He had a quiet cool about him today, and even his Italian custom made suit looked sexy casual on him rather than fierce and intimidating. I had said it before and I would say it again: Suits didn't wear Damon Salvatore, he wore them.

"Good Morning Elena" He purred in a voice halfway between flirtatious and appropriate, bringing me out of my existential daze and back to reality. Whatever was going on at home or in my/our personal lives, he was still the CEO of a multi-billion dollar corporation and I was his assistant. So today, they were the roles we needed to play.

"Good morning Mr Salvatore" I greeted in response, giving him a shy smile and returning my eyes to my computer screen. During my extended time off during the past week my inbox had become out of control, and I didn't even know where to begin clearing it, so I could NOT afford to be distracted by the Adonis of a man in front of me. He lingered for a little longer then he should have, then made his way across the marble floor and into his office. Social event request- forwarded through to Damon. Work experience request- forwarded to HR. Merger reminder request- emailed through to Damon and due date copied onto my calendar. After a few minutes I had only cleared 10 and I still had over a thousand to go. Today was going to be a long day. I could hear my private cell buzzing in my hand bag but I couldn't even bring myself to answer it at the moment. I was feeling so totally overwhelmed and I didn't have the energy to even contemplate whoever was trying to contact me.

A few moments later I noticed the needle on the elevator was making its way up to our floor and I wondered who on earth it could be. Stefan was at Salvatore Manor with Caroline on an extended leave of absence from work, and other than him and Jim from Finance and Acquisitions, hardly anybody had permission nor the authority to come up to Damon's office. As the needle kept making it's way further and further toward our floor, a feeling of unrest started developing in the pit of my stomach. Was Katherine this brazen? Would she attack again so soon? My body began rising from my chair, with one hand ready to launch my body from the desk if imminent danger was present, and one on the intercom into Damon's office. The elevator doors dinged and the adrenaline running through my veins was ready for just about anything, and just when my heart was about to beat out of my chest I was both shocked and relived to see Bonnie Bennett step out of the elevator, followed by a very angry looking security guard.

" _Elena!"_ She gasped, lunging away from the security guard toward me, but he followed her very closely

"Bonnie, what are you doing here?" The security guard looked shocked at my blasé demeanour

"Miss Gilbert, do you know this woman?" He asked

"Wha..yes, of course I know her" I responded confused. His shoulders relaxed slightly but he still looked extremely uptight. Bonnie turned to face him with a smug smile on her mouth

"See! I told you" She huffed at him "Moron"

"Regardless ma'm I have certain protocols I need to abide by" He responded "Miss Gilbert, is she clear to stay?"

"Yes it's fine" I nodded

"Well in future Miss Gilbert can you please advise your _friend_ here to obtain clearance and a visitors pass before she attempts to enter the CEO's floor. Guys have been fired for much less" I gave him a sympathetic smile and an acknowledging nod before he returned to the elevator and left Bonnie and I standing in the reception area.

"Bon Bon, what are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you but you could have called first" I asked causing her features to turn angry

"I have been calling Elena, for the past four days, and you haven't answered any of them" My cell phone had been the absolute last thing on my mind lately, but come to think of it I had seen a few missed calls and texts from her the past few days.

"You have, yeah, god, I'm sorry, it's been a pretty crazy week" I offered, sitting back down in my office chair and rubbing my forehead trying to keep at bay the headache that was looming

"I've been calling your cell, your home, Caroline's cell and I've gotten nothing! Both of you didn't show up at the Grill on Friday and it scared me half to death when you didn't respond to me. I even went by your house the past few days and you weren't home? It looked like no one had been home for a few days. I called Caroline's work and apparently she's called in sick all of last week and is basically unreachable. I was minutes away from calling the Sheriff before I came down here today. What in the hell is going on?" Her question alarmed me. Where would I even begin to cover up this senseless situation that was going on? I couldn't tell her the truth, she would think I was certifiably insane, and not just that, the more people that knew about what was going on the more dangerous it was for them, and I wanted to keep her safe from harm's way. If Katherine had even a slithering suspicion that she could get to me through my other best friend Bonnie would be in serious trouble.

"Like I said it's been a crazy week" I began, trying to think of something, anything that would be a good cover up. Thankfully, Damon's entrance into the reception was more than welcomed as a distraction, giving me a few moments to piece together a lie that Bonnie would buy.

"Elena I needed to discuss with you the merger contracts for the Omaha deal" He greeted before landing his eyes on Bonnie. I knew he didn't need to discuss any paperwork with me, especially considering we didn't have any business with anyone in Nebraska right now. He had overheard the entire exchange from his office, and he could obviously tell by the sound of my voice that I had absolutely bubkiss in way of a cover story "My sincerest apologies, I didn't realise you had company. Please excuse my interruption"

"No apologies needed Mr. Salvatore. This is one of my closest friends; Bonnie Bennett. Bonnie, may I introduce my boss Damon Salvatore" Bonnie eyed him doubtfully and I knew in an instant that she disliked him. Prior to the events of last week, I had a sneaking suspicion Caroline had been in her ear about her concerns with our relationship, and Bonnie, ever the protective friend, was automatically wary of my romantic entanglement with my superior. Damon took a step forward, pulling Bonnie's hand into his own and shaking it firmly but non threateningly

"Ah Miss Bennett, yes I recall Miss Gilbert mentioning you every now and again. You are one of the delightful school friends she has drinks with once a week at the grill no?" He was buttering her up and she wasn't buying it for a second. Caroline Forbes might be wavered with flattery, but Bonnie was not.

"That would be me" She responded flatly, taking her hand away from his as soon as it was appropriate to do so "Your reputation certainly proceeds you"

"Bonnie" I hissed under my breath causing a small chuckle to escape Damon's lips. Bonnie gave me an unapologetic look before returning her gaze to Damon

"You're lucky to have her Mr Salvatore. She's too good for you" She told flatly, causing the saliva in my throat to almost choke me "As an assistant, I mean"

"I couldn't agree with you more" He smiled politely. "Elena is a very talented young woman. She is destined for great things, and I consider myself lucky to have caught her as an assistant while she is on her way up" This answer seemed to mildly satisfy Bonnie "Please excuse my rudeness but Elena these contracts really do require our urgent attention. If you wouldn't mind joining me in my office as soon as possible it would be greatly appreciated"

"Certainly sir" I smiled thankfully. He gave Bonnie a polite smile before turning on his heels and returning into his office.

"What a smug ass" Bonnie breathed heavily as soon as she thought he was out of earshot. She would die of horror if she only knew that he would need to be a block down the street to truly not hear her.

"Bonnie" I scolded, trying to hold back my laugh. She had always been the same, no penchant for fake adulation. She had and always would call a spade a spade, and that's why I loved her "I'm sorry but I really do need to get in there and assist him with this. I'll call you tonight alright, I promise, and I'll explain everything that's going on"

"So there _is_ something going on?" She asked forcefully

"Bonnie please, I can't right now, not while I'm at work. I _promise_ you I will call you later. Everything is _fine_!"

"I'll hold you to that Elena" She told, moving over to give me a hug goodbye. "Talk soon"

"Bye" I smiled as genuinely as I could as she made her way back to the elevator. As soon as the doors were closed the breath I didn't even realise I was holding finally came out, and I sat back down in my office chair to try and control the panic attack that was rising in my chest. _Bonnie_ god, Caroline and I had been so wrapped up with the life and death events of the past few days that we had completely forgotten about our best friend. Of course she thought something was wrong, I had totally forgotten and I'm sure Caroline had to message her that drinks at the grill on Friday was feasible for both of us. We hadn't missed a Friday there together since I had moved back to Mystic Falls. There had been so much going on in our lives but I felt so guilty that my best friend of over twenty years didn't even pop into my brain. My internalisation was spiralling so much out of control that I didn't even notice that Damon was by my side with a reassuring hand on my hand.

"Are you alright?" He cooed in my ear, causing me to jump a little at his presence

"I'm just, freaking out a little bit. I feel so guilty, I didn't even know where to begin lying to her. Oh jesus, thank you so much for coming out, I was on the spot I couldn't think" I began to ramble. He started making soft circles on my shoulder blades with his fingers and even though there were two layers of cotton between our skin, it felt so comforting

"I gathered. It's alright though, tonight we can sit down with Caroline and come up with something suitable for the situation, unless you would like to be honest with her.." He said. Even the suggestion made the panic in my body rise up again

" _Absolutely_ no! It's bad enough that Caroline and Jeremy have gotten caught up in all of this, there is no way I am letting Bonnie anywhere near it. I'm not going to put her in danger. The less she knows the better" Although I hadn't directly mentioned Damon in any of my spiel, as soon as I had finished his face was overcome with a sharp look of guilt, and I knew that he was internalising everything I had just said, twisting it into something that it wasn't, with him at the centre of the problem. It was a pattern I was becoming all too familiar with. A tornado of guilt and onus with him at the epicentre. And it was one pattern that I was determined to stop. "Hey" I cooed "It's not your fault". His eyes shifted and I could tell that he had pulled himself out of whatever wave of emotion he was feeling but I could also tell he didn't want to talk about it and I knew I had to pick my battles. After all, you don't just go in hell for leather with a sledge hammer and try to knock down the Great Wall of Salvatore, it needed to be pulled apart piece by piece.

"Right well, I better get back to it. We'll deal with this later"

"Okay" I breathed lightly as he turned and returned into his office.

x

Regardless of the fact that I was buried in a mountain of paperwork that I worried I would never find my way out of, the day seemed to drag on. I was beyond concerned about what we would tell Bonnie, she was a little too intuitive for her own good, and a run of the mill white lie was not going to suffice this time. I had an awful lot of guilt gnawing at me that I had almost completely forgot about the existence of one of my best friends, but I reasoned with myself that finding out about the supernatural in such an abrupt and life changing manner as had happened in the week previous could cause even the most level headed person to fall out of balance. I was anxious at how much my world had begun to revolve around Damon, and concerned that I had become one of those women who is completely wrapped up in their guy (if I could even call him that). Sure our situation was not ordinary, but did that excuse the fact that at the current moment, everything in my life seemed to circle him. As the clock struck three o'clock and he came strolling out of his office looking ever so handsome, I made a note to myself to make a conscious effort to take some me time and spend outside Salvatore & Sons, outside Salvatore Manor and outside the cocoon I seemed to have sewn for us.

"What's with the face?" I heard him ask as he came to a stop at the edge of my desk. I hadn't realised that I was frowning at my computer screen until his velvet voice snapped me out of my own thoughts. My head appeared to be a common place for me to get lost in of late.

"There's no face" I replied with as much conviction as I could manage. He raised an eyebrow at me in disbelief and I sighed, knowing he read me a little too well. "Nothing to worry about"

"Then don't" He grinned cheekily, wiggling his same eyebrow up and down in a teasing manner. I had to remind myself that we were at work; his cheekiness was a constant turn on and this wasn't the time nor the place for that.

"Yes sir" I chuckled lightly. He moved into a sitting position on my desk and continued to observe me a little too closely as I returned to my emails. I finished replying to the assistant of _Cowan & Smith_'s legislator in regards to one of the deals our firm was working on, adding the October 4th meeting into both mine and Damon's Calendar. If that investment went through it would be a huge win for the company, both reputably and financially. I could still feel Damon's gaze on me after a few minutes and I turned my head to eye him with aggravation. "Can I help you with something?"

"Just enjoying the view" He smiled sweetly. I rolled my eyes at him

"I believe the lovely 30 storey view of the town is out of your office window Mr Salvatore" I retorted very matter of factly. I wasn't mad with him, not really, but I enjoyed these little games we played.

"And I believe the lovely view of my knock out assistant is in the reception area" He grinned back at me. I cracked a sly smile at him, shaking my head and trying with all my might to focus on my computer screen before I gave into my urges and begged him to take me right here and now. "What do you say we slip out early? Head back to the house, enjoy a little whiskey on the terrace"

"That sounds amazing but I really do have a mountain of work to get through. Those few days off have really put me behind. I feel like I'm chasing my tail" 

"Well I won't tell the boss if you don't"

"Damon" I told in a small laugh, he really was the dodgiest superior in the world.

"Come on, it's a few hours. I'm sure there's nothing that pressing that it can't wait until the morning. I'll even get what's her face from Stefan's office to take care of some of the paperwork tomorrow"

'Her name is Janine, and you are quite honestly the worst boss on the planet"

"No, I'd be the worst boss on the planet if I said if you don't get your cute toosh onto that elevator in the next 5 minutes you're fired"

"You wouldn't" I grinned, narrowing my eyes at him and challenging his playful threat

"What makes you think that?" He teased

"Because you rely on me too much now. You've gotten complacent. You can barely sign your own signature without my help these days" A laugh escaped his beautiful lips at my insult because he knew I was right

"Fine, you've got me. But we're still cutting out early Gilbert." I weighed up the pros and the cons before ultimately deciding to take him up on his offer. My work wasn't going anywhere, and I had certainly drained my brain enough for the day.

"Alright, alright. Just let me send a few more emails then we'll go" I told, caving in. If I thought he would give me the five minutes I needed to write the remaining emails I would be wrong. He sat, patiently waiting on the edge of my desk, never taking his eyes away from me as I typed away furiously. Once I was finished and had gathered my things, we walked silently to the elevator together and began our trip home, much to his distain, in separate vehicles.

His town car had followed very closely behind me the entire drive back to his place. As much as I knew we were heading to the same destination, I figured Damon wouldn't let his driver let me out of their site. Yes, Katherine was a looming threat, and her actions over the past few weeks had shown she was capable of almost anything, but I highly doubted that she was going to run me off the road mid-afternoon and launch her newest attack in broad daylight. That said, I never imagined she was would turn Caroline into a vampire, break into my house and threaten my brother or have one of her minions ambush Damon and I at his cabin so I guess all bets were off, and Damon wasn't taking any chances. We pulled up to Salvatore Manor at the same time, and he was quickly over to my car to open the door for me. I smiled silently in thanks, and we walked hand in hand to the front door.

"Now I know I said we should have a drink on the terrace but I think I've changed mind" He told me as we reach the door

"Oh yeah?" I asked curiously, stopped to look up at him

"I want that dress on my floor and you naked in my bed in approximately 5 minutes" He growled, leaning in and placing a feverish kiss just below my jaw line. My body began to ache with need and I could muster as an answer was a submissive nod. I was powerless against this man; and he knew it. Damon leant forward to open the door and I strode quickly through it, trying my hardest to control my body as my thoughts swam with nothing but the image of him plunging deep and hard inside me. I stopped dead in my tracks halfway through the entrance as the sound of muffled grunting filled my ears. I heard a humorous scoff from Damon over my shoulder as the vision of Stefan and Caroline in the midst of passion on the den ottoman came into view. I had wondered what had been happening with the two of them, they seemed happy and in lust before the whole Katherine debacle had happened, but I hadn't seen them _together_ in any sense of the word since her vampire training had begun. This little afternoon romp was a clear indicator that their relationship was still very much thriving, and I smiled to myself lightly, happy that Caroline had him. He was a good guy, and she deserved that and much more.

And in an instant, everything changed. It all happened so quickly. They were on top of each other on the rug- they made eye contact with Damon and I- then the blur of a body rushing towards me was all I could see. She was leaping toward me before I realised what was happening; the dark veins around her eyes and the sharp fangs protruding from her mouth were a neon sign of the impending danger my human body was about to fall prey to. I don't know where it came from, I don't even know why my brain thought it would work, but I formed a protective stance, putting all the pressure on my back heel ready to spring forward, and pushed my right arm out with my palm facing her.

" _CAROLINE. STOP! NOW!_ " I warned sternly. By this point Damon had his arms wrapped around me, trying to let him shield me, but I wouldn't let him in front of me. I knew this was just a momentarily lapse, as Damon had told me, one of the hardest times to control your hunger, especially when you were a new vampire, was during sex. It was 'hard to distinguish the difference between being turned on and being hungry", and I knew that if I could stop her for a moment, make her _think_ , she would regain her control. She stopped a few inches away from me, fangs still out and panting furiously. The animal inside of her was still pushing her for the hunt, but I could see my best friend starting to fade back in.

" _Caroline_. Stand down. _Now!_ " I told again, having to stop myself from laughing at how much of a school teacher I sounded like. The fury in her eyes remained for a few more seconds, and Stefan was now by her side, ready to restrain her if need be. But she needed to know that she could do this on her own and she needed to know that I was not afraid of her. Damon and Stefan would not always be around to protect her from herself, so she needed to gain the confidence that she could do it on her own. Another few seconds passed by and the tension in the air was thick, but I could see the blueness of her eyes starting to come back, and eventually, her teeth and black veins faded. As soon as they were gone completely, the vicious hunger had turned into pure shame and embarrassment, and tears began to fill her eyes.

"Oh my god Elena" She cried out "I'm, I'm _so sorry_." I instinctively reached out to comfort her, but my hand was grabbed and held into place by Damon. I may have trusted her not to hurt me, but he clearly didn't. If she wasn't ashamed enough before, this gesture from Damon pushed her over the edge. She looked from me to Damon then sprang from her position and fled up the staircase into her room. Stefan turned to follow but I placed a soft hand on his shoulder.

"Give her a few minutes Stefan" I asked softly "She needs to be alone right now" He gave me a nod of acknowledgment and headed outside to the terrace instead. I unwrapped Damon's arms from around my waist and turned around to look at him. I could feel the heat pulsating out of his pores, and he had no reason to be angry.

"She wasn't going to hurt me" I told firmly, but his eyes were still swimming with rage

"You don't know that" He growled as he began pacing.

"Yes I do" I replied firmly again. My hands made their way to my hips, as they always did when I was frustrated. He may not have any faith in Caroline, but I did.

"It's not safe for you to stay here anymore. I should have never brought you here to begin with. She's out of control" He began rambling. I walked over to where he was pacing and took his hand tightly, forcing him to look me in the eyes

"It's not safe for me anywhere Damon. And I'm sorry but I'd rather take the risk of Caroline accidently attacking me here than Katherine deliberately attacking me out there" I told, lifting up on my tip toes to give him a soft kiss "Besides, I feel safest when I'm with you. So, sorry to disappoint you Salvatore but I'm not going anywhere" A bittersweet smile curled on his upper lip, and I knew, as I usually did, that I had won this round. "Besides, did you see how good she was? She stopped. I think that's amazing"

"What would be amazing is if she didn't attack you in the first place" He growled. I grabbed the sides of his face with my hands and forced him to look me directly in the eyes.

"You don't believe that for a second. She's made so much progress in such a short amount of time. She is not a danger to me Damon. If I thought even for a second that she was I wouldn't be here" I placed a chaste kiss on his cheek "I'm going to go up to my room and relax for a few hours. Can we raincheck on the afternoon delight?" He nodded in disappointment but his eyes told me he knew I needed some time to myself.

"Sure" He told in an almost whisper. I gave him another reassuring kiss before making my way upstairs.

X

As soon as I reached my bedroom I wanted nothing more than to walk down the hall and make sure Caroline was alright. I knew her, inside and out, and this latest event would have her internalising every little moment and feeling nothing but guilt. But she needed time to process things, she always did, and I had to be patient enough to give her that time. I changed out of my work clothes and had a nice long hot shower. I had hoped the events of the day would wash off me but when I got out I still felt the stress clinging to my muscles. I changed into my workout gear, contemplating a run, but settled instead for curling up on my bed with _Jane Austin_. I needed an escape for a few hours, and classic literature always seemed to carry me away.

It was just after six when I heard a light wrap on my door. I placed my book on the bedside table and strode across the hardwood floors to open it. To my delight, Caroline Forbes stood biting her lip on the other side, and I was grateful that she had calmed down so quickly. I beamed at her and opened the door wide, walking back across the room to sit on the sofa to let her know I wanted her to come inside. She followed me tensely, before sitting in the chair on the other side of the room.

"Caroline" I urged her, patting the seat next to me in the hope she would come over. She did, but she was still fidgety, anxious about what my reaction was going to be. She hovered above the sofa before promptly taking a seat when I grumbled at her further. We sat in silence for a few moments, I didn't want to push her, but I was growing impatient with wanting her to know everything was alright.

"I'm so sorry Elena" She finally said, her voice strained with guilt

"For goodness sakes Caroline you don't need to apologise" I comforted, placing my hand on her knee. "I'm not angry, I never was. I've just been worried about you. I hate to think of you locked away in your room blaming yourself for something so silly"

"But it's not silly!" She shrieked, her voice cracking with emotion "That's the _second_ time that I have attacked you"

"No actually it's not. You never actually attacked me, if you recall you just came running towards me. No teeth were sunk babes, so it doesn't count" I smirked cheerfully, attempting with all my might to turn the situation into something amusing, but I could tell she wasn't quite there yet.

"It's not funny Elena. It's scary. It's so scary what can happen when I lose control" She told. Tears started falling from her eyes and in that moment my heart broke for my friend. I hadn't been there in the way that I should have been. She had been struggling with the biggest change in her entire life, and I had just glossed over it. I would do better, I promised myself I would do better. Because she that's what she would do for me, and that's what she deserved.

"Yes Caroline it is scary, but did you not see what happened? Yes, you lost control and part of that is because you were, well, in the throes of passion to put it simply. Both Stefan _and_ Damon have told me how difficult it is to control yourself when you're having sex. You've got so many emotions and feelings coursing through your body; they've told me how hard it is for even an older vampire to separate passion from hunger, let alone one who is barely a week old." I was becoming increasingly frustrated that I was the only one who seemed to be impressed by her ability to regain control so quickly. "So yeah, you did come at me, but as soon as I called your name and you stopped for a second, you were able to switch it off, you were able to take over the wheel again. And I'm so amazed at you for that. You should be _proud_ of yourself"

"I should be proud of myself that I didn't kill my best friend?" She asked angrily

" _Yes!_ You should!" I replied with a huge grin "This isn't a normal situation Care. Things are different in our lives now, especially for you, and I think it's important that you take these little wins and celebrate them. You were incredible down there, honestly. And you're just getting better with each day. I don't think it will take you very long at all to have it under control the way Stefan and Damon do. Just between you and me, I think within a few weeks you'll be an even better vampire than the two of them combined. But on the occasions that you do lose it, even if it's just for a second, you can't beat yourself up about it. I cannot even begin to imagine how hard it is, or what's going on inside you. But I like to think that I know you better than most people, and I know what you're capable of, even if you don't. I'm sorry if I haven't been here for you in the way that I should have the past week Care. But I'm here now, and I want to help you in any way that I can" I snaked my hands through hers and she gripped it tightly.

"Thank you Lena" She wept. She closed her eyes for a moment, letting the tears fall down her beautiful face as I placed my free arm around her shoulders. She sniffled, trying to contain her tears, and I squeezed her shoulders tightly. "I just don't know how I am supposed to do this. If I do get through this initial transition, and that's a big if, what kind of life am I going to have out there?"

" _When_ you get through this, you can have whatever life you want Care. You're still the same person with the same passion and drive, that hasn't changed"

"But everything else has. Don't you understand Elena? How can I have passion and drive for the future when I'm always going to be this? Frozen in time. I can't get married, or have a family. Hell, I'll have to leave Mystic Falls eventually before people realise that I'm not aging. It's easier for the boys, they've got another fifteen/twenty years before people will become suspicious. If I don't start getting crows feet and saggy boobs in the next 8 years people are going to think I'm an alien…"

"No. They'll just think you have an amazing plastic surgeon" I grinned. This comment produced a sly grin from her, and I was happy to know I could make her smile at least a little bit while she was feeling so low. "Okay firstly you're not supposed to get crow's feet and saggy boobs in your early thirties, especially with your genetics. And yeah, alright, you're not going to have the Norman Rockwell white picket fence life that you imagined but maybe you could have something better? I mean, the prospect of immortality is terrifying at best but think of all the extra years you are getting to enjoy your life? You can travel the world, meet all kinds of people, that's really special. Maybe you might not have kids and get married in the traditional sense but there are ways around that. If you meet someone who is just like you, who says you can't tie the knot? And on the kids frontier there's always foster care, adoption, all kinds of ways to raise children without physically giving birth to them."

"And when they start to out-age their mother? Then what?"

"I'm sure that brilliant mind of yours will think of something Caroline Forbes" I smiled at her "The point is, this is not a path that you chose, and it's certainly not a path I would have chosen for you, but that doesn't mean it has to be a death sentence. You can still have a fulfilling life, even if it's not the one you had imagined for yourself. Besides, it could be worse. You could have been turned when you were 50; and who wants to live forever with wrinkles? At least you'll have pore less skin and a tight ass for eternity" This induced a laugh from her and I could feel the tension from her body starting to lift. She threw her arms around me and brought me into a hug that was almost a little too tight for my human frame, but I was thankful that I had managed to cheer her up.

"I love you Lena" She whispered into my hair

"I love you too Care. And I promise you, I'm here for you no matter what. Or no matter how many times you try to kill me. I'm not going anywhere" I worried that it might be too early to make the murder joke again but the laugh that escaped her throat told me she was coming around. However, when she pulled out of my hug her face had been taken over with concern.

"I know you're not, and I love you for that. But I want you to promise me you're going to be careful"

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not scared of you Care. I know you're not going to hurt me" I cooed.

"It's not just me that I'm worried could hurt you" She told gravely "It's Damon"

"Oh Caroline, come on!" I began to argue. This was the last conversation I had expected to have with her, but it felt like one I was continually having with those around me. Ever since he had burst into my life, even before I knew what he truly was, people had been warning me to be cautious with him. But the more I got to know him, the more I knew he would never do anything to hurt me. "With everything that's going on with Katherine Pierce right now you're warning me to be careful with _Damon Salvatore_? I think he is the least of my troubles"

"Look Elena, I'm not trying to scare you and I'm not trying to create unnecessary drama, but you know from the beginning I was alarmed by this relationship, and now that we not only know what he and Stefan _are_ , but I am one was well, it hasn't done anything to quell my concern"

"Caroline, I'll be the first to admit that things between he and I have not been easy. But trust me when I say that he would never, _ever_ , do anything to put me in danger."

"You say that, but you don't quite understand what he's capable of, and before last week I didn't understand it either. But now, that I'm just like him, and I know what kind of darkness dwells inside, I'm scared for you Elena. I see the way he is with you, how possessive and protective, and I know you think that's a good thing, that it shows how much he cares for you, but trust me when I say it's not. The lengths that he's willing to go to for you and the things he's willing to do to keep you _safe_ in his mind is frightful. And I'm petrified of the day that he takes it too far, and he _will_ take it too far." I knew Caroline had my best interest at heart, she always did, but none of what she was saying was making sense. What did she mean by take it too far? "I love you Elena and I want the best for you, believe me when I say that. But you have no idea how hard it is to control a monster that lives inside you. Especially one that is screaming at you to rip someone's throat out and drink them dry"

"No. I guess I don't" I agreed quietly. She was the one gripping my hand tightly for comfort now.

"Just promise me you'll be careful" She told in a silent beg, and all I could do was nod my head.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two- White Lies & Bought Time

I tapped my coffee nervously as I sat on the park bench in Aversely Park. Damon had approved an extended lunch break for me, well, I use the term approved very lightly since these days he seemed to be the flakiest boss ever, encouragement to skip out early happened on a daily basis, so the mention that I needed an hour to debrief Bonnie with the story Caroline, Stefan, Damon and I had concocted the night before was a miniscule request.

After Caroline's little 'accident' on Monday afternoon none of us were much in the mood that evening to discuss the Bonnie situation with Stefan and I being worried about Caroline and Caroline and Damon being worried about me (for different reasons I may add). Regardless of the never ending drama fest that our lives had seemed to have become, I had finally had enough courage to call Bonnie on Wednesday night and set up a lunch date for Thursday. I knew was I was supposed to say, I had practiced it a thousand times, both with an audience and in the mirror, and I was finally sure I was ready to pull off the biggest lie I had ever told my best friend. Well, other than me making out with her boyfriend in junior high, but that was miniscule in comparison to what was going on right now.

Ever a sucker for punctuality, I saw Bonnie come striding across the park at exactly 12:00 noon. I always found it so curious how different us three girls were, and wondered how we had been fused together. Caroline was the perfect girl next door; golden honey blonde hair, big blue eyes, legs for days, intelligent, sweet, captain of the cheerleading squad, student body president, homecoming queen and all round overachiever. Bonnie was the complete opposite, with golden brown skin, chestnut hair, striking hazel eyes and more of an interest in music than any school curriculum. She was considerably more serious in nature than Caroline or I were, but she was an incredibly dynamic girl and the fiercest friend I had ever had. Our differences aside, throughout our entire lives we had always stuck by one another's side, which was going to make lying to her face so much harder.

I smiled brightly at her as she made her way over to the curved bench I was sitting on and silently look a seat. I could feel the anger and frustration seeping out of her pores and although it sent a shiver of guilt down my spine, I couldn't blame her in the slightest. If the shoe were on the other foot, and I felt like her and Caroline had been keeping something so life changing from me, I would be furious.

"Hi Bon" I greeted, turning myself towards her hopefully, but judging from the look on my face she was not going to make this easy. She crossed her arms and gave me the 'I am not impressed' look that I had become all too familiar with over the nearly two decades we had known each other. "Bonnie come on"

" _Do Not_ Bonnie Come On me right now Elena. I am so pissed at you that I can barely even look at you" She began. So we were going to jump right into it then? Great. "I have to come all the way down to your office to make sure that you're still even alive and then you wait a two and a half days to call me back after you _promised_ me that you would call me later that day? It's like I don't know who you are anymore Elena, but it's clear to me that your priorities have changed, and I am obviously not one of them anymore"

"Bonnie please don't say that. Look I know I've been a terrible friend lately but that has everything to do with me and nothing to do you with, I promise. You've been my best friend since we were little kids, you know how much I love you" I told. At least there would be a part of this conversation that was the truth. I adored Bonnie, and I hated the fact that I had worried her and made her question our friendship "I'm so very sorry that I worried you, and I know Caroline is as well. As soon as things settle down we will both make it up to you, I promise"

"What _things?_ " She demanded in an almost screech. She was frustrated beyond belief and I couldn't fault her for it, I was being cryptic and dancing around the lie I was going to have to tell her. I took a deep breath of courage and started my carefully choreographed delivery.

"Alright where to begin. Firstly; Caroline. She fell very, very ill last week, she's been bed ridden but she is slowly on the mend.."

"What's wrong with her?" Bonnie immediately asked, her eyes wide with concern and fury

"It's an infection. It's been serious but the anti-biotics are slowly helping. She should be alright within a few weeks. I'm not too sure how much time she will need off work but the main focus is getting her better"

"Oh my god" She responded. I took another deep breath. "So were you guys at the hospital when I came to the house? What kind of infection is it? I can't believe you didn't tell me! Her parents are gone as well Elena we are all she has"

"The doctors think she had a kidney infection that went untreated for a few weeks and unfortunately it resulted in the bacteria making its way into the blood stream and causing septicaemia. Yes, she was in the ICU for a few days but now, with appropriate care of course, she's been released back home and on strict bed orders. It all happened so fast and I'm sorry that we haven't called, but that hasn't been the only thing going on. We weren't at the hospital when you came by the house on Sunday, we were at the Salvatore's house.."

"Wait, _what?_ " Bonnie screeched in confusion, I smiled patiently at her to let her know that her answers were coming, even if she wasn't going to be happy about them

"That's the other part of what is going on. We had a major gas leak at the house while I was in New York on business last week, I had to fly home in the middle of the night and we had to get out of the house quite quickly. There were no rooms available at The Holiday Inn because of the Farmer's convention in town so Stefan offered Caroline and I a place to stay for the night. It was the next morning that she fell sick and we went straight to the hospital. Once she was released it kind of made sense to keep staying there, it's a lot more comfortable for her than a hotel room while the house is being fixed"

"So what you're still staying there? At your bosses/romantic interests house with your sick best friend and your kid brother? Why didn't you both call me? You know that you could have stayed at Grams with us?" She questioned confused. Rehearsing the story last night it seemed completely plausible, but hearing Bonnie repeat it back to me it sounded a little unusual. If what I was saying _had_ really happened, the first thing Caroline and I would have done would have been to call the Bennett house to ask for shelter, and she knew it.

"It was really late Bon, we didn't want to wake you or inconvenience you like that. Stefan was already over at the house with Caroline when it happened and their house is huge, there's so many rooms they barely know we are there" I explained with as much confidence in my voice as I could muster "And Jeremy isn't staying there with us. He's actually gone to stay with some relatives in Denver for the rest of the school year"

"Wait, _what!_ " She repeated again

"I'm going to have to start taking on a lot more travel with this new job and I don't feel comfortable being an absentee guardian and leaving Jere at home alone all the time. It's not fair on him, he needs a solid home support network and I just can't give him that with this job at the moment. It was actually his idea, our family friends in Colorado are incredible and he was super excited about staying with them. I think it's good for him to get out of this town for a little while, with everything that's happened the past few years he can't turn a corner without being reminded of something painful"

"So hold up, let me get this straight. In the past _week_ , you've had a major gas leak at your parent's house so you and Caroline have moved into the Salvatore house, Caroline was in the ICU with a serious blood infection and you've shipped your kid brother off to Denver so you don't have to deal with him?"

"Bonnie!" I barked "Don't you ever say anything like that to me again about Jeremy. I'm just trying to make enough money to put Jeremy through college, that's if he graduates, and keep the roof over our head, and this job is how I do it, so unfortunately yeah, if we both have to make a few sacrifices in the meantime then that's just what we are going to have to do, and it's not up to you to judge me for it"

"I'm not judging you Elena I'm just, having a bit of a hard time understanding how all of this serious stuff happened and neither you or Caroline thought to pick up the phone, hell even shoot me a text, and let me know what was going on. It's so out of character, for the both of you, and I'm not sure I get it, _especially_ with her being so _sick_. She lets me know if she has a migraine, I'm just finding it really difficult to comprehend that she was in the ICU and you didn't feel the need to call" I felt a sharp pain resonate in my heart as her words sunk in, and although I didn't think it were possible, I felt guiltier than ever.

"I messed up Bon. I'm so sorry. But I _promise_ you, I will not let it happen again. This, under no circumstances, is a reflection of how unimportant I classify you in my life. I'm so lucky to have you as a friend Bonnie, and I just don't know what else to say except I'm sorry" I tried to hold her eye contact to show her that _these_ words were sincere, but I could tell that she didn't care. "Look, I don't have to be back to the office for a while, did you want to walk over to the Grill and grab a bite to eat? You can catch me up on your week." I knew I was trying to blow past it, and I didn't mean for it to sound like I didn't respect or understand her anger, but the look she gave me was of pure disdain

"Not really Elena. I'm not just going to get over it because you've finally explained yourself. I am still really, really mad at you" She told sternly "I think I just need some time"

"Bonnie come on" I pleaded with her

"I don't think that's too much to ask Elena" She responded coldly, she uncrossed her legs and picked up her handback up she rose to her feet "I have to go". She was a few feet away from the bench before it even registered to my brain that I should have said something, but she was already gone. On a scale of 1-10 of how well this interaction went I would have to give it a -40.

X

I had returned back to the office that day with a large cloud over my head. Every so often I would notice Damon's head peeking out from his door frame and I knew that he wanted to know how it all went with Bonnie, but I just wasn't in the mood right now to re-live it. I was feeling beyond crappy, and I totally deserved it. I had completely neglected my friend, a friend who had _always_ been there for me in time of need. And the worst part was not that I had neglected her, it was that I had forgot about her completely. I kept putting myself in her shoes and the longer I did it, the worse I felt. I hated hurting her and I hated lying to her, but I did not want her to be any part of this insane supernatural debacle that was happening around Caroline and me at the moment, or she would get even more hurt. I tried to turn off my brain for the rest of the afternoon and power through the mountain of paperwork I had in my inbox and on my desk, but merger contracts and report dictation could not distract me. I chuckled to myself just before 5 o'clock when a realised that a few weeks ago my biggest problems were Jeremy smoking pot and ditching class and the way my new boss was speaking to me. Oh how naïve I was. It was during this chuckle that I noticed Damon standing at the edge of my desk with his briefcase in hand. He cocked his eyebrow in delight at my laugh and gave me a warm smile.

"Come on working girl, I think it's time we called it a day"

"I'm impressed. You made it all the way to 5pm without trying to coerce me into skipping out early" I grinned back at him. My joke seemed to relax him a little, he was clearly concerned about what had happened today

"Well I thought it was about time I let you get some work done" He chuckled. I mimicked his laugh slightly until my thoughts ran away from me again.

"Yeah I've still got quite a lot to handle. I think I might stay for another few hours" My hands slide either side of my head as I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to focus on the tasks in front of me instead of dwelling on the anxiety that was encompassing my mind. When I opened them again Damon had reached over and turned off my computer monitor and was now eyeing me with a worried glance.

"You will be doing nothing of the sort. You're going to stand that beautiful ass up, come home and run yourself a nice hot bubble bath" The stern but worried gleam in his eyes told me that I was in no position to argue with him, and my best bet was just to agree and head on home.

"Alright, five more minutes then I'll go home, I promise" I told, lifting my hands up in a non-protest

"I'll wait. We can go together"

"I'd rather not leave my car here overnight" I replied

"That's fine. I'll drive"

" _You_ are going to drive my peasant Ford Focus? Are you sure you're capable?" My jab was met with a muffled laugh as I stood up and he wrapped his arms around my shoulder.

Damon and I were driving in comfortable silence on the way back to the office, it seemed to be a common theme with us lately. We enjoyed each other's company so much, and I adored the fact that neither of us felt the need to fill the space between us with mundane chatter. As he turned left onto Elk Street to drive away from town and to the semi-rural location of his home, he snaked his fingers in between mine and began making soft circular movements on my palm with his thumb. Whether or not he did this consciously I was not sure, but it had become my favourite form of relaxation of late. His phone started buzzing a few moments later and I frowned at the loss of contact when he untangled our hands in order to answer it.

"Stef, I'm almost home, what's up?" He answered. I immediately felt his body change into concern as he continued his conversation with his brother. "Uh huh, uh huh, well shit Stef why didn't you intervene? Oh come on don't give me that. _Nothing?_ Not even one slip? Jesus, that's well…unexpected. Yeah yeah I'll get a fucking trophy made up when I get home. Yeah she's with me right now, we'll be home in five." And with that he hung up the phone. I eyed him curiously, wondering what they had been talking about but not being nosey enough to press him on it. When Damon wanted to tell me something, he told me. "I forgot to ask how it went with Bonnie today?" Well, that was a strange time to bring it up.

"Pretty horribly actually. She didn't take it very well. She asked me for some time to, well, forgive us both I guess" I responded, giving him an answer but not wanting to disclose the entire conversation. I was trying to get it out of my head so I could stop feeling so guilty.

"Interesting. Well, I guess she only needed a few hours because she turned up at home demanding to see Caroline" Oh god. My heart sunk into my stomach. Of _course_ she would show up there, it was Bonnie Bennet we were talking about, and I probably would have done the same thing if it were my friend who was supposedly deathly ill.

"You're kidding? What happened?" I asked in frightful realisation that it would be Caroline's first encounter with a human that wasn't me

"She turned up. He answered the door, she marched past him ignoring his statements that Caroline was too sick to take visitors and flew up the staircase checking every room until she found blondie. Luckily, Caroline heard the exchange from upstairs and quickly entered sick mode in her bed."

"Did Caroline…I mean, are they both _alright_?" I asked frantically

"Absolutely fine. Stefan stood outside the door and monitored the exchange, they spoke for about twenty minutes before she left, and when she did leave all limbs were still attached. Stefan said she didn't even bare her _fangs_ "

"Holy crap!" I squealed in elated surprise "That's incredible!"

"Yeah it's pretty unbelievable" He grunted at me. Why wasn't he more enthusiastic? Caroline had controlled herself in her first real encounter with a human who knew nothing about what she really was, in under a week of being turned. I mean, I knew my vampire experience was quite limited but from what I knew, that was amazing.

"You could be a little bit more excited" I ordered at him, but I was met with him rolling my eyes

"Elena, like I told Stefan, I'm more than willing to help the girl because at the end of the day it's because of us that this has happened to her but I'm not going to go around handing out merit badges every time she doesn't kill somebody. That's not how this works"

"Well, could you just try to be a little more supportive? At least for me?" I asked, giving him my best puppy dog eye look. He rolled his eyes again at me but I knew that he would.

A few moments later we pulled up to Salvatore Manor and I jumped out of the car and bounced towards the front door. It had been a shitty, shitty day, but this latest development had me beaming with pride, and I could not wait to give Caroline a hug and tell her how proud of her that I was. Caroline and Stefan were both standing in the living, obviously waiting on our arrival, and both turned to look at me as I barrelled through the door at full speed with the goofiest look on my face. Within a few seconds, I threw my arms around Caroline and brought her into a tight hug.

"Care! I'm _so_ proud of you! You did so incredibly!" I beamed at her, tightening the grip I had around her shoulders. I could feel her slender body beneath me laughing with amusement at my entrance, but I didn't care. We had had nothing but bad news and bad moments lately, and it was so encouraging for her progress for this to have happened, no matter how unexpected it was. It just showed how far she had come in such a short amount of time, and showed promise of her returning to her life very soon.

"It's not that big of a deal Lena. I just _didn't_ attack a human today" She told in a nervous laugh. I let go of her and could see her eyeing Damon over my shoulder warily. She obviously did not want to act excited in his presence, obviously already knowing what his monotone reaction was. The tension between the two of them was nearly reaching boiling point and I was getting sick to death of it. I heard Damon's phone buzz behind me and he moved into the next room to take the call, but I was too concerned with my best friend to notice what he was doing. Stefan followed after Damon, giving Caroline and I a chance to talk.

"So, how was she? With you I mean?" I questioned sitting down on the antique sofa in front of the fireplace.

"She was fine" Caroline responded, joining me in sitting position in the lounger opposite me "Really worried. It felt awful having to lie to her about being so sick and everything that went on. I'm sorry you had to cop the brunt of it today, she did seem _really_ mad at you"

"Yeah it was pretty tough today. She is just so hurt and I completely understand why. If it had been you and her who had done that to me I would be in exactly the same boat. I wish we could tell her the truth but we just need to keep her away from all of this at all costs you know"

"Yeah I know" She smiled sadly. "I just hate it that you are the fall guy in all of this"

"It's fine Care. She will get over it eventually. I just need to make it up to her when she's ready." I told truthfully "Honestly though, I am _so_ proud of you for today. It must have been really difficult for you, especially not being prepared for her being here!"

"It was pretty okay actually. I mean, at first when she hugged me it was hard to keep my head straight. You are the only human I've come into contact with since being changed and I just assumed that all people would _smell_ like you do. But she was completely different, and Stefan said that all people smell really unique…" She stopped herself suddenly and started shaking her head "Sorry, this is an insane conversation to be having with a human"

"No. I get it" I laughed. It was strange, but what wasn't in our lives lately

"But I guess, I was just able to quieten it. Like of course there was a burning part of me that was craving her blood and wanting to feed on her, but the main part of my brain was just completely aware that she was _Bonnie_ , and she was not just a blood bag, so I think that's an important lesson moving forward" I leapt off the couch at these words and threw my arms around her again

"Oh Caroline, I think it's so great!" I beamed at her again. Before she could say anything Stefan and Damon had both re-entered the room, both wearing strange expressions on their handsome faces.

"So, how do you girls feel about spending a few nights in Banff?" Damon asked. Caroline and I both turned our heads to look at him in confusion.

"Banff? Banff, as in Canada?"

"Do you know any other Banff Gilbert?" Damon questioned teasingly. He and Stefan walked over and joined us on the couch, both sitting with the respective girls.

"Um well I'd feel excited I guess, I've never been. When are you thinking of going?" I asked as he slid his arm around my waist

"Tonight actually" Stefan interjected. Caroline for some reason didn't seem to react as alarmed as I was. It was a Wednesday afternoon, Damon and I had just gotten home from the office, why on earth were they suddenly suggesting a trip to Canada? "Damon just got a phone call from a potential client who is wanting to meet with the both of us tomorrow, so we thought, why not make it a little double date getaway?"

"Plus, with what Caroline achieved today, I think a little celebration is in order, and what better celebration than white powder, burning fires and hot tubs?" Celebration? Now I smelt something fishy. Wasn't he just saying not ten minute ago that he wasn't going to 'give her a merit badge every time she didn't kill someone'?

"So we are going to celebrate her not hurting Bonnie by taking her to a ski resort full of people? Isn't that a little too much temptation for her?" I asked

"Our cabin is on private land Elena, so even if we are out on the runs it's only going to be us. There is no public access allowed" Stefan told. He was still wearing a strange expression on his face and I wondered what on earth was going on. I didn't quite trust this situation, but I had nothing else to go off

"I think it's a great idea Lena. Come on, let's go upstairs and pack a bag" Caroline grinned, jumping to her feet and rushing over to grab my hand.

Alright, I guess Banff tonight it was…..


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three- The Cabin

Even though I had 4 layers of clothing on and one of Damon's ski jacket's on, the cold air seeping through the window of the black SUV was still causing my bones to shiver. I felt like a timid little child, rugged up to the nines in the 10 degree Canadian weather while Stefan, Caroline and Damon all wore light jackets. I envied them for their vampiric immunity to the cold, but then realised it was sort of a fair trade off considering I was the only one in the car who didn't need to rely on human blood to survive. The flight on the Salvatore's private jet had been pleasant and a lot less dramatically life changing than the last time I had been inside it. I managed to squeeze in a few hours of sleep somewhere between Richmond and our stopover in Calgary, but I still couldn't shake the feeling that the three of them were hiding something from me. It was no doubt something to do with Katherine. I was soon starting to realise that the newly formed vampire gang the three of them seemed to belong in had a habit of sheltering the only human in the room from the truth. But hey, I was getting yet _another_ day off work and a private jet trip to Canada so I guess I had to be semi thankful at whatever diabolical plan Katherine had in the pipes at the moment.

I'd never been outside of the USA before, and even though it was only to our neighbour country Canada, I was super excited for the escape. The snow-capped mountains and breathtaking scenery was already leaving me speechless, and we were only on route to our destination. Stefan had assured me on the chartered flight from Calgary to Banff that I would adore their cabin, but something told me his idea of a cabin and my idea of a cabin were two completely different things. The brother's often forgot that not everyone grew up vacationing in Cannes and attending elite private schools. The furthest away from home I had ever been was to New York for college so to say I was naïve to the ways of the world would have been the understatement of the century. I was happy with my quiet life, with the incredible family I got to have, even for a short amount of time, and in so many ways I was so lucky and so blessed, but I did often find the little green envy monster rearing its ugly head whenever I heard Stefan and Damon talk about the places they had been and the things they had seen, most of which I could never imagine in my wildest dreams. Envy was an ugly emotion though, and no matter how privileged or wealthy someone was; everybody had their problems therefore it was best to just be happy with what god had given you. Besides, there was a lot more to life than jet setting and expensive champagne, and I had always held the more important things in life like great friends and good health at a much higher premium.

It was still quite early in the morning as we weaved around the small resort town. The sunlight was just starting to seep over the ridge of the slopes and I began getting lost in the crystal clear reflection of the mountains glimmering over the turquoise lake surrounding the village. Damon and Stefan were both completely absorbed in their phones and it bewildered me that the natural beauty of this place was lost on them. I turned to see Caroline, whose facial expression was in a similar form of astonishment to my own, and I was thankful in that moment that she was here experiencing this with me. It wasn't exactly the best of circumstances, and I wasn't sure whether I had the chance if I would change it, but it was nice, if even for a moment, the madness had quietened down enough for us to take a breath and enjoy this magnificently beautiful place. Caroline turned to face me, obviously sensing that my eyes were watching her, and gave me a reassuring smile that made me curios if she was thinking the same thing. The car continued on, lacing in and out of the steep mountain ranges, and as the city of Banff started disappearing further and further away from us, I wondered how much further we had to go. After another few minutes of our painfully quiet driver navigating the icy road, we pulled up to a driveway guarded by an enormous steel fence. Damon punched in the code required to gain access to the property and we set off down snow covered road. As we came over a small hill, I heard an amused scoff escape my dry throat as their 'cabin' came into view. Three storeys- maybe four, it was hard to tell, with stone basing, wooden beams and floor to ceiling tinted windows. It was a contemporary masterpiece, and it mystified me as to how rich you would have to be to call this a cabin. Salvatore rich obviously. Although the snow surrounding the place was extremely thick, the gardens and grounds were so well kept that I pondered if it was constantly maintained or if there were staff on call to prepare for their arrival. Either way the smoke coming from the countless chimneys on the roof told me they had had someone prepare for our arrival, and the place was already completely ready for our stay.

"Welcome to Casa Salvatore" Stefan directed at me, obviously humoured by my mouth which was still stuck open in utter shock.

"Cabin Stefan? _Really"_ I commented in disbelief as the car came to a slow lull. He chuckled deeply as he jumped out of the car, headed for the trunk. Caroline rolled her eyes at me in agreement and we both exited the car, still in utter shock at the size of their property.

"What? You don't like it?" He grinned, winking at me as he opening the boot of the vehicle. Damon was watching from a few feet away with a smart ass grin on his face, clearly enjoying the interaction. The both of them were insufferable smartasses and I would have given anything to wipe the grins off their faces.

"Oh no it's lovely, I'm just not sure it's going to be big enough for the four of us" I chortled sarcastically, sending Stefan into a silent fit of giggles. He, like his older brother, had developed a likely to teasing me, and both of them enjoyed my usually stunned or furious reactions a little too much for my liking. The driver helped us with our bags as we all climbed the staircase and walked through the huge mahogany double doors. The smell of kindling hit my nostrils as soon as we crossed the threshold and my body relaxed in relief as the warm temperature surrounding it. It was a degree below freezing outside and I was thoroughly thankful that they had called ahead and got the place prepared. We left our bags at the door and began the tour of the 'cabin', my mouth falling into a perpetual state of an o shape and we weaved in and out from each overly extravagant room to the next. We hadn't even reached the second floor yet and I had already seen the indoor and outdoor pool/Jacuzzi, games room complete with fully stocked bar and pool tables, not to mention 6 foot roaring fireplaces in every room. It was complete luxury right down to the ornate gold fittings on each doorknob. What a world these two lived in…

We split up into our couples and planned on unwinding for a half hour before reconvening downstairs to check out their private slopes. I knew the 'unwind' time was more for my benefit seeing as though vampires didn't exactly get fatigued or jetlagged, nevertheless I was thankful for a few human minutes to catch my breath. It had been a fairly long flight. Damon led me up the wide ligneous staircase to the third floor where he guaranteed me the 'best room' was. I didn't have the heart to tell him I would probably find the amenities closet to be nicer than my own bedroom at home because even if he wouldn't admit it; he loved to show off in front of me. I humoured him and shot him a prideful look at snagging a better room than Care. He wasn't kidding though, as he opened the door to the master bedroom I gasped in response at the room waiting on the inside. I didn't even know what kind of bed it was, like if a double king had a baby with a triple king and produced and offspring- that was the size of the four poster monstrosity centred to the left of the door. The floor to ceiling windows meant you had magnificent views of the mountains and snow covered valleys surrounding the property wherever you were and two large horseshoe shaped doors led out to a wraparound balcony complete with a fire pit. The open plan room was only separated from the bathroom by a huge wall fish tank which houses some of the most colourful fish I had ever seen up close. Damon walked across the floor, settling our bags in and rummaging around in his suitcase as I continued to observe the room in awe with my mouth still wide open. It took his muffled laughter probably close to a minute later to finally snap me out of my trance and get me to walk over and join him.

"Like it?" He asked as I flopped down onto the bed next to him, my head still spinning around the room in wonderment.

"I don't even know where to begin" I told honestly, sinking down into the silk feeling sheets of the bed. "But I'll start with the bed. This is quite possibly the best thing I have ever laid on" He chuckled lightly at my comment before repositioning himself next to me and allowing himself to sink into it as well

"I know right. It's my favourite. I've contemplated getting it shipped home but I like looking forward to coming here to sleep on it"

"What even is this size. Or this bed cover. Or these pillows! _God_ I'm rambling, I'm just going to shut up" My bed freak out was obviously entertaining him judging from the huge smile on his face, and I didn't mind a bit, because lying here with him on this triple king meant I now knew what heaven felt like.

"Who knew a triple king with custom Italian sheets was all it took to satisfy you in bed Ms Gilbert" He smirked at me. I blushed a little at his words before curling my body against him and relaxing further.

"This place is incredible. How on earth can you leave it?" I asked. Even only having been here a short amount of time, the serenity and calm of the snow and mountains were already seeping into my soul.

"Sometimes the solitude can be deafening" He offered honestly before tilting his head down to place a chaste kiss on my lips. I returned the kiss innocently before softly brushing my tongue against his moist lower lip and letting my favourite spicy Damon taste overcome my senses. His hands found their way to my jeans and I welcomed the grip his fingers suddenly had around the curve of my ass. His grasp tightened and his kiss deepened, as our tongues started frantically massaging against each other. This was how it always happened with us, one innocent touch, and things would escape astronomically. My fingers wrapped around his neck and I hoisted my body up against his, anchoring myself to him and letting the vibrations of desire course across my skin as I felt just how hard he already was for me. I could spent every second of the day engulfed in this man and it still wouldn't quench the desire I had for him.

" _Fuck_ " He snarled tearing his lips away from mine and resting his forehead against me

"Hmm" I hummed, trying my hardest to catch my breath and regain control of my wicked impulses

"If you only knew the things I want to do to you right now.." His hand flew up into his hair in frustration and I knew exactly how he was feeling "But we don't have time"

"We have a little time" I begged, nipping at his neck in encouragement.

"Yes we do, but as you know Miss Gilbert I'm very greedy when it comes to having you in my bed. I like to take my time with you" He whispered, slipping his warm hand inside my jacket and softly running his index finger between my breasts and down to my navel "I like to _savour_ every last inch of you" My head flew back in anticipation as his fingers brushed the inside of my jeans pocket, so close to where I wanted them to be. Fingers were not something I ordinarily noticed about a man. Tight butt, great smile, striking eyes sure; but fingers, not so much. Damon Salvatore on the other hand, had the most magnificent fingers ever crafted. Long, slender and firm. And he knew just how to make me come undone with them. "No, no, a little time will simply not too." An edgy squeak escaped my lips as his thumb glazed over my already wet centre before slipping back outside my jeans. He was teasing me, and he was enjoying it.

" _Please_ " Was all I could manage. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing just how much I wanted those slender fingers inside me right now, but my body was craving the touch only he could give me.

"Patience love. We've got the rest of the afternoon for that. And believe me when I say I plan on making you come so hard later that even these soundproof walls won't contain your screams." _God_ , he was torturing me.

"Promise?" I almost begged from beneath my lashes. My question was met with a tender kiss in response and I knew for certain I wasn't going to gain any release right now. Much to my distain, I would have to wait until later.

"Come on. Care and Stef are downstairs. Let's hit the slopes."

 **AN- Thank you for your patience my lovely readers. A short and sweet chapter while I'm working on the good stuff. Two more updates coming your way very very soon**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four- Close Calls & Common Ground**

She was suspicious, and I could hardly blame her. Up until this point I've hardly been the most forthcoming with the truth, particularly when it came to her, but it was for her own protection and on some level I knew Elena understood that. If I had to lie to her in order to keep her safe then that's exactly what I was going to do. I had told her a few days ago after Katherine's minion had nearly killed her in front of me and I just hoped she understood the full extent of what I had told her. That night had scared me to my very core, and she finally got a glimpse of the real me, and what I was capable of. If I had to torture, main and kill every single person in Mystic Falls, hell in the entire continental US to keep her heart beating then I would, and she could hate me for it all the wanted, but it was the god's honest truth. The god's honest truth that had me frightened to death at how far I would go for this girl.

Ken, my security team leader, had called when Elena and I had got home from work mid-afternoon on Wednesday to advise that Katherine had been sighted a few miles outside Mystic Falls. My brother and I had been paying an obscene amount of money for an ex-Navy Seal team turned private security firm to monitor her movements as best they could, however even trained professionals couldn't keep up with her 24/7 it seemed. I did know what she was planning; but I _did_ know Katherine, and that meant me getting Elena as far away from her as possible. Thanks to vamp hearing, both Caroline and Stefan were in on the situation without me having to pull them aside. Both of them, blondie included, were quite good at convincing Elena that an impromptu Banff trip was a great idea. She was no fool though, she knew something was up, she was simply going with the flow to humour us. Three against one; the odds weren't in her favour anyway.

Our family property on the outskirts of Banff was one of my favourites and I didn't realise how happy I was to have Elena there until I was watching her bouncing happily on the bed in the master suite. She always looked at things with such wonderment, and I often forgot that not everybody was as experienced to the finer things in life as Stef and I were. The way her eyes lit up in response to the simplest things that I took for granted was inconceivable, and it brought so much joy to my dark life to see the light beam out of her on a daily basis. How someone so pure and so, _good_ , could see anything redeemable or salvageable in a lost soul like me continued to baffle me every single day, yet somehow, I had found this girl; this beautiful, intelligent, kind girl with the moral compass of a saint and she _loved me_. Of all the offices in all the companies in the entire world, I thanked whatever god was up in the sky that she walked into mine.

How on earth I had managed to stop myself from devouring her on the bed as soon as we arrived was quite honestly one of my greatest achievements. The way her big brown doe eyes looked up at me from underneath her lashes; so innocent yet sexy at the same time sent my cock into overdrive. I fought a battle with my desire at the office every single time I got a glimpse of her in her tight skirts and form fitting blouses, balancing a pencil between her lips as she concentrated hard on her computer screen. She was completely unaware of how erotic every movement she made was to me and that made it even sexier. I fared well by tearing myself away from her and getting both of us slope ready instead of doing the 101 dirty things coursing around in my head, but alas, Stefan and the barbie princess were waiting impatiently downstairs. The blow of not getting to have my way with Elena was softened only slightly by the fact that my favourite snowboarding runs were just over the ridge, and thinking about it I couldn't actually remember the last time I'd taken a break from the office and just _had fun_. It had to have been before my father had died, before all this Katherine madness happened, and as the four of us were making our way on the sleds up the hill I nearly felt, _normal_ , for the first time in a long time. As we reached the top of the first run on our property Stefan brought the vehicle to a stop and I glimpsed the goddess of a woman sitting next to me. Her dark chestnut hair blowing in the cool breeze, sunlight beaming off her soft tanned skin and the magical sound of her laugh as she responded to something barbie said; I marvelled; _is this what happiness feels like?_ Happiness, fuck, that was an _emotion_ I hadn't felt since my old life. It had been a distant memory to me for so long. But this, this warm sense of contentment and bliss that was sitting in my chest- was this it?

"DAMON!" I heard my brother almost scream at me, bringing me out of my thoughts long enough to realise the three of them were all staring at me with amusement. We were already at the start of the slopes. I must have dazed off…

"Sorry"

"Jesus brother did you hit a joint upstairs?" Stefan laughed. I would have smacked him hard in the arm if his comment didn't cause the incredible sound that came out of Elena's mouth when she found something humorous to happen.

"Mind was somewhere else. Right, what's the plan?" I asked earnestly. I jumped off the back of the sled and joined the three of them on the summit.

"The girls are just wanting to ski the first few runs. Neither are very confident boarding, and I don't think it's a good idea to take them with us over to Suicide Run if they're not experienced"

"Suicide Run, the name even screams disaster" Blondie laughed lightly. It was a fair enough plan, and I didn't want Elena coming down the jagged track Stefan and I had carefully crafted in our teens if she wasn't confident on her skiis. It was a dangerous enough route for a seasoned boarder or skier, let alone beginners.

"Yeah but do you think splitting up is a good idea?" I asked eyeing Stefan warningly. Usually I would have just come right out and said that I didn't trust the newborn vampire princess to be alone with my girl but I knew it would upset Elena, and after everything she had been put through because of me lately, her happiness was paramount to me. _Jesus Christ Salvatore what have you become?_

"We'll be fine. It's just over the ridge so both parties will be able to hear if something goes down. Stress less Damon. We're here to have fun. Take off your grumpy asshole CEO hat and live a little" Goddamn Stefan could be a painful fucking saint sometimes. If it weren't for the look on Elena's face I would have stomped my feet and grumbled that I wasn't leaving her alone, but I had to start letting go of the reins a little and stop trying to be her shadow. We were on our own private property, Stefan and I could be over to them in less than an instant if Barbie lost control and attacked her, and it was clear from Elena's eager eyes that she approved of the plan. With my arm being twisted, I nodded in response and made my way over to Elena's side.

"Get those muscles stretched love; we've got some strenuous activity to finish later on" I whispered in her ear before placing a kiss on her ice cold cheek

"Eww" Blondie moaned from next to her. _Fucking vamp hearing_. I threw daggers at her with my eyes before grabbing my board and heading with Stefan towards Suicide Run.

Looking down from the hill I groaned in anticipation of the hell that was about to come. Why on earth Stefan and I got enjoyment out of this insane run was beyond me, but we had been doing it now for longer than I could remember. I kept thinking that each time we did it it would get easier, but even with my new and improved immortal reflexes it seemed to get worse with age.

"You ready for this?" Stef asked with his usual fuckboy grin on his face. I ignored him, instead looking over my shoulder in the direction of the girls and trying to listen in on their activities.

"I still think we ought to go back. What if they get lost or something.."

"Oh for gods sakes Damon you can be away from her for an hour. Give her some space. Jesus! She sleeps in your room, spends all day with you at the office; did it ever cross your mind that maybe she wants some time away from you?"

"Fuck off" I growled "It's not about that and you know it"

"Caroline is fine" He fired back instantly. "She's a better newborn than you and I put together. Infact, I give her two more weeks before she's a better vampire than you are"

"Now you're really fucking with me Stef" I chortled. Just because he was fucking the broad didn't mean he could make ludicrous statements like that. Don't get me wrong, physically I saw the appeal of her; flowing blonde hair, tight little bod, but the allusion was ruined the second she opened her yappy mouth. Much like Stefan actually….

"Besides, I think out of all the people on the planet, Elena is in the least danger with her. Caroline thinks of her like a sister, that love is stronger than her need to feed"

"Haven't we both learned that nothing is stronger than our need to feed?" I shot back at him. He was stupid to think that we were greater than our basic instinct.

"I don't know. I think your feelings for your girl come pretty close" Stefan laughed. A low growl emerged from my throat and he could tell by my body language that I didn't take too kindly to him going in that direction. I didn't know why, but my blood boiled whenever _anybody_ tried to talk to me, or try to make sense of what was going on with Elena and I. "Alright, point taken. Let's just do this!" He shot off down the hill on his board and not wanting to be bested by my little shit of a little brother I followed immediately.

Within the first few minutes I was ducking out of the way of a rogue branch, hit in the face by falling snow and almost lost my footing in a sharp swerve. _Jesus_ this was madness. But got was it fun. Stefan laughed deeply as he barely made it over a jump and watched from in front as I repeated his movement almost to the T, wobbling from side to side on my board. Even though it had been a runaway escape to shield Elena from whatever Katherine had planned, I was thankful we had made the trip. It had been forever since Stef and I had hung out like this in an unofficial manner. We rarely spoke to each other at the Manor, and usually kept our conversations strictly on business and revenge on our evil slut of an ex. But between the fresh powder and our usual sharp tongued banter it was like we were kids again- and god had I missed it. Maybe I could be this guy? CEO by day, lover of an absolute goddess by night, and general light hearted guy all round. I _used_ to be fun, from what I could foggily remember from my human days. I used to enjoy my life and the company of the people around me, and somewhere along the way that had all been lost. But maybe, just maybe, day by day, I could start to get it back. And perhaps this weekend was the perfect starting point?

It was like the universe had finally swung back into its macabre setting when I took another sharp turn and heard a faint scream over the mountain range. If I had a beating heart it would have stopped in my chest at the panicked sound, and although Stefan was a few paces ahead of me, his sudden jolt bringing him to a standstill told me he heard the blood curdling cry as well. We made eye contact before both unbuckling our boards and heading into the direction of what I think was Caroline's voice. We were both moving as quickly as our bodies would allow us; blurs of black rushing through the snow laced pine trees at impossible speeds. The cries were getting louder, and the loud drums of fear beating in my head was starting to match it in volume. I worried if maybe we were overreacting, if maybe we had misheard the distant shrieks and it was just the girls laughing and enjoying their route. The vibrations of the noise told me we were still a half mile off and as we came over the clearing the question bouncing around my brain was finally answered when the wind carried the strong and potent smell gushing up my nostrils: blood. _Human blood._ The twenty seconds it took us to clear 5 miles felt like a lifetime, but thankfully two figures came into sight as Stefan and I continued running through the pines. The mercury ridden smell was getting strong and stronger, and once we came to the base of the hill we saw exactly why.

Caroline sat calling our names in the snow, holding Elena with one hand on her chest and one around her neck, except the snow was no longer white and powdery like the rest on the mountain; it was dark red. Pools of it engulfing them both. _I knew it. I knew I couldn't fucking trust her_. Like he had read my mind, Stefan hoisted me back against him, preventing me from lunging on her. Preventing me from ripping her _fucking_ throat out.

"It happened so fast. She begged me to pull the branch out. It went right through her. She begged me to get her down and I can't. I can't stop the bleeding. Stefan _help_ " Barbie was screaming out, still holding Elena who wasn't moving. Stefan's grip on me tightened, still preventing me from any kind of movement, and I made a promise to myself that he was going to be next if he didn't let go of me. If he didn't let me get to her. "We need to call an ambulance. Please. We need to get her to a hospital"

"There's no time" I heard Stefan say, but everything was starting to turn fuzzy now. Stefan had released me now and without his arms acting as anchors my knees gave way and I dropped to the ground. I could hear her tiny heart, the same as the night on the cabin floor, and it was slowing. I could hear the limited amount of blood she still had coursing through her veins continuing to hit the chalky ice beneath her broken body, I could feel the life dripping out of her by the second but I was completely paralysed with fear. A voice was screaming at me to go to her, to give her my lifeline, to revive her, but my body was frozen. "Take a deep breath Care, bite into your wrist and put it in her mouth. Remember? Just like we did at the lake"

Barbie's face filled with contempt, obviously at herself for being too stupid to remember that vampire blood has healing qualities, and had her open gushing wrist in Elena's mouth in a millisecond. I closed my eyes, trying desperately to listen to any sign of life still left in her limp body, but all I heard was silence.

X

"She's been out a long time. I'm not sure it worked" Blondie sniffled from her armchair in the den. We had burst through the door 45 minutes ago and laid Elena's limp body on the lounger in front of the fire while the three of us sat patiently waiting for a sign of life, and she'd been hysterically weeping ever since. There were many things in life that I excelled at- but consoling crying women was not one of them. I surveyed her face; puffy eyes, tear stained cheeks and the same worry that was pitted in my stomach stamped across her elegantly pointed features. Looking at her you'd have no idea she was a vampire, let alone a new one. She had surprised me at every turn and despite my constant apprehension about her being around Elena while she was so new, she had surpassed my every expectation of failure, especially today, when at crunch time it was _me_ who had frozen, and her who had saved the girl. _My girl_.

"The more severe the injury the longer it takes the blood to work babe. I promise you that she is going to be okay" Saint Stefan cooed from next to her, rubbing her shoulder in comfort. I had never really understood what he had seen in Blondie until right now. Much like Elena, she put up a tough front, but underneath, she thrived on love and compassion, particularly when it came to her best friend, and for the first time I found common ground with her.

"Close your eyes Caroline" I heard a voice say. It took me a moment to realise it was my own. Both she and Stefan looked up at me confused. I gave her a soft smile to let her know I wasn't setting her up for some elaborate asshole comment, but she still looked at me cautiously. Could I blame her though? I hadn't exactly been Sammy Sunshine to her lately, well, ever really. "Seriously, just close your eyes for a second." She apprehensively followed my request, closing the lids on her vibrant blue eyes but keeping a distrustful stance. I watched her for a second, wondering if she would pick it up on her own, but she was still new, she didn't quite have the full command over her vamp powers that Stef and I did. "Do you hear it?"

"Hear what?" She sniffled. I lifted my hand from the sofa cushion and tapped my fingers gently on my legs in unison to the rhythm of the sound. It took her another few seconds, but the jaw drop that followed told me that she had gotten it.

"Her heartbeat" I confirmed, watching as tears of joy began streaming down her cheeks "It's very faint, but it's there. If you keep listening it will eventually start to get stronger and faster". The tension from her body suddenly dissipated and I was almost touched at her concern in that moment. _Almost_.

"I didn't even, hear it before. How could I not have heard it? It's as loud as a truck to me now" She asked baffled, looking from Stefan to me for answers.

"You're still learning how to control your abilities Caroline. In a matter of time it will be second nature to you. You'll get there" I replied a little too warmly for my usual demeanour. Stefan's eyes darted toward me at my overly nurturing comment and the stupid grin all over his face was nearly enough for me to launch myself from the sofa and smack him silly. I guess I couldn't fault him though, I wasn't known for being the most empathetic of people. "Like Stef said, the more repairs the vampire blood has to do, the longer she's going to be unconscious. She lost a lot of blood and I'm fairly certain from the way her body felt when I was carrying her that her spinal cord was severed so she's going to need a bit of time. She'll be awake in a few hours max"

My answer seemed to temporarily comfort her but she still had concern written all over her face. Stefan kissed her forehead and excused himself to get more firewood, leaving the two of us gathered around my girl. The room fell still for a few beats, with only the sound of her faint heart and the crackling fireplace to fill the silence.

"I know you must be angry with me Damon. But it just happened so fast" Caroline spoke after a few moments. I turned my gaze from Elena to her and notice she seemed frightened; like I was about to rip her head off.

"Why would I be angry with you?" I questioned in utter disarray. She shifted in her armchair uncomfortably before gaining the courage to respond.

"You didn't want to leave her with me. You were only gone 10 minutes and look what happened" The water works started again and I pleaded internally with her to stop them.

"It was an accident!" I bellowed a little louder than I had intended "You had no idea she was going to lose her footing and smack into that tree, nobody did. Thank god you _were_ there. It was _you_ who gave her the blood, _you_ who brought her back. I'm the one who completely froze in panic."

"Come on, I didn't even think to give her my blood until Stefan told me to. I mean, who forgets that their blood heals humans for goodness sakes!"

"Caroline, you've been a vampire for a week, I think you get a pass on this one" My legs raised me from the sofa and I somehow found myself sitting beside her with a need to reassure her of how gallant her actions were. I tentatively gave her shoulder a friendly squeeze, and although it felt completely unnatural to me it seemed like the right moment for it. "She's alive because of you. Don't ever forget that". Her eyes squinted at me in almost disbelief at my sentiment, and if you looked up the word total and utter confusion in the dictionary I'm fairly certain you would find an image of the face she was pulling.

"Why are you being nice to me?" She quizzed. A shallow breath heaved from my tight chest and my hand flew up into the side of my hair, brushing back the lose tendrils.

"I'm not being nice I'm just" I huffed again in frustration, knowing what I wanted to say but not knowing how to tell her sincerely. "I guess, I'm, trying to apologise to you. For being such an asshole. You were incredible today Caroline, seriously. You should be so incredibly proud of it. A week old vampire, surrounded by blood with the source right there in your arms for the taking, and quite literally all you are concerned about is helping her. _Saving_ her. Your fangs didn't even come out. I mean, it's just, unheard of for a newborn. Ever since your transition I have been expecting the worst. I've been bracing for you to lose control and rip someone's head off, mortally terrified that someone is going to be Elena, and yet, you just continuously go above and beyond the normal behaviours of a newborn. Your determination and strength through this entire ordeal is so astounding and I'm honestly in awe of you. I'm sorry that I've projected nothing but negativity onto you, it just shows how little I know you and how much I have severely underestimated what you are capable of".

She was dumbfounded, and I had to admit, so was I. But it had to be said. A newbie vampire was able to control herself in order to save her friend, while a veteran like me completely froze up. She needed to take this win, and all the others she had accomplished over the last week, because being a vampire was fucking miserable, and enjoying the little things was important. "I froze. I just, I saw the life draining out of her and I imagined what it was going to be like living without her and I just, I was paralysed. If it wasn't you for you not only today, but last week at the lake, well. This is the second time you have saved her when I couldn't, and I just want you to know how grateful I am to you for that." Her eyes turned into x-rays, burning through me, surveying every inch of me and searching for something I couldn't quite comprehend. With the shake of her head and a sly smile it was apparent she had found whatever it was.

"It scares me sometimes, how much you love her. And now that I'm a vampire and I know how intense our emotions can be, it scares me even more" She offered. Where was she going with this? And who said I _loved_ her. Who said I was capable of love.

"I don't.." I began

"Damon. If we're going to talk let's at least be honest with each other" She told matter of factly. "I don't blame you for being overly cautious with me. If the shoe were on the other foot I wouldn't have let you within fifty yards of her. But you respect her choices and what she wants, and I respect you for that"

"She's certifiably insane though right? Just being so blasé about being the only human in a house full of vampires" Caroline chuckled at my comment, throwing her golden hair back over her shoulders

"That's just Elena though. She's always been the same, ever since we were kids. She always see's the best in people, even when they don't see it in themselves. _Especially_ when they don't see it in themselves. She lives with the pain everyday of not being able to save her parent's, so instead, she tries to save everyone else around her." Our eyes both moved to the unconscious body in front of us, and a sharp pain hit my heart when I thought about everything she had been through, and everything she was going through now because of me. "She won't ever give up on you Damon, and that's her blessing and her curse"

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"She will never stop fighting your battles and trying to rescue you, even if it's from yourself. She will put her needs aside for yours and quite literally follow you to the ends of the earth if she thinks it's what you need. She always has and always will put the needs of the people she loves ahead of her own and eventually it's going to consume her. There's only so many burdens you can carry for others before your own get too much to handle you know. And when it comes to you, well, I said before that it scares me how much you love her? Well I'm even more frightened of how much she loves you, and the consequences that come with it"

"I would _never_ in my life hurt her Caroline, you have to know that" I assured her, but my words were met with a sombre smile.

"I know that, I do. But it doesn't mean she's not going to get hurt because of you. Look at what happened with me Damon; do you honestly think Katherine is going to stop there?"

"We're dealing with her…" I began

"Not well enough. I'm sorry, I'm not blaming you, I'm just. I don't want this for her. I've had a lot of time to think about it and I've accepted my fate and my immortality, but I do _not_ want this for her. She's better than this. She deserves to have a normal life with a normal bullshit 9-5 job and children and grandchildren and all the stupid cliché wondrous crap that being human entails. So even if we get Katherine and we all come out the other end unscathed; what then? What happens when she gets older then us, when she out ages you? Are you going to turn her? Are you capable of being that selfish?"

"You think I don't' think about this every second of every day?" I growled in frustration "I want that life for her, I want it more than anything, and it's the one thing I can never give her"

"Then why are you wasting her time? Why are you torturing her with a relationship that has a time limit" Caroline asked gently

"Because I lov….." I stopped myself. She had cracked me. I bowed my head down in frustration, closing my eyes and trying to calm the angry voices swirling in my head. It didn't take much for me to lose my temper, but it was something I was trying in vain to work on, especially if I was ever going to be the type of person who was worthy of Elena Gilbert. "I will always give her what she wants Caroline. Period. And right now she wants me. When we reach the day when I can't provide for her, when I no longer make her happy then I will accept my fate. But until she asks me to leave, I'm not going anywhere." The sly grin on her face told me that I had said the words she wanted to hear, the words that as a best friend she needed in order to vet me as just another asshole who was going to mistreat Elena. And as if we had come full circle, she repeated my gesture from earlier and squeezed my shoulder in a friendly show of the white flag. Somehow, we had not only reached common ground, but perhaps started a friendship. After all we did have one raging thing in common; our adoration for Elena Gilbert.

Caroline and I both turned our heads in unison to face Elena as the sound of her heartbeat started drumming heavily, and with the opening of two brown doe eyes, my worry disappeared.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five- Almost Lover

My mind felt semi-conscious to my surroundings. I was warm, a little too warm for my liking, and I could feel a soft suede material underneath my body. But I couldn't open my eyes, for the life of me, my body was doing everything in its power to keep them close and I couldn't understand why. It felt like eternity, like I was floating in a black abyss, half asleep half awake, trying to get back to reality, but I just couldn't get there. From the darkness I could hear a low murmur of voices, but the sound was inaudible and muffled- like someone screaming at you underwater. There was a certain familiarity in the tones but alas I still couldn't place them. Was this all a dream? A strange semi lucid dream that I was nor completely in or completely out of? Suddenly the abyss began to dwindle; the black was shaking in and out of focus, and a white canvas was coming into view. It was like there was a hole in reality, like I was getting sucked into a wormhole, stuck between two worlds and another. The murmurs increased to whispers, and then I was certain I could hear the lowered voices of Damon or Caroline. Maybe Damon and Caroline, I couldn't be certain.

 _"I'm not going anywhere"_ came the voice, and this time I was sure it was Damon's. I tried to call out for him, but the darkness was still holding onto my body; and my voice. I continued floating in oblivion, trying to call out to him, trying to call out to anyone but it was in vain. Suddenly, like I was being shaken awake, the black dissipated and the white canvas came solely into view. My eyes stinged slightly, and I felt my lashes flutter violently, my eyes trying to adjust to the brightness of the room. I looked around, still adjusting to the light and realised that I was in one of the sitting rooms of the cabin. I tried to remember what had happened, but my brain felt foggy, like trying to remember a dream, a frustrating vague dream. My body was tingling and my mind didn't quite feel in control of it yet, preventing me from sitting up. I continued to lay there for a few seconds, blinking and thinking and growing more and more irritated.

"Elena?" I heard Caroline Forbes sing song voice ask.

I knew for sure I was awake, and I knew I was in the room of the cabin with Caroline and maybe Damon, but my voice was still out of my grasp. I heard the hustle of footsteps and a large figure breezed past me while Caroline flung herself over to my side. Her soft thumb skimmed across my forehead and I shivered slightly at the cold temperature of her skin.

"Can you hear me?" She asked hopefully. I managed to nod my head slightly to acknowledge that I was semi lucid, yet completely unaware of what was happening around me. The bright lights of the room was becoming more neutral as my eyes adjusted and the electricity coursing through my body seemed to be slowly giving me my strength back. The figure, which I had now determined to be Damon, returned to the room, thrusting a glass of water into Caroline's hand. Much to the objection by the both of them, I managed to hoist myself up into the sitting position and take the drink out of her hand. I tipped the glass and let the water flood down my throat, not realising just how thirsty I was until the cold nectar quenched the arid spots on the way down. I finished off the glass in record time, placing the empty cup on the side table and humming in delight. I turned to see both Caroline and Damon staring at me with a strange reserve in their eyes, like I was an untrained house pet that had just tore apart the living room. I cleared my throat and was happy to see that the water had moistened my vocal chords enough for a small yet clear sound to come out.

"I was thirsty" I managed to say. Damon and Caroline were still staring at me with grave expressions and I couldn't comprehend why they were being so strange, and somewhat unreceptive toward me. Eventually after a few tense moments had passed Caroline met my statement with a smile and squeeze my leg lightly.

"I bet" She smirked. Whatever animosity that was occurring inside her had lifted, but Damon was still acting hostile. My eyes began searching him, eventually making their way to his own, but he was avoiding eye contact with me at all costs. What had happened? Had I done something? My memory was hazy at best and I could not for the life of me place what had happened. He coughed uncomfortably, still avoiding my gaze, and it was then that I decided I had had enough.

"So are either of you going to tell me what is going on?" I asked lightly, my voice still as quiet as a mouse. The anger that I felt Damon project from himself onto me was almost more than I could handle in that moment, and my paranoia that I had done something terrible began creeping into my brain. I looked from Damon to Caroline, waiting for the answers that neither of them seemed to want to give, until finally he spoke.

"I'll let you two talk" Was all he said before marching out the glass doors that opened onto the terrace. My head turned to Caroline who had a frustrated and disappointed look on her face, and I couldn't tell if it was in him or me. The softening of her features when she noticed I was looking at her told me it was something to do with Damon, and she squeezed my thigh again before she began regaling the tale of my most recent fumbling accident. As she told the story; me quickly losing control as I sped down the slope, gaining a fair amount of air before slamming into a tree branch; Caroline being petrified as I begged her to pull the branch out of me and the chaos of blood and yet another near death experience that occurred, it was very strange to me. I remembered what she had told me, at least about me losing control on the snow part, but it was like a movie I saw once, it didn't feel like something I had actually lived, and I figured something to do with the vampire blood used to revive me was playing havoc with my memory. When she was finished the story, I managed to get her in a bear hug and squeeze her tightly, thanking her for saving my life; yet again.

"How about you thank me by making it through the next week without nearly killing yourself" She told sternly as I released her from my grip

"I do seem to be making a bit of a habit of it lately don't I" I chuckled in response. Between the loser's jumping me the night after the grill, the incident at the lake house with the arrows and now this, I was certainly running out of lives. If there was one thing to be grateful of in that moment it was the existence of vampires; otherwise I would not be sitting here. I rubbed my stomach in response to the loud growling noise it had made and stood up, stretching my body. I was a little tired, but other than that there was absolutely no evidence left on me physically that I had been impaled and nearly bled out a few hours before

"Come on, let's get you something to eat. You must be starved" I smiled lightly in response to Caroline's concern, laughing a little on the inside that even though she may not have them anymore, she was still concerned with my human needs. I followed her into the kitchen and noticed I was a little bit dizzy, but that may be more to do with the fact that I couldn't remember the last time I had eaten a substantial meal. I walked towards the fridge and twitched slightly as Caroline hit my hand away from the handle "Don't even think about it missy. You sit your accident prone ass on that bench and let _me_ make you something." Not having the energy to argue with her, I leant against the counter while Nurse Caroline busied herself at making me an omelette. I didn't even think it were possible but immortality seemed to have made her even bossier than when she was a human. I was just about to jump up into a sitting position on the counter when a large bang from outside caused me to jump halfway out of my skin. Caroline on the other hand seemed unphased other than a shake of her head while she continued beating up the eggs in the ceramic bowl in front of her. Before the question of _what was that_ was able to leave my lips, another loud bang followed by what sounded like something smashing echoed through the kitchen and yet again, Caroline just stood there continuing to shake her head.

"What in god's name was that?" I screeched, looking around and mentally preparing myself for being under seize. Caroline stood, as calm as a summer sea and began cutting up a wheel of goat's cheese.

"Damon" She muttered and although the pitch of her voice was low, the distain dripping from her words was unmistakable. The alarm written on my face and posture forced her to put the knife down and look at me "He's shooting clay pigeons with a shotgun." Damon Salvatore with a gun? I couldn't imagine it. He was more deadly than any weapon on earth I could think of and he didn't exactly seem like the type of guy to enjoy inanimate bird shooting. Something else was going on here.

"Alright, what am I missing?" I asked her. She immediately went back to slicing the omelette ingredients, and whenever Caroline Forbes stuck her head down and avoided looking at you, she was hiding something. " _Caroline_?" She huffed in defeat, throwing the knife down on the counter lightly.

"Nothing Elena. Everything is fine. Just sit back and relax while I make you some breakfast alright?" Her words were firm but her eyes and facial expressions were strange and were telling me a different story. She motioned her hand towards the small CD player sitting on the bench beneath the window and mouthed " _Turn it on"_ to me. Suddenly, I knew what she meant.

"Okay I give up. I'll sit here and listen to the radio while my chef works on my meal" I quickly hustled towards the window and turned it on, loud enough for the full effect we needed but not too loud as to cause suspicion.

"Vamp hearing" She told, confirming what I already knew. "He's still close enough to hear us"

"I figured" Caroline began running her hands through her long golden locks before taking a deep breath, preparing herself for what she was about to tell me for some reason

"He will absolutely kill me if he find out I told you. Like major, cut my head off and mount it above his fire place kill me"

"What the hell is going on?" I questioned, becoming a little anxious.

"This did not come from me alright just pretend you don't know and never mention it and never speak of it and…..actually I probably shouldn't even be telling you in the first place…. I mean we literally _just_ , I mean _just_ a few minutes ago buried the hatchet in a way and actually had a normal conversation and …"

"Caroline!" I interjected a little too loudly "You're babbling"

"I know I am, I'm nervous!"

"Well look I mean if it's something that he has confided in you it's not my place to ask you to betray his trust.."

"No it's nothing like that. Ugh!" She shrieked in frustration "Alright well after you crashed and everything happened I started screaming for the boys for help. I went into major panic mode like I didn't know what to do and I was in such a state that I completely forgot about vampire blood healing humans. Anyway, Stefan kindly reminded me of it and that's when I fed you my blood and you began to heal.."

"Okay.." I responded, trying to follow her story but not really understanding how this had anything to do with the mood Damon seemed to be in. "So what he was annoyed it took you so long or that you didn't remember or something?"

"No, no, it's nothing like that. As soon as they reached us and saw what had happened, he kind of lost it for a few seconds, thinking that I had attacked you or whatever. But then once I explained what had happened he just kind of, froze. Like, dropped to the ground and couldn't move kind of froze. We tried talking to him and he just stayed there on the ground, not moving, not speaking, and staring at you." I heard another loud bang over my shoulder which made me jump and I began peering out the window. Caroline made her way to my side and we both stood watching a clearly infuriated Damon reloading his weapon and placing more clay pigeons inside a catapult type machine next to him. Once they were loaded he took a giant swig from the bottle of liquor he had on the table next to him then started shooting again.

"I don't get it? Why is he so pissed?" I asked her confused, still watching him destroy the birds with his firearm.

"Guilt" She said simply. I turned to look at her confused, not quite comprehending what she was saying. "He feels guilty that for the second time in like a week time frame, you've been mortally injured and he hasn't been able to help you."

"That's absolutely insane" I replied dumbfounded. He was angry at himself? What kind of bullshit was that?

"I know it doesn't make any sense. I'm a vampire and it doesn't make any more sense to me than it does to you as a human but, I think, from what I've seen and from what Stefan has told me, he's finally dealing with his emotions again and he doesn't necessarily have the best grip on them. So when he experiences a powerful one like guilt or, _love_ for example, he kind of flips out a little bit. He had them turned off for so long that it's going to take him a little while to process them properly when he feels them. You just need to be patient with him." Caroline's words were drenched with concern and an almost empathy that I had never heard her have when she was speaking about Damon before. I couldn't hide my surprise at her sympathetic explanation and the kink of my eyebrow seemed to annoy her a little bit. " _What_?"

"Careful Caroline, it almost sounded like you care about his wellbeing" I teased lightly. She rolled her eyes at me before walking back across the kitchen to return to her omelette recipe

"I don't _care_ I just, well, let's just say Damon and I have come to an understanding"

"And when did this happen?" I questioned curiously.

"Oh about fifteen minutes ago" She smiled endearingly causing me to chuckle a little "It turns out, we may be completely different people from completely different backgrounds but we have one very powerful thing in common"

"Oh yeah, and what's that?"

"Our love for you" She said bluntly. I quickly looked down at my feet, uncomfortable at the insinuation yet again that he was in love with me. For some reason it was a sore subject for me, mainly due to the fact that I had openly told him I had loved him and he was yet to respond. The fact of the matter was that he considered himself to be a monster, and in his eyes, monsters weren't capable of love, not real love at least, and I had resigned myself to the fact that if we were going to continue our relationship it was something he may never reciprocate. It didn't mean it didn't hurt. I needed to get away from here, from this grey area that panged my heart so much.

"So he is seriously out there shooting fake birds with a shotgun because he feels guilty?" I asked, becoming angrier and angrier as the loud gunshots continued

"Yeppp" She responded. Caroline continued her task at hand, chopping and cutting and whizzing around the kitchen, and between the sounds of her preparing the meal and the almost deafening gunshots from outside, my temper started to build. Finally, I snapped and jumped off the counter heading towards my target. "Elena!" I heard Caroline yell over my shoulder, but I had had enough, and boy was he about to get a piece of my mind.

It was nearly 10 degrees colder outside than it had been inside the delightfully warm house but even as the almost freezing air breezed against my bare shoulders I had no time to be concerned with being cold. I continued my march across the yard, down the steps of the veranda and over the snow-capped grass to where the idiot I was somehow in love with was breaking apart clay birds with bullets. He was clearly lost inside his own head, or purposely ignoring me, because he didn't turn to acknowledge my presence in the slightest until I was by his side with a firm grip on his shoulder.

He jumped. Damon 'I can hear a cat's meow from the next county' Salvatore was startled by me, and I had to admit it gave me a little more pleasure than it should have that I had scared him. He exhaled roughly and brought the gun down to his side.

"Firearm safety 101 Elena. Don't sneak up on someone with a loaded gun" He told sternly.

"Firearm safety 101 Damon. Don't use a gun when you're angry" I shot back at him, crossing my arms to let him know I was not impressed by this little stunt.

"I'm not angry. And you shouldn't be out here walking around. You should be inside resting"

"I don't need to be resting I'm fine" I assured him coarsely, but he was still not meeting my gaze. He moved his gun back into shooting position, closing one eye before quickly smacking launch button on the catapult with his leg

"Barely" He muttered before shooting the launched bird. The ear-splitting noise of the 12 gage felt like nails being scratched down a chalk board and I instinctively grabbed the gun from his hands and attempted to throw it on the ground.

" _What_ the hell are you doing!" He roared

"No Damon, What the hell are _you_ doing?" I roared back at him "Now I don't care how sorry for yourself you're feeling at the moment. You're going to put that goddamn gun down, suck it up, come inside and enjoy your time here with your friends"

"What makes you think I'm feeling sorry for myself?" He asked sharply. My raised eyebrow and crossed arms told him the answer, and he snarled. "I don't know why I'm surprised. I should have known Forbes would snitch on me"

"Caroline didn't _snitch_ on you. She's worried about you. And for good reason. Alright so you're feeling guilty that you didn't help me. That's fine. But just _feel_ it Damon. Feel it like the rest of us. Deal with it and move on. You can't keep doing this. Pushing people away and turning to anger any time you happen to have one of the not so pleasant human emotions. You can't pick and choose the parts that don't hurt, that's not how this works. It's a packaged deal and you either have to take it or leave it"

"What if I want to leave it?" He bit back. My arms dropped from my chest and I carefully removed the gun from his hands; surprised that his grasp loosened and he submitted to me. I took his hands into mine and for the first time since I had awoken, found my way to his hypnotising eyes.

"Then you're going to miss out on an awful lot of greatness" I whispered. We stood in silence for a moment, but I felt the unease inside him shift, if only slightly. But it was a small win, and I would take it. "Do you remember what you told me on our walk the day after Caroline was changed? You said you didn't want to be my hero…and that's good, because I don't need one. There's going to be times when things happen, to the both of us, that either of us can prevent or make better and we can't beat ourselves up about it."

"It's my job to keep you safe Elena. And it's been twice now, count it… _twice…_ that I've failed at that"

"So what?" I responded, and the look on his beautiful face told me that he was not expecting that answer. But I couldn't coddle him with this, he needed to see reason, and think more rationally, because even though he said he wasn't trying to be my hero; he had a pathological _need_ to protect me, and when he failed at that it seemed to eat him up inside. If we were going to move forward, and if he was going to continue his emotional reawakening or whatever the hell this was, than we needed to create a healthy environment in order to do it. "You failed. You failed. _You_ failed! It doesn't mean I don't love you anymore. It doesn't mean I think any less of you and it certainly doesn't mean you should think any less of yourself. When I was in trouble Caroline helped me. And next time she's in trouble you might help her, and Stefan might help me and I might help you. It doesn't _matter_. What matters is I'm here. I'm alright, and you're alright. Can't you see that? Katherine Pierce is nipping at our heels, ready to pounce at any moment and one or all of us could die at any moment, so when one of us does get into trouble, what does it matter who throws us the lifeline, as long as we survive?" I gripped his hands in mine and let my words sink into his brain for a few moments. I couldn't tell from his eyes what he was thinking, but I hoped what I was saying would make sense to him, and yank him out of this unnecessary grief he was causing himself.

"I know. You're alive that's the most important thing. I do know that Elena I just…" He whispered before shaking his head "I'm so _angry_ with myself. I'm so angry that I just froze up and didn't do anything"

"You panicked" I reassured him "But guess what? Next time…. you won't."

"How do you know?" He asked curiously

"Because I know _you_ " And with that once sentence, I knew I had brought him back. I pushed myself up on my tip toes, wrapping my arms around him and taking his lips onto mine; putting all my love for him into that one gesture. He pulled me closer to him by my waist and as his body softened against mine I knew that I had pulled him out of whatever darkness he was feeling. We stood kissing each other, completely wrapped up in each other for a few minutes before I decided we needed to put a little distance between us. Both of us were running on emotion and adrenaline, and if we weren't careful, if I didn't put a stop to it right now, I would be begging him to fuck me right here and now. "God, can we ever do anything without having a CW TV drama level meltdown" He chuckled brightly at my poor attempt of a joke and the relief that left my body when I exhaled was welcoming "Now come on. You dragged me all the way to freaking Canada to get me away from whatever Katherine is cooking in Mystic Falls, the least we can do while we are here is have some goddamn fun"

"Wait, how do you know about Katherine?" He asked with a stern look of concern on his face. I laughed softly at his question. _Men_.

"Come on Damon. An impromptu cross border getaway with the _four_ of us immediately preceding a mysterious phone call. I didn't come down in the last shower" He grinned stupidly at my comment, obviously amused more than anything that he thought he had pulled a fast one over me "Besides, Caroline Forbes has a burning hatred for two things in this world: Girls who wear the wrong colour foundation for their skin tone and skiing. The second she was encouraging the trip I knew the three of you were hiding something"

"I really need to stop underestimating you" He laughed as I gripped his hand and began leading him back into the house.

"Yeah, you really do" I smiled.

XX

After yet another almost death experience and another angst filled almost fight with Damon I was feeling exhausted. Thankfully, the three vampires of the house had taken my request seriously when I requested we have some FUN. Considering my tendency to be a clumsy mess who was constantly putting her life at risk, Damon had suggested it would be safest for all parties involved if we stayed in the house. Caroline had beamed in agreement with the suggestion of margaritas and games. She had made the first batch, and I knew that as a human she had a habit of making her drinks a little too strong for my weak stomach, but clearly being a vampire had impaired her sense in alcohol because my first sip nearly blew my head off. It seemed to amuse all of them which pissed me off to no end. The 'let's make fun of the human game' was not my favourite to play, but I was a good sport and would endure it.

By the fifth batch the four of us had made our way into the hot tub, and the contrast of the freezing cold night air, the icy drinks and the steaming hot Jacuzzi was delightful. In the spirit of keeping me out of trouble it probably wasn't the best plan to let a half drunk klutz in a hot tub but hey, I figured I was in good hands, and what's the worst that could happen? When I had made the third round of drinks Caroline was so upset with my low tolerance for alcohol that she had begun making a separate jug for her and Stefan, and I was beginning to tell just how buzzed the two of them were because they were unusually touchy feeling with each other as soon as we got in the water, which was very uncharacteristic of them, especially Stefan. He was quite possibly the most adorable drunk, and seeing them together really did melt my heart. Damon acted as if seeing his brother kiss a girl in front of him was some form of mortal sin but I could tell that he was happy for him. The energy between the four of us seemed to have changed that day, and it obviously had to do with the mysterious talk that Damon and Caroline had had while I was unconscious. I wasn't sure what exactly had happened, but Caroline had confirmed they had found common ground with me, which was a good thing.

"Okay! Let's play never have I ever!" Caroline announced with one hand somewhere on Stefan's body underwater and the other grasping her margarita glass

"What are we, in junior high blondie?" Damon asked in disgust, but unlike his usual distain filled comments where Caroline was concerned, this was more playful banter

"What, you scared Damon?" She teased him. Seeing the two of them playfight like friends sent me spinning into the twilight zone.

"Of you Forbes? Never. Let's do this" Caroline winked at me as soon as the answer had come out of Damon's mouth and we both shared a silent chuckle that he had played so easily into her hands.

"Alright. Never have I ever, joined the mile high club" Caroline started. Damon and Stefan both chugged their drinks. "Okay wait are we doing the reveal? Like the stories reveal?"

"I think the person who initiated the question is permitted to ask 1 person per round their story" I suggested, with the three of them seeming to agree.

"Okay, Stefan- details!" Caroline beamed. Stefan turned an unusual shade of magenta, obviously not wanting to share his previous sexcapade stories in front of his current girl

"Ugh, 11th grade, on the way back to the states from our boarding school in Switzerland." Caroline looked almost impressed with his answer before cheersing him and drinking her own drink. We moved around the circle, in true never have I ever form, we stayed on the topic of sex. I was somewhat embarrassed as I hadn't actually had a drink yet, and I felt extremely inexperienced next to Damon. I played the part and laughed whenever he revealed one of his (no doubt) many many stories involving a romantic conquest, but the itch under my skin told me I didn't like to hear him talk about other women an awful lot.

"Okay. Um. Never have I ever had a sexual fantasy about my boss" Damon asked, darting his eyes towards me. I gave him a smart ass grin as I downed my drink and heard hollers from the rest of the group. Since I was the only one to have a drink, it appeared by default I would have to divulge my answer "Come on Elena. _Reveal!_ "

"Fine!" I replied in defeat, taking a deep breath "It involved a _Fifty Shades of Grey_ esq play room with lots of whips and chains. I was tied up to a stable gate type contraption" I turned to face Damon at this point, noticing his breath becoming shallow as he listened to the dream I'd had of my boss, assuming it was him "And then Kenny, my boss from a bar in college starting whipping me…" Stefan and Caroline burst into hysterical laughter as Damon started splashing them to shut up

"Ha, ha, very funny" He scowled at me. I placed a soft apologetic kiss on his cheek

"No. I have had plenty of fantasies about a certain boss of mine but I'd prefer not to say what they are" I smiled politely, kissing his cheek again before whispering in his ear "I'd rather show you a little later on." I heard a low growl escape his chest as his eyes became hooded with need

"Oh grose. Break it up you two" Caroline booed splashing water back at us. I giggled lightly before breaking contact with Damon and returning to my seat. "Okay my turn! Um, ummm. Never have I ever slept with a celebrity"

"Define celebrity" Stefan asked

"Someone who is famous enough to get invited to say, a Met Gala or Oscars type event" I felt Damon take a sip, unsurprisingly, of his drink from beside me and Stefan also took a sip of his drink. I lowered my head and considered skipping out on this round, but in the spirit of the game I tried as inconspicuously as possible to take a sip of my own. Unfortunately, with eyes like a hawk, my best freakin friend beamed in delight. "ELENA MARIE GILBERT!"

"What?" I asked coyly. I had never told her about this, purely because she would pressure me into telling her every sordid detail, and I was never one who liked sharing intimate details about sex.

"Don't you _what_ me! SPILL!" Caroline demanded. Oh god, it was worse than I had imagined. Damon's head had swung my way and was hanging onto every tiny word I said.

"Ugh fine! It was when I was in New York at college. I went to a bar one night with a few friends and this guy started talking to me and I well, ended up going back to his hotel for a drink and. Yeah."

"Uh uh missy you aren't getting off that easily! Who was it!" Caroline demanded again. God sometimes I really hated my best friend.

"Chris Evans" I whispered

"Who!"

"CHRIS EVANS!" The proud, excited and shrill squeal that escaped Caroline's lips sent a shiver down my spine

"OH MY GOD!"

"Captain _fucking_ America" I heard Damon growl from beside me. I turned in surprise to look at him "You slept with Captain _fucking_ America"

"No. I shared a private evening with the actor who plays him" I reasoned. Damon just kept shaking his head and repeating the term _Captain Fucking America_.

"Shit brother. You've got a lot to live up to" Stefan laughed, causing an angry bark from Damon.

"Oh my god it's not a big deal this was like…over a year ago" I huffed. Stefan was amused, Caroline was amazed and Damon just looked pissed off.

"It's marvelous" Caroline laughed. Stefan, obviously full of his brother's fury, decided to change the subject and continue the game

"Never have I ever been arrested by Interpol" He asked. Caroline and I remained still, obviously neither of us had ever had anything that crazy happen to us, but I noticed Stefan took a sip of his drink and was eyeing his brother patiently "Come on brother…" A small smile cracked on Damon's mouth as he lifted his glass up to his lips and drank. They both chuckled to themselves, obviously sharing a loving memory before Stefan looked at my arched brow "We were in boarding school. We were going through a bit of a party phase"

"A bit. We spent one year's worth of school money in one night in Monte Carlo" Damon chuckled

"Anyways we were partying with these insanely hot Dutch women and they convinced us to hop a train to Barcelona with them which, obviously we did, we were teenagers and they were smokin'"

"When we got off the train in Barcelona we were surrounded by Interpol agents. All 4 of us were arrested and taken in. They turned out to be thief's who targeted high rollers at the casinos. They had around 3 million dollars in stolen money and jewellery in their bags" The boys ripped into laughter and were soon followed by Caroline and I. It still never ceased to amaze me what an insane life these two brothers had had, even before they became vampires.

"Oh god. The phone call from father. That was one of the more severe punishments we received" Damon chuckled. I looked over at him and made eye contact, smiling sweetly and placing my hand on his thigh. The darkness in his eyes returned and I realised any form of physical contact between the two of us right now was not a good thing unless Caroline and Stefan wanted to witness some very inappropriate behaviour, and I could tell from the look on his face that he was thinking the exact same thing. He leant in very close to me, so close that I could feel his hot breath against my neck

"You've got exactly three minutes to get your ass up into the bedroom before I carry you up there" He said. Time and space stopped and I felt myself getting lost just imaging what he was going to do to me.

"Gross!" I heard Caroline shriek again, breaking our contact "We can hear everything you say you know"

"I don't care" Was Damon's response as he stood up from the water and gently took my hand, leading me up to join him "I've got unfinished business with my girl and I don't give a damn who knows it" Caroline rolled her eyes playfully

"It's actually kind of cute" She told with a smile "We'll see you in the morning"

"Goodnight" I smiled at both her and Stefan before letting Damon lead me from the hot tub inside the house.

I had barely taken one step inside the door of the room we were staying in before he grabbed me and pushed me against the wall. It was a little too much force than my human body was used to but he sometimes forgot his strength when we were in the bedroom.

"I'm sorry. I know that was rude but I couldn't wait any longer" He growled, sliding his hand from my shoulder down my wet body "I need to have you. _Now_." I felt the same way. The adrenaline from the events of the day, the alcohol and the constant desire I felt for him had me feeling on overdrive all night, and even the most innocent touch had me craving him.

"Well you have me Mr. Salvatore. Now what are you going to do with me?" I asked as innocuously as I could. His arms were suddenly around my waist, hoisting my body up onto his as he pressed me firmly against the wall. His mouth was on my neck; sucking and kissing it eagerly as my head fell back against the wall in desire. Throughout the entire game downstairs I had felt the little green monster of jealousy arise in my stomach as he disclose sex stories to the group, but none of that mattered. Because right now he was mine. Right now he was here with me. He wanted _me_ , and that's all I needed. He gripped harder around my waist as he hoisted me off the wall and took the few steps over to the bed. Without breaking contact he lowered me down onto the bed and returned his mouth to my neck. The soft moans that were fleeing my throat was a clear sign of how much I was ready for this, of how much I needed him as well. It was no carnal when we were like this, we clung to each other like our lives depended on it, like we couldn't breathe without the other, and I didn't ever want to have to. He moved his lips from my neck and slowly made his way down my chest, circling my nipples with his free hand and teasing my willing body to no ends. I felt my hips begin to rise as his tongue slid down my stomach before stopping just above the spot I was so desperate to feel him. His left hand left my back and his fingers slipped in between the two strings of my bikini bottoms before slowly sliding them down my thighs. As if he could read my mind and tell exactly what I was craving, two of his fingers slithered inside my dripping centre and began driving in and out of me. My head flew back in pleasure again, my senses so overcome with everything that this man could do to me, as my walls started tightening around him. His mouth connected with my skin again, just below my belly button, and his expert tongue skated down my middle leaving a trail of goose bumps behind it. He licked the edge of my sex, teasing me, before taking my nub between his teeth and biting it gently. His tongue began the same rhythm as his fingers; up and down, in and out, and just as his skilful tongue began circling my swollen nub firmly I felt my release building up. The eruption started from where his tongue was encircling me and as my walls began contracting and my orgasm exploded, I came on his fingers, screaming his name, just as I knew he wanted.

My breathing was erratic, trying to come down from the roller-coaster he had just took me on, and I wondered if sex with anyone else could ever be as fucking incredible and sensual as it was with him…until… he answered my question by sliding his rock hard cock inside me. No. It never could be. His hands moved to the small of my back and thrust me towards him, pressing our bodies and our cores together so tightly. He began his tempo, slow and firm at first then quickening the pace. I could feel how hard he was already, how ready to explode he was already, but he was holding back. He always held back with me

"Cum" I whispered. But he shook his head

"No. Not yet. You feel too…oh _fuck…._ you feel too good" He growled "You're so tight Elena….God, you're so _fucking_ tight." I was close again, but I had to hold off. The second I started coming he would follow me, and I knew he wasn't ready for it to be over yet, neither of us were. If it weren't for my human body getting profoundly exhausted after every sex session I would spend every waking hour like this with him. Wrapped up in him. _Consumed_ by him. Sex with him would never be long enough, there weren't enough hours in the day. He levered my body at a lower angle and the positioning did nothing to curb my impending death. He quickened his pace, as close to the edge as I was, and I bit down hard on my lip trying to force myself to keep it at bay just a little longer. He plunged deep and hard into me with a thrust and I completely came undone. My fingernails pressed hard into his back, clinging to him, trying to keep me from skyrocketing into space as I exploded around him. The rush inside me told me that he had followed me over the edge and we clung to each other for dear life as we both came in beautiful symmetry.

He rolled over onto his back, panting and trying in vain to regain his breath in the same way I was. It wasn't just sex with us, it was something different. It was a connection I couldn't even begin to try and explain, and it was fucking _incredible_.

"Goddamnit Elena. The way you tighten around me…" He chuckled between breaths "One of these days I'm going to fuck you for longer than a few minutes without you making me cum"

"I'm sorry. I can't help it" I laughed. His hand slid up my thigh and began rubbing circles just below my waist, and I hummed in delight at the sensation. My eyes opened, drinking in the image of the man next to me and I couldn't remember how I had managed to live my life without him. He had become everything to me; mind body and soul, and the thought of losing that was so terrifying. I rolled onto my side and used all the energy left inside my feeble body to climb on top of him. I laid down, pressing myself on to him, and listened to the echo of my own beating heart through his silent chest. We laid in blissful silence, basking in the ambiance of everything that we were, and feeling his skin against mine somehow seemed to re-energise me. He in turn seemed to be re-energised judging by the hard on that was now pressing against my inner thigh. "Already?"

He laughed deeply at my question "You have that effect on me Miss Gilbert." I lifted myself up onto my elbows and met his laugh with a smile, feeling my own loins starting to re-awaken.

"Do you think we will ever get sick of this?" I asked him as more of a joke, but his eyes told me that he was deeply worried by the question. He sat up, lifting my body into the sitting position on top of him as he arose

"The day I get sick of you Elena Gilbert is the day I don't want to be alive anymore" He held my gaze for a few seconds, and if possible I think I fell a little bit more in love with him in that moment. It still baffled me though. How he could be so loving, so soft and gentle at some moments; but completely run away from his emotions in the next. It was no use me trying to make sense of it, I couldn't comprehend how it felt to be a vampire, so for now all I could do was persevere. His fingers made their way into my hair and my eyes closed in pleasure as they ran through my strands. "You are so beautiful. You are honestly so perfect to me Elena...so perfect for me. Sometimes I feel like I couldn't have made you better if I designed you myself" I purred again softly, enjoying the sensation of his fingers running through my hair but when he hastily stopped I opened my eyes suddenly to see what had prompted him. There was a look of concern on his face that worried me, and I wondered what on earth could be up now. We had been having such a lovely moment…

"What's wrong?" I pressed him lightly. As soft as he could be, he could also be harsh and cruel like the ocean, and although he had improved tenfold the closer we had gotten, there was still a part of me that was weary of his emotional explosions.

"I hated hearing about that guy tonight" He said.

"Well I didn't exactly enjoy talking about it in front of you if it makes you feel any better"

"It doesn't"

"I know" I smiled sympathetically

"Just the thought of you with _anyone_ it just….It makes my blood boil"

"Well don't think about it then" I responded simply, but that didn't seem to quieten his anger "It's not the same….It's not even in the same neighbourhood as what we have."

"Yeah well I'm still going to have to kill Captain America" He growled. I burst into a fit of giggles until I realised the look of seriousness on his face.

"Oh Damon come on."

"I'm not kidding"

"I know you aren't which is what makes it even more insane" I quipped "What, are you going to kill my high school boyfriend too?"

"You don't understand how much it affected me tonight Elena. Hearing about you _being_ with another guy…. I honestly could have ripped somebodies head off"

"Okay this possessiveness thing has got to stop baby. Seriously, are you going to kill every guy I've ever been with?"

"If that's what it takes"

"If that's what it takes for what?"

"To make sure you're mine" He said simply. I rolled my eyes in frustration. Sometimes I felt like we were running around in circles.

"Who else's would I be?" I said as a statement rather than a question. I placed a reassuring hand on his cheek "I'm here with you now. You can't get angry about things that happened before we met…. That's just crazy talk and it's not fair. You can't think of me as some Virgin Mary who didn't have a life before you. News flash: I've slept with other men, and Jesus you've slept with other women, scores of them. You didn't see me acting crazy when you were taking a trip down sorority girl and New York heiress lane tonight did you? Even though it did make me jealous there's nothing I can do about it so there is no point in getting upset"

"Why would you get jealous about them?"

"Because it's the exact same thing. It's you talking about fucking other girls" I shrieked in frustration. He was angry because I had been with other guys but didn't think I would be jealous about hearing about his previous escapades. Sometimes he was so stupid it hurt my brain.

"Yeah but they don't count"

"Of course they count" I laughed in foiling

"No! Nobody before you counted. I wasn't in love with any of them…not like I am with yo…" He stopped abruptly before finishing the sentence. We both froze, staring at one another. Did he…had he just. Did he just say he was, or was he about to say that he was _in love with me_. We both continued to sit frozen, staring at each other, unsure of what to say next. Well I was unsure of what to say next, Damon looked like a deer stunned in headlights. "I….I…" And without another word, he flung me off him onto the bed, grabbed a pair of pants and high tailed it out the door.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six- L.O.V.E love

My head felt like it was going to explode. Fuck, I was such an idiot. What had I just said? What had I just done? There was no coming back from this one Salvatore. We were in a huge fucking compound and still the house felt tiny in comparison….with nowhere to hide. I couldn't go back into that room and face her. She would want to talk about it, and I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to _feel_ …I didn't know what I fucking felt anymore. With each new day came a new influx of emotions I hadn't felt since before I was turned and it was beginning to scare the life out of me. I had realised quite a few weeks ago just how much Elena had stirred the humanity I kept buried deep down inside, but it wasn't until today, when my feelings for her completely paralysed me, when the thought of losing her caused me so much pain and the proceeding guilt for not being the one to help her, had I realised just how far gone I was for this girl. But _love_? Was that even possible? I had resigned myself to the belief that a vampire could never love, especially a human, because at the end of the day they were food, and the blood lust would always be stronger than any bond we could form. But I guess I didn't know Elena _fucking_ Gilbert when that theory had been developed. She had challenged every pre-conceived notion I had about myself…about what I _was_ , and I wasn't sure of anything much anymore, except how much I cared about her…how much I needed her in my life.

I made my way down the staircase towards the kitchen, needing any form of alcohol that was available. Yes, that was the plan. I'd have a drink, calm my thoughts and maybe, just maybe, get on a fucking jet and run as far away from this fucked up situation that I had gotten myself into as I could. Maybe Prague this time? Or Chile. Yes, I always had fun in South America. That's what the old Damon would have done….the survivor Damon, who took no prisoners and looked out for one person and one person only: numero uno. But alas, I wasn't that guy anymore, she had certainly seen to that. Now I was this fucking angst filled sensitive asshole who spent my day walking around concerned with the wellbeing of others. _Jesus Christ_ …I was becoming Saint Stefan. My bare feet led me into the kitchen and I was happy to see a batch of margaritas still sitting undrunk on the counter top. I grabbed the jug greedily, not even bothering to get myself a glass, and as the frozen drink hit my pallet I was thankful to Blondie for mixing such a strong drink. Three gulps was all it took me to finish the entire thing but unfortunately it hadn't seemed to quench my thirst. The fourth half empty tequila bottle of the evening sat not too far away and I figured a few shots would set me into cruise control for the rest of the evening. I bent down into the draw to grab a shot glass and for the second time that day, was scared completely shitless when I popped back up and noticed my brother standing in front of me.

" _Jesus Stef_ " I shrieked, instinctively grabbing the non-existent beating heart in my chest "Don't do that"

"Twenty five minutes brother?" He smirked pointing to his watch "You're losing your touch in your old age"

"Shut it dick. I'm not in the mood" I snapped back at him. The last thing I needed right now was my shit of a little brother making quips about my lack of sexual performance in the bedroom. Like he would fucking know anyway. Elena and I were dynamite in that department. I eagerly poured the clear liquid into the glass and threw it down my throat, repeating a few more times before I finally felt a buzz coming on. I looked at my brother, who now had one hand on his hip and a stern expression darting my way and I had to choke back the laugh at the motherly sight in front of me. It was the exact pose our Mom used to take on when she was about to give us a lecture, and seeing it on him was just too funny, regardless of the shitstorm I knew was about to follow

"What did you do?" He asked. That would be right, he would automatically jump to the conclusion that _I_ had done something…even though I had

"What makes you assume that's it's something I did?" I shot back at him, but caved in when I saw the look of mockery on his face. "Fine, maybe I did. But it's fine"

"I swear to god Damon if you made her cry again I'm going to have to kick your ass.."Stefan warned. It seemed I wasn't the only Salvatore who cared about Elena. Stefan had strangely formed an older brother type relationship with her, which made me sort of happy in a way that she had him looking out for her as well. She seemed to have that effect on people though. She drew you in, and you couldn't help but form a soft spot for her gentle nature and those big brown doe eyes.

"Again?" I asked confused, shaking my head. "No it's not like that. I didn't do anything _mean_ I just…did something fucking stupid." He looked intrigued at my answer, obviously thinking that I had blown off the handle like I usually did. I looked over his shoulder to the terrace to see if blondie was eavesdropping but was reassured by Stefan that the iPod speaker was right next to her and we were being drowned out by the music. "I kind of…well. In a manner of speaking….well I didn't exactly say it, I stopped myself right before I did but I basically did say it…"

"Just spit it out brother" He interrupted in frustration

"FINE! We were talking about the girls I mentioned tonight in the game and I said that they didn't count because I wasn't in love with them, not like I am with…., and I stopped" A sly smile spread across Stefan's face and it took every inch of my being not to slap the shit out of him "Oh what you find this fucking amusing do you?"

"No, I find it hilarious actually, but that's not the point" He chuckled

"Oh great, laugh it up asshole" I growled at him. I don't even know why I thought talking about this with Stefan would be even a remotely good idea

"So you finally told her you love her, well _nearly_. I'm proud of you" He beamed. I took another shot to quell the anger that was starting to develop in the pit of my stomach

"I don't.." I began, but Stefan cut me off

"Oh for god's sake Damon you love her. What's the big deal? Personally I think it's great. I've always been rooting for you two. Even after each and every time you royally fucked it up, I was still hoping to god she'd forgive you"

"I can't… _love_ her" I managed to say. It was just a word, I knew that, but I didn't like the way it tasted on my tongue when I said it. And I didn't like the way it sounded on his either. Stefan sighed, obviously growing ever impatient with our conversations as he usually did and leant against the counter

"I want you to listen to me brother, and I want you to listen to me carefully. That girl up there is a goddamn superstar and frankly she could and should do so much better than an emotionally retarded idiot like you, but for some reason she loves you to no end. And you love her. You've been head over heels for her from the first day she started with the company, even though you managed to deny it to yourself for so long, it was painfully obvious. She is one of the most kind, sweet, genuine and _good_ people I've ever met in my entire life and I'll be damned if I sit idly by and watch you fuck this up yet again. You're in love with someone, someone who just happens to be freaking fantastic, and that is a _good_ thing…it's a _great_ thing in fact. So you need to come to grips with it, get over this little meltdown that you're having, go back upstairs and just _tell_ her. I promise you, it's only going to change things for the better" Even though 89% of what he had just said to me was an insult, it was also completely true and completely eye opening. If I was being honest with myself, I think I had known for quite some time just how serious my feelings for her had been, but I had been running from it….and everything that loving someone entailed. I think it was the vulnerability that frightened me most. The power that comes with letting someone have a form of control over you and how much it hurt when they weren't around anymore. I had loved my mother more than any person to walk this earth and she was taken from us at such a young age. As strict and cold as he was I had loved my father and Katherine had seen to his demise. And Katherine, well, although her love was compelled and superficial, I had thought that I had loved her for a time…and she had caused me and my family nothing but pain. Love led to pain, I was conditioned to think that way, which is why I was so petrified to admit that's what I felt for Elena. This deep seeded fear that the moment I admitted it, the moment I said it out loud, she would be taken from me. Feeling nothing seemed so much easier.. "You can't think like that"

"What?" I asked confused as Stefan's words brought me out of my trance

"You're worried that as soon as you tell her; something terrible is going to happen" _Goddamn_ my brother and his uncanny ability to be a mind reader. It wasn't an immortal thing, he had been like it our entire life, but he had certainly become more annoyingly observant as a vampire

"Well can you blame me Stef? Our track record isn't exactly clean in that department" I murmured. Thinking about it for even a second sent shockwaves of despair through my body. I quickly poured myself another shot to quell the pain

"True, it's not. And sure, the likelihood of something grave happening to not just her but any of us right now is high until we handle the Katherine situation, but isn't that more reason to tell her? You love her so if something terrible happens you're going to feel the pain anyway and you'd just beat yourself up for never letting her know how you truly feel" He was right. When it came down to it, if Elena was hurt by Katherine I would regret never telling her how much I cared for her….how much she truly meant to me. It would torture me. And as hard as it was to admit it to myself, to admit that maybe I _could_ love, admit that I had fallen in love with a human; it would be even harder if she died never knowing. Fuck. I loved her. I completely and utterly loved her.

"When did you become so nauseatingly sage?" I barked at him, but the smile that followed told him I was just playing. It hadn't exactly been a common occurrence of the past few years but in my human days I could always count on my brother to impart emotional wisdom my way.

"Oh it's a give brother" He grinned, reaching over the counter and taking the shot glass out of my hand. "Now stop being such a damn cry baby and go back upstairs." I hadn't even realised I was doing it until my arms were wrapped around my brother and the shocked chortle from his throat told me he wasn't expecting it either; but I hugged him in thanks. He pulled out of my embrace with a sly grin on his face "Alright no chick flick moments". With an appreciative sneer I left the kitchen and made my way back upstairs to face the music. This was not going to be an easy thing for me to do but I had no doubt Elena would ease the anxiety I had building in my chest. Regardless of what horrors were happening in my life, of how stressed or worried I was, one look into those incredible brown eyes of hers and I was completely lost to the world. As I reached the door to the suite I listened carefully to the inside of the room but could only hear the crackling fire. I hoped she wasn't upset with my sudden departure, especially since we were having such a nice moment before shit had hit the fan, but I was going to make it alright. I had to make it alright, because as long as I had Elena Gilbert everything was going to be fine. I turned the doorknob, taking a deep breath to gain some courage and walked inside the room, disappointed and also a tiny bit relieved to see her sombrely sleeping body curled up in the foetal position on the bed. I slipped in beside her, pulling her towards me until she sleepily wrapped her arm around my neck. I snaked my hand behind her lower back and held her tightly in place. From her almost caramel coloured skin to the chestnut hair that was messily cascading down her shoulders; every square inch of her was perfection and a part of me selfishly wanted to wake her, just to get a glimpse of those deep brown eyes, but I knew she needed her rest. It had been a draining day for her and I would just have to wait.

That night my slumber was haunted by dreams, some things that made me happy that I seemed to have forgotten and others that I had never wanted to remember. The downside about my humanity seeping back in was the memories that came with it. The coldness of my childhood after losing my mother, the emptiness I tried to fill with booze and women in my early 20s and the almost slave like compulsion I endured at the helm of Katherine Pierce. I had built a box for all the agony and locked it away, but the more I let Elena in, the more I let my own emotions in, the harder the box was becoming to keep shut. The harsh daylight seeping through the window and the overwhelming smell of bacon arose me and it took me a few moments after opening my eyes to remember where I was. My nightmares seem to wash away the moment I laid eyes on the perfect girl lying next to me. She had rolled over in her sleep, leaving the space beside me that she was taking up cold and I missed the contact between our skin…in fact…I was craving it. I skimmed my hands over the black silk sheets to where her back was and hoisted her back to me, burying my face in her shoulder. She hummed lightly causing a shock to run down my stomach and harden my dick. _No_ I told myself. As much as I would have loved to wake her up and bury myself deep inside her perfect pussy, I knew we couldn't until after we had talked about last night. I felt her breathing change as she stirred awake and turned her head over her shoulder to look at me. God, even in the morning with sleep fresh from her eyes she looked like an absolute fucking goddess. She gave me a nervous smile and I knew it was now or never.

"Elena…" I began, but my words were cut off by the deafening sound of a banging on the door. Elena rolled out of my grip to the edge of the bed and grabbed my black v-neck shirt that was hanging on the side and slid it over her tiny frame, covering her bare chest. The banging continued as she slipped back under the covers of the bed.

"Come in" She welcomed in her sing song voice and adding to my aggravation levels my brother waltzed inside the door

"Good morning love birds" He greeted with an all knowing smile on his face. "Sorry to disturb you but I just wanted to let you know two things. Firstly, Caroline has cooked a monstrosities sized breakfast that's waiting downstairs..she thought you'd be hungry Elena! And secondly, our _meeting_ has been cancelled for today Damon and we are all _clear_ to go back to Mystic Falls whenever you two are ready"

"So I'm guessing Katherine has left town then" Elena asked with a small yawn eliciting an anxious smile from Stefan

"What?

"Come on Stefan I'm not that vapid I've known the entire time this little getaway was to do with her" She informed him in a very matter of fact tone. Stefan looked nervously at me but I met his look with a shrug of my shoulders. We should have known better than to think we were fooling her, she was more perceptive than we gave her credit for.

"Well. How about that then. Anyway, Caroline is keen to get home so we'll head off after breakfast if it suits you two, unless you wanted to stay.."

"No after breakfast is fine" Elena smiled at him. Stefan bounced his eyebrows at me before closing the door and leaving Elena and I in silence. Without so much as a look over her shoulder at me she hopped off the bed and headed over to her bag, unpacking her clothes for the day and rolling up her worn ones. I didn't have to speak to her to know that she was upset, her body language said it all, and I needed to fix it. I sat up, watching her fuss about with her suitcase for a few moments, trying to find the courage to tell her what I needed her to hear, but my words were lost to me. It wasn't that difficult, I knew now that I loved her…fuck….everybody around me seemed to know I was in love with her, and it was about time she did too.

"Elena" I said softly trying to garner her attention, but my words were met with silence and her continued buzzing around the room. "We need to talk". Nothing. I got off the bed and closed the distance between us until I was standing at her back "Elena!"

"What!" She snapped, her back still turned to me. I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder to let her know that I didn't want to argue and that I knew she was hurt, but her body tensed up in response.

"I know you're upset love and I'm sorry about that but we need to finish our conversation" I cooed softly. She softened lightly and turned around breaking out of my grip. She didn't look angry, she just looked…tired. Tired of my shit, which I could completely understand. I hadn't exactly made our relationship the easiest on her, especially in the early days when it was more convenient for me to be an asshole to her than to admit that I cared. But she needed to know that I was passed that now and that I wasn't trying to run away from it anymore. I was standing here, owning up to it.

"I know but just…not now okay. Can it wait until we get home" It wasn't a question, it was an answer, her answer and it wasn't up for discussion. I nodded in agreement and let her continue packing her things.

Any hopes I had of lessening Elena's mood and talking to her on the trip home were soon dashed when it appeared she was using Forbes as a shield. She sat next to her in the car ride to the airport, in the small plane from Banff to Calgary and the two of them soon disappeared to the back of the plane to busy themselves in a card game as soon as we were on board my private jet back to Virginia. I was not hiding my frustration well, not that either of them would know because they hadn't looked to the front of the plane since we took off. I texted my driver and requested two cars to collect us from the airport, ensuring Elena and I come alone time before she could lock herself away in her room at the boarding house. I was sure she was doing this to torture me, and quite honestly I couldn't blame her…I deserved it. If I could just get her alone for long enough to tell her what I needed to, everything would be okay. She was currently operating under the notion that I had regretted what I said last night, when it was the complete opposite.

"What's up with you?" Stefan asked from beneath his book, not looking up at me while he delivered his question

"Bad mood" I answered quickly, trying not to draw attention from blondie in the back. She was learning her new skills well and her hearing was nearly as good as ours was now

"Hmm mm. Did you uh, do what we discussed?"

"I haven't had the opportunity yet. I'll handle it when we're home" I told roughly. I needed a distraction, and the four thousand emails I had on my blackberry seemed like the best option for the moment. The company had been the least of my concerns lately, and I promised myself that as soon as we were back and things with Elena were settled, I would get right back into it.

The remainder of the flight back home went as quickly as I could possibly force it to, trying my hardest to concentrate on my emails and stop my eyes from wandering to where the chestnut haired beauty was sitting in the back. She wore anger well…hell, she wore everything well, but a part of me was growing impatient to finish the sentence I should have done last night. The flight landed and Caroline and Elena were surprised to see two town cars waiting for us, but Stefan grinned at me knowingly. It took some convincing to get her in the car with me but after a few minutes of arguing she finally submitted to my request and followed me into the black Lincoln.

We rode for a few moments in silence and the space between us in the back of the car felt like a hundred miles.

"Tom would you mind stopping at the grocery store on the way home, I need to pick up a few things" She hollered to my driver who nodded his head in acknowledgment. She went right on back to ignoring me and finally, having had enough, I raised the partition separating us and the driver and reached over to grasp her hand into mine, surprised when she pulled it away and rested it on her lap.

"Okay enough! You're upset I get it but there's no need to be so…" I exploded

"So what?" She shot back at me, turning to face me and flashing her teeth in my direction.

"So cold. It's driving me insane" I shrieked, running my left hand through my hair as a nervous habit

"Well perhaps now you know how I have felt in the past when you've been upset about something"

"So you are upset"

"No I'm…." She offered before stopping herself and inhaling deeply. She closed her eyes and pinched in between her forehead, obviously fighting off a headache "I'm angry with myself. Angry for thinking that maybe…just maybe you.."

"Loved you?" I finished. Her eyes widened at the words and the fact that I wasn't dancing around the subject seemed to render her speechless. A sad smile curled onto her lips.

"Yeah well. It's not important" She exhaled the air from her tiny lungs and turned to look out the window. The dark rain clouds and gloomy mist were emulating her current mood perfectly and I wanted nothing more in that moment than to take her in my arms and kiss away her pain.

"Well it obviously is important Elena or else you wouldn't be so effected by it" I offered. I was stalling, I knew I was stalling, but once it was out there, there would be no taking it back. There was a sense of safety in the self-preservation I had become so accustomed to and the thought of abandoning that for vulnerability had me terrified.

"Look I know what you must think of me. Some, pathetic and emotional human that needs to be coddled and reassured that she is loved…"

"Do not _ever_ , even for one second, presume to know what I think of you…. _especially_ like that" I snarled at her. I didn't mean to get angry with her, but the thought of her being worried that I thought she was _pathetic_ was almost too much for me to bear "This has nothing to do with you I promise. This is me and my stuff….my issues. You, you're…. fucking perfect Elena"

"Damon, it's fine. We'll just…forget it never happened alright?" She smiled sadly. The car came to a sudden stop and I looked out the window to see we had pulled up at Wholefoods. Elena gave me another small smile but he didn't reassure me of anything except how much I continued to hurt this girl.

"Elena I don't want to pretend it never happened…I just… _fuck!_ " I shrieked in frustration as I saw her hand on the door handle ready to exit the vehicle. I moved my body over and grabbed her hand from the handle, preventing her from leaving "Just wait…just hold on for a minute while I get this out"

"Fine" She agreed in submission. I felt like all of the air had left my lungs at that moment. This was it, it was now or never. Sink or swim. Fight or flight. And I knew if I ever had any chance in hell of not only keeping this woman but making her happy, I had to start being more open with her. And this was where I needed to start.

"I'm not good at this. Even before I was a vampire I was never good at this. At being vulnerable and talking about things it's just, it's not who I am. That's Stefan's area. So when things happen that make me uncomfortable or force me to have to express things I usually do one of two things: push people away or run away and unfortunately I have a pretty clear history of doing both of them to you"

"It's okay. You have told me time and time again that vampires aren't capable of love, and regardless of if I think that is true or not…you do, and I need to start respecting that and not expecting more than you can give me"

"That's not what I'm trying to say at all Elena" I yelled again in frustration

"Well you've got ten seconds to spit it out before I get out of this car" She ordered crossing her arms and staring down her nose at me. I scrunched up my face, running my hands through my hair again "6,5,4,3…."

"FINE! Fucking fine! I love you okay. I'm in love with you. That's what I am trying to say!" I blurted out. I don't know what I was expecting from her, but the tiny giggle that escape her lips was not it "Seriously? You're laughing? This is just perfect."

"Now? You picked now? In the parking lot of the Wholefoods?" She laughed adorably

"Well granted it wasn't exactly the delivery or location I was hoping for but you didn't really give me much choice did you" The insanely gorgeous giggle continue to play out of her throat and I realised that regardless of the circumstances, this was totally us. Fire and fury and emotion and pure love. I decided on a take two and pulled her body across the car seat towards me. Tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear, I looked into her beautiful eyes and mustered up as much sincerity as I could. "I should have told you the second I realised it but I was petrified at what it meant…at how much danger it put you in. But from the second you walked into my life Elena it's been abundantly clear that I don't stand a chance when it comes to you. _I love you_ and I'm so sorry it's taken so long for you to hear that" I brought her lips to mine and placed a kiss on them. I loved her, with all my soul, and I was going to spend the rest of my existence showing her just how much.

X

I couldn't help the smug grin I had plastered all over my face the entire car ride home. Elena had popped into Wholefoods to grab a few things and I made sure to text Stefan to let him know I had handled 'what we had discussed' so he wouldn't disturb us when we got home. As fucking incredible as our sex was, I had a feeling that a post 'I love you' confession was going to make it even better….if that were even possible. I couldn't keep my hands off her in the car, and if it weren't for her protests about being morally opposed to car sex I would have buried myself inside her the second she had got back into the car. But I would have to wait until we were behind the closed doors of my bedroom. And oh lord, was she going to be in trouble then.

I carried our suitcases up into my bedroom and waited patiently for her to return from unpacking the groceries in the kitchen. Other than blood bags and alcohol our kitchen was usually quite bare, and I was still getting used to having to have human food in the house again for Elena. It used to feel so long ago that I was just a regular guy….almost like a different life. But with each and every day that I spend with Elena it felt so much more familiar to me. I slipped out of the constricting V neck shirt I had worn on the trip home and laid my bare back on my bed pursuing my emails for a few minutes. _Finally_ my impatient loins were celebrating when I heard her soft footsteps coming up the staircase and towards my room. She was muttering something into her phone as she entered the room, but hung up and placed it in her bag as she entered and put it down at the foot of the bed. I placed my own on the bedside table and gave her a wanton smile, letting her know just how much trouble she was in for. To my surprise, she lunged on top of me, positioning herself on my groin as she began kissing my chest and gyrating her hips firmly.

"Hmm I love it when you take control Elena. You look so fucking sexy when you're bouncing on top of me" I growled as she continued her circular motions. She gave me a strange smile before sitting up.

"I want to try something Damon. Something… _different_ " She purred. There was something I couldn't quite place in her voice but I just put it down to nerves. She was an absolute tomcat in the sack; but she was also very reserved when it came to certain aspects of sex. She had told me once it was a lack of self-confidence, but I didn't believe that for a second. She was drop dead gorgeous, and I made a point of letting her know that whenever I could.

"What did you have in mind?" She rolled off the bed and walked over to a small industrial style chair I had in the corner of the room. Grabbing it, she dragged it to the centre of the room and motioned at me to come over to her. Curious as to what she was planning, I followed her orders, excited at the prospect that she might be the boss in this scenario. As much as I loved to be in control the thought of submitting to a dominant Elena sent all the blood in my body rushing into my cock, and I hoped to god that is what she had in mind. I hovered above the chair, shooting my trademark grin at her, while she walked over to her handbag and grabbed something from the side pocket. My dick hardened immediately when I saw the thick white rope dangling from her fingers, and I _prayed_ she was going to do what I thought she was with it.

"Sit" She barked with a sexy grin on her face, forcefully pushing me down onto the chair. I obeyed, lowering myself onto the chair and groaning at the contact when she sat her centre directly on my groin. She kissed me hard…harder than she ever had before then leant towards my ear whispering "Do not move until I tell you to. Do you understand me?" _Fuck_ , if this is what happened when you told a girl you loved her I would have to make a habit of doing it every…single…day. I nodded in understanding as she bend her tight little body over me and started fastening the ropes securing me to the chair. The piercing pain that shot through my entire body as she fastened the ropes sent a shockwave of excruciating agony pounding to my very core. I was momentarily lost in the pain until a new round started from my ankles. I looked down, realising she had fastened my legs as well. Although I had only felt it a few times before, the sting was unmistakable: vervain.

" _Elena_ " I pleaded in a mixed state of confusion and torture "It's laced in….vervain"

Her face was almost robotic as she finished fastening the leg ropes and stood up to face me "I know". She knew? What did she mean she knew? I couldn't comprehend, I couldn't even speculate, the pain was taking over every inch of my brain until it was all I could feel…all I could think about. I heard her walk over to the foot of the bed before gathering a few more items out of her purse. My eyes closed as the pain washed over me, and I tried with all my might to find a happy place inside my mind away from it. But it was hopeless. Every crevice I tried to hide in, the sting found me. Fuck, my mother's funeral was better than this. I heard the sound of two voices murmuring, and when I opened them Elena was standing in front of me, with one hand thrusting a cell phone towards me and the other holding a large butchers knife to her throat.

"Hello Damon" Came the voice from the cell phone, and suddenly, it all made sense. "It's been a long time. How have you been?"

Facetime on Elena's cell phone was now connected, and the face staring at me with a devilish smile on her face was one I had tried so hard in vain to forget. Katherine Pierce.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven- A Second Too Late**

" _Hello Damon. Came the voice from the cell phone, and suddenly, it all made sense. "It's been a long time. How have you been?"_

Katherine Pierce. I had only seen her face once since my transition, and it was one time too many. How I had ever thought I was in love with this woman was absolutely beyond me. But here she was, chestire grin and all, fucking Facetiming me of all things. I should have known the second Elena walked in the room that she had been compelled somehow. She was robotic, on a mission, but I had put her corporal stance down to nerves. How could I have been so stupid?

"I've been wonderful up until now" I finally managed to spit through the pain. I knew an attack had been looming, hell, I had been actively bracing for it every second of every day, but she had finally caught me off guard, at a moment that was not supposed to be shared with anybody but me and Elena.

"Now now Damon there is no need for your nasty attitude. Is that anyway to greet an old friend?" She smirked. How someone managed to convey so much evil through a goddamn fucking video chat was beyond me, but somehow Katherine pulled it off.

"Old friend? Is that what you're calling yourself these days? Personally I prefer evil slut vampire from hell" I spat again. I had so many things I could say to this woman but mustering up the energy through the venomous poising that was wrapped around my legs and hands was proving difficult. A tisk noise echoed through the phone and I could tell from her slight flinch that she didn't enjoy my insult

"That's not very nice Damon. Elena, how about you do dear sweet Kat a favour and teach Mr. Salvatore some manners.." Without hesitation or so much as a blink, Elena propped the cell phone up on the dresser so Katherine could view her movement, took a vial out of her pocket and briskly walked towards me. I looked up at my girl, hating with every fiber of my being the little errand girl Katherine had reduced her to, and prayed to god whatever was coming would be over quickly. Elena lifted the knife that she had been holding to her throat up from her side and slashed three gashes into my bare chest with impressive force for her small frame. I flinched hard at the superficial wounds, thankful that they weren't as deep as I had been bracing for, but was soon withering in peril when the flicked the vial of liquid into the cuts, sending the burning embers of vervain flowing through my chest. I closed my eyes again, trying to drown out the pain, trying to drown out the nightmare that was unfolding in front of me. I pictured Elena lying on the silk sheets of the bed in Banff with her chestnut hair spread behind her. I pictured the conversation we were having, with her wrapped in my arms. And instead of running away, I told her I loved her and I kissed her soft supple lips. That night…that almost perfect night was suddenly tore away by the burning in my chest, the burning that wanted to take me for its own….and it had me, oh it had me. The pain seared its way into my brain until it's all I could think of and I inhaled deeply trying to prevent the blood bag I drank earlier from coming back up my throat and all over me.

"There. That's better. Now let's try and have a civilized conversation shall we Damon? I'd _hate_ for Elena to have to do that again" I heard her say. The sound of footsteps told me Elena had crossed the room to collect the phone, and when I opened my eyes she had resumed her hostage position with the knife to her throat.

"How'd you do it?" I attempted to ask, coughing a little bit of blood up as my question came out of my mouth. Her evil smile appeared on the screen again and the fury inside me began burning hotter than the fires of hell.

"OH come on you know the answer to that one" She smirked. _Of course_. I truly was a _fucking_ idiot. "I was as surprised as anybody when you let her go in there all on her lonesome. You're slipping in your old age Damon, I thought you were better than that. You've kept her so annoyingly close to your side that I honestly thought I'd never get her alone but _thankfully_ you made it so easy for me this evening. My sincerest thanks on that one sweetie" I had been so wrapped up in Elena being angry with me, so concerned with fixing it and then completely overwhelmed with the I love you reveal that I hadn't even given a thought to her going into the Wholefoods. Stefan had gotten the all clear from our security team, I didn't think there was a chance she would be around. But it was still foolish considering who we were dealing with. One tiny slip, that's all it took, and she had capitalized on it. She had capitalized on it BIG.

"Alright Katherine, well done. Now what do you want?"

"What makes you think I want anything sweetie? I just wanted to have a friendly little chat and meet the new girl in your life. I had the _pleasure_ of meeting Caroline already so I figured I owed Elena here the same courtesy" The anger rose to the top of my stomach and I was ready to tear her apart

"I am going to rip your heart out of your fucking chest Katherine I swear to god" I snarled at her. She tisked again in disapproval, although she loved her cat and mouse games too much to hurt me much more. There was no satisfaction in a slow kill. She loved to play with her food before she ate it.

"You see, this is exactly the type of behavior I warned you about earlier Damon, and since torture obviously doesn't work on you I'll have to try an alternative method" She told very matter of factly "Elena sweetie, remember what we talked about earlier?" Elena nodded robotically "Alright if you could go ahead and do that now that would be great" Again without hesitation, Elena dropped the knife from her throat and began violently slashing her wrists. I roared in protest, trying to lunge forward to stop the wounds that were cutting deep into her veins, but the poison had sapped me too much.

"STOP! STOP! FINE I'M SORRY TALK" I screamed "FOR GODS SAKES STOP!" A vicious smile crept across the screen as Katherine said the magic words to make Elena stop mutilating herself. The guilt that was pitted in my stomach at that moment was almost enough to kill me. I had brought all of this into her life. All of the pain, the entirety of this goddamn fucking nightmare that was my life and yet _again_ she was suffering because of it. The shell of the woman I loved stood in front of me; blank faced, completely obedient to a psychopath and bleeding all over the floor and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

"Interesting…." Katherine smirked

"I'll do whatever you want just….. _don't hurt her_ "

"It's touching how much you care for the human Damon. Completely pathetic but…touching" She said. I tried with all my might to ignore her, for Elena's sake, and just submit to her will.

"I'm sorry. Let's finish that talk alright" I told through gritted teeth.

"Good idea. As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. I just wanted to check in, see how you were, and perhaps, strike up a little _arrangement_ with you"

"Alright…"

"I'm sick of fighting Damon….especially with my two favourite boys, but you both just continuously do things to hurt me. I mean first you reject me after I gave you the most wonderful gift of immortality then you start having these men in black follow me around….invading my privacy…. it's just very inconvenient"

"I think you left out the part where you murdered our father and then turned Stefan's girlfriend into a vampire…" I interjected

"See the horrible things you force me to do! Uh it's just never ending!" She moaned "And now, parading these humans around in front of me. How do you think that makes me feel? I mean honestly Damon it's like you want me to punish you both"

"You're right Katherine. Clearly this falls back on Stefan and me" I grunted in disbelief

"I'm glad you agree" She huffed lightly "So I'm willing to strike a little deal with you. I'm going to completely back off and give you boys some time to think about what you've done. No more attacks, no more murders….a ceasefire if you will. And I'll even guarantee the safety of poor sweet Elena here and her blonde friend" A ceasefire? It was too good to be true. If I knew Katherine Pierce, and unfortunately I knew her well, a deal of such magnitude would come with strings attached…strings which would always be in her favour. You didn't live to be a century old vampire without having almost admirable self-preservation skills.

"What's the catch?" I asked. I was beginning to run out of breath. The ropes were one thing, but the open wound doused in poison had rendered me unbearably frail. I just wanted this exchange to be over and that knife away from Elena's arteries as quickly as possible

"Why do you assume…" She began, but it was met with the rolling of my eyes "Fine. A few conditions need to be met, which considering my generous offer I think is completely reasonable. Firstly, you stand down your pathetic army of men who have been _hounding_ me. And that means _all_ of them. A girl needs her solitude after all"

"Fine" I agreed. If that's the price we had to pay to stop her attacks than I was happy to oblige her. It's not as if the security detail was 100% effective anyway-the lake house incident and Caroline's immortality was evidence of that. "We have an agreement. Consider it done"

"Oh not so fast cutie pie. That was just my first condition. After all, it's a very liberal deal I'm offering on my side, I'm going to need something just as substantial in return" She started to get the look on her face that I knew came before something evil, and the small smile that appeared on the screen told me I was not going to like the second part of her offer. "Secondly, the two blood bags are to move out of the boarding house immediately. Neither you nor Stefan are to have any further contact with them, a condition of which if broken will result in their untimely demise. Now this won't affect Elena's job at the company of course. I'll still expect her to perform her duties as your PA"

"How am I supposed to cease contact with someone who is working for me direcflty?" I asked her confused.

"Oh sweetheart you can still can talk to her in the workplace. But only in an official capacity of course. And I'll know if you're fraternizing otherwise because let's face it, we both know I have eyes and ears all over that place. You see your case is special Damon. I didn't just want to punish you by taking her away from you completely like I am with Stefan. Because Stefan doesn't care for his blood bag the way you do for yours. It will give me so much more pleasure to see the pain you'll endure having to see her….day in day out….but not be able to do anything about it. To be so close to someone yet not be able to touch them….well…that's your punishment"

"Not going to happen Katherine" I spat at her through gritted teeth. She could torture me all she wanted, play her sick and twisted games all she wanted, but there was no way in hell I was going to agree to her doing this.

"Oh really?" She questioned

"It will not happen, not over my dead body, but mark my words, it definitely will over yours. As soon as I get out of these ropes I'm coming for you and I'm going to rip you to fucking shreds" I stared her down, making sure she knew I meant it. She still somehow thought that Stefan and I would _be_ with her. The three of us, like she so desperately wanted. And she had made it perfectly clear that she was going to torment us until we either died or submitted.

"Elena sweetie that cut on your arm is making you a little lopsided. How about you even it up on the other arm?" Katherine ordered sweetly. Elena moved the knife down to her opposite arm and began slashing.

"NO! STOP!" I screamed desperately, each slice of her skin penetrating my heart "I'LL DO IT JUST MAKE HER STOP!" Katherine gave Elena the order to stop the hacking, but the damage was already done. The smell of blood in the room got stronger and I could hear Elena's heart beat start to slow. She needed them bandaged as soon as possible.

"You've got 2 hours to have them gone Damon. I don't think I need to warn you about what will happen if you don't. That's all for now, I'll be in touch as soon as I think you boys have come to your senses"

"Looking forward to it" I snarled. My eyes were getting heavy from pain and I just wanted this to be over. She had made her point, she had got what she wanted, and now it was time for me to get out of those ropes, tend to Elena, and figure out a game plan.

"Oh and Elena…remember what we spoke about sweetie? If you want to go ahead and do that now it would be great. Tootles Damon" The screen went black and Elena dropped the cell phone to the ground as soon as the call had ended. I breathed a sigh of relief before seeing a brisk movement from Elena's right hand….the one that was holding the blade to her throat. She whimpered as the knife penetrated her skin, slicing her throat open as easily as paper tears, sending the dark red liquid I needed to survive pouring out of her open neck wound. She dropped to the ground, spitting and gurgling and choking on her own blood. The life was draining out of her right before my eyes and yet again I was completely powerless to stop it. I couldn't freeze now, I couldn't retreat inside myself with fear, I was her only hope of not dying on the floor today. I tried to scream out to Stefan, not knowing if he were home or not, but the poison had stripped any volume from my voice. The adrenaline hit me, knowing it was a matter of seconds before she bled out, knowing I was her only savior, and in several rips and tugs I managed to tear the ropes around my wrists slightly. I musted up all my remaining energy by focusing on the pain…letting it fuel me instead of drain me. This wasn't going to happen to her, not today, not any day. With one final tear the ropes broke open and I lunged forward to quickly untie the ones restraining my legs. The burning hot fibers seared the skin on my fingers but I was impervious to the pain by now, because I knew it was nothing compared to the pain I would feel if I didn't get across the room to her. I made quick work of the leg ropes, and basically began crawling as quickly as I could to her. In just a few seconds she had been engulfed by the puddle of blood that had streamed from her gushing wound and down onto her body. She was pale, so pale, and her wide eyes of confusion told me the compulsion had been broken. And what a time to become lucid. My fangs presented themselves as I tore a hole in my wrist and plunged it into her mouth. Her body softened as she stopped choking, close her eyes and her head dropped down onto her shoulder. _No_. _No_. I listened carefully, trying in vain to hear her faint heartbeat, but my ears were only picking up the thumps of panic inside my brain. I could feel my strength starting to come back slightly, but I wouldn't be even 20% of my usual capacity until I had a blood bag.

"STEFAN!" I screamed, my voice becoming a tiny bit clearer. By now I had fed a fair chunk of blood to her, but as I picked her bloodied and limp body up into my arms, I couldn't tell if I had been a second too late. I continued screaming for help, not knowing if Stefan and Caroline were even home, but as I held the girl I loved in my arms, I couldn't bring myself to get off the floor. I tilted her deathly cold cheek so I could see her face….her beautiful angelic face, and I had wished to god I had told her a million times that I loved her. She had brought me back home when I hadn't even realized how lost I was. She had showed me that kindness and loyalty were worth so much more than money and revenge. That fighting for what is right and staying true to the people who love you were much more important than always pride and power. She had showed me what it meant to be human again, what it meant to love and be loved, and I was sure without her I would have gone the remainder of my dark immortal existence with no idea how much I had truly missed it….no idea how beautiful it was to be so fragile. She was the love of my life, the love of my existence, and I didn't want to go on without her. We still had so much to experience together, so many more things to learn about each other, and I couldn't bear to entertain the thought that we weren't going to get that. I looked up to see Stefan and Caroline come rushing into the room with worried looks on their faces and although I was relieved to see them, I couldn't untie the knot in my stomach.

"What the fuck!" Stefan screamed, taking in the sight of me cradling a blood stained Elena. I couldn't explain, the words were failing me, all I could do was hold her and weep "Damon! What is this? What happened?"

"Katherine" I managed to say "Vervain.." Realization hit his eyes at my words

"Caroline get downstairs and grab a handful of blood bags…now!" He ordered as blondie flew out of the room wide eyed. I knew he knew I didn't need them right away, but I think he wanted to get her away from the sight of Elena. With her neck hacked open and her insides coming out, it wasn't exactly the way you would want to see your best friend….or anyone for that matter. "Talk, as much as you can and as quickly as you can"

"Elena went inside…..Katherine got to her…She was compelled…she restrained me with vervain ropes"

"Is she dead?" Stefan asked me with little emotion in his voice…Katherine tended to bring out this side of us.

"I don't know" I admitted and suddenly I realized that I truly didn't. "I broke free….fed her my blood…I don't know if I did it in time"

"We'll know soon enough" Stefan told, nodding over his shoulder to signal that Caroline was about to enter. Blondie flung through the door, ripped open the blood bags and thrusted it towards me, edging for me to drink, but I didn't want to let go of Elena just yet. Both Stefan and Caroline's pleading eyes told me I needed to let go and regain my strength, but I was terrified that once I did the full ramifications would hit me. I begrudgingly took the bag and drank the entire thing in under a second, eagerly taking the next one once the pleasant feeling starting coursing through my veins. The life started to return to me and by the third bag I was nearly back to myself.

"Is she.." Caroline asked, finally looking down at the bloodied body on the floor

"We don't know" Stefan whispered softly. You could have heard a pin drop in the room as the three of us stared at the girl so usually full of life motionless beneath us.

"Better?" Stefan finally said, looking over at me

"Hardly" I responded. I ran my hand through my hair, not caring that I was soaking myself in Elena's thick and sticky blood

"Tell me" Stefan said in an almost order. He needed to know what had happened, he, like me, was trying to formulate a game plan

"We stopped at the Wholefoods and I was so wrapped up with the fight we were having that I didn't even _think_ to go in with her" I recalled, guilt beginning to rip the insides of my chest "When we got back here she was acting a little strange but I didn't think much of it. She said she wanted to try something." I stopped for a moment, hesitant to recount the sex game I thought we were playing "And anyway she got me on the chair and as soon as the ropes went around my wrists the vervain paralyzed me. Next thing I knew Elena was standing infront of me with a knife to her throat and Katherine Pierce on goddamn Facetime"

"Clever" Stefan responded before motioning for me to continue

"She wants to make a deal with us. A _ceasefire_ she called it. She'll call off her minions and stop the attacks as long as we removed the security detail following her around"

"Like fucking hell we are doing that" I was almost shocked to hear the profanity come out of my brother's mouth. Even at the worst of times he rarely ever cussed, which just showed the anger that Katherine stirred inside him

"That's not all. She wants the girls out of the boarding house in the next two hours and for us to completely cease contact with them"

"Or what?"

"Or she kills them" I said.

"Well she's halfway there already" Stefan snarled, looking down again at Elena. "I'm judging from the current situation that you rebuffed her offer?"

"No that's the thing. She tried torturing me into compliance but when that didn't work she turned to Elena. After she forced her to slit her wrists I told her we had a deal, and I thought that would be that"

"But Katherine being Katherine had to send a bigger message" Stefan nodded in understanding

"I agreed to the terms….I don't understand"

"So what we remove the security detail, send the girls home and just all sit around waiting until she gets bored of being passive and tries to kill us again? I mean shit Elena could be dead already, how did she think that would achieve anything?"

"Shut up" Caroline suddenly whispered. She had knelt down on the floor now and was observing Elena's body very closely

"I'm just being realistic Caroline I mean we don't know for certain but it's not often you come back from a slit throat. And Damon himself isn't sure he gave her the blood in time.."

"SHUT UP!" Caroline screamed, still staring directly at Elena. I knew she was upset, but she couldn't live in denial. There was a good chance I had been too late and we needed to be prepared for that. As fucking heart wrenching as that reality would be. We couldn't just assume she was alright and sit around for the next few hours waiting for her to wake up until we finally smelt her body starting to decompose. _That_ would be worse.

"Caroline.."

"STEFAN JUST SHUT THE HELL UP FOR A MINUTE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. I had never heard her yell before, and by god was she fiery when she wanted to be. Her head dropped down to Elena's chest and I heard a whimper escape her throat "Her heartbeat. I can hear it. I wasn't sure at first but now I'm almost positive it's there". I closed my eyes, trying to drown out the chaos in my mind and focused on the girl I loved. The silence I heard told me that Caroline was imagining it, and I couldn't fault her for it. I'd give anything in the world to hear that sound right about now. But…..wait. It was softer than a whisper. And a few seconds later again. _Her heartbeat_. I fell forward letting my head fall into my hands and exhaling a breath I hadn't even realized I was holding. It was the most beautiful sound in the world.

X

We were fast approach the 2nd hour, but in that time the three of us had come to the agreement that abiding by Katherine's demand was the only option we had right now. She was too many steps ahead of us and we couldn't go on the defensive if we didn't have an offensive to back it up with. I had begged, begged more than I have ever begged for anything in my life, for us to take another course of action…hell…anything would be better than this. But finally, as we stood around Elena's still unconscious body, the two of them had convinced me that it was the only way… _for now_. I knew it wasn't like I wasn't ever going to see her again, Katherine had stipulated that I was to continue seeing her at work every day as my own person form of torture. But not being able to be with her….to talk to her or touch her or hold her seemed worse than death to me right now, and the other two just couldn't understand what that felt like.

Stefan tapped his watch to let me know that it was time we left Elena's house, and even though I knew Katherine would be watching us and there would indeed be hell to pay if we were even a minute over her 2 hour time frame, I couldn't bring my feet to move from the foot of Elena's bed. Caroline came to me and placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"She'll be safe here. I'll protect her. I swear to you that I will. Or I'll die trying." She promised me. I turned to her and gave her a somber smile. Out of all the people in the world I could entrust Elena's safety to, I knew Caroline Forbes would follow through.

"I know you will" I smiled. And with one last look at my girl, I walked out of the room and into the painful darkness.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight- Secrets in Cursive

Nine days. Nine days without looking him in the eye. Nine days without hearing the husky sound of his sing song voice as he spoke to me. Nine days without feeling his cold soft skin against mine. Nine days of absolute torture. And yet again, Katherine Pierce was responsible for my misery. The last thing I had remembered was Damon telling me he loved me, and in a strange twisted way the moment was absolute perfection. It may have seemed ridiculous to someone else: him struggling to find his words in the parking lot of a Wholefoods, but for us it was pure magic. Only he and I truly knew how difficult it had been for both of us to get to the point….him especially. For him to lower his guard enough with not only me but himself to realise that he not only _could_ love, but he _did_ love, was astronomical. We had come so far, further than I ever could have dreamed. If I had known exactly what was going to happen the first morning I started at Salvatore and Sons….oh who was I kidding, I would do it all over again. All the angst, all the pain, all the torment. Because through all of that my reward was worth it….I got him. Well, I had him, Katherine had sought to that now hadn't she. I couldn't remember what had happened, it was honestly like a possession, but the compulsion hangover I'd suffered for hours after I had become lucid again was something I didn't care to experience again. I had to admit it wasn't the most pleasurable experience to go through. Browsing the isle of the supermarket for kale one moment then coming to lying on the cold floor with a slit throat the next. I kept having flashbacks to lying there, staring into Damon's deathly panicked eyes and knowing for certain that I was about to die. If it wasn't for vampire blood _yet_ again I would have been toast. What was my tally up to? Three times now? I was surely running out of lives. As unbearable as the pain had been, it was more a psychological plague that I was suffering now. Sure, the ambush at the lake house had been traumatic but it was all so quick, and jumping in front of the attacker to protect Damon had been instinct so it didn't actually occur to me how close to dying I was that night. But the compulsion, the fact that someone else could control me in a way that I not only tortured the man I love, but nearly killed myself, had my shaken to my very core. I didn't feel safe anymore, no matter where I was, and the only person in the world who I knew could provide the safety and protection I so desperately craved…however much of an illusion it was….was banned by threat of death to stay away from me. She really was a sadistic piece of work. Demanding that Caroline and I were not to see either Salvatore brothers again was one thing, but to force me to continue my role at the company, to force me to sit day in day out only a few feet away from the man I adored so much with the knowledge that I couldn't be with him was pure agony. And she knew it. That's exactly why it had been one of her conditions.

Damon wasn't risking anything and had been abiding by Katherine's rules to a T. Every morning he came in he did not even look in my direction let alone speak to me. It was at this point where he was only communicating with me via email in an office sanctioned capacity, and I hated to admit that my heart broke a little every time I saw the vanilla correspondence with the 'Kind Regards, D. Salvatore' sign off. Every fibre in my being fought the temptation to walk into his office and tell him to hold me or to just simply _look_ at me, but the looming threat of Katherine Pierce was too scary a thought. Caroline had debriefed me after I had finally awoken after the compulsion about the chaos that had gone down, and from what the boys had told her, and what I had _seen_ of her already: Katherine Pierce was a woman of her word, and if she told Damon she would kill me if we broke the rules, then that's what I had to assume would happen. It still didn't make it any easier, and at this point death was looking like a much more enjoyable alternative. I was almost reaching breaking point. My brother, not that he would be much emotional support, was all in way in Denver riding out the storm in the safety of anonymity, my best friend couldn't be dragged into such manners for fear of her safety, I had barely slept more than an hour a night in the week since the compulsion and I was being kept away from Damon. The only saving grace I had at the moment was that of Caroline Forbes who was acting as a bodyguard/cook/nurse/therapist/shoulder to cry on. She in turn was miserable at not being able to see Stefan but her new immortality allowed her to bury her feelings a little better than I had been able to. With each and every day I felt like Caroline was getting stronger and looking at myself in comparison made me feel weak and pathetic. I was fatigued, I wasn't eating and every time I closed my eyes all I saw were hypnotic eyes and dark chestnut hair. Yes, of all the pain she had caused, the paranoia and fear she had implanted in my mind was Katherine's best work on me yet. And I was powerless to stop it.

I'd felt like a teenager having to get Caroline to drive me to work on the chilly Monday morning but the lack of sleep had really begun taking an effect on my motor skills. That and anytime I was forced to be outside my home or the office…even if it were just in transit….sent me spiralling into an anxiety fuelled panic attack that Katherine was going to be just around the corner. I hated that she had gotten to me so much, that even a week and a half later she was still controlling me, but the fear and paranoia was so deeply impeded in my psyche now that I couldn't imagine how I would begin to untangle it. I could feel Caroline's worried eyes surveying me as we turned onto the street the office was located on.

"You should have just stayed home. You're dead on your feet" She commented unnervingly

"What would be the point? At least at work I'm busy"

"Yeah but at least at home you don't have to see him"

"I'd rather see him than not see him" I offered truthfully which elicited a sad smile from Caroline

"Yeah well when you get home tonight we're going to try a few of those tranqs I stole from Tyler's Mom when she had her surgery. She took one before dinner once and face planted it into her entrée. We couldn't wake her up at all!"

"Delightful" I smiled weakly. I didn't have it in me to laugh at the moment. We pulled up out the front of the Salvatore and Son's extravagant office and Caroline put the car into park. She gave me that look again, the same look I had been seeing on her face since I told her I was having nightmares about the compulsion. I should have just kept it to myself, I hated worrying her. "Thanks for driving me Care. I'll see you tonight"

"I'll be home all day so just call if you need alright?" She cooed at me. I smiled graciously at her as thanks and exited the car, heading up to the CEO's level.

The lights were already on on the floor which was unusual for this time of morning unless Damon had fallen asleep. I peeked through into Damon's office but couldn't see any movement nor his presence, so I just assumed he had left them on while working late last night. That was another thing I had noticed since the unfortunate forced break up- he worked back so late that sometimes he even fell asleep at his desk with his whiskey glass in his hand. I had never gone in there to wake him up or to remove the glass from his grasp. I think we both knew that putting physical distance between us was the best solution. Our chemistry was so hard to fight on a good day, let alone after this kind of separation. I walked over to my desk and sat down my satchel bag on the floor and booted up my computer. The hundreds of emails I was usually greeted with on a Monday morning would keep my mind occupied for a little while- that's only if I could focus on them. I looked down near my keyboard and noticed an egg shell white envelope with my name scrawled across the front resting on the space bar. It was regular for all accounts and purposes except for the exquisite calligraphy my name was written in. My heart skipped a beat for a moment when the familiarity of Damon's handwriting hit me but it wasn't unusual for him to leave things on my desk lately. He would often wait until I had gone to the ladies or returned home for the day to leave contracts and notes here. _As little physical temptation as possible._ I lazily skimmed my thumb underneath the sealing's and pried the envelope open as I waited for my computer to boot up. A folded piece of paper fell down onto the desk and I noticed it didn't appear to be on Salvatore letterhead. This looked, like a _letter_. As quickly as my hands would allow me I picked up the fallen paper and hoisted it towards me.

 _E,_

 _I know I shouldn't be writing this. The risk I am putting you in by putting this pen to paper is so perilous but I cannot abstain any longer. It is so selfish of me to put my uncontrollable need to talk to you ahead of your safety but unfortunately I think we both know my self-control with you has never been a thing to be proud of._

 _Firstly. I miss you. I miss you more than I realised I had the capacity to miss anybody. I think about you every waking moment and I'm not too certain how much longer I can last before this separation drives me to do something….dangerous. My own torment I can bare, yours however, I cannot._

 _Which brings me to the reason for my letter. My information tells me that you aren't taking care of yourself. You're not eating and you're not sleeping….although I hardly needed anyone to confirm that for me. Every day that I see you your light is a little dimmer than it was the day before, and I cannot bare being responsible for that._

 _I know you're going to argue and say that you are fine, but the bags under your eyes tell me a different story darling. So for my sake try and get some rest until we sort this nightmare out. And I promise you…._ _I will_ _sort it out._

 _I love you._

 _D xx_

The tears that started brimming at my dry and tired eyes were too strong to hold back and I didn't have the strength to even attempt to keep them at bay in my current state. As they flowed down my ghost white cheeks and onto the paper the splash of smudged ink drew my attention to a small P.S on the bottom

 _Burn after reading._

I should have thought of it sooner, but I was too overcome with joy at having some kind of contact with him that wasn't an official email. I would need to hide the evidence or there would be hell to pay. As much as it killed me to think of having to destroy the letter, it had to be done, and with extreme trepidation I wheeled myself over to the shredder and fed the only lifeline I had to him through the machine. That wouldn't be enough though, Katherine was too clever for that. I would need to dispose of the shreds, and the only logical place I could think of doing it was flushing it down the toilet in the ladies. I placed the voicemail on the office phone and headed towards the ladies room with the remains of the note and watched in despair as it swirled and gargled down the toilet as I flushed it. As sweet and lovely as it had been to have contact with him, it was incredibly reckless of him. We didn't know what kind of access Katherine had at this point, we knew she had been inside the company for quite some time but to what extent? Had she compelled security guards? Did she have access to the cameras? Thankfully we didn't have to worry about Damon's office as they weren't building accessible cameras- only his private security team had access to them, and they were monitored around the clock. He was certain that none of his private security team had been infiltrated as they all drank vervain in their coffee daily- he saw fit to test them on it quite frequently. Like random drug tests but for possible compulsion weaknesses. _Jesus_. What had my life become, that sounded certifiably insane. Madness aside we had to assume that Katherine had covered all angles and was two steps ahead of us at all times, because let's face it she probably was, and it was the best way to operate to ensure all of our safety.

I returned to my desk and sat consumed in my own thoughts for longer than I think I realised. No matter what task my brain was faced with, all roads seemed to lead back to Katherine lately, and the amount of time I spent thinking about her was beginning to scare me. I tried to think I was an open minded person. A person who gave everyone the benefit of the doubt and who tried to see the good in people even when their actions were screaming that they were anything but. Because in my experience, at their core, people were generally _good_ , they just made some bad choices in their life. But Katherine. Katherine was something else. My brain could just not wrap itself around the idea that someone could be so sadistic and cruel to their very core. To get such enjoyment out of the distress and torment of others- it was monstrous, and a part of me wondered if that was a trait all vampires could develop over time, or whether it was Katherine specific. According to Damon she had been alive for well over a hundred years and you don't last that long regardless of _what_ you are if you don't have a few tricks up your sleeve. But at what point does self-preservation become worth not only hurting others but getting joy from watching their suffering. A person like that didn't seem real to me, and no matter what angle I looked at it from, no matter how hard I tried to find a deep seeded emotional reason of why she acted out, I just couldn't. And it scared me how much anger that was creating inside me. I was not an angry person, but it's who I was becoming because of her. This is how Damon had become so twisted, so angry and vengeful before we had met. She had taken so much from him; his ordinary life, his father's life, his brother's life until finally his humanity was stripped away. Was that where I was headed? An empty shell of a person who could think about nothing but revenge for everything she had done to me? I hoped not. I hoped I could find the dignity and the grace to rise about it. But I was so tired.

I was so lost in my own thoughts that I hadn't even noticed Damon was in his office until I heard a low cough coming from in there. His presence walking past my desk was not something I would usually tune out, but today had been a strange day already and his note was doing nothing to help clear my head. He was worried about me. He could see the tired darkness in the bags under my eyes and apparently I wasn't wearing them as well as I had thought. It was typical of him though, breaking the rules and facing a death sentence all to scold me for not looking after myself. It didn't hold the same authoritarian or dominating feel it had done in the beginning of our relationship. Something had shifted between us lately, and it felt like more of a partnership. He wasn't trying to control me or control himself, he was just trying to protect me and to make sure I was safe. Because he loved me, and I loved him. _God_ this was a mess. I attempted in vain to work through a merger spreadsheet that I had been putting off since I arrived in the office this morning but my thoughts were just too restless to focus. My fingers were creeping towards the notepad resting to the left of my computer screen, and I knew what I was desperate to do. I also knew just how dangerous it was. His note was one thing that may slip through the cracks of whatever hold Katherine had on this place, but a reply, well, a reply was playing with fire, and I had no intention of doing that…..or did I. I continued trying to get it out of my head, but I was terribly stubborn once something was in there and I knew I didn't have the capacity to control the urge for much longer. Finally, after a ridiculous amount of back and forth, I decided one reply and one reply only was alright as long as I was as discreet as humanly possible. And as vampiricly possible as I could pull off.

 _D,_

 _You're right, it was very reckless, especially leaving it out in the open like that. Anybody could have picked it up. Scolding aside, it brightened my otherwise bleak week and gave me something to smile about for the first time in a while._

 _I can't help but be impressed that even with a K.P sanctioned embargo on communication you somehow still find a way to boss me around. You're quite gifted at giving orders, I'll give you that. I'll take the sleep request under consideration but I make no promises as sleep paralysis seems to have a mighty grip on me in this current moment. Can we meet in the middle and I agree to drink more coffee and invest in an under eye concealer? I'm sure C would be pleased with the second part as she too has been berating me as to the state of my appearance of late._

 _Even though it's not the same as 'actually' talking to you, a part of me feels a sense of relief in being able to communicate in a way, regardless of how irresponsible it is. I have gotten so used to being with you that this adjustment is harder to deal with than I could have ever imagined. That being said, we just need to play by the rules until she has had her fun, it's not worth you doing something stupid (you say dangerous but let's call a spade a spade)._

 _I love you and I promise you that once it's all over, this nonsense will be worth it once we're together again._

 _Yours,_

 _E._

I knew as soon as I finished the letter and placed the pen down on my desk that it wouldn't be just one letter. Even if it was non-verbal communication, Damon was like oxygen to me, and without him I felt like I couldn't breathe, I was foolish to think I would have the willpower to leave it at that. I slipped the note in a Salvatore and Son's envelope and made a note to myself to mix it in with Damon's mail.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine- All Hell Breaks Loose Pt 1

I knew it was irresponsible. Hell…beyond irresponsible. It was playing with fire, but I didn't care. I had to speak with her, I had to know she was alright. Call it possessive, call it whatever you will, but Elena Gilbert had become a basic need for me to survive, and trying to live without her was like trying to live without a blood bag. It would eventually kill me. It started out as one little innocent letter. Caroline had been communicating with one of my security guards from my hired team in order to discreetly give me updates on Elena, and for me to give her updates on Stefan. They were clear, they consumed vervain on a daily basis and I was 99.9% certain Katherine wouldn't be able to touch them, so it seemed like the easiest route for us to stay in touch with the basics. Katherine would be too busy looking for signs of Elena/Me or Caroline/Stefan communicating directly, she wouldn't be flagging potential correspondence between blondie and me. I wasn't surprised at all when one of my boys gave me a note from a worried Caroline about Elena. She wasn't eating, she was having nightmares and barely sleeping and she was jumpier than Caroline had ever seen her in her life. I knew all of this by observing her every day but it was good to have it confirmed and prove I wasn't imagining things. Her glow had begun to disappear and with each new day that she came into the office the bags got darker, her eyes got more bloodshot and she was beginning to look a little too thin. I almost had to get Stefan to chain me inside the cellar to prevent me from going over there that day. My restraint was dissipating and I kept having to remind myself that going over to the Gilbert house would have dire consequences. Katherine didn't fuck around, when she threatened you she meant it, and I couldn't live with myself if something happened to her or blondie because I couldn't control my impulses. Instead, at 4am, with sleep nowhere in sight and my head about to explode with frustration I picked up a piece of letterhead from my draw and began writing. Just _one_ , I had told myself, to let her know I was worried about her and I loved her. That's it. No more. And you know, if I hadn't of opened the envelope right around my insurance premiums, I maybe would have kept my promise to myself, but inside, what I got was a reply. And not just any reply, a classic Elena Gilbert reply mixed with sass, sweetness and sincerity. I knew that this was a beginning not an end of the letter swapping when I read a sentence towards the end of her note:

 _Even though it's not the same as 'actually' talking to you, a part of me feels a sense of relief in being able to communicate.._

It was exactly the same way I had felt when I had dropped her letter on her desk in the early hours of the morning, and I knew right then and there that we wouldn't be able to stop after we had opened Pandora's Box. Well, her self-constraint was more admirable than mine was.

Tuesday

 _E,_

 _Perhaps if you took proper care of yourself I would have no need to boss you around. I most certainly will not meet you halfway by accepting coffee and some godly form of face paint. You've got 24 hours young lady and if you do not come into this office looking like you've got some shut eye than you're going to conveniently find some sleeping pills on your desk. And do I even need to discuss the ramifications of you not taking them should we come to that?_

 _All jokes aside Elena it's starting to weigh on my mind and worry me dreadfully. The no sleep is one thing but when you team that with no food you're going to make yourself sick. I know it's not something you're completely in control of, the human body responds to stress in all kinds of ways, but it's killing me to see you go through this. I've ordered us both lunch from Michel's Patisserie today and even with no appetite you will NOT be able to resist his croquet monsieur. It is life changing._

 _I could endure a thousand times the pain K is capable of if it meant I got to be with you at the end of it love, this latest escapade is nothing. I will wait forever for you if I have to although I'd really, really, really, rather not. The sooner I have you in my arms the sooner the world will feel right again._

 _I love you,_

 _D. x x_

Tuesday

 _D,_

 _See, I offered you a decent deal and you've countered with something ridiculous. I'd really rather not be knocked out with drugs considering my current predicament where an attack could happen at any moment. The more lucid I am the safer I will feel, and if I have to sacrifice a little of my sanity and looks to feel that than I am willing to do it._

 _I must say though you were absolutely right about that sandwich- it was life changing. I think my appetite could handle having that for lunch for the rest of the week and remaining in this beautiful post carby/cheesy state of bliss._

 _I spoke to my brother today so between that, the sandwich and your note it's been a pretty great morning._

 _I know how foolish it is for us to be doing this but honestly these letters are the only thing keeping me going._

 _I miss you._

 _E._

Wednesday

E,

 _I understand that you are clinging to the feeling of being safe right now but you're going to drive yourself mad sweetheart. Nothing is going to happen to you, I promise. If you're frightened, that is while you're asleep, maybe talk with blondie about sleeping in shifts? I know she must be worried about you too._

 _Michele's Patisserie will now be catering your lunch order for the foreseeable future so get used to being in a cheese coma. There is a spot in New York not too far from the office that makes the best hogies in the entire city, I may have to look into getting one flown in for you soon. Now_ _that_ _will put you in a cheesy carby state of bliss._

 _How is the little knuckle head doing on his vacation? I think as far as ideas go him going on a little 'trip' was one of our best, I can't imagine how much anxiety it would cause to have him around all of this right now. I'm glad to hear you had a great morning. Mine would have been a hell of a lot better if it was you sprawled across my desk instead of these merger documents._

 _I had a dream about you on my desk last night. It was the day you wore that devastatingly sexy skirt to work and instead of my dip shit of a brother walking in on us I got to fuck you while you were wearing nothing but that and those black stiletto heels. Even in my dreams I can't control myself around you._

 _I think we need to implement a pants and sweater rule for you while you're in the office love, that adorable little polka dot number you had on yesterday did nothing to curb my desire for you._

 _I love you,_

 _D xx_

 _Wednesday_

 _Bossy, bossy, bossy, bossy. You just cannot help yourself can you! My attire is more than acceptable and personally I feel you're being sexiest. But while we are on the subject you can stop wearing that blue suit I love so much, it's doing nothing to curb my desire for_ _you_ _. Although I'm fairly certain I'd find you sexy in just about anything._

 _The knucklehead is good. I do miss him terribly though, even though he is a little shit. He seems to be almost back to himself so I think being away from all the reminders of our family has been the break he needed. It kills me that I can't help him. But I can barely help myself right now so I agree that it's a good thing he is not here._

 _I'd like to hear more about this dream of yours. I often think about that day and what would have happened if we weren't interrupted. I have to admit, the idea of you fucking me on your desk turns me on. I used to fantasise about it in my first weeks here and I was so furious with myself for thinking about you that way. You really were an ass back then._

 _Thank you again for a delicious lunch. It seems to be the only thing I can stomach._

 _Yours,_

 _E._

 _Thursday_

 _E,_

 _We've got a problem. I was more than generous with my time limit but your walking zombie posture shows me that you still haven't slept. There's a bottle of Valium next to your lamp and you'd do well to take some as soon as you get home from the office this afternoon or K.P is going to be the least of your worries. Don't make me come over there and force them down your throat young lady!_

 _Now that we have that out of the way, I think it's_ _you_ _who needs to tell me more about these fantasies you had. I must admit I'm selfishly relieved that I wasn't the only one thinking like that when you started. Nobody has ever affected me that way that you do and it was so overwhelming in the beginning. Fighting the battle between wanting to keep you safe from me and my world and the uncontrollable desire I have for you…it was maddening. It doesn't excuse how terrible my treatment of you was but we both know how easy it is for me to push people away. It was such a burning lust in the beginning, I never could have imagined just quickly and powerfully that lust would turn into love. I think I should have saw it coming, a girl like you is once in a lifetime and to think that a powerful connection like that was just about sex was foolish. I was yours from the second I laid eyes on you and I will be until I take my last breath._

 _I must admit I nearly broke yesterday. I caught a glimpse of you staring down at your hands and you just looked so exhausted. The willpower it took me not to walk over to you and take you in my arms is something I didn't even realise I had the strength to do. I don't know how much longer I can sit idly by. Not being with you is tearing me apart and the darkness that's starting to fill the hole where you usually are is starting to scare me._

 _I love you,_

 _D. xx_

 _Thursday_

 _I'm exhausted and I'm just…. I give up, I will take the pills tonight and pray to the gods that I can shut my eyes for a few hours._

 _Love you,_

 _E._

The last note she had given me before she had been picked up on Thursday afternoon had worried me. Our back and forth all week had been witty and loving, but this was just so short, which showed just how fatigued she was. She could barely keep her head up by lunch time and again, my willpower impressed even me when I managed to restrain myself from going over to her. What I would give to scoop her up and take her to the safety of Salvatore Manor where I could watch over her while she slept in my bed. But that reality wasn't happening anytime soon, not until I figured out a way to beat Katherine fucking Pierce, and since she always seemed to be two moves ahead of us, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon either. Something had to change though, we couldn't keep going on like this and Elena couldn't keep living like this. It was torture to her. And seeing her in any kind of pain was torture to me. I had meant what I said in my letter to her. Never in my wildest dreams could I have ever imagined this would be where we would end up. Taking Katherine out of the equation, the fact that I had fallen in love with someone, that I was capable of love as a vampire, was incredibly scary and well…astonishing to say the least. I couldn't pin point what it was about Elena that made me so weak, so in love. Was it her drop dead gorgeous natural looks? Her cascading chest nut hair? The long legs that went for days or the tight little ass hiding behind her tailored skirts? Was it her burning passion for life? Her intelligence? Her sassiness? Her kindness and empathy? Her fierce loyalty she showed for everyone in her life? Or was it all of it, every single little thing that made her _Elena_? She was unlike anyone I had ever met and I really was starting to like the person I was becoming around her….the kind of person I was becoming _because_ of her. She made me want to be better, and I had never encountered anything like that before. She was my perfect woman, and I would be damned if I was going to spend another miserable week without her. Something had to happen on the Katherine front, and it had to happen soon.

I spent the majority of the night drifting between a state of pure revenge and worry. Elena had re-awakened my humanity and my feelings for her kept me anchored to it. No matter what a burning hatred I had inside for Katherine, and how much I was craving my revenge on her, my concern for Elena's wellbeing was a constant in the forefront of my mind, and it was curious to think how much my priorities had changed. Before I would have moved heaven and earth to get Katherine back….but now all I wanted was to move heaven and earth so I could have my girl. By 6am I had gone through every surveillance report, every piece of Intel that my security team had provided for me….and still I had nothing. I felt hopeless, and I was suddenly petrified that we were going to be stuck in this little game forever. I finally managed to drag myself into the shower and the steaming hot water was welcoming on my aching body. I felt exhausted, not physically because that was nearly impossible for someone like me, but I was mentally drained. Tiring myself out with mergers and acquisitions at work, distracting myself with Katherine intel at night and usually every ounce of my energy to stay away from Elena had taken everything out of me, and I didn't quite know how long I could go on with this.

I mentally prepared myself for the shell-shocked state Elena would be in this morning. She was running on fumes at best and she was completely catatonic yesterday; lords know what another sleepless night would do to her body. I was a little disappointed that Caroline hadn't gotten a message through to me after she had picked her up yesterday. It was obvious that she was the walking dead and blondie should have known how worried I would be about her. But I had to remind myself that her life didn't revolve around me and my needs….as much as I liked to pretend everyone's did. The elevator beeped and signalled I had arrived on the top floor of my office, and I inhaled deeply, attempting to boost my restraint when I saw her sullen face and prevent myself from going straight to her. The doors opened and I strode out across the marble floor, blinking what felt like a thousand times when I saw her sitting at her desk typing away furiously on her laptop. The bags were still there, yes, but she looked….refreshed. I could even see the pink of her cheeks flourish when she noticed I had arrived, and I said a silent prayer to god that she had gotten some sleep. Our eyes met for the briefest of seconds before I strode past her desk and into my office. My resolve was weakening by the day and I had to be extra careful not to be around her for very long. It was bad enough she would walk into my office in a few minutes to drop the most recent mergers on my desk…that was usually our fill for the day. 4 seconds, in and out, that was all we got….and by god if it wasn't torture every day.

I sat down at my desk and pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. It wasn't even mid-morning and I was already wishing for the day to be over. On the bright side, at least she appeared to have gotten some sleep, and that was a big win for the week. Like she was always saying about blondie "we have to take the wins, no matter how small they are, whenever we get them". I heard movement from the reception area and braced myself for the only few seconds of close proximity I would get with her for the day. She had a bounce in her step this morning as she waltzed towards my office with her arm full of paperwork, and I felt a small smile creep on my face when I noticed how much more at ease she looked. She reached the edge of my desk and lowered the files down, and I unintentionally caught her gaze as she did so. In a split second, the files fell out of her grasp and knocked over the cup of coffee I had placed on the edge of my desk mere seconds ago. Ordinarily my reflexes would have caught them but I was a little off my game lately for obvious reasons. She dropped to her knees, muttering and cursing to herself as she did so, and instinctively, I flew off my chair, onto my knees and began helping her pick them up.

"I'm so sorry" She muttered continuously shaking her head. _God_ it felt good to hear that voice in a non-official capacity…even if she was being a stuttering fool. "I'm so sorry. God I'm such an _idiot_. I'm so sorry"

"Elena, its fine" I assured her in a vain attempt to calm her down. It wasn't working though, she continued furiously attempting to pick up all the papers.

"No it's not. I'm so damn clumsy. I'm so sorry" I looked up at the girl in front of me, and in that moment, all of my restraint faded. My hand moved from the papers and reached out for her, needing to feel her skin against mine, needing to reassure her they were just _fucking_ papers. Needing to reassure her that everything, and I mean everything, was going to be alright. My traitorous hand slid onto the nook of her cheekbone, a place that it had been so many times before, and a place that after a few weeks still felt so right.

"Elena sweetheart" I cooed in an almost whisper "It's _fine_ " I felt her body relax and her cheek melted into my touch. It was such a simple gesture, a gesture that most people wouldn't even look sideways at, but for us, the mere sensation of my skin against hers was so long overdue that I could stay in this moment forever. Her skin began to flush and the scarlet blush moved from her cheek and down her neck, sending shivers down my spine in its wake. Never in my life did I think the rouge of a cheek and the flutter of eyelashes against my fingers could arouse me so much. But this wasn't just anyone….it was Elena. Suddenly her eyes popped open and the scared realisation of our slip was written all over her soft features. She was terrified.

" _Damon_ " She warned me, giving me the look of trepidation I knew had so much merit. But I couldn't care less. She broke away from my touch and gathered the rest of her papers before standing up. If I thought my hand on her cheek was a break in my restraint, it was child's play for what my body did next. I hadn't even realised I was up and level to her until my body was mere inches from pressing against hers, and she was backing away cautiously towards the office wall " _Damon_ " she warned me again, but my body didn't care. _I_ didn't care. I had her completely pressed against the wall now, and the look in her eyes told me we were in treacherous territory. "Please stop, you know we can't"

"I know but I can't do this anymore" I growled I defeat, knowing it was the truest thing I had said since the day I had told her I loved her in the parking lot. I was done, I couldn't stay away from her anymore, nor did I want to. I'd done my time doing that, and look where it got us? It was painfully obvious that whenever I tried to force myself to keep clear of Elena Gilbert, disastrous consequences ensued.

"What and you think it's been easy for me?" She retorted back with the fire in her voice that I loved so much. "It's been hell but it's just the way it has to be right now alright"

"We could leave. Right now. Get on my plane and just fucking go. Anywhere you want…"

"She'd find us…"

"I don't care" I growled again

"We break her rules and then what? She goes after Caroline, or Stefan….or maybe even Bonnie next. And who's to say she doesn't know exactly where Jeremy is and she's just waiting until we give her an excuse to attack"

"It doesn't matter. We'll work it out" I tried to reason with her, but I knew from the indignant look on her face that I was fighting a losing battle

"That's not a risk I'm willing to take simply because I want to be with you. That is just too selfish for me to bare. I won't do it" She told sternly. Her and her fucking morals.

"Well something has got to change because I cannot handle another day stuffed in this office with you. I'll give you a severance package and fly you and Jeremy wherever you want to go….or transfer you to the New York office….. _anything_ …..but I cannot keep doing this. I _will not_ keep doing this"

"I am _not_ going anywhere" She snarled

"What because you're scared of her?"

"I'm not going…"

"Elena.."

"Damon I said no"

"At least if you leave or I transfer you you'll be away from here….away from all of this"

"And away from you!" She shrieked back at me "I don't care how bad or frustrated you're feeling right now. Because I can assure you that I am feeling exactly the same way. But I am _not_ leaving you. It's shitty and sadistic and horrible what she's making us endure for her own pleasure but I would rather sit in that goddamn chair day in and day out and still get to see you than run away and face the alternative"

"Goddamnit!" I snarled in frustration "Why are you so stubborn"

"Because I love you and we are in this together…..no matter what" She told me "I am _not_ leaving you. Period" I couldn't control it, I _had_ to. Everything inside me needed me to. I lunged forward, pressing my lips against hers with such feverish ferocity that I was frightened for a moment that I might hurt her. I could still taste the expresso she had been drinking a few moment ago and between the coffee and the warm natural musk of her lips my senses went into overdrive. I dropped my hands down to where hers were hanging loosely by her side and lifted them up above her head…pressing them firmly against the wall. Touching her and kissing her was the most foolish thing I had done to date, because I knew once I started, I wouldn't be able to stop myself. I had more control over my blood lust than I did my lust for this woman, and I was completely and utterly at the mercy of the feelings I had for her. My lips continued against hers, drinking in the sensation and taste of her, knowing that no woman walking this earth now or ever, could drive me as crazy as she did. My lips moved from the centre of her mouth down her jaw line and to the nape of her neck, kissing and biting the skin in my trail. My dick hardened the second the light moans started escaping her lips, and I knew neither of us would be satisfied until I was buried deep inside her. I dropped my grip on her hands and moved them down her body, thrusting her against me. My lips moved from her neck to her chest and nipped lightly at the top of her tits, eliciting a yelp from her throat. I lifted her blouse upwards and finally pushed it over her head, freeing her glorious breasts from their constraint. My eyes widened when I realised she wasn't wearing a bra, and if I knew there was only that tiny bit of fabric between her pert nipples and my mouth I would have ripped it off sooner. I grasped her breasts in my hand, kneading them, as I lowered my mouth onto her erect nipples. I flicked and licked them with my tongue before taking the left one in my mouth completely and circling it firmly. She was moaning loudly now, and if she didn't stop I was going to lose myself inside her. Her hands dropped from above her head and she started running her fingers through my hair roughly, massaging my head in encouragement to keep moving my tongue over her rigid nipples.

" _Damon"_ She whimpered as I bit her playfully and continued lapping up her skin. My name on her lips was more than I could handle, and in one swift movement I lifted her body up and thrust her back against the wall. She wrapped her legs around my waist, positioning herself on my groin which sent an electric shock straight into my already rock hard cock. It had been weeks since I had been inside her, weeks since I had felt the heaven of being inside her tight little pussy, and I was nearly cumming just thinking about being reunited with it. My lips moved back to her neck, roughly kissing the spot just below her ear that I had bitten into the night we were in Georgia. My fangs nearly protruded at the memory of how that spot tasted but I knew now wasn't the time. I heard a loud thud and realised she had smacked her head back into the wall in ecstasy as I had kissed her sweet spot. She wanted this as much as I did, and it was sexy as fucking hell. I could feel how wet she was, even through the two layers of fabric separating us, and I couldn't wait any longer. I needed it, we both _needed_ it. My left hand moved from her waist down to her skirt, slipping underneath her pencil skirt and finding her dripping wet pussy. My eyes widened and I growled when I realised she wasn't wearing any panties either. I tore my hand away and unzipped my trousers with ferocity while my right hand gripped her waist into position. I looked up at her….gazing into those deep brown eyes and seeing my own lust emulating inside them. I grabbed my cock, readying myself, and in one rapid thrust I was home. _Fuck_. She was so wet, so _tight_ ….it was better than I had remembered. I steadied her against the wall as I began plunging in and out of her tight little sex, inhaling deeply and trying to stop myself from exploding instantly at the feeling of how good she felt around me.

" _Damon_ " I heard her moan again as I quickened my pace. I looked back up at her and saw she now had her bottom lip between her teeth with her eyes closed, soaking in the moment. She was a fucking goddess, an absolute queen, and nothing was going to keep me away from her…not as long as I was still breathing. "I'm close…" she whispered, opening her eyes and looking deep inside my soul.

"Not yet baby" I told her "I'm not ready…ugh…for it to be over yet" I held her in place as tightly as I could as I moved my left hand back down her body to her groin. I pushed my left hand into her skin and let my thumb gently start grazing her clit, causing her muscles to instantly tighten around my throbbing cock. "God…..you feel so good Elena…. _fuck_ …you're so fucking _tight._ I love you…..fuck….I love you so much"

" _I can't…"_ she shrieked, throwing her head back against the wall again and I knew from how constricted her walls were getting that she was about to cum. I wasn't ready though, I wanted more of her, I wanted to savour every fucking inch of her. I tore my hands away from her nub and lifted her body from the wall, not breaking the contact I had inside of her. I carried her a few small steps over to my desk, placing her down on the edge and steading myself. I had always wanted to fuck her on here, I had stroked my cock in the shower so many mornings just thinking about it, and now, today, I was finally going to do it. I moved so I was just outside her opening and I leant in so my lips were a mere inch away from her ear.

"Is this how you imagined it?" I teased her, making small circles in her folds with the tip of my dick and referring to the fantasy she had confessed in her letters. How fucking perfect it was that we had both had the same fantasy….and now….it was going to be fulfilled.

"No" She whispered back, causing my head to tear away from her ear so I could look at her puzzled. She had a devilish smile on her face that always came before trouble. "You were fucking me from behind _Mr Salvatore_ ". _Fuck._ She hopped off the edge of the desk, lifting her skirt up just below the curve of her cheeks and leant against the mahogany desk, bending over just enough for me to see her perfect ass "With my skirt still on…" I gripped her waist, pulling her into position before gently sliding myself back inside her. We both groaned in unison as I drew her waist back into me, bouncing her ass back into my groin.

"Like this?" I rasped, struggling to find my voice through the overwhelming sensation of how fucking good it felt so be inside her like this

" _Yes Mr. Salvatore"_ She squeaked "Oh god yes….just like that" Her back started arching, changing the angle of our bodies which only increased my pleasure. I had never fucked her like this before, I enjoyed being on top of her too much usually, but this, this was something so fucking incredible that I was struggling not to blow my load inside of her. I reached around her body and returned my thumb to her dripping nub again, rubbing and flicking it until I started to feel the muscles in her stomach contracting.

"Does that feel good?" I demanded, enjoying the overpowering sense of command I had over her body in that moment.

"Yes"

"Yes what?" I growled

"Yes _Mr Salvatore_ "

"You've wanted me to fuck you like this since the first morning we met haven't you Miss Gilbert?"

"Yes"

"Yes what?"

"Yes Mr Salvatore" Her walls started to spasm and I knew she was a second away from exploding. I clutched her hair and drew her head back to me as gently as my desire would allow me to

"You need to _ask_ me Miss Gilbert….you need _permission_ " She moaned in frustration, needing the release I was only going to give her once she spoke the words I wanted to hear

"Can I…. _oh god_ ….can I please cum…." She shrieked "Please Mr. Salvatore" I pinched her nub firmly between my thumb and index fingers

"Yes Miss Gilbert" I granted, thrusting harder and harder inside of her " _Cum for me_ " As soon as the last word left my lips she shattered around me, almost taking me over the edge with her, but I couldn't finish like this, I needed to _see her_ , to look her in the eye when I did. Still rubbing her clit I flipped her over and pushed her against the desk, driving myself harder and harder inside of her dripping wet sex. I deepened the angle and felt her constricting around me again, her second explosions impending, and I knew, this time, I couldn't hold my own back. I grabbed her around the back of her neck and pulled her towards me, staring deep into her eyes as I felt the eruption in my groin about to implode. Her pussy tremored around my cock and with one more thrust I was done for. I clutched onto her, holding onto her for dear life as we both began riding out the waves of pleasure together. Before Elena I had never climaxed at the same time as a woman, but with us, it was an almost regular occurrence. We got off so much on the other one that the mere feeling of her impending orgasm usually sent my own skyrocketing through my body, and right now, in this moment, as we clasped each other, it was no exception. My eyes closed, enjoying the remanence of the little death this woman had just caused me and my lips found their way to her cheek. "I love you Elena"

"I love you too" She replied softly. I didn't want to break the contact, I had waited _weeks_ to have her back in my arms, and as much as I knew I may not get a chance to be with her like this again until I straightened a few things out, I knew that we were still in my office, and the last time I had her pinned against the desk we were rudely interrupted. I reached around and took my suit jacket from my shoulders and draped it around hers. She smiled lightly at the gesture before hopping down off the desk. I wasn't ready for the moment to be over, it killed me to think that it was, but we both knew what we had done had been so reckless, and we needed to get back on with our day. She gave me a strange little smile before walking out of my office, and a feeling of dread overcame my senses knowing that our tryst had ended. I sat on the edge of my desk, staring out the window and wondering how on earth we could get past this. I couldn't stay away from her, especially not now that I had been reminded of her glorious it was to touch her, and I decided that a united front was the best option. I grabbed my cell off my desk and dialled my brother's office line.

"Hey brother" He greeted

"Hey" I responded "Care for lunch?"

"I've got a meeting in a few minutes with the investor from Dallas, it would be rude for me to cancel"

"Well be rude then, we need to have a conversation"

"About?"

"I think you know what about"

"There's nothing we can do"

"Yes there is. We need to talk about a game plan and the sooner we can…" My words trailed off as the familiar smell hit my nostrils. I frowned lightly, trying for a few seconds to place it as it became stronger.

"Damon are you there?" Stefan asked, perplexed by my sudden silence

"Yeah I just…" I began, when a sudden panic hit my chest. I turned my head over my shoulder to see where it was coming from and saw her lying at the foot of her desk. I dropped the phone and flew off my desk, running towards her at light speed. "ELENA!" She was on her back in a pool of blood, with two large gaping wounds from her wrists and one slash across her throat. They were the same injuries from the boarding house, the same ones Katherine had made her do before, but these ones, these ones were bigger and deeper. I had only been on the phone for a minute or less, how had she done this? How had she lost this much blood? I dropped down to my knees and took hold of her body, bringing it towards me as the panic started rising. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving, but she may have just passed out from the blood loss. I bit a hole in my wrist, driving it into her mouth and letting the blood flow deeply. "Come on baby, you're fine. You're fine" I gripped onto her jaw and widened her mouth, letting the blood drown down into her. I'd got to her in time the last time and this was going to be no different. "Alright there we go….you're going to be fine baby I promise". I'd given her a least a litre or more and I was sure that it had been enough. My adrenaline was causing my vision to blur, but it was going to be fine, I just had to wait, we just had to wait. I pulled her towards me, not caring that I was drenching myself in her blood and buried my head in her hair. "You're going to be fine baby, you're going to be fine". I heard the ding of the elevator and in lightning speed Stefan darted out into the reception.

"Damon…" He gasped as the sight of me cradling and limp and bloody Elena came into vision, the second one he had had of us in as many weeks "Whaaa.."

"I….I don't know….she just….I don't know" I mumbled, shaking my head as I kept clutching her. "I gave her my blood….she's going to be fine….I got to her in time….she's going to be fine"

"Oh..okay" Stefan walked over to us and crouched down gently, panic written all over his pale face. My eyes were caught by a piece of paper that lay a few feet away from her, and I gently placed her down on the ground away from the pool of blood so I could see what it was. I picked it up and noticed that it was in Elena's handwriting, a small note:

 _She was willing to let the letters slide but what just happened was blatant disrespect. She warned us not to break the rules. We have no one to blame but ourselves_.

And suddenly it made so much sense. Katherine. Clever fucking bitch. She didn't need to watch us if she had compelled Elena to do it for her. That way we couldn't hide it…..she was….a fucking evil genius. I read the note out to my brother.

"She must have done it the day she compelled her. I mean, it's fucking brilliant really…compelling Elena to hurt herself if we broke the rules in any way…"

"She's cold Damon" I heard Stefan say, and I looked down from the note to see he was now crouching above her with his hand on her face

"She's fine" I responded shrilly, returning my eyes to the note

"Damon…"

"I mean it's perfect, she wouldn't have to survey us at all if Elena was subconsciously surveying us herself. If she wasn't such a fucking bitch I'd congratulate her on her handiwork"

"DAMON!" Stefan screamed "You're not listening to me. _She's cold_ "

"It's cold in here for a human Stefan and the blood just needs time to work" I growled at him in frustration

" _Damon_ " He said softly, taking the back of his hand off the spot on her cheek it had been resting " _She's cold_ and she doesn't have a heartbeat" Red began taking over my senses at the stupidity of the words that my brother was speaking right now

"What are you saying Stefan are you saying that shes…." I couldn't finish the sentence, it wasn't possible. He was just being an asshole. " _SHE IS FINE. SHE'S FINE!"_

He lifted himself from the crouching position that he had been in and took a few steps towards me "I'm so sorry brother. I'm so sorry" tears started brimming at his eyes as he placed his right hand on my shoulder. I shook out of it immediately

"NO" I snarled at him through my gritted teeth. "Don't you say it, don't you _dare_ say it!"

"She's…" He said softly before stopping and taking a deep breath "She's dead" My fist instinctively raised itself and punched him straight in the face. How fucking DARE he say this nonsense to me. I had got to her in time, SHE WAS FINE. She was fine…..she was going to be fine.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK" I screamed

"Brother please just, stop for a second okay. I'm so sorry, I am, I love Elena like a sister you know I do. But yousee reason right now. We need to move the body, we need to get it back to the house, and we need to do it quickly"

" _Body!_ " I spat at him, raising my fist to hit him again but this time it was caught by his hand. His wet eyes were pleading with me, and something inside of them made me stop. I looked down at my girl….at the love of my life, and for the first time since it had happened, realisation hit me. I closed my eyes and focused all my energy on the sounds in the room. I could hear the cars on the street, I could hear the squeaking of the coffee machine on the floor below, I could hear the sound of fingers hitting keyboards on the floors below that, distant chatter, toilets flushing, phones ringing; but inside this room…..nothing. I heard absolutely nothing. My body flew across the floor to her, dropping to my knees and scooping her up into my arms….and I felt it. She was as cold as ice. My thumb ran over the cheeks that were so usually flushed with a rosy rouge, but now, were pale and colder than snow.

"No" I wailed, trying so hard to dispel what was happening. She couldn't be dead, she couldn't. She was my life, she was my everything, and she couldn't be just gone. I drew her body back out of my arms so I could look at her lifeless face. And then, it hit me. The pain of a thousand daggers exploded in my chest, and I realised it. I realised that it wasn't Elena I was cradling right now. It was her corpse. "Baby no, please, you can't do this to me. You promised me you weren't going anywhere. _You promised me_ ". I couldn't handle it. I couldn't breathe. The pain, the pain that was coursing through me at this moment was too much for me to bear. She had blown into my life like a hurricane and changed every preconceived notion I ever had about myself. Every preconceived notion I'd ever had about my life and who I was. All for what? For her to die in a pool of her own blood on the floor of my fucking office? For her to awaken parts of me I never ever knew had existed just to be taken away from me forever? To make me fall so madly in love with her and then just suddenly cease to exist? No….fucking _no._

"I'm so sorry" I heard Stefan whisper from over my shoulder. I couldn't do this, I couldn't feel this. The pain in my chest was tearing me to shreds. My heart was actually in pain, real physical pain that felt like it was being cut into a million little pieces with a meat cleaver. I couldn't do this, I couldn't live like this….I just….I couldn't. And then, suddenly, it came to me, like a guiding star on a dark night. My only saving grace, the only option I had….it was staring me right in the face. So I did it. I reached deep down inside myself, past all the grief, past all the agony and torture…and I turned it _off_.

I opened my eyes a new man and dropped the dead girl that was in my arms onto the ground. I stood up, straightening my tie and wiped the sticky blood on my hands on my trousers. Damn, I was a mess, I would need a new suit.

"Get rid of the body Stef. I've got some business to take care of" I told my brother as I walked towards the lift and texted my driver to pick me up out the front as soon as possible.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty- All Hell Breaks Loose Pt 2

I crouched down looking at the bloody girl in front of me, but there was something different about this time. I had almost become a seasoned pro at seeing Elena Gilbert bleeding out on the floor, it had happened too many times for me to count by now, but _this_ , this was different. Damon placed her body down on a clean part of the marble floor, being careful not to lay her in any of her blood, as he moved over and picked something up off the floor. I shifted myself to where he had laid her down, and rested the back of my hand on her face. _No_. _God No._ She was freezing, and not the type of freezing when it was a few degrees colder in the room than you would like it. The kind of freezing you were when the life had gone from you. She shouldn't be this cold….if Damon had got to her in time with his blood then she wouldn't be this cold….there was only one reason she would be and it petrified me to even say it out loud….to even think it. Damon had come so far since she entered his life. She had helped him to find the way back to a better version of himself…the version of himself I always knew he had inside him but one that was buried so deep down that I often worried he'd never find it again. Their relationship hadn't been perfect, it had been bumpy and messy, but in the end, their love was something that was so rare, and even I found myself admiring and coveting it some days. They challenged each other and even though they often fought like children, at the end of the day, the magnitude of their love for each other was simply astonishing, and it scared me to think what shell of a person my brother would become if she were taken from him. Especially in such a cruel and macabre manner. She didn't deserve this, especially not like this. I had come to love Elena like my own sister. She was the sort of person you came across only once every few decades. Sincere, loyal and fiercely kind, and the fact that she had met her end on the floor of our goddamn office building like this because of our past tore my hearts to shreds…..I struggled to even contemplate what it was going to do to the man standing next to me. And Caroline….Jesus. She had already lost so much with the death of her humanity, I wasn't quite sure just how a new vampire, however controlled, could reel in her emotions while facing the death of her best friend. Elena had a brother too….a teenage brother…..I just….my head was spinning. I couldn't. I could her Damon chattering over my shoulder about a note he had found, but my overwhelming panicked heart was drowning out what he was saying. I placed my hand on the crook of her cheek bone again to make sure I was certain, and was met by not only the same cool temperature, but the realisation that her face was extremely pale in comparison to her usual flushed pink and tanned skin colour: a classic sign of body decay. The words had left my throat before I even realised I had said them.

"She's cold Damon" I was in shock….I was in complete and utter shock. He needed to know she was gone….but I just didn't know how. I didn't know how to handle it. He brushed me off while still looking down at the stupid note and mumbling something about Katherine. My head was starting to thump, I was saying his name, trying to get him to listen to me, but he didn't get it. He didn't understand. How could he? She was the love of his life. She was the moon of his life. And here she was, cold and lifeless on the floor because of us. Because of _our_ ridiculously complicated and ghastly lives. "DAMON!" I was screaming at him, I was screaming and I knew I shouldn't have been but he needed to understand. The denial on his face was enough to send a pang of sorrow through my already breaking heart. He knew something was off, I could tell it as soon as I walked in the room. But he was refusing to admit it to himself, just as I had refused to admit it to myself. I felt the tears starting to form at my eyes, and I tried with everything inside me not to let them fall. I needed to be the strong one right now, I needed to be the one to think logically and get us through this, because as soon as the realisation came, he would fall apart. "I'm so sorry brother. I'm so sorry". Still in denial but moving more toward rage, his face collided with the side of my jaw and the physical pain from the blow was miniscule in comparison to what I was feeling. It destroyed me to have to say it to him, but we needed to handle this. We needed to get this place cleaned up and get her moved back to the house. We needed to move the _body_. _Body_ …..that word…..that word and the sudden disillusionment with the state of denial was all it took for understanding to cross his pained face and for him to drop to his knees. She was dead. There was no handbook for this type of situation. There was no right way to deal with this, but nothing could have prepared me for the sight of my brother, who had only so recently come back home from the prison of abyss immortality had built for him and found a stillness with her, cradling the bloodied corpse of the woman he loved so deeply. "I'm so sorry". Sorry, what did that even mean? They were just words….but right now, it's all I had. He clung to her so tightly while the anguish began to encircle and engulf him and I stood frozen with no option but to watch this tragedy unfold.

Almost poetically, like a phoenix from the flame, Damon dropped her from his arms in order to rise to his feet and I shuddered as her stiff body hit the marble floor, sending shockwaves through me. His face was emotionless, as flat as the sea on a summer day, and I continued to eye him curiously as he attempted to dust the thick layer of her blood from his suit.

"Get rid of the body Stef. I've got some business to take care of" I didn't even have time to react before he entered the lift and disappeared as if nothing had happened, as if the only girl he had ever loved hadn't just died in his arms. Disbelief overwhelmed my senses and caused me to momentarily go dumb before it finally occurred to me what had transpired. I was a _fool_. I should have known. I should had anticipated it. It was textbook Damon, and yet, the anguish of the past few minutes had completely clouded my judgement. Of course he wouldn't be able to handle it, he wouldn't even know where to begin. She was gone. She no longer existed, and without her, he had no need for it. So in one swift manoeuvre, he had turned it off. He turned off his humanity, and without Elena, he would have no interest in ever having it back. I couldn't dwell on that now, that was a problem for me to deal with later. For now, I needed to get Elena home, get the office cleaned, and figure out a way to tell my girlfriend that her best friend had been killed. Damon was going to be no help to me, and I didn't want Caroline to have to see her like this, so with one code red text on my phone, I alerted our security detail that their assistance was required. Helping to clean up a murder scene that was more of a suicide in the eyes of the non-supernatural inclined was not in the job description of most security companies, but thankfully our detail was constantly prepared for anything and I trusted them to be discreet and capable in this situation. Within eight minutes, five of our best guys were standing next to me beginning the clean-up procedure and carefully as possible, putting Elena into an oversized luggage case.

If you had told me this morning that I would have been escorted to my town car by three ex-navy seal security team members while two of them wheeled Elena Gilbert dead body inside an oversized Pura luggage case, I would have told you to put down that crack pipe. But alas, that's where we were. Once we were in the privacy of the exclusive garage that Damon and I shared, I had Denver hack and dismantle the surveillance access, get her out of the case and place her in the back of the car. She didn't deserve to be in there any longer than she had to be, and the thought of her corpse being crushed up in that suitcase for the remainder of the drive back to Salvatore Manor tore me apart. Sitting in the back with a decomposing human body wasn't a nice alternative, but she was worth that and more. How had it come to this? How had Katherine become so twisted in her life and so hell bent on revenge that the murder of a beautiful soul like Elena was just another chess move that didn't cause her to blink an eyelid. These weren't toys, these were people, and with Elena's death came the third person whose life had been either taken or destroyed because my brother and I had refused her love. Would she stop here? Or would we have to kill her before she took everything and everyone we held dear….thats if humanity-less Damon hadn't found her and eaten her for lunch yet. The temptation to turn my own humanity off crossed my mind several times on the drive back to the house, but I knew I had to be the one to get us all through this. I had to be the one to be there for Caroline, and eventually, to at least attempt to bring my brother back from the pits of hell. All hell had broken loose and an angel had been lost to the devil….and I couldn't quite comprehend where we went from here.

I had called and texted Caroline erratically on the car ride to request that she get to the manor as soon as possible. She would be panicked, she knew I wouldn't contact her unless something was terribly wrong, but unfortunately something was terribly wrong and she needed to be here. I laid Elena down on the four seater nearest the fire in the den and with a large bucket of warm soapy water, did my best to get as much of the blood from the lifeless body as possible. It wasn't a pretty sight, and although my efforts were quite admirable, unless I tried something around it, there was no way of hiding or making the huge slit in her throat less shocking for Caroline once she requested to see her…which I knew she would do immediately. She would go through the same emotions as Damon did: Denial, Anger and Realisation before being overcome with anguish. I just prayed to whatever god would listen that she didn't take the easy way out and shut off her emotions like my brother had, but I don't think that was Caroline's MO. I sat fearfully tapping the edge of my scotch glass when her Prius pulled into the driveway. I knew that I had to come at this as delicately but firmly as possible. She would be in disbelief at first, she would be angry at me for even suggesting it….but I would be patient and guide her through this…..I had to be strong….because right now I was the only thing holding us all together. Elena would have expected me to step up and to take care of Damon and Caroline….I know she would have….and that's exactly what I was going to do for her. Caroline Forbes came rushing through the thick wooden doors like a bat out of hell, and the torture on her delicately bright features told me she was already expecting the worst.

"Stefan" She shrieked in panic. I stood up to greet her but lost all of my nerve as soon as my weary eyes landed on her. We hadn't quite reached the Romeo and Juliet level epic love that Elena and Damon seemed to have, but I cared about her incredibly, and felt hopeful about the future that we could share together. I didn't want to hurt her, I didn't want to see the pain she would go through now that her best friend was gone, but it was an inevitable reality that was only made more pressing by the fact that her body would go into rigor mortis soon, and we needed to establish a plan before that happened. The last thing I wanted was for Caroline to have to _smell_ that. It was not pleasant when it was a stranger….let alone when it was someone you cared for, I wouldn't wish that upon anyone. I took a gulp of my scotch and prayed for the liquid courage it seemed to give Damon on a daily basis. Inhaling, I knew it was now or never.

"Sit" I told her, motioning to the arm chair that was next to me in the entry way. She wouldn't, I knew that for a fact, but I had to at least attempt to do this with as much decorum as I could muster.

"What's going on? Elena isn't answering her cell or her office phone and neither is Damon. I'm getting very worried…" She gushed in a panic. This would destroy her.

"Something…. _happened_ " I began, lifting the crystal glass to my lips and letting the rest of the amber liquid quench my dry throat. An all knowing panic tore on her face at my words and her hand ran through her golden locks in preparation for what was to come "I don't know the details but…..Damon and Elena…..broke the rules somehow…."

"For gods sakes Stefan just spit it out!" She was becoming impatient and I couldn't blame her. I was stalling, stalling because of my own fear, but she had to know

"It appears in her original compulsion Katherine ordered Elena to harm herself should her or Damon break any of the rules that have been stipulated" I spat out and quickly as I could, not knowing why I sounded so official but it seemed to be related to my nerves "I don't know the details but apparently a _huge_ rule was broken today and as a result….Elena…well"

" _What!"_ Caroline screamed

"She's gone sweetheart. Katherine compelled her to stab herself. Damon…well… thought he got to her in time but he didn't…" I trailed off, giving her a few moments for the gravity of the situation to sink it. Her face remained the same and I feared I was having the same battle with her as I had with my brother "She was already gone by the time she ingested his blood. I'm…..I'm so sorry Care…."

"Where is he?" Caroline asked. Damon? Why was she concerned about Damon at a time like this? Was she burying her emotions already?

"Once I got through to him….once he understood that she was….he…he couldn't handle it. He flicked the switch on his humanity and he left…"

"Alright well we need to get him back. He doesn't understand" Caroline told abruptly, pulling out her phone and moving her thumbs erratically

"Sweetheart, I don't think you quite understand…" I told softly, moving over the room towards her but being ignored in favour of her phone "Caroline…stop texting and listen to me"

"I am listening" She fanned, putting the phone up to her ear for a moment before pulling it away in frustration "SHIT! It's saying it's disconnected!"

"Caroline please!" I begged as I grabbed her hands and squeezed them tightly "Do you understand what I'm saying to you right now? Do you understand that Elena is gone! That she's _dead_ "

"She's not dead" She told firmly

"Sweetheart I know how hard this is okay…."

"Stefan she's not dead" She repeated " _She is not dead!"_ It was eerie how similar her and my brother's reactions were, but I guess if I had to wage it their levels of love for Elena were paralleled. It was the only common ground the two of them had ever found. "Where is she?" Suddenly she was hot off her heels and looking over her shoulder to try Elena. I was thankful that I had taken the time to clean her up, I think this degree of denial would make it so much worse if she had seen her in her final bloody form. At least this way she still had some slick of humanity about her appearance….even though all that was left was an empty vessel. The Elena we all knew and loved was gone, and the decaying shell lying limp on the couch was all that remained. I followed a few paces back from her as she finally reached the couch where her childhood friend lay and I had to hold back my tears as she crouched down and ran her hand over her face in a similar motion to when I had found her earlier. "Oh Lena, you silly, silly girl".

"It's going to be okay Care. I promise" I found myself whispering as I edged closer to them. The fall out would come soon, and I would hold her in my arms for as long as she needed when it did.

"Of course it is…because _she's not dead!_ "

"Stop saying that!" I growled heatedly. I was a patient person but I couldn't keep doing this dance, at the very least not while she was crouching over the body.

"How many times do I have to say it until you start listening?"

"I know you're in shock sweetheart but you need to come to terms with the fact that she's…"

" _NOT DEAD!"_ She bellowed jumping to her feet and running her fingers through her long trestles again. She looked back towards Elena's body before scrunching up her forehead "I mean, she is right now, but she won't be soon, well.."

"Caroline!" I begged in frustration

"I've been giving her blood Stefan" She exclaimed firmly, and with that my undead heart stopped.

"What?"

"For the past few weeks I've been putting a vial a day in her morning coffee…"

"You _what!_ "

"Just in case"

"You….you have? You mean she's not…"

"She's not dead" She repeated for the however many time in the past few minutes "I'm no expert but a few hours is all it takes right? For the transition. We'll need to get her some blood and.." but I didn't let her finished. I rushed over and threw my arms around me girl, cradling her and letting my tears of disbelief flood down my face. It hadn't even crossed my selfish mind to do something like that….to provide her at least some tiny form of protection. I was always under the assumption that Elena would never even consider that lifeline, but it seemed her best friend had taken the precaution for her. "We need to get a hold of Damon. We need to let him know that she is going to be fine…..call him right this second" I followed her orders, still in complete and utter disbelief at what was happening, tore my cell phone out of my pocket and dialled my brothers number. God, relief. Sweet relief. When I had assumed all hope was lost, assumed that we had been dealt the worst blow imaginable, Caroline had saved the day yet again. I thought I was going to be the one to pick up the pieces, but she had turned out to be the saviour.

" _THE NUMBER YOU HAVE CALLED HAS BEEN DISCONNECTED"_

" _THE NUMBER YOU HAVE CALLED HAS BEEN DISCONNECTED"_

" _THE NUMBER YOU HAVE CALLED HAS BEEN DISCONNECTED"_

"Is it switched off? We need to tell him before he does something stupid" Caroline spoke. Elena might be getting another shot at her life, but Caroline didn't understand just how grave the situation of my brother was about to become.

"He's already done something stupid" I told solemnly, putting my phone back in my pocket "He's flipped the switch. Elena might be coming back from this…but Damon won't" Caroline's eyes grew dark with unease, and the dread on my face told her just how bad an emotionless Damon could be.

"So what do we do now?" She whispered.

"We wait." I told her, as our eyes both drifted to the lifeless body on the couch.

 **A/N- Thank you so much my loyal readers for sticking with me throughout this journey. I know I have been slow at times to update, but your readership, follows and reviews have given me so much inspiration and mean the absolute world to me.**

 _ **Into the Mystic**_ **has been an angst filled roller-coaster ride from start to finish, and as much as I HATE leaving you on this cliff hanger when I know how much you will be wanting a resolution, I had always intended this to be a 2 part story and I have to follow my creative vision.**

 **The first fiction was always meant to revolve around Elena and Damon's relationship from the very beginning: their struggles, his secret, his demons and how her love helped him re-discover himself.**

 **The sequel will focus on Elena coming to terms with her new immortality as well as learning to depend on and protect herself, instead of relying on Damon. It will also chronical a blacker Damon and follow him as those around him attempt to bring him back into the light. And of course….DELENA.**

 **I promise you won't be waiting for very long should you choose to stick with me into the sequel. The first chapter has already been written and I hope to have the final version up by the end of the week.**

 **The sequel will be under my writer name and will be titled: INTO THE DARKNESS.**

 **Thank you again and happy reading.**

 **Always,**

 **Littledove.**


End file.
